Secondary Effects
by Folk23
Summary: Sinopsis: Elena y Damon son los número uno de sus respectivos hospitales pero el destino decide juntarlos en el mismo hospital. Dos médicos, una sola plaza. ¿Quién se la llevará, la brillante Elena Gillbert o el perfecto Damon Salvatore? ¿Qué pasará cuando la competitividad tome el control y los secretos empiecen a salir a la luz? Pairings: Delena, Mattena, Datherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Secondary effects

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Delena, Mattena, Datherine.

**Sinopsis:** Elena y Damon son los número uno de sus respectivos hospitales pero el destino decide juntarlos en el mismo hospital. Dos médicos, una sola plaza. ¿Quién se la llevará, la brillante Elena Gillbert o el perfecto Damon Salvatore? ¿Qué pasará cuando la competitividad tome el control y los secretos empiecen a salir a la luz?

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Aquí os traigo mi nueva locura, espero que os guste ;)**

**Capítulo 1**

- Bisturí. – dijo con seguridad una joven castaña que sudaba bajo lo que a ella le parecían las intensas luces del quirófano.

Se tomó un segundo que sabía que no tenía para concentrarse y con decisión, hundió el bisturí en el pecho del paciente que estaba en la mesa de operaciones. Con delicadeza empezó a cortar y pinzar las suaves venas y arterias que conectaban el palpitante corazón con el resto de aquel cuerpo, para ir conectándolas poco a poco a la máquina artificial que bombearía la sangre en su lugar durante parte de la operación.

Un vistazo rápido a su alrededor le confirmó que Vicky, la enfermera, sostenía cerca de ella la nevera donde estaba el corazón sano que estaba a punto de trasplantar.

- Con cuidado ahora, Elena. – dijo en voz baja Jenna, la jefa de Urgencias, que estaba supervisando la operación, después de todo, por muy buena que fuese, Elena solo era una residente de quinto año y era obligatorio que un especialista la supervisara mientras operaba.  
- Lo sé. – respondió la chica escuetamente.

La operación continuó sin problemas hasta que una de las máquinas empezó a pitar y Elena dejó de ver de repente, la sangre manaba de la arteria que estaba intentando conectar al nuevo corazón y llenaba la cavidad.

- Gasas. – dijo Elena con rapidez, con la misma rapidez con la que Jenna se inclinó para ayudarla, cogiendo un bisturí para ampliar la incisión y aumentar su campo de visión, recolocando bien las pinzas que la mantenían abierta.  
- Aspira aquí. – le indicó Jenna a Vicky, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Elena que estaba a punto de pedir eso mismo.

Ambas tuvieron la visión completamente libre de sangre por un par de segundos y Jenna se apresuró a pedir el material necesario para clampar la arteria que ya había localizado. Pero Elena se le adelantó y cogió el instrumental.

- Es mi paciente. – dijo simplemente y concentró toda su atención en lo que iba a hacer. – Aspira de nuevo.

Haciendo gala de una sangre fría impresionante, Elena metió parte de la mano en la incisión, ocupando casi todo el espacio que dejaba libre el tubo de succión y medio a ciegas, guiándose por su memoria fotográfica de lo que acababa de ver procedió a clampar la arteria. Y en cuanto se aseguró de que la hemorragia estaba controlada, respiró hondo para conectarla correctamente al corazón que latía medio conectado al cuerpo sedado.

Una vez superada la crisis, la operación duró una media hora más. Elena salió la primera, quitándose los guantes en el baño anexo al quirófano. No había terminado de poner un pie fuera de allí cuando sus compañeros residentes se le echaron encima.

- ¡Eso ha sido genial Elena! – le gritó Meredith al oído mientras la abrazaba, mucho más feliz que su amiga, que mantenía su rostro impasible habitual.

A su lado, Caroline también decía algo caminando alrededor de ellas pero Elena no la escuchaba.

- Que me ahogas Mer. – protestó la chica.  
- Desde luego… como eres. – rió su amiga separándose a regañadientes.

Solo entonces Elena pudo ver que detrás de las chicas también estaban Kol y Stefan, sus otros dos compañeros de quinto año. Los cinco habían sido los seleccionados mediante un exigente programa de enseñanza en sus años de residencia anteriores, ellos habían sido los mejores entre los mejores pero absolutamente nadie tenía ninguna duda de que la única plaza de cirujano que saldría sería para Elena. Como acababa de demostrar en la operación, ella se encontraba a años luz por delante de los demás.

Una enfadada Jenna interrumpió la alegría de los jóvenes internos.

- ¡Elena! – la reprendió con dureza y todos se alejaron de allí.  
- Suerte. – la deseó Meredith, la última en marcharse, al ver el enfado de su jefa.  
- Que sea la última vez que me desafías en un quirófano. – la advirtió, ya con más calma, llevándosela a una esquina.  
- Era mi paciente. – se defendió Elena. – No he hecho nada malo.

Jenna suspiró para calmarse antes de hablar.

- No me vuelvas a quitar nunca nada de la mano o no volverás a entrar en mi quirófano. – la advirtió en tono frío, señalándola con la mano. - ¿Lo has entendido?

A regañadientes Elena bajó la cabeza mientras asentía, aún así fue incapaz de contener su lengua.

- Lo tenía todo controlado, era mi paciente, yo operaba. – respondió y Jenna la fulminó con la mirada.  
- No me repliques Elena, no agotes mi paciencia. – le advirtió una última vez antes de marcharse de allí.

A la misma hora, en otra ciudad, en otro hospital, otro prometedor cirujano recibía una bronca en el despacho de su correspondiente director.

- ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre Salvatore? ¿En qué estaba pensando? – gritaba Grayson, de pie a un lado de su escritorio, frente a él un joven de cabello negro con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados para controlarse. - ¡Contesta! – le gritó al no obtener más que silencio por parte de él.

Él solo apretó más los puños, hasta el punto de hacerse daño en las manos y negó con la cabeza, en silencio. No tenía cómo defenderse, una de las enfermeras le había visto y no podía negarlo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene? El robo de medicamentos es algo muy serio Salvatore. – volvió a hablar Grayson cuando quedó claro que Damon no iba a decir nada. – Te vieron buscando entre los cajones y coger algo. Después encontraron esto en tu taquilla. – de uno de sus cajones sacó una caja de Digoxina, un medicamento para la insuficiencia cardíaca. – Explíquese al menos. – le pidió entre desesperado y enfadado, no entendía como Damon, uno de los mejores médicos que había visto nunca, tiraba su carrera a la basura de esa forma.  
- ¿Cambiará las cosas algo de lo que diga? – habló por fin el joven, aunque no esperó la respuesta de su jefe. – Los dos sabemos la respuesta, haga lo que debe señor. – aceptó aún cabizbajo, sabía lo que le esperaba por lo que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.  
- Está bien, como diga Salvatore. Váyase de aquí. – le ordenó. – Y ya sabe que esto constará en su expediente.

El chico asintió mientras se estremecía imperceptiblemente.

- Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, señor. – respondió con educación dándose media vuelta.  
- Damon. – le sorprendió Grayson cuando estaba a punto de irse. – Tienes mucho talento y lo sabes, pero esto… lo único que puedo hacer por ti es retrasar un poco tu expedientación. Solo porque sé cómo eres y esto no es nada propio de ti.  
- Gracias señor. – él siguió manteniendo el trato formal porque aunque Grayson había tenido un buen gesto con él, eso no le iba a servir de mucho si en su expediente constaba que había robado medicamentos en su hospital, nadie le contrataría.

Minutos después Damon salía del hospital con una mochila tan negra como su ánimo colgada del hombro. Desde el momento en el que le pillaron sabía que le iban a echar por lo que había venido antes para recoger todas sus cosas… y no se había equivocado con sus funestos pensamientos.

- ¡Damon! ¡Damon! ¡Damon! – un grito le detuvo a mitad de la calle y se volvió justo a tiempo de ver a un joven rubio con un pijama azul y bata blanca que salía corriendo del hospital, llamándole a gritos.  
- ¿Qué pasa Ric? – le preguntó mientras su amigo se detenía a su lado, jadeando con las manos en las rodillas.  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – le preguntó Ric casi sin aliento.  
- Fatal. – suspiró resignado a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.  
- ¿Pero se lo has dicho? ¿Le has explicado por qué lo hiciste? – en su impaciencia, Ric ni siquiera le dejó hablar.  
- No, ¿para qué? Me iba a echar igual, ¿para qué hacer que encima sintiera lástima de mí? – respondió Damon, desviando la mirada del rostro de su amigo que le contemplaba con la misma pena de la que le hablaba.  
- No creo, si lo supiera…  
- Déjalo, Ric. – le pidió alzando una mano, interrumpiendo la explicación de su amigo ya que no compartía su punto de vista. – Ya está hecho, no tiene solución. – y no pudo evitar que la tristeza y su abatimiento se reflejasen en su voz.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó su amigo preocupado.

Y esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para derrumbar las defensas de Damon, que se vino abajo delante de su amigo. Toda la tensión que llevaba casi venticuatro horas aguantando y la noche que se había pasado en vela por la preocupación hicieron mella en él y sus hombros temblaron levemente.

- No lo sé. – dijo medio sollozando, apretando ojos para no llorar.

Al verle así, Ric no dudó en cogerle del codo y guiarle hasta un parque cercano. Los dos amigos se sentaron en un banco. Uno adjunto de traumatología, el otro residente de quinto año y aspirante a cirujano, uno aún con su ropa de médico y el otro vestido de calle, pero ambos buenos amigos.

- Yo sí lo sé. – le dijo Ric con confianza cuando vio que su amigo ya estaba más calmado.  
- Pues ilumíname. – pidió Damon con un matiz de desesperación en su voz, frotándose los ojos con las manos.  
- Te he encontrado otro trabajo. Bueno, es solo una entrevista, pero seguramente te cogerán. – le explicó él, cada vez más sonriente al ver la incredulidad de su amigo.  
- ¿Cómo…?  
- Una amiga dirige un hospital y me debe un favor. La he llamado esta mañana, le he dicho que eres el mejor, que tiene que contratarte. – siguió Ric. – Mañana tienes una entrevista con ella. – terminó guiñándole el ojo.  
- ¿En serio? – alucinó Damon.  
- Claro que es en serio. ¿Crees que te engañaría en algo así? – se ofendió un poco su amigo.  
- Gracias, gracias, gracias. – Damon se abalanzó sobre él para darle un efusivo abrazo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Se miraron un momento y ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas a la vez que se separaban. Aún en el suelo, se quedaron sentados mirándose mutuamente.

- Tú sí que eres el mejor. – le sonrió Damon, animado por primera vez desde el día anterior.  
- Lo sé. – le sonrió Ric, alzando la mano para chocar con él. Después cambió su expresión sonriente por una más seria. – Escucha, hay algo que tienes que sabes.  
- Dispara. – respondió su amigo, alzándose con los brazos para volver a subirse al banco.  
- Se lo he contado todo Damon. – dijo mientras le imitaba. – Lo siento pero me pareció lo mejor. – se excusó al ver como cambiaba su expresión. – Míralo por el lado bueno, lo sabe todo y aún así quiere entrevistarte. Te contratará, no te preocupes.  
- No lo sé. – dudó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo.  
- Pero yo sí. – su amigo le empujó levemente para animarle. – Pero tienes que saber otra cosa más. Es en otra ciudad, cuando te contraten, tendrás que irte a Virginia. – le confesó, contestando a su mirada interrogante.  
- ¿Otra ciudad? Pero no puedo ir Ric, ni siquiera a la entrevista. ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi padre? No puedo dejarle solo después de lo que ha pasado. – se agobió Damon, entristeciéndose de nuevo.  
- Yo te ayudaré, pediré el día libre y me quedaré con él mientras vas a la entrevista. – ofreció Ric poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Su amigo volvió a abrazarle.

- Eres el mejor. – le dijo sinceramente.  
- Vete anda, tienes que conseguir un vuelo. A las doce en el General Virginia, no te olvides. Y no la cagues, si te pregunta, cuéntale la verdad. Isobel te entenderá. – le dijo mientras se levantaba. – Voy a cambiarme, mi turno se acabó hace una hora. Estaba esperando a ver cómo te había ido. – le explicó encogiéndose de hombros. – Llámame cuando sepas a qué hora tengo que ir a tu casa.  
- Claro, cuídate colega. – le despidió Damon y él también se levantó para coger la parada del autobús que le llevaría hasta su casa. Normalmente iba a trabajar en coche pero ese día no quería que nadie supiera que estaba allí, por lo que había ido en autobús, aunque era imposible engañar a Ric, él siempre se enteraba de todo.

Entró en su apartamento y encendió las luces antes de dejar las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor. Su padre se levantó del sofá con rapidez en cuanto le vio.

- ¿Cómo…? – le preguntó con preocupación.

El chico negó con la cabeza y Guisseppe se dejó caer de nuevo al sofá, más abatido aún que su hijo. El anciano apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Damon soltó su mochila y prácticamente corrió para arrodillarse delante de él, cogiéndole las manos.

- No es tu culpa, papá. – le dijo, intentando consolarle.  
- Sí, sí lo es. Si hubiese comprado antes mis pastillas no me habría quedado sin ellas por la estúpida escasez repentina y no habrías tenido que cogerlas de tu hospital. Nunca debí haberte llamado.  
- Nadie podía saber eso, ni siquiera lo sabía yo y eso que soy médico. – bromeó Damon para relajar el ambiente.  
- Pero es mi culpa. – insistió él. – Ser cirujano es tu sueño y ahora te han echado por mi culpa.  
- No, no lo es. Solo elegí la peor opción y me salió mal, ya está. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba. – intentó consolarle Damon apretándole las manos. – No te preocupes, saldremos de esta. Mañana tengo una entrevista. – le contó y eso pareció funcionar porque Guisseppe paró de auto culparse y le miró con curiosidad.  
- ¿Qué te parecería irnos de esta ciudad? – propuso el joven.  
- Creo que deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el momento en que murió tu madre. – le respondió con una sombra de tristeza en la mirada que se reflejó en los profundos ojos azules de Damon.  
- Lo haremos ahora, empezaremos de nuevo. – contestó con decisión y se levantó un momento para coger su portátil para buscar y reservar un vuelo para la mañana siguiente.

El joven le contó a su padre todo lo que le había dicho Ric un rato antes y ante la insistencia de él, empezó a recoger algunas de las cosas, para que pudieran trasladarse cuanto antes si las cosas les iban bien.

Damon aterrizó en Virginia a la hora prevista y suspiró con alivio porque no hubiera habido ningún retraso. Se cubrió los ojos con sus gafas de sol estilo aviador y se fue a la zona de taxis para coger uno que le llevase al hospital. Él nunca había estado en Virginia por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar y tenía el tiempo bastante justo.

Allí delante de la puerta del hospital no pudo evitar sentirse infinitamente nervioso, sabía que esta vez no tenía margen de error, era su futuro el que estaba en juego. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe y un roce a sus espaldas, después escuchó unas disculpas murmuradas y por el rabillo del ojo, al girarse, distinguió a un hombre que se alejaba con rapidez.

Un mal presentimiento le hizo llevarse la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, donde había guardado su cartera después de pagar al taxista.

- ¡Eh! – gritó al no encontrar nada, saliendo disparado hacia el hombre que había chocado con él.

El otro hombre se giró y también salió corriendo al ver que Damon se dirigía hacia él.

- Joder. – masculló el joven mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Elena se dirigía caminando al hospital, mientras se tomaba a sorbos su café recién comprado porque estaba muy caliente, cuando un hombre que apareció de repente por la esquina la arrolló, derramándoselo encima.

- ¿Pero de qué vas? – se indignó ignorando el dolor del café caliente por parte de su cuello y sobre su abrigo.

Él se volvió un momento para ver si Damon aún le seguía y vio como él también se chocaba con la misma chica castaña que le estaba gritando. Sonrió y se volvió sin tiempo de esquivar a la furgoneta con la puerta abierta de la que justo estaba saliendo un joven con uniforme de mensajero.

Damon masculló una maldición al chocarse contra la espalda de Elena y ambos cayeron aparatosamente al suelo. Levantó la mirada y vio como el hombre que le había robado chocaba de frente contra la puerta de una furgoneta. Volvió a maldecir y corrió hacia él.

El hombre estaba inconsciente y el joven no tardó en encontrar su cartera en el bolsillo de su cazadora.

- Menos mal. – suspiró él, pero la alegría le duró poco ya que el hombre empezó a convulsionar y Damon se olvidó de todo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor mientras le sujetaba. Su mente tomó nota de que la chica con la que había chocado tenía parte de la piel del cuello enrojecida y le miraba furiosa, pero aparte de eso estaba bien, por lo que se olvidó de ella y centró su atención en el ladrón. También vio al mensajero que estaba de pie a su lado sin saber qué hacer.

- No te quedes ahí mirando, ayúdame. – le ordenó y el joven se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado, sujetándole como Damon le pedía.

Cuando Elena vio como Damon daba órdenes en voz baja e intentaba tomarle el pulso y, sobre todo, la expresión de admiración con la que le miraba la gente que hacía corro a su alrededor, reaccionó y se levantó. No pensaba dejar que cualquier idiota jugase a ser médico.

- Déjame ver. – le ordenó pero Damon ni la miró.  
- Al doblar la esquina hay un hospital, ve a dar el aviso. – respondió Damon, con una mano en el cuello del hombre y con la otra intentando que no se mordiese la lengua. - ¿Alguien tiene un boli? – preguntó ignorándola, haciendo que aumentase su enfado.  
- Oye, soy médico, deberías dejar que me ocupe yo. – le espetó la chica intentando apartarle con la pierna.

Damon levantó la mirada un segundo y la fulminó con sus ojos azules aún ocultos bajo las gafas.

- Yo también soy médico, si quieres ayudar, haz lo que te digo. ¿No? Está bien, ¿alguien puede ir al hospital y dar el aviso? – y volvió a centrar su atención en el paciente en cuanto vio a un par de adolescentes que salieron corriendo en esa dirección.

A su lado el mensajero le tendió el bolígrafo que llevaba colgado del bolsillo de su camisa gris. El joven lo desmontó sin perder tiempo y sacó la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su cazadora.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Elena le detuvo cogiéndole por la muñeca al leer sus intenciones.

Él se liberó con brusquedad.

- Se está ahogando, se ha tragado la lengua. Apártate, me quitas la luz. – la respondió con sequedad, concentrado en su tarea, eligiendo el punto en el que iba a cortar la piel para realizarle una traqueotomía improvisada.  
- Estás loco. Le vas a matar. – alucinó Elena, que se apartó porque no quería que la metieran en ese desastre.

Jenna e Isobel llegaron corriendo. Ambas estaban en la recepción de Urgencias, Isobel andaba esperando al chico que tenía la entrevista con ella, para observarle de primeras sin que él se diera cuenta y Jenna esperaba junto a Meredith a que llegase la ambulancia con un paciente con una fea fractura de tobillo. Ninguna de las dos dudó, Jenna le gritó a la chica que se ocupase ella y salió corriendo detrás de Isobel para ver lo que pasaba.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a tiempo de ver la improvisación de Damon, como cortaba la parte del tubo donde no tenía tinta, hacía un corte en la garganta del hombre y se lo clavaba ahí. Ambas se quedaron paralizadas, con los ojos como platos y conteniendo la respiración.

Tras unos segundos de tensión en los que incluso Damon se temió lo peor, el pecho del hombre se elevó levemente y todos dejaron de contener la respiración. El joven supo que respiraba de nuevo y se inclinó para insuflarle más aire del que entraba por el pequeño agujero.

Aún sin creérselo del todo, Jenna se marchó a buscar a un par de auxiliares que trajeran una camilla para llevárselo mientras que Isobel se arrodillaba al otro lado del hombre, sustituyendo al tembloroso mensajero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó y solo por su tono Damon supo que podía confiar en ella, no como en la molesta aunque guapa chica de antes.  
- Está inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza, contra la puerta. Ha empezado a convulsionar y se ha tragado la lengua, no respiraba, no podía hacer otra cosa. – explicó el joven de la forma más resumida y concreta que pudo.

Isobel puso la mano en el cuello del hombre y comprobó que su pulso era muy débil, aunque regular. Entonces asintió, aprobando la acción del joven y Elena, que estaba contemplando la escena, bufó de indignación porque ni siquiera su madre se diera cuenta de su presencia y se marchó indignadísima y enfadadísima de allí.

En el camino se cruzó con Jenna y Meredith, quienes tampoco se fijaron en ella, que iban seguidas por dos auxiliares que llevaban una camilla portátil, como las que utilizaban los equipos de emergencia. Isobel prácticamente tuvo que obligar a Damon a apartarse.

- Dejémoselo a ellos. – le dijo, cogiéndole del brazo para obtener su atención.

Damon la obedeció de mala gana solo porque sabía que ellos debían de ser médicos del hospital y que ese no era su caso. De pie el uno al lado del otro, contemplaron como se lo llevaban. Solo cuando le perdió de vista recordó porqué estaba allí y miró su reloj con desesperación.

- Mierda, llego tarde. – se le escapó en alto y salió corriendo.

Isobel le escuchó y como ese joven desconocido encajaba en la descripción que Ric le había dado, decidió comprobarlo.

- ¡Salvatore! – le llamó y Damon se giró confundido a media carrera.

Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta él.

- Soy Isobel. – se presentó ante el desconcertado joven. – Tiene una cita conmigo, y sí, llega tarde. Vamos. – le indicó, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera.

Sin saber que pensar, Damon la siguió caminando detrás de ella. Isobel le guió por la puerta de Urgencias y se detuvo un momento en la zona de Boxes, justo al lado de la entrada a la zona médica.

- Un minuto. – le indicó Isobel y entró en uno de ellos.  
- ¿Cómo está? – interrogó a Jenna, que estaba allí tratando al hombre de antes.  
- Sobrevivirá, gracias a ese chico. – aseguró ella. – Ya está casi estabilizado, después quiero hacerle un TAC para ver si tiene secuelas por la falta de oxígeno. Si todo está bien le mandaré a observación.  
- Bien, mantenme informada. – le pidió Isobel y Jenna le hizo el gesto de OK con la mano.

Cuando salió vio que Damon, ya sin las gafas de sol, miraba a todas partes con curiosidad.

- Le ha salvado la vida. – le informó y el joven se volvió hacia ella.

En contra de lo que esperaba, él no fanfarroneó de su hazaña, solo asintió en silencio mientras la seguía hasta su despacho.

- Ha tenido suerte de que estuvieses allí- siguió ella, que le estaba tanteando.  
- No habría necesitado esa suerte si no hubiese intentado robarme. – respondió el joven, lo que sorprendió a Isobel.  
- ¿Robarte? – repitió por la sopresa.  
- La cartera. – concretó él, comprobando que la llevaba en el bolsillo por si acaso.  
- ¿Vas a querer denunciarle? Estás en tu derecho. – como la directora que era, ahora hablaba su parte profesional.  
- No, no me ha quitado nada y ya tiene bastante castigo. Le está bien empleado. – negó Damon, encogiéndose de hombros y deseando olvidar el asunto.

Una vez llegaron al despacho, Isobel tomó asiento en su silla, Damon se quedó de pie frente a ella, observando a la mujer de largo cabello negro que tenía su futuro en sus manos.

- Eso ha sido muy arriesgado. – le dijo simplemente, buscando una reacción por su parte.  
- Era lo único que se me ocurrió para que respirase, señora. – respondió el joven sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.  
- Bien hecho. – le alabó, sorprendiéndole gratamente. – Realmente es tan bueno como me contó Ric.  
- Seguro que exageraba señora.  
- ¿Puedo llamarte Damon? – le preguntó algo molesta.  
- Claro. – asintió él.  
- Bien, pues escúchame bien Damon, como vuelvas a llamarme señora, olvídate de trabajar aquí. – le regañó con dureza. – Tutéame por favor y llámame Isobel.  
- Como quieras. – respondió Damon con aplomo, que sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad porque no iba a tener otra.  
- Este es tu historial. – le dijo sacando la carpeta de un cajón. – Pero siéntate. – se interrumpió un momento, extrañada porque aún siguiera de pie.  
- Estoy bien y no quiero mancharlo de sangre. – explicó él.

Isobel se regañó a sí misma por no haberle enseñado un baño y dado un poco de tiempo para limpiarse, había estado tan interesada en conocer a ese chico que se le había pasado ese detalle.

- Lo siento, ¿quieres limpiarte? – le preguntó avergonzada, haciendo un intento de levantarse.  
- Prefiero que hablemos primero. – le cortó el joven, extendiendo una mano para pararla.  
- Está bien. – Isobel volvió a sentarse. – Como decía, este es tu historial. ¿Qué es lo voy a encontrar si lo leo?  
- Supongo que todas mis notas y las recomendaciones de mis profesores y adjuntos, las operaciones más destacadas en las que he participado, los informes… - Isobel le hizo callar indicándole que era suficiente, todo eso lo sabía, Ric se había encargado de detallarle lo bueno que era su amigo.  
- ¿Y si lo leyese dentro de un mes? ¿Encontraría algo nuevo? – le preguntó y Damon se puso rígido.

Dudó unos instantes sobre lo que hacer y, al final, confesó cerrando los ojos.

- Encontraría que me echaron por robo de medicamentos. – dijo en voz baja. – Pero puedo explicarlo, mi padre necesitaba ese medicamento urgentemente y él no podía conseguirlo de ninguna forma. Pensaba sustituir el que cogí, pero me pillaron antes. – confesó y esperó su reacción.

Isobel no dijo nada y Damon bajó la mirada.

- Supongo que quiere que me vaya, gracias por su tiempo. – dijo empezando a retirarse.  
- Eh, no he dicho que puedas marcharte. – le llamó Isobel y Damon se volvió con la sorpresa pintada en todo su rostro.  
- Lo que hiciste fue una tontería y una irresponsabilidad. Podías haber hecho mil cosas y elegiste la peor. – Damon hizo una mueca de disgusto ante estas palabras, ¿qué se creía esa mujer? Claro que había intentado otra cosa antes de elegir jugarse su carrera a una carta, pero no había encontrado a nadie que quisiera ayudarle. – Pero lo entiendo, entiendo porque lo hiciste. Y aunque lo entienda, eso no se puede repetir aquí, ¿lo entiendes ahora tú?

Damon se quedó mirándola perplejo sin creerse del todo lo que estaba escuchando para no llevarse un chasco y ella sonrió ante su reacción.

- Sí, voy a contratarte. – le aclaró y en ese momento Damon sintió que podía estallar de felicidad. Si estuviera solo, no dudaba que sería capaz de tocar el techo dando saltos de alegría.

Pero estaba Isobel y Damon sabía que tenía que contenerse, por lo que como el buen médico que era, ocultó sus emociones tras una máscara impenetrable.

- Gracias. – le agradeció con una sonrisa resplandeciente y totalmente sincera, que hizo a Isobel desear tener unos cuantos años menos por unos segundos. – No te decepcionaré. – le aseguró.  
- Más te vale. – le sonrió amistosamente ella también. – Ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y no me parece bien tenerte ahí de pie. Te llevaré a un baño. – dijo levantándose.

Damon asintió agradecido, ahora que se había quitado un peso de encima se sentía incómodo con la sangre de otra persona encima. En el baño consiguió quitarse toda la sangre de sus manos y la mayor parte de la de su ropa.

"Te debo la vida colega, próximo parada Virginia" escribió en un rápido mensaje para su amigo, al que había dejado en su casa con su padre.

"Me alegró un montón Damon. Estamos bien por aquí" fue la respuesta que le llegó enseguida.

Damon salió del baño y no quiso interrumpir la charla de Isobel con un hombre que vestía un pijama verde de quirófano, por lo que esperó apoyado en una pared. Desvió la mirada, vio un abrigo verde que conocía y un largo pelo castaño que también le sonaba familiar y entonces recordó algo que su mente había apartado.

- ¡Eh! – la llamó saliendo tras ella. - ¡Eh, espera!

Como los gritos no cesaban, Elena se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que el idiota de antes la llamaba a voces en medio del hospital.

- ¿Qué haces? Esto es un hospital. – le regañó pero Damon la ignoró, tenía la vista fija en el cuello de la chica, concretamente en la zona de piel enrojecida que podía ver.  
- Deberías mirarte esa quemadura. – dijo tocando con suavidad la piel sana de alrededor con una mano mientras que metía suavemente los dedos de la otra por el cuello de su abrigo para ver mejor el alcance de la herida. – Una compresa de agua fría te vendría bien… - empezó a decir pero Elena le cortó de golpe empujándole para separarle de ella.  
- Soy médico, se perfectamente cómo se cuida una quemadura. – le espetó fulminándole con la mirada y Damon la miró desconcertado, él solo había querido ser amable, disculparse por haber chocado con ella.  
- Bueno, perdona, solo quería ayudar. – se defendió alzando las manos, cambiando su tono suave inicial por uno mucho más seco.  
- Pues búscate otro al que ayudar, no quiero acabar como el tipo de la calle. Por cierto, ¿cuánto te ha durado vivo Macgiver? – le preguntó con ironía, de forma que le recordó a Damon lo molesta que le había parecido al principio.  
- Pues no lo sé, no llevo la cuenta. Todavía vive. – le dijo burlón. - ¿Sabes? Le he salvado la vida. – añadió después, sonriendo al ver el enfado más que evidente de ella y del que no tenía ni idea del por qué.  
- No me lo creo.

Las palabras de Elena fueron escuchadas por Jenna, que pasaba por allí empujando la camilla precisamente del paciente del que hablaban. Ambos pudieron ver que el tubo de bolígrafo que había utilizado Damon había sido reemplazado por un tubo respiratorio que lo conectaba a una máquina.

- Créetelo. Lo ha hecho. – Jenna parecía encantada por poder arrebatarle una victoria a Elena después de su discusión del día anterior. – Enhorabuena chaval. – le dijo a Damon, que se regodeó de su éxito mirando a Elena con cara de te lo dije, alzando las cejas.

Eso fastidió aún más a la chica, que seguro que hubiera vuelto a empujar a Damon sino hubiera sido porque vio como Isobel se aproximaba.

- Vete a la mierda. – le susurró antes de darse media vuelta y continuar su camino hacia la sala de residentes, donde estaban las taquillas y donde tenía que cambiarse para empezar su turno.  
- ¿Y esta quién se cree que es? – preguntó el joven en voz alta, entre extrañado y molesto por su reacción.  
- ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? – le preguntó Isobel una vez se puso a su lado.  
- Cirugía general. – respondió sin saber a qué venía eso.  
- Entonces esa es tu máxima rival. – le confesó Isobel, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver como había reaccionado su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2  
**  
Isobel presentía que la presencia de Damon en el hospital sería buena para Elena, que siempre había ido un paso por delante de sus compañeros, justo como parecía ir el joven cuando le había visto en la calle, seguro de sí mismo y con las ideas claras.

- Vamos al despacho. – le dijo divertida por su expresión de desconcierto.

Esta vez ambos se sentaron frente a frente y Damon dejó que Isobel llevara el peso de la conversación.

- Esto no es como un hospital de Nueva York, a pesar de lo que has visto, es más tranquilo pero tenemos una ventaja frente a la gran ciudad. Tenemos un innovador programa de residencia y este es el primer año que se graduaran algunos de los residentes que lo empezaron. El programa es pionero, solo lo tienen cinco hospitales en todo el país. – Isobel parecía inmensamente orgullosa mientras hablaba. – Tuve que luchar un montón para conseguirlo y ahora es el momento de ver los resultados. Empezaron seis, un reducido grupo de privilegiados, los mejores, eso no lo dudes. Uno no pudo aguantar la presión y abandonó en tercero, contigo volveremos a tener seis. – le explicó y tomó buena nota de la atención con la que el chico la escuchaba, una cosa más que la gustó de él. – No te voy a engañar, esto será duro, llegas en medio del año y aquí nadie tiene privilegios, tendrás que incorporarte al mismo ritmo que los demás y eso incluye los exámenes, los informes… todo.  
- No será un problema. – afirmó Damon que había pasado por cosas peores que ponerse al día.  
- Si creyese que lo fuese, no estarías aquí. – le confió Isobel, la actitud del joven también le gustaba. - No tengo tiempo para explicarte todo detalladamente, te diré lo que pueda pero hay bastante que tendrás que ir descubriendo por tu cuenta. – el tono de la mujer era claramente de disculpa, después de todo el resto de sus compañeros le llevaban más de cuatro años de ventaja en el programa. – Pero hay más, como parte del programa, el gobierno nos subvencionará algunas plazas nuevas. Supongo que te interesará la de cirujano general, tu especialidad. – nada más decirlo, los ojos del chico se iluminaron.  
- ¿Pero yo podría optar a ella? – preguntó dubitativo el chico, demasiado consciente de que su expediente era un peso muerto para sus sueños.  
- Sí. – le aseguró ella. – Si superas cierta nota en el examen de especialidad, entonces una comisión leerá el informe que hayas entregado previamente y el mejor se llevará esa plaza. No es necesario que nadie lea tu expediente y como yo soy la directora del hospital, estoy dispuesta a pasarlo por alto una vez, ya te lo he dicho. – terminó encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Aún te interesa?  
- Ahora más que nunca. – respondió inmediatamente el joven, a quien le encantaba ese ambiente de competitividad.  
- Perfecto entonces. – Isobel le tendió la mano por encima del escritorio. - ¿Cuándo puedes empezar? – le preguntó mientras se estrechaban las manos con firmeza.

Ahí los ojos del chico se ensombrecieron, perdiendo su brillo porque las circunstancias no eran todo lo fáciles que él quisiera.

- Si fuese yo solo no habría problema… pero no puedo dejar solo a mi padre. Necesitaré unos días para encontrar algo, el traslado,… - respondió apenado, llevando de nuevo la mano a su regazo.  
- Lo entiendo. A lo mejor me estoy metiendo de no me llaman pero si quieres podría ayudarte con eso. – le ofreció algo más insegura que antes y Damon la miró interrogante, animándola a continuar. – Tengo un piso vacío desde hace ya tiempo, de mis primeros años en la ciudad, podría alquilártelo si te interesa. Cuanto más tardes en venir, más ventaja te sacarán. – dijo intentando justificarse.  
- Gracias pero no sé si…  
- Mira, voy a ser sincera contigo. – le cortó ella. – Sé que Ric es totalmente de fiar y él solo habla maravillas de ti. Si él confía en ti, yo lo hago, a menos que me des un motivo para no hacerlo. – le explicó con mucha naturalidad y en ese momento, Damon se preguntó aún más cuál era la relación que tenía esa mujer con su amigo, especialmente porque nunca había oído hablar de ella y Ric era su mejor amigo. Pero lo que ella no le dijo fue que esa había sido su primera casa en Virginia y que se había marchado de allí cuando su marido la encontró, aunque la seguía manteniendo a su nombre.  
- Está bien, lo acepto todo. – respondió después de pensarlo un momento y volvió a tenderle la mano.

Isobel no disimuló su alegría, iba a preguntarle por Ric cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante. – contestó, corrigiendo su postura relajada a una más formal.  
- Siento interrumpir. – dijo Jenna entrando al despacho. Damon pudo ver a la mujer rubia que le había felicitado en medio del pasillo poco antes.  
- No te preocupes, ya estábamos terminando. – dijo Isobel y Damon se levantó al oírla. – Ven el lunes a las ocho. – le indicó al chico que asintió. – Me comunicaré con Ric durante el fin de semana, ¿él puede hablar contigo no?  
- Sí, sin ningún problema.  
- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe alguien? – le ofreció Isobel al ver que iba hacia la puerta.  
- No, muchas gracias. Nos vemos Isobel. – se despidió el chico, sonriéndola.  
- Adiós Damon.

Jenna, que se había mantenido callada cortésmente mientras ellos hablaban, no tardó en abalanzarse sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó muriéndose de curiosidad.  
- ¿No querías decirme algo? – Isobel cambió de tema, dedicándole su sonrisa de no voy a soltar prenda.

Damon, que lo había escuchado mientras cerraba la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Las cosas le habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente había encontrado una buena oportunidad, le gustaba lo que había visto del ambiente allí y le gustaba lo que aún no conocía porque eso de programa innovador y pionero llamaba su atención con mucha fuerza, especialmente porque nunca había escuchado nada sobre algo así.

Antes de salir del hospital distinguió la figura de aquella chica a lo lejos, vestida completamente de azul claro en compañía de una joven morena de pelo largo, caminando por el pasillo que él aún no sabía que llevaba a los quirófanos.

El día había sido muy agotador y Damon se encontraba exhausto pero tranquilo cuando aterrizó de nuevo en Nueva York. Se había pasado cinco horas en el avión, más otra noche más sin dormir, más las horas que estuvo en el General Virginia y las tres horas de espera hasta que salió su vuelo de vuelta.

Amargamente comprendió que sus problemas no se habían acabado aún, cuando nada más bajarse del taxi que le llevó a casa, distinguió una figura conocida en su portal. Ella se levantó rápidamente en cuanto le vio llegar, algo molesta porque llevaba dos horas esperándole allí sentada.

- Hasta que apareces. – le regañó indignada. - ¿Qué es eso de que si quiero verte tengo que ir a Virginia?  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso Kath? – respondió seco a esa chica de pelo castaño y rizado con la que llevaba saliendo la mitad de su residencia.  
- El impresentable de tu amigo. – respondió en tono enfadado. Después cambió de actitud y le puso morritos. – He venido a verte y me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices diciéndome que te buscase en Virginia. Me ha dejado en la calle. – lloriqueó falsamente. - ¿No vas a defenderme?  
- No. – negó él y se dejó caer en el escalón de entrada al portal.

Desconcertada, ella le imitó y le cogió las manos, como él no se negó, intentó aferrarse a su cuello y besarle, cosa que Damon evitó girándole la cara, de forma que besase su mejilla.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – le preguntó extrañada por su actitud, él nunca se había comportado así con ella.  
- Kath… - Damon liberó una de sus manos y se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo. – Me voy a Virginia.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo te vas a ir? Si tu vida está aquí, yo estoy aquí. – negó ella sin creérselo.  
Damon se giró un poco para mirarla con ojos cansados.  
- Kath… te pedí que vinieras al hospital a por la receta del medicamento de mi padre y buscases una farmacia que lo tuviera, Nueva York es enorme, en algún sitio lo tenían que tener. – dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de la suya. – Me dijiste que no podías, que tenías mucho que hacer y eso que sabías que tiene que tomarlo todos los días, que puede ser muy peligroso que se retrase. ¡Y no lo hiciste! – decepción, rabia, enfado era todo lo que reflejaba la voz del chico. – Tuve que cogerlas del almacén y me pillaron, estoy despedido. – en el momento en que dijo esto, Katherine se apartó de él, lo que le provocó una honda y dolorosa punzada en el corazón. – No tengo trabajo y me han expedientado. Mi vida ya no está aquí. Voy a Virginia a empezar de cero.  
- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – le preguntó la chica, dolida porque la acusara a ella.  
- Tú hace tiempo que ya no estás conmigo. – respondió tristemente.  
- Eso no es verdad. – empezó a defenderse.  
- Sí lo es, tu cuerpo está aquí conmigo pero tu mente no. Ya no me quieres Kath y no paras de demostrármelo. Si me quisieras, me habrías hecho el favor y esto no estaría pasando. – la cortó Damon tristemente, todo lo que decía era verdad, estaba convencido de eso desde hace ya unas semanas pero no había sido capaz de dejarla.  
- No fue culpa mía Damon. – le gritó ella. – Es tu padre quien debería ocuparse de sus pastillas, no yo. No fue mi culpa que se le olvidara y que luego hubiera escasez.

Él se levantó de un salto y los ojos le brillaban por la furia.

- ¡Te supliqué! ¡Te supliqué que me hicieras el favor y me dijiste que no porque tenías clase de yoga y después de Pilates! ¡Cualquier cosa te importa más que yo! – enfadado, el joven alzó la voz pero en cuanto algunos transeúntes los miraron alarmados volvió a bajar el tono. – Sabías que era importante, no te atrevas a echarle la culpa a mi padre, fui yo quien se equivocó al elegir. – por su tono quedó claro que Damon no se refería solo a haberse equivocado al coger las pastillas.  
- No te pongas así por favor. – le suplicó ella cogiéndole de la mano y haciendo que se sentase de nuevo a su lado. – Si hubiese sabido que era tan importante, habría ido. – el tono de resignación con el que lo dijo no hizo más que aumentar el enfado de Damon, que tenía que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no hacer o decir algo de lo que se arrepintiese siempre. – Por favor perdóname. Tú siempre lo perdonas todo, por favor.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería la chica, Kath se había acostado con un compañero de trabajo en una fiesta cuando llevaba unos meses saliendo con Damon y optó por callárselo todo. Damon se enteró un día que leyó un mensaje bastante revelador en el móvil de ella por casualidad, estaba utilizando su móvil para hacer una foto y el mensaje entró justo cuando le daba al botón, por lo que en vez de la foto se abrió el mensaje, revelándole todo. Después de eso, Kath se tiró un mes detrás de él, que se negaba a dirigirle la palabra hasta que consiguió que el joven la escuchase. Le juró que estaba muy borracha y que había sido un error, que ella le quería a él y después de muchas palabras y muchos llantos, Damon la había dado otra oportunidad porque él la quería. Aún la seguía queriendo y precisamente por ello, tenía que alejarse de ella.

- No. – negó sorprendiéndola, ya que creía que con eso Damon la perdonaría como hacía siempre. – No te perdono Kath, ya no puedo perdonarte más. – negó con tristeza. – Esto se acabó, sigue haciendo tu vida y yo intentaré empezar otra de nuevo.  
- Te vas a arrepentir Damon y no estaré esperándote para cuando lo hagas. – le espetó por efecto de la rabia y el rechazo.

Kath se marchó de mala manera y Damon la contempló desde donde estaba, observando a esa parte de su vida que también se iba. Pero se volvió a los pocos metros y corrió hacia él.

- No te vayas, no me dejes por favor. – le suplicó con los ojos llorosos. – Por favor Damon.

Él se dedicó a dejarse abrazar y a acariciarle la espalda a ella para que se calmara sin decir palabra. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Kath estaba mejor, se separó de ella y le enjuagó todas las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- Adiós Kathy. – susurró cariñosamente contra su piel al dejar un beso de despedida en su frente. Después de eso, entró en su portal cerrando esa puerta tras él.

Ric le asaltó en cuanto abrió la puerta y él y Guisseppe no le dejaron irse a descansar hasta que no les contó todo. El joven se calló gran parte de lo que le había pasado en Virginia, solo les contó la parte de su entrevista con Isobel. Después le preguntó a su amigo si podía quedarse un par de horas más mientras él dormía un poco.

- Damon. – le despertó suavemente Ric apenas media hora después. – Tengo que irme, colega.  
- Ya voy. – se desperezó el joven, que se sentía aún más agotado que cuando se había acostado.  
- Lo siento, una urgencia en el hospital. – se disculpó su amigo.  
- No pasa nada, vete. – respondió Damon medio adormilado, señalándole la puerta con el brazo extendido.  
- Como ordenes. – rió Ric. – Por cierto, si no quieres que Guisseppe sospeche que te ha pasado algo, yo que tú me quitaría esa camisa. Tienes manchas de sangre. – le señaló en el puño del brazo que tenía extendido. – Ya me contarás el sábado, cuídate. – se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Ric no le habló de Katherine ni él lo hizo. Ahora Kath solo era una parte de su vida que deseaba olvidar y como su amigo nunca había sido fan de ella, ni siquiera se molestó en sacarle el tema.

El sábado por la tarde, un par de días después de la entrevista, Damon y Ric tomaban una cerveza en el piso del primero. Ric había ido directo desde el hospital en cuanto acabó su turno extra y por mucho que Damon había intentado que se fuera a descansar, él había insistido, después de todo era el último día que podría pasar con su amigo antes de que se marchase.

- De verdad Ric, no sé como agradecerte esto. – repitió Damon por enésima vez.  
- No es nada. – sonrió él, quitándole importancia. – Y deja de repetirlo.  
- Está bien. – aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa cómplice. – Te echaré de menos tío.  
- Yo también. – coincidió Ric apenándose, por lo que dio un trago a su botellín. – Ni te imaginas lo aburrido que va a ser esto sin ti.

El joven torció los labios en una mueca triste.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?- se interesó Damon con un matiz de nostalgia en la voz, después de todo, allí había pasado los últimos cuatro años de su vida.  
- Ya sabes, mucho estrés. Aunque ahora hay mucho mal rollo, todos los residentes están enfrentados y todos, absolutamente todos, le hacen el vacío a Bonnie. – ella había sido la enfermera que había delatado a Damon. – Nadie sabe lo que pasó, al menos en eso el viejo se está portando y no ha aireado nada, pero es un secreto a voces que te echaron por su culpa. – le contó. - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se lo merece, delatar a un compañero… eso es una bajeza.  
- Déjalo Ric, no quiero hablar de eso. – le cortó Damon, incómodo por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, se arrepentía profundamente de lo que había hecho, pero si pudiera volver a elegir, habría hecho lo mismo.  
- ¿Y de que quieres hablar? – le interrogó su amigo.

Él bebió un largo trago de su botellín antes de responder.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te traes con Isobel? – preguntó.  
- No puedo. – Ric negó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.  
- Venga, no seas así, cuéntame. – le animó Damon, dándole un golpe en el hombro.  
- No puedo. – repitió él, aunque no tan convencido como la primera vez, cosa que Damon notó y decidió aprovechar.  
- Sabes que soy una tumba. – insistió poniéndole pucheros.  
- Eso solo te funciona con las tías. – rió su amigo.  
- Y contigo. Venga, dispara.

Ric le conocía bien y sabía que no se rendía fácilmente, por lo que suspiró y se recostó contra el respaldo antes de hablar.

- Esto no puede salir de aquí. – le advirtió y Damon asintió mientras hacía el gesto de cremallera sobre sus labios. – Llevaba un mes de mi primer año de residencia cuando llegó una mujer con sangrado vaginal. No esperó a nadie, me vio por allí y me dijo que fuese con ella. No sabía qué hacer, era mi primer año así que la seguí y la atendí. Ella me guió todo el rato y en cuanto acabamos se fue. En ese momento no lo pensé, pero después caí mientras rellenaba su informe, porque pude ver algunos moratones en sus piernas. Estaba claro que era médico así que la busqué en Google y fui un par de días al hospital hasta que la vi. Se puso medio histérica cuando me vio allí y fuimos a tomar un café, por insistencia mía claro, ella solo quería que me fuera. Le dije que podía ayudarla y ella no me creyó, la dije que mi hermano es policía y que podía adelantar todos los trámites de su caso y eso hizo que se volviera a derrumbar. Después me contó lo que le había pasado y resultó que estaba mal encaminado, no era una simple agresión. Había sido su marido quien la había violado el otro día. Se quedó embarazada muy joven y no le quedó más remedio que casarse con el culpable. Tuvieron unos años de felicidad pero el marido perdió su trabajo y empezó a beber, le molestaba que la única que llevase dinero a casa fuese ella y empezó a perder el control. Llevaba así un par de años, pero nunca había pasado de gritos y algunos golpes, hasta esa noche… - fue relatando Ric, sin perderse detalle de lo que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo, que le escuchaba horrorizado. – Pensaba aguantar hasta que la hija cumpliese los dieciocho para dejarle, pero ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.  
- Espera, ¿y la hija estaba allí y no se enteraba de nada? – le interrumpió. - ¿Cuántos años tenía?  
- Dieciséis, y no, no estaba allí. La chica estudiaba en un internado desde los doce años, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en un su casa.  
- ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿La ayudaste, no? – le volvió a interrumpir.  
- Sí, seguí adelante con mi idea original. Hablé con mi hermano y le echó un cable. No sé como lo hizo pero en unos días consiguió que le dieran la custodia de su hija, que le pusieran una orden de alejamiento al marido, al que detuvo él mismo. Incluso llegaron a condenarle a un par de años de cárcel, no fue mucho para todo lo que merecía. – dijo con rabia, apretando los puños mientras recordaba. – Isobel se quedó un año más en Nueva York y nos hicimos amigos entonces, solo amigos eh, que te veo venir. – matizó al ver la explicación pícara de su amigo. – Después ella consiguió un puesto mejor y se marchó a Virginia. Allí fue ascendiendo hasta conseguir la dirección. Hemos estado en contacto estos años, nos hemos hecho varias consultas el uno al otro. A parte de ser una buena amiga, es muy buena médico. – terminó Ric. – Ahora, cómo se te ocurra decir algo… - Ric se pasó un dedo por el cuello de forma amenazante.  
- Lo sé, lo sé, seré una tumba. – rió Damon y alzó su botellín esperando a que su amigo brindara con él.  
- Por tu nueva vida. – dijo su amigo al hacerlo y ambos bebieron al unísono.

El momento de la despedida no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, se habían conocido en el primer año de residencia de Damon y habían conectado al instante. También era el primer año como especialista de Ric y le había asombrado conocer a ese joven tan seguro de sí mismo y mucho más competente que el resto de sus compañeros. Y desde la primera operación que compartieron, quedó claro para ambos que se entendían de una forma en la que pocos lo hacían y desde entonces Ric empezó a buscarle siempre que podía, convirtiéndose en el mentor de Damon, además de un gran amigo.

Su relación siguió siendo muy estrecha incluso cuando Damon decidió que su especialidad sería cirugía general y no traumatología como su amigo. Y ahora, casi cinco años después se separaban. No era una despedida completa, los dos se habían prometido que mantendrían el contacto como fuese y no eran de los que rompían sus promesas.

Damon y Guisseppe se marcharon el domingo y su vuelo aterrizó en Virginia por la tarde. El chico había quedado con Isobel en la puerta del que sería su nuevo piso. Amablemente ella se había ofrecido a acercarle las llaves del piso y a firmar los papeles allí.

Era un piso pequeño, un par de habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, el salón y la cocina junto a una pequeña terraza lo eran todo. Pero Isobel se lo alquilaba ya amueblado, lo que les ahorraba traerse sus muebles desde Nueva York y además estaba a menos de diez minutos del hospital, ni siquiera tendría que coger el coche a no ser que le llamasen por una urgencia.

La mujer los saludó apresuradamente a los dos y le entregó al más joven un paquete. Después subieron arriba y mientras Guisseppe veía el piso, Damon firmó el contrato de alquiler.

- Mañana te veo. – se despidió apretándole el brazo un segundo, dejándoles que se instalasen con tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente Isobel llegó media hora antes para revisar un caso que Mason, el especialista en cirugía plástica, le había consultado y se encontró con que Damon ya estaba allí, esperando apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Él ya se había cambiado de ropa, bajo la bata vestía el pijama de hospital azul claro que llevaban allí los residentes y que le había llevado Isobel la tarde anterior justo a su busca y tenía la mochila con su ropa de calle a sus pies.

- Aún es pronto. – comentó entre sorprendida y encantada ella.  
- No tengo tiempo que perder, ¿no? – respondió el joven con decisión.  
- Ese es el espíritu. – le alabó y le pidió que esperase un momento mientras dejaba sus cosas en su despacho. – Ven, te enseñaré el hospital.

Lo primero que Isobel hizo fue llevarle a la sala de residentes, donde le indicó la taquilla que podía utilizar, una que estaba a la derecha de la de Elena y que ya había utilizado antes otro residente de ese mismo programa. Después le llevó por todo el hospital, explicándole el funcionamiento de todo lo que podía, Damon asentía mientras confiaba en que su buena memoria no le fallase justo ese día.

A las nueve en punto sonó el busca de Isobel y ella se disculpó con Damon.

- Bekah. – llamó a una chica rubia que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta larga y el uniforme de las enfermeras. - ¿Puedes quedarte con él? – la preguntó señalando a Damon cuando ella se acercó, con una carpeta en la mano.  
- Claro, ahora está todo muy tranquilo. – sonrió la chica examinando a Damon con la mirada.  
- Enséñale los laboratorios y como se hacen los trámites. – le pidió a la joven. – Y a las diez mándalo a la sala de exposiciones. – añadió en tono misterioso. – Luego os veo.  
- Soy Rebekah, pero los amigos me llaman Bekah. – le dijo sonriéndole cuando se quedaron solos.  
- ¿Y yo cómo tengo que llamarte? – preguntó Damon que no era indiferente al efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres.  
- Eso depende de cómo tenga que llamarte yo a ti. – le coqueteó ella al ver que Damon le había seguido el juego.  
- Soy Damon. – sonrió el joven dedicándole un sexy guiño de ojos, que arrancó un suspiro a la chica.  
- Y yo Bekah. Ven, vamos a los laboratorios. – le indicó colgándose de su brazo para guiarle.

Rebekah habló muchísimo todo el rato que estuvieron juntos, saturando un poco a Damon con tanta información. Volvían de los laboratorios por el pasillo en el que estaba la sala de residentes cuando un médico apareció corriendo detrás de ellos.

- Me vienes caída del cielo, Rebekah. Puerta de entrada. – le indicó sin detenerse.  
- Voy. – asintió ella, que miró a ambos lados con nerviosismo. - ¿Ves a ese chico? – le preguntó señalando a un Stefan con el cabello algo revuelto que salía de la sala de residentes. – Síguele, no le pierdas. - le indicó y salió disparada doblando la esquina por el lado donde había desaparecido el otro médico.

A Damon no le quedó ni tiempo para desconcertarse si no quería perder de vista a Stefan, que empezó a acelerar su paso al mirar la hora que era. Stefan entró prácticamente corriendo y se dejó caer junto a sus compañeros, que estaban sentados a la mitad de las filas de sillas que había allí, en el lado izquierdo. Isobel estaba sentada en el derecho junto a varios de los especialistas.

- Llegas de milagro. – rió Caroline ante la apresurada entrada de Stefan y él la sonrió, tímido.  
- Elena Gilbert. – les cortó Jenna poniéndose en pie.

Los cinco se quedaron en absoluto silencio y Elena se levantó, pasando entre ellos para subir al pequeño estrado que estaba delante de todos. Jenna se sentó y esperó la señal de su residente para comenzar con su ronda de preguntas.

Damon entró y se quedó desconcertado en la puerta, no sabía si había entrado al lugar correcto o si estaba interrumpiendo algo. Stefan, Kol, Caroline y Meredith se volvieron a mirarle extrañados, ignorando a su compañera en el estrado. Solo Jenna permaneció sin girarse, concentrada en interrogar a Elena y comprobando que sus respuestas fuesen correctas. Elena le veía desde el estrado y no le hizo ninguna gracia verle a él precisamente allí, lo que la hizo titubear un segundo. Frunció el ceño al ver como su madre se levantaba e iba rápidamente a la última fila, para sentarse atrás junto a Damon.

- Los de la izquierda son tus compañeros, ahora te los presentaré en cuanto acabemos. – le explicó sin darle tiempo a preguntar, viendo en su mirada que tenía muchísimas preguntas por lo que le dejó hablar.  
- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – preguntó en voz baja señalando a Elena, que seguía contestando con rapidez y seguridad.  
- Es un examen. Oral, cada dos semanas. No sabréis cuando hasta un par de horas antes. Tenéis que estar preparados siempre y esta es la forma de comprobarlo. Y así os preparáis también para los exámenes.  
- ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente? – se interesó el chico.  
- Tienes cinco minutos para contestar a todo lo que puedas. Te dirán síntomas y tendrás que acertar el diagnóstico.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el resto de los residentes iban pasando por el estrado mientras sus respectivos adjuntos les iban examinando. Damon se quedó un momento mirando a Kol, que en ese momento era quien contestaba.

- ¿Esto cuenta para algo? – preguntó desviando la mirada hacia Isobel.  
- Oficialmente no, pero ya sabes que son los especialistas los que luego os asignan los casos y las operaciones. – le explicó Isobel mirando hacia el grupo de residentes. – La vida no te avisa de cuando te va a poner a prueba, simplemente tienes que estar preparado.

Damon no pudo más que mirarla con admiración ahora que sabía por lo que ella había pasado, pero no dejó que eso se notara.

- Eso es cierto. – coincidió él.  
- Mantén esa actitud, te irá bien.

Y los dos desviaron la mirada donde ahora era el turno de Caroline de contestar. Ella notó que ese guapísimo desconocido que estaba con su jefa la miraba y se puso algo nerviosa, titubeando un poco al hablar, cosa que disgustó a Sage, la especialista en pediatría.

- Supongo que no me has traído aquí solo para que lo vea, ¿no? – preguntó Damon cuando le indicaron a Caroline que se le había acabado el tiempo.  
- Yo ya sé lo que vales, ahora tienes que demostrárselo a ellos. – y señaló con la cabeza al grupo de especialistas. – Ahora te toca a ti.

Damon sintió absolutamente todas las miradas sobre él cuando se levantó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Los residentes empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, juntando las cabezas y para calmar sus nervios, Damon se metió por dentro de la ropa el colgante que llevaba, para sentirlo sobre su piel. Cuando se paró en el estrado, se dio cuenta de que no eran solo ellos los que estaban intrigados, los especialistas estaban igual que los residentes.

Damon se colocó en el centro y respiró hondo cruzando los brazos por detrás de la espalda, con las manos unidas. Mientras esperaba a que se calmasen y alguien le hiciese una pregunta, recordó por que se llevaba siempre las manos a la espalda y sobre todo, porque llevaba aquel colgante ese día.

_Damon se levantó en cuanto sonó el despertador y lo apagó antes de que tuviera tiempo se sonar otra vez. Se metió directamente a la ducha y salió vestido directamente con la ropa de hospital que Isobel le había llevado la tarde anterior. Intentando cuidadosamente no hacer ruido, llenó su mochila con el resto de esa ropa y con ropa de calle para poder cambiarse cuando volviera._

_Pasó por la cocina para desayunar algo y se encontró con que Guisseppe le estaba esperando allí._

_- Papá. – murmuró sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? Aún es muy pronto._  
_- Quería verte antes de que te fueras. – le sonrió él, levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta su hijo. – Solo quería desearte suerte en tu primer día, aunque no la necesites. – bromeó arrancándole un sonrisa a Damon._  
_- Gracias. – le dijo sinceramente el joven, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su padre._  
_- Me gusta verte así. – dijo Guisseppe, señalándole la ropa de médico. – Porque eso significa que vas a cumplir tu sueño._  
_- No lo habría hecho sin ti. – respondió Damon._

_Damon, el único hijo de Dana y Guisseppe, había querido ser médico desde siempre. Por eso su padre no había dudado en trabajar más horas y dar todas las clases particulares que pudiera para que su hijo pudiera ser lo que quisiera en el futuro, no un simple profesor de instituto como él._

_Los sacrificios de Guisseppe habían conseguido no solo que Damon pudiera estudiar medicina como deseaba, sino forjar una relación bastante estrecha entre padre e hijo. Damon agradecía mucho lo que su padre había hecho por él y por eso se lo había pagado de la única forma que podía, con afecto y mucha dedicación a sus estudios. Estudiaba muchísimo para estar siempre entre los primeros y para conseguir todo tipo de becas que le hicieran las cosas más fáciles a su familia._

_La muerte de Dana, víctima de un accidente de tráfico cuando Damon estaba en su último año de universidad, solo consiguió que padre e hijo se unieran aún más._

_- Quería darte algo. – Guisseppe interrumpió los pensamientos de Damon sacando la mano que llevaba a la espalda y enseñándole lo que ocultaba. – Tu madre me regaló esto la misma noche que me dijo que estaba embarazada. Ahora quiero lo tengas tú._

_Damon agachó un poco la cabeza hacia delante para que Guisseppe pudiera ponerle el colgante y cuando lo tuvo puesto, lo cogió con la mano para verlo mejor. Se trataba de un sencillo cordón de cuero negro, del que colgaba símbolo dorado, picudo como el tejado de una casa con un palito colgando en la parte de abajo. Damon no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero pensó que podría ser chino o japonés._

_- Es un símbolo chino que significa destino. Era nuestro destino que tu madre y yo nos enamorásemos, igual que era nuestro destino tenerte a ti. – le explicó con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar, al ver la atención con la que su hijo lo miraba. – Y tú destino es ser médico, Damon. Los dos lo sabemos, tienes que luchar por ello._  
_- Muchas gracias papá. – respondió el chico, abrazándole con fuerza, emocionado él también._

_Se separaron y se sonrieron levemente, después Damon buscó algo que pudiera comer por el camino y salió de casa._

_- Te lo mereces Damon. – murmuró Guisseppe mientras le veía salir, después volvió a meterse en la cama ya que aún era muy pronto._

- Damon, cuando estés listo, empezamos. – le llamó la atención Isobel que se había reunido con los especialistas.  
Damon se cogió las manos con más fuerza para darse ánimos y asintió, clavando la mirada solo en ellos, concentrándose.

Para su alivio se dio cuenta de que las preguntas eran difíciles pero no rebuscadas ya que el tiempo que tenían era muy corto y eso era algo que no le asustaba. No titubeó al contestar pero tampoco se precipitó, era Isobel quien le estaba preguntando mientras los demás asistían en silencio a esa demostración de los conocimientos del chico.

Isobel hizo una pausa teatral después de su última pregunta, a la que Damon había respondido correctamente de nuevo y les preguntó en voz baja a sus compañeros si querían preguntarle algo ellos. Todos hablaron a la vez e Isobel rió por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que todos querían preguntarle lo mismo, exactamente lo que ella había planeado que preguntasen, ya que sus preguntas no habían sido concretas a ninguna especialidad.

Tras un instante de duda en el que todos se miraron, fue finalmente Mason quien se puso en pie y tomó la palabra.

- ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? – le preguntó expectante.  
- Cirugía general. – respondió Damon con seguridad y ese momento fue el único en el que se permitió mirar de reojo a sus compañeros para ver sus reacciones. Le pareció ver alivio en los rostros de todos excepto en el de ella, Elena, la única que conocía, ¿es qué esa chica siempre estaba enfadada?  
- Genial. – a Jenna no le importaron las apariencias por la alegría de ver que ese chico tan prometedor y seguro de sí mismo trabajaría con ella.

Cosa que a Elena no le hizo ninguna gracia, no solo el entusiasmo de su especialista, no solo tener que soportar a Damon el tiempo que les quedaba de residencia, también tendría que competir con él por la plaza que, hasta ahora, había sido suya.  
Eso marcó el fin de la reunión y, como si fuese una señal, todos empezaron a levantarse mirando sus buscas.

- Vosotros esperad. – les indicó Isobel a los residentes cuando los vio en la puerta. – Los has impresionado. – alabó a Damon en cuanto se quedaron ellos dos solos.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó inmediatamente Caroline cuando se cerró la puerta.  
- Ni idea. – negaron todos, excepto Elena, que se quedó callada.

Era cierto que era la que más sabía del joven, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era su nombre, ¿para qué iba a hablar?  
Su pequeño debate no duró mucho. Isobel no tardó en reunirse con ellos, seguida por Damon, que ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- No os entretengo, solo quiero presentaros a vuestro nuevo compañero. Ellos son Kol, Stefan, Caroline, Meredith y Elena. – los fue señalando con rapidez mientras hablaba. – Él es Damon, residente de quinto de cirugía general. – le presentó a él y Damon sonrió amablemente, algo incómodo porque era la segunda vez ese día que tenía justo delante a alguien que le devoraba con la mirada, en este caso no era Rebekah si no Caroline.  
- Pero… ¿está en el programa, como nosotros? – preguntó Elena rompiendo el silencio.  
- Sí. – asintió despreocupadamente ella. – Os dejo. Ya sé que esto es muy competitivo, pero tampoco hay que ser mala gente, echadle un cable. – les dijo antes de irse.

Ella aún no había desaparecido por el pasillo cuando Caroline dio un paso hacia Damon para presentarse.

- Soy Caroline. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara acercándose para darle dos besos.  
- Damon. – correspondió el joven sin perder su sonrisa.  
- Yo soy Kol. De neuro. – Kol, un joven castaño de pelo corto, se acercó también tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Esta semana es tu turno, no? – le preguntó Elena a Meredith en voz baja.  
- Sí. – respondió ella, dejando de mirar por un momento a Damon que seguía presentándose.  
- Pues vamos, ¿no? Antes de que se nos acople alguien. – dijo Elena y dio media vuelta para empezar a marcharse.  
- Pero Elena… - Meredith dio un paso y la sujetó por el codo. – ¿No te vas a presentar? – preguntó señalando hacia atrás con un leve movimiento de cabeza.  
- No, no me interesa. – respondió la joven, mirando a Damon con desprecio. – Mer, ¿vienes o qué?  
- Sí, claro. – obligada a elegir, Meredith decidió ser fiel a su mejor amiga y fue detrás de ella.

Damon, ignorado por las chicas, las vio marcharse y se obligó a fingir que no le molestaba lo más mínimo, intentando no sentir esas punzadas de decepción por su comportamiento, no se la había esperado ni de la tal Elena. Por muy mal que se hubiesen caído al principio, Damon había esperado que al menos podrían mantener una relación cordial dentro del hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Damon se vistió rápidamente en cuanto acabó su turno, por un día había tenido más que suficiente. Ahora mismo su mente era un caos de nombres, caras, lugares, casos… siempre había tenido muy buena memoria pero tanta información de golpe había acabado saturándole, por eso estaba deseando llegar a casa y tumbarse aunque fuese media hora sin hacer nada, con la mente en blanco.

Kol entró justo cuando cerraba su mochila.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó en cuanto le vio vestido de calle.  
- Sí, ya he terminado por hoy. – asintió el joven.  
- Genial, nosotros también. – dijo hablando por todos y señalando hacia atrás, indicando que el resto de sus compañeros aparecería pronto.

Dicen que las desgracias unen a la gente y eso es lo que les había pasado a ellos. Entre ellos podían llevarse mejor o peor aunque todos mantenían una relación amistosa, pero de cara al exterior eran un auténtico grupo, protegiendo y cuidando de los suyos como una osa protegería a sus cachorros.

- ¿Te vienes a tomar algo? – propuso Kol mientras abría su taquilla.  
- No puedo, pero gracias. – declinó Damon agradecido, pero no quería que su padre pasase tantas horas solo.  
- Oh, vamos, es tu primer día. Tendrás que celebrarlo de alguna manera. No vamos a tardar mucho, solo serán un par de copas. – le insistió, claramente decepcionado por su negativa.  
- No puedo, de verdad. – volvió a negar algo apenado, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.  
- ¿Otro día entonces?- preguntó Kol, dándose por vencido.  
- Sí, otro día. Hasta mañana. – se despidió justo cuando se abría la puerta.

No le dio tiempo a apartarse y Meredith se chocó contra él.

- Perdona. – se disculpó inmediatamente agachándose para coger los papeles de un historial que se habían desparramado por el suelo, sin ver contra quien había chocado.  
- No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía. – sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas, Meredith se agachó junto a él.  
- Toma. – respondió algo más seco al levantar la mirada y ver de quién se trataba.  
- Gracias. – le susurró la chica, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzada por su comportamiento con él. En sus claros ojos azules, Meredith pudo ver que el joven estaba dolido con ella y por eso había dejado de lado la amabilidad con la que le había hablado al principio. – Lo siento, soy Meredith. – se disculpó dejándole un poco desconcertado.  
- Damon. – acabó diciendo él, sonriéndola y perdonándola. - ¿Me dejas pasar? – le pidió suavemente a la vez que se ponía en pie.  
- ¿No vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó mirando a Kol, que se encogió de hombros como diciendo "yo lo he intentando" mientras se cambiaba de ropa.  
- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. – volvió a negar el chico.  
- Hasta mañana entonces. – asintió ella, apartándose de la puerta.  
- Adiós Damon. – añadió Kol distraídamente.  
- Adiós chicos. – se despidió él mirándoles un momento antes de salir.

"Al final no ha sido tan malo" pensó mientras recorría el pasillo, en dirección a la puerta principal. Se cruzó con Stefan, Caroline y Elena que venían comentando una operación, dos de ellos le saludaron con un gesto mientras que el otro permaneció indiferente a su paso, como si quisiera indicarle que no era tan bienvenido allí como todos le demostraban.

No quiso darle más importancia a eso, después de todo Meredith no había tardado ni un día en disculparse y no dudaba al pensar que Elena haría lo mismo, aunque fuese más tarde. Acortó por el aparcamiento porque la salida del parking le venía mejor.

- ¿Te acerco? – le sorprendió Isobel haciendo avanzar el coche lentamente a su izquierda.  
- No es necesario. – respondió enseguida el chico, que estaba más que agradecido de todo lo que hacía Isobel por él.  
- Me pilla de camino, vivo un par de calles más adelante. – le insistió haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera.  
- Bueno, gracias. – sonrió el chico, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Elena frunció el ceño al verlo desde lejos, incrédula al ver que su madre también parecía haber caído en el embrujo de Damon.

- Eh. – la llamó Meredith. – Te estoy hablando.  
- Perdona Mer, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? – se disculpó mirando a su mejor amiga.  
- Que si mañana quedamos antes para volver a probar en el simulador. – la repitió. - ¿Qué mirabas tanto?  
- Mejor después del turno, tengo que preparar una cosa antes de entrar. – respondió solo a su primera pregunta.  
- ¿Al final has hablado con Damon? – se interesó cogiéndola del brazo mientras caminaban por el parking. Iban al bar que estaba a un par de calles de allí a tomar algo con el resto de sus compañeros.  
- No, si no tengo nada que hablar con él. – negó Elena muy convencida.  
- Pero vas a trabajar con él, en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo. – Meredith intentó que razonara, pero Elena era demasiado obstinada y ella lo sabía. Aunque supiera que se estaba equivocando, no iba a reconocerlo porque eso suponía admitir su error.  
- Cuando tenga que hacerlo, lo haré. Y no quiero oír más de ese idiota. – sentenció Elena al ver el letrero del bar.  
- Como quieras. – aceptó sin querer discutir con ella.

Al día siguiente Damon no se molestó en llegar antes ya que no sabía que tenía que hacer cuando llegara allí.

- Buenos días. – le saludó Rebekah cuando le vio entrar.  
- Hola. – saludó con su resplandeciente sonrisa. - ¿Cómo está el día?  
- Tranquilo. Me quedan un par de horas, si tienes tiempo pásate por control y hablamos. – ofreció la joven.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. – respondió sin comprometerse.

Fue el primero de los residentes en llegar y eso le dio la oportunidad de examinar la sala. Las taquillas estaban pegadas a la pared izquierda, había un par de bancos justo delante de ellas, a unos dos o tres pasos de distancia. Eso era más parecido a los vestuarios que Damon había conocido en su época en Nueva York. El resto del cuarto era muy distinto, un par de sillones, con unos cuantos cojines encima, pegados a la pared derecha en forma de ele, con una mesa baja entre ellos. Y en la esquina derecha, lo más al fondo posible, una gran pizarra blanca apoyada en dos postes grises con ruedas. Los nombres de todos sus compañeros estaban escritos allí y debajo de ellos, había dibujados palitos que no tenían ningún sentido para Damon.

El joven estaba a medio vestir, sentado en el banco llevando solo los pantalones de su uniforme cuando la puerta se abrió. Meredith entró la primera y se quedó un poco desconcertada al verle a medio vestir.

- Hola. – saludó desviando la mirada del torso bien definido y desnudo de Damon.  
- Buenas. – respondió el joven poniéndose la camiseta.

Elena vio lo roja que se ponía su amiga y se cubrió la cara con una mano.

- Tú también no, Mer. – pidió en voz baja al oído de su amiga, que no dijo nada.

Las chicas pasaron una a cada lado de Damon por encima del banco para coger la ropa de sus taquillas y empezar a cambiarse. El joven bajó la mirada hasta el suelo para no incomodarlas mientras esperaba. Las chicas se cambiaron rápidamente y se prepararon para salir a empezar su turno. Elena bufó cuando Damon salió con ellas.

- ¿Con qué empezáis aquí cuando no hay una urgencia? – preguntó intentando adaptarse al ritmo de ellas.  
- Hay que hacer la ronda. – le explicó Meredith cuando quedó claro que Elena no se lo iba a decir. – Habla con tu especialista, ellos son los que nos asignan los casos. Bueno, yo os dejo aquí, nos vemos. – dijo desviándose por otro pasillo para buscar a Mason, el especialista de traumatología.

Elena miró su busca al quedarse sola con él, no había noticias de Jenna por lo que tendría que buscarla.

- ¿Vas a seguirme todo el rato? – le preguntó Elena al ver que Damon seguía todos sus pasos.  
- Tú verás, no sé donde tengo que ir. – contestó el joven sin inmutarse por lo molesta que parecía.  
- Pues pregúntale a alguien. ¿No eres tan listillo para otras cosas? – replicó la chica que no le apetecía nada tener que aguantarle todo el día y mucho menos tenerle detrás como su sombra.  
- ¿Si te lo pregunto a ti, me lo vas a decir? – Damon le devolvió la pulla alzando las cejas en un gesto desafiante. – Siguiéndote averiguaré lo que necesito más rápido, eso es ser listo, ¿no?  
- Listo no sé, pero gilipollas eres un rato. – le soltó Elena, molesta y dispuesto a ignorarle.  
- Mira quién fue a hablar. – Damon no se iba a quedar atrás solo porque fuese una chica.

Se ignoraron en silencio mientras Elena le llevaba hasta el centro de control de las enfermeras, ellas eran quienes mejor sabían donde se encontraban los médicos.

- Vicky, ¿has visto a Jenna? – preguntó a la chica de pelo castaño y rostro alargado que estaba allí sentada ordenando unas carpetas.  
- ¿Jenna? – reflexionó ella. - ¿No está en el gabinete? – le preguntó a Elena y después miró a Damon, sonriéndole con picardía. - ¿Tú eres el chico nuevo, no?  
- Soy Damon. – el chico se presentó guiñándole un ojo y Elena se apartó de la mesa con rapidez.  
- Vicky. – dijo ella mientras Damon se disculpaba con un gesto y corría un poco para alcanzar a Elena, que ya se iba.

La chica continuó andando por los pasillos sin que a Damon le diera tiempo de ver porque zona del hospital andaban y se paró de golpe delante de una puerta, a la que llamó con los nudillos. Damon se detuvo apoyándose en los hombros de la chica, que se apartó de él rápidamente.

- Hola chicos. – les saludó Sage saliendo de dentro. - ¿Os puedo ayudar? – su mirada se detuvo en Damon, que no apartó su mirada de la suya.  
- Buscamos a Jenna. – se adelantó Damon antes de que Elena volviera a dejarle fuera.

La pelirroja asintió.

- Está dentro. – y se asomó un momento al interior del gabinete para avisarla. – Te buscan tus chicos, Jenna. – Ahora viene. – les indicó.  
- Gracias. – Damon sonrió educadamente lo que hizo las delicias de Sage.  
- De nada guapo. – dijo apartándose de la puerta para que Jenna pudiera salir.  
- Estos son los casos de hoy. – directa como siempre, Jenna repartió los historiales entre los dos, indicándoles que la siguieran hacia las habitaciones de los pacientes.

Una vez allí, dejó que Elena presentara el caso y examinara al primer paciente. Después le cedió el turno a Damon para comprobar de que era capaz. El joven se mostró seguro de sí mismo, como siempre que trabajaba, apartando sus dudas y sus propios sentimientos. Jenna asintió y continuó la ronda haciendo que se turnaran, hasta que solo quedó un único paciente que examinar.

- Elena no digas nada, déjale a él. – pidió parándose delante de una puerta. – Dolor abdominal agudo, acompañado con dolor de espalda intermitente en algunas ocasiones. Y náuseas. – le dijo al chico señalando la puerta con la cabeza. - ¿Diagnóstico?  
- ¿Algún dato más? – preguntó Damon pensativo.  
- ¿Qué necesitas? – sonrió Jenna, que estaba disfrutando con el reto.  
- Si pudiera examinarle, ¿cómo encontraría el abdomen?  
- Distendido. – respondió manteniéndose impasible. – Puedes mirar el historial si necesitas ver alguna prueba. – dijo entregándole la única carpeta que se había quedado ella, pero no estaba completa. Jenna se había quedado con la hoja en la que venía el diagnostico para que Damon no lo viera.  
- ¿Quistes pancreáticos? – sugirió el joven unos minutos después.  
- ¿Me lo preguntas o lo afirmas? – le interrogó Jenna cruzándose de brazos.  
- Lo afirmo, es un quiste o pseudoquiste pancreático. – respondió sin ápice de duda.  
- No está mal. – Jenna asintió con la cabeza ante su diagnóstico. – Operamos después de comer, a primera hora. Paso a buscaros pero estad preparados para esa hora. Y de momento no tengo nada más, hoy es un día tranquilo. – se medio disculpó. – Elena encárgate de revisar los postoperatorios, Damon tú quédate conmigo. – indicó y ellos obedecieron.  
- Elena ha estado llevando el caso conmigo desde el principio así que operará ella pero el siguiente es tuyo. ¿Sabes cuál es el tratamiento para un pseudoquiste pancreático? – escuchó que Jenna le preguntaba a sus espaldas mientras se iba.

Se giró para mirar hacia atrás a tiempo de ver como Jenna apoyaba una mano en la espalda de Damon para que entrase en la habitación, ya que Jenna quería que Damon conociese al paciente y se familiarizase más con el caso antes de entrar a quirófano.

De mala gana, Elena se fue a hacer lo que le habían encomendado y una hora más tarde, después de revisar todo y dar algunas indicaciones a las enfermeras, se fue a la sala de residentes a aprovechar su tiempo libre.

Kol estaba tumbado, ocupando completamente uno de los sillones cuando entró. Revisó la pizarra para ver donde estaban sus amigos, tenían por costumbre apuntar cuando iban a quirófano, siempre que podían claro. Después de comprobar que Caroline estaba operando, cogió uno de los cojines y se lo lanzó a Kol para despertarlo.

Él se incorporó sobresaltado y alerta, aunque se dejó caer de nuevo cuando vio a Elena en el otro sillón riéndose.

- Supongo que no hay nada importante. – dijo el chico, en tono resignado.  
- No. ¿Sabes dónde están los demás? – preguntó poniéndose otro cojín en el regazo, ya que Kol se había quedado con el que le había tirado.  
- Car en quirófano. – digo señalando hacia atrás, en dirección a la pizarra. – Stefan creo que también, al menos le he visto por la zona de quirófanos. Aunque lo mismo estaba solo viendo la operación de Car, ya sabes. – rió Kol acomodándose mejor y Elena rió con él. – De Meredith y el nuevo no tengo ni idea.  
- Está con Jenna. – murmuró con fastidio al recordarlo. – Y Mer andaba con Mason.  
- Ayer le invité a que viniera con nosotros, pero no quiso. – le contó el chico. – A ver si le convenzo para que venga otro día, seguro que nos enseña algún truco para divertirnos, con eso de que viene de la gran ciudad.  
- Kol. – le llamó Elena y él giró la cabeza para mirarla. – Duérmete anda, que así estás más guapo.  
- Como desees. – bromeó el chico y cerró los ojos.

No tardó en volver a dormirse y Elena aprovechó para estudiar un rato. Meredith llegó un rato después y se unió a ella, sacando una pila de tarjetas de su taquilla y otra de la de su amiga. Fue a sentarse a su lado, tendiéndoselas. En voz baja para no despertar a Kol que seguía durmiendo, las dos chicas empezaron a hacerse las preguntas que leían en las tarjetas.

Elena preguntaba a su amiga sobre traumatología y ella le devolvía el favor preguntándola sobre medicina general.  
Estaban concentradas en ello cuando Damon entró en la sala. Ellas levantaron la cabeza un momento y después volvieron a lo suyo. El joven fue a sentarse en el único sitio libre que quedaba, a la izquierda de Meredith y apoyó los pies en la mesa.

Se sentía sumamente fuera de lugar allí, estaba claro que se había metido en medio de un grupo muy unido y sabía lo que costaba encajar en esas condiciones. Aunque estaba seguro que parte de esa dificultad era por el rechazo de Elena, aunque los demás fuesen amables con él, nunca se integraría totalmente mientras ella siguiese comportándose así con él.

No quería provocar otro enfrentamiento con Elena, no solo por sus compañeros si no también por él, ya que no le apetecía tener más broncas. Simplemente se quedó allí sentado y como estaba al lado de Meredith, podía escuchar lo que ella decía pero no lo que Elena respondía y se entretenía intentando adivinar cuál era la respuesta correcta a las preguntas de la chica.

- ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó Meredith un rato después, mirando el reloj colgado en la pared, sobre las taquillas.  
- ¿Ya es la hora? – respondió Elena y su amiga afirmó, mientras tecleaba algo en su móvil.  
- Despierta a Kol. – le pidió.  
- Despiértale tú. – rió Elena.  
- Tú le tienes más cerca. – se defendió Meredith.

Elena se volvió hacia su amigo para despertarle por segunda vez y le quitó el cojín de debajo de su cabeza, ahogando la risa. En cambio Meredith se volvió hacia Damon.

- ¿Tú quieres café? – le preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
- Sí, gracias. – respondió Damon.  
- Yo también quiero. – intervino Kol, que se frotaba los ojos incorporado en el sillón.  
- ¿Lo de siempre, no? – les preguntó Meredith, que ya se había puesto en pie e iba a coger su cazadora de la taquilla.

Sus dos amigos asintieron y ella se volvió hacia Damon.

- ¿Y tú?

Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, escucharon el sonido característico de un busca y todos se apresuraron a revisar los suyos.

- No me lo puedo creer. – se quejó Kol, leyendo el mensaje. – Tengo que irme, ya no hace falta que me traigas nada Mer. – dijo poniéndose rápidamente en pie. – Nos vemos.  
- Eh… te acompaño. – dijo Damon cuando la mirada de Meredith volvió a posarse sobre él, ya que no quería quedarse a solas con Elena, ya se sentía lo suficientemente incómodo.

Meredith asintió y Damon se levantó.

- ¿Has avisado a los demás Mer? – preguntó Elena antes de que salieran.  
- Sí, estoy esperando respuesta. – contestó alzando el móvil que luego se guardó en la cazadora y le hizo una seña para que Damon la siguiera.

Caminaban por el pasillo y solo con salir de la sala el ambiente era más relajado, más amistoso.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó la chica divertida al ver que Damon se acercaba a la máquina de café.  
- ¿No íbamos a por café? – preguntó Damon claramente confundido.  
- Sí pero no de ese. Tenemos tiempo y ese está muy malo. Si podemos siempre compramos el café fuera. La máquina la dejamos solo para cuando tenemos turno de noche. – le explicó Meredith. – Te lo enseñaré.

Damon la siguió con más curiosidad ahora que antes y tiritó un poco cuando salieron a la calle. En la esquina, justo enfrente del hospital, había un Starbuks y allí fue donde Meredith se dirigía ante el desconcierto del chico.

- Llegamos a un acuerdo con el dueño, nos hace un buen descuento si venimos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñar la identificación del hospital. Gana mucho más si venimos los seis, bueno los cinco, aquí todos los días por poco dinero que si nos los pone a precio normal y venimos solo de vez en cuando. – Meredith sonreía ante la confusión del chico, entendía que estuviera perdido porque todo debía ser nuevo para él.  
- No suena nada mal. – Damon le devolvió la sonrisa adelantándose para abrir la puerta.

Aquella chica le caía bien, no solo se portaba bien con él además no se lo comía con la mirada como todas las demás y él ahora no quería ningún tipo de relación. Después de todo lo que había vivido con Katherine no quería más complicaciones ahora, prefería centrarse en terminar de especializarse y conseguir el puesto que quería, una vez tuviese eso ya vería lo que hacía con su vida.

Una chica de pelo castaño corto estaba recogiendo una mesa cuando ellos entraron.

- Hombre, mis clientes favoritos, ya os echaba de menos. – saludó ella mirando a Meredith, que había entrado la primera. – Ahora te atiendo Mer.  
- Cuando puedas Rose. – respondió la chica y se acercó a la barra.

Damon se apoyó a su lado y revisó el tablón con la mirada.

- ¿Qué bien acompañada vienes hoy, no? – le insinuó Rose a Meredith preparándose para atenderles. - ¿Tú no eres uno de ellos, no? – le preguntó a Damon sin que la chica pudiera contestar.  
- Sí lo es. Es nuevo, solo lleva un par de días. – aclaró Meredith acaparando de nuevo la atención de Rose. – Pero sí es de los nuestros.  
- ¿Qué te pongo? ¿Lo de siempre?  
- M y E. – indicó ella y Rose se agachó para preparar las bebidas.

Como casi siempre pedían lo mismo e iban prácticamente todos los días, Rose tenía apuntados en varios vasos con las iniciales de cada uno y lo pedían normalmente.

- Pide lo que quieres. – le dijo Meredith a Damon que se había quedado un poco más cortado detrás.

Al final Damon acabó pidiendo lo mismo que ella.

- ¿No me vas a decir ni tu nombre, guapo? – le preguntó Rose cuando él pidió.  
- Damon. – que no quisiera nada serio con nadie no significaba que fuese a ser un borde con todas para alejarlas.  
- Rose. – se presentó ella atrapada por la sonrisa que el chico le dedicó. – Encantada.  
- Igualmente. – Damon se apoyó sobre los codos para mirar a otro sitio.

Meredith imitó su postura mientras esperaban.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – le preguntó.  
- Bien, supongo. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Hay mucha diferencia entre tu antiguo hospital y esto? – preguntó interesada.  
- Bastante más de la que me esperaba. – reconoció el joven. – No tenía ni idea de que existiese un programa así, pero me gusta. ¿Os costó mucho entrar? – ahora era el turno de Damon de preguntar.  
- Bastante, necesitabas una recomendación de al menos cuatro profesores para que te considerasen. Y luego exámenes, como solo había seis plazas. – recordó Meredith.  
- Los mejores entre los mejores. – Damon repitió las palabras de Isobel cuando le habló de sus compañeros. – Pero solo eráis cinco, ¿y el sexto? ¿Quién estaba aquí antes que yo?  
- Era otro chico. – Meredith no puedo evitar que le temblase un poco la voz al hablar de Matt. – No llegó a completar el tercer año, se marchó antes. – añadió sombría y sin ganas de querer darle más explicaciones.  
- ¿Por qué se fue?

La pregunta del chico se quedó sin respuesta por dos motivos. Primero porque Rose terminó de preparar todo y les acercó sus cafés. Y el segundo y más importante, que Meredith no quería responderle, no era asunto suyo contarlo ni el momento para que Damon lo supiera, con la versión general, la que todo el mundo conocía era suficiente.  
Meredith cogió el brazo de Damon para impedirle pagar y ella deslizó el billete correspondiente hasta Rose.

- Hoy es mi turno. – se defendió ella.  
- Al menos déjame ayudarte. – indicó el chico cogiendo dos de los vasos.  
- Hasta mañana chicos. – les despidió Rose haciéndoles un gesto.

Ellos correspondieron mirando hacia atrás un momento.

- ¿Qué es eso de los turnos? – preguntó Damon con curiosidad mientras volvían al hospital.  
- Básicamente que nos turnamos para ir buscar el café. Cada día va alguno e invita a los demás, así nos vamos turnando todos. – le contó la chica.  
- ¿Y si alguien no puede? Como Kol que se ha tenido que ir.  
- Lo apuntamos en la pizarra, ya luego arreglamos cuentas entre nosotros como mejor nos venga. Tendremos que cambiarla y añadirte. – Damon asintió ante las palabras de la chica, comprendiéndolo. – Ahora es mi turno, ¿cómo es qué cambiaste Nueva York por esto?  
- Problemas personales, necesitaba un cambio de aires. – el joven intentó que sonase como algo sin importancia para que no se interesase por eso. – Necesitaba irme y un amigo le pasó mi expediente a Isobel y ella me llamó.  
- ¿Lo dejaste todo y te viniste? ¿Así de rápido? – alucinó la chica. – Yo no sé si habría sido capaz de hacerlo.  
- Si lo necesitases lo habrías hecho. – replicó Damon sin entrar mucho más. – Oye, ¿tú crees que les importara si utilizo un ordenador en la sala?

Para cuando entraron en la sala de residentes ya habían cambiado de tema de conversación y ahora Meredith le hablaba de la rutina en el hospital. Elena seguía sola repasando los pasos de la operación que tenía que hacer y frunció el ceño al ver como su amiga miraba a Damon.

Damon llevaba su café y el de ella por lo que no quedó más remedio que volver a tratar con ella.

- De nada. – dijo con ironía cuando Elena cogió el café que le tendía sin decirle nada.  
- Elena. – la regañó Meredith mientras apuntaba en la pizarra.

Ella alzó las cejas y bebió un poco de café ignorándola. Pero Meredith no iba a dejar las cosas así, se sentó al lado de su amiga y le dio un codazo, señalándole a Damon con la cabeza. El joven miraba hacia el otro lateral, con los pies de nuevo apoyados en la mesa. Elena dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar.

- Gracias. – le reconoció.

Y Damon se volvió hacia ella sorprendido.

- De nada. – respondió sinceramente y volvió a mirar hacia el otro lado.

Damon esperaba que con eso al menos hubiesen alcanzado un acuerdo de cordialidad porque Elena no volvió a discutir más con él ese día. Aunque tampoco le hablaba, cuando llegó el momento de operar Elena empezó a vestirse y Damon la imitó. Se alegró de ello cuando Jenna pasó para llamarles al quirófano. Él y Jenna se quedaron como observadores mientras Elena operaba. No hubo ninguna complicación y al joven no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que la chica era buena, muy buena.

Elena sería una rival muy dura y la competición con ella bastante reñida, pero había algo que los diferenciaba. Elena tenía mil oportunidades por delante pero esa plaza era la única que tenía Damon. Nadie en su sano juicio contrataría a un médico acusado de robo de medicamentos, o conseguía esa plaza ahora o no tendría futuro como médico. Y no pensaba rendirse, demostraría que era el mejor y la plaza sería suya.

El ambiente de tolerancia con Elena duró menos de venticuatro horas después de eso. En su próximo turno coincidieron un rato a solas en la sala de residentes, cada uno centrado en sus cosas. Elena estudiaba unos historiales y Damon estaba escribiéndole un email a Ric, ya que su amigo no estaba conectado y no podían hablar. La separación se les estaba haciendo realmente dura a los dos que siempre habían estado muy cercanos, no habían dejado de llamarse o escribirse siempre que podían pero no era lo mismo que verse a todas horas. Ric solía bromear con eso diciendo que parecían un par de enamorados pero Damon sabía que su amigo lo llevaba tan mal como él.

Al menos le gustaba ver que su padre se había adaptado perfectamente al cambio. No solo se ocupaba de la casa si no que además había encontrado gente con quien pasar el rato mientras él no estaba. Cerca de allí había un centro para personas mayores, donde podían ir y pasar un rato con gente de su edad, hablando, jugando a las cartas, viendo la televisión o cualquier cosa. A Damon no le había hecho mucha gracia al principio pero entendía que su padre quisiera pasar más tiempo con otra gente, ya que él pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital y Guisseppe estaba jubilado, tenía mucho tiempo libre y no era justo que lo pasase solo. El chico entendía que era injusto que su padre no pudiera hacer su vida tranquilamente y a él le gustaba verle así, por lo que acabó apoyándole.

Estaba contándole esto a su amigo cuando su busca y el de Elena sonaron a la vez. Rápidamente se levantaron, con la atención dividida entre guardar sus cosas en las taquillas y revisar los buscas.

- ¿Dónde está radiología? – preguntó el chico, confiado en que Elena se lo diría.

Ese era el mismo sitio adonde Elena tenía que ir, Jenna les debía de haber mandado el mismo mensaje a los dos.

- Está en la quinta planta, según sales de ascensor a la izquierda, sigues ese pasillo y después la segunda a la derecha. – le indicó ella.

La sala de residentes estaba en la planta baja igual que el gabinete médico, por lo que Damon se apresuró en cerrar la taquilla para llegar rápidamente.

- ¿Tú no vienes? – preguntó antes de salir, ya que el mensaje era de Jenna y después de todo los tres trabajaban juntos.  
- Sí, ve subiendo. Ahora te alcanzo. – le indicó agachándose un momento, fingiendo que se ataba los cordones.

Damon salió y Elena esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Espero un minuto para darle ventaja a Damon y después corrió hasta el ascensor pero se bajó en la segunda planta, donde estaba radiología.

A Rebekah le extrañó ver que Damon se dirigía hacia la zona de maternidad y le paró cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Tú qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó.  
- Me han llamado para que vaya a radiología. – explicó Damon intentando liberarse. – Llevo prisa.  
- Pero si eso está en la segunda planta. – las palabras de la chica le dejaron congelado de golpe.  
- ¿En la segunda planta? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- Sí, al fondo del primer pasillo de la derecha. – explicó Rebekah.  
- Joder, joder. La mato. – murmuró Damon al caer en la cuenta de que Elena le había engañado. – Mil gracias Beckah. – la agradeció empezando a correr de nuevo.

Esta vez Damon bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y llegó jadeando a la sala de radiología. Elena y Jenna ya estaban allí observando en la pantalla del ordenador las pruebas del paciente que estaba en la máquina en esos momentos. Se llevó las manos a la espalda para aguantar la bronca que le echó Jenna por llegar tarde mientras Elena, a espaldas de Jenna, le sonreía con suficiencia. Terminó de repasar con ellas y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que el diagnóstico era una lesión en uno de los discos cervicales, que estaba presionando uno de los nervios provocando los dolores de espalda del paciente.

Jenna los mandó a estudiar los detalles de la operación y Elena no pudo contenerse más cuando estuvieron solos en aquel pasillo y soltó alguna risita ahogada, lo que terminó de cabrear a Damon.

- A mí no me hace ni puta gracia. – dijo seco, volviéndose hacia ella para aprisionarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, apoyando una mano en la pared.  
- Haberte quejado a Jenna. – respondió ella sin amilanarse.  
- No soy un chivato. Pero tú eres una inconsciente. – le soltó él, con rabia contenida a duras penas. - ¿Y si hubiese sido algo urgente? ¿Y si hubiésemos tenido que operar? ¿A que no hubiese tenido ninguna gracia tu bromita?  
- Déjame en paz. – Elena intentó empujarle para liberarse pero Damon siguió haciendo fuerza para que no pudiera librarse de su intensa mirada. – No eres quién para juzgarme. – Damon no podía saber que lo peor que podía haber hecho era llamar inconsciente a Elena, porque él no sabía lo mucho que le dolía eso a la chica.  
- ¿Y tú a mí sí? – fue la respuesta de Damon, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante de forma que quedó a unos centímetros del rostro de Elena.  
- O me dejas irme o grito. Tú eliges.

Los alientos de ambos se entremezclaban al hablar y respirar por lo cerca que estaban. Damon no tenía ninguna duda de que sí alguien los veía así malinterpretaría la situación y él no podía permitirse nada así, por lo que la soltó contra su voluntad. Elena se marchó rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

La semana pasó rápidamente sin que a nadie le pasase desapercibida la tensión que había entre Elena y Damon. La chica había llegado a hablarlo incluso con Isobel. En el hospital se trataban como colegas y la relación madre e hija la dejaban para cuando estaban a solas y lejos de allí. Por lo que Isobel no tenía ningún motivo para darle explicaciones a su hija sobre su decisión de contratar a Damon, cuando ella se atrevió a preguntarla a finales de la semana.

Ese día Elena se fue directa a la sala de residentes en cuanto se acabó su turno. Normalmente se quedaba más tiempo, igual que solía entrar antes, pero ese día solo deseaba volver a casa y que se acabase su pesadilla. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con el chico nuevo, incluso Jenna que siempre le ponía peros a todo no paraba de alabar a Damon y preguntarle su opinión en todo momento. Y ella odiaba verse relegada a un segundo plano, odiaba tener que compartir las operaciones con él y lo que más odiaba era lo perfecto que parecía. Estaba segura de que tenía que haber algún truco, nadie era tan perfecto y todo el mundo parecía haber caído en su trampa.

Sumida en estos pensamientos, abrió la puerta distraídamente y se encontró con que la taquilla que estaba a la derecha de la suya estaba abierta por primera vez en casi dos años. El shock fue tan fuerte que incluso dejó de ver a Damon para verle a él. A Matt, con su pelo rubio ligeramente despeinado y su dulce sonrisa. Le vio como todos los días, cuando empezaban o acababan sus guardias, inclinado sobre su taquilla y volviéndose hacia ella al escuchar la puerta, guiñándola un ojo con complicidad a la vez que la mandaba un beso.

Pero esto no era lo que Damon veía. Damon solo veía a aquella chica que no solo no había querido ni decirle su nombre y que no había parado de poner mala cara cuando él estaba cerca, aquella que no dudaba en complicarle las cosas todo lo que podía. Veía a Elena mirándole boquiabierta, con las pupilas muy dilatadas y el rostro algo pálido.

Nunca le había molestado atraer la atención femenina, era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar pero la actitud que Elena había adoptado con él hizo que le molestara que ella le mirase de esa forma tan descarada. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros grises y sus botas, pero su camiseta verde y la cazadora estaban en el respaldo de uno de los sillones que había allí, por lo que Elena miraba sin pestañear el firme y musculoso torso desnudo del joven, solo adornado por su colgante.

Damon la fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró a coger su camiseta pero, al ver que ella seguía igual, lo pensó mejor y la volvió a dejar sobre su cazadora. Esbozó una pícara sonrisa de medio lado y ladeó la cabeza, llevándose las manos al botón del pantalón que se acababa de abrochar hace dos minutos.

- ¿Te quedas para el show? – la preguntó con voz sugerente a la vez que lo desabrochaba.

La voz del chico sacó a Elena de sus recuerdos y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un Damon semidesnudo que estaba bajando lentamente la cremallera de sus vaqueros, dejando ver el inicio de sus bóxers azules, sin dejar de mirarla sonriente con la cabeza ladeada. Salió disparada de allí sin decir ni una palabra para que él no viera el dolor que sentía y Damon empezó a reírse a carcajadas en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

La reacción de Elena había superado sus expectativas, simplemente había pensado hacerla creer que estaba interesado y en cuanto ella le correspondiese, meterla un buen corte para que viera que podía ser bueno pero hasta su paciencia tenía un límite. Lo que menos se esperaba es que ella saliese corriendo pero antes de eso, le había dado tiempo a ver su expresión de pánico y ahora sabía algo. Por fin sabía cómo defenderse de Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Damon se había sentido humillado por la forma tan simple en que Elena le había engañado, por lo que empezó a ir al hospital una hora antes de que empezasen sus turnos y aprovechaba ese tiempo, ya vestido como residente para no llamar la atención, para recorrerlo y aprendérselo de memoria. No volvería a caer en ningún truco suyo y además, ya que se empeñaba en comportarse con él como una niña malcriada, pensaba devolvérsela de la misma forma, aunque él no era tan inconsciente como ella, no pondría en peligro a ningún posible paciente.

Damon no era el único en llegar antes de hora, casi siempre se encontraba con Elena, pero no se dirigían la palabra. La chica se avergonzaba de ese instante de debilidad que él había visto y Damon planeaba su venganza. La chica se limitaba a darle la espalda mientras se cambiaba, pero Damon, recordando que ella se había marchado corriendo con su pequeño numerito, tardaba lo máximo posible y se paseaba por la sala de residentes mientras se cambiaba, sin perder detalle de cómo le afectaba eso a ella.

Y notaba que le afectaba, que por mucho que intentase disimular, la notaba un poco nerviosa y a menudo la pillaba desviando la mirada hacia el lateral. Claro que Damon no sabía que se equivocaba totalmente, que no era su presencia lo que ponía nerviosa a Elena, si no el ver su taquilla abierta y los recuerdos no deseados que eso le traían. La chica tampoco desviaba la mirada para evitar mirar su cuerpo, como Damon creía, si no que su mirada era atraída como un imán por esa taquilla.

Las cosas continuaron igual entre ellos, solo se dirigían la palabra cuando Jenna estaba delante y solo para llevarse la contraria el uno al otro. En lo único que conseguían ponerse de acuerdo era en los diagnósticos porque cada vez que tenían que decidir un tratamiento era Jenna la que acababa teniendo que elegir ya que ellos no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo nunca. Si Elena defendía que era mejor un tratamiento un poco más invasivo, Damon se negaba rotundamente y defendía uno no invasivo, o al revés, pero siempre se las arreglaban para tener opiniones contradictorias y, el principal problema para Jenna, buenos argumentos para defender sus puntos de vista.

En cierto modo, a Jenna no le parecía mal eso, porque la actitud de ellos les permitía ver el problema con más perspectiva, barajar más opciones. Pero también tenía la sensación de que a ellos a veces se les olvidaba que hablaban de personas reales y que lo que decidieran tendría consecuencias. Esto lo notaba más en Elena que en Damon, el chico solía ceder más rápidamente en cuanto ella explicaba porque se decantaba por la opinión de Elena, pero era bastante más difícil que la chica aceptase que la idea de Damon era mejor.

La competitividad en sí no era mala, el problema era cuando olvidaban todo lo que estaba en juego y eso era algo que Jenna se esforzaba porque entendieran, porque un solo error de ellos podía tener consecuencias que les perseguirían de por vida. Era necesario que tuvieran perspectiva y la llegaba de Damon estaba afectando a Elena, que empezaba a perder la suya en su afán de superarle.

El principal problema de trabajar juntos era que tenían que verse a todas horas, porque cuando tenían trabajo lo tenían los dos y cuando tenían un rato libre también lo tenían los dos. En una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no estaban juntos, Damon aprovechaba su tiempo libre para hablar con Ric. Su amigo también estaba libre y, como él, se encontraba en su respectiva sala de descanso. Ambos utilizaban unos cascos con micrófono para hablar y no tener que escribir.

- Eres el mejor Ric, nunca podré pagarte esto. – repitió Damon con el portátil sobre su regazo, esa frase se había convertido ya en parte diaria de su conversación porque el chico estaba inmensamente agradecido a su amigo por la oportunidad que le había regalado.  
- Al final me lo creeré de tanto que me lo repites Damon. – rió Ric. - ¿En serio te va todo bien?  
- Sí colega. Esto está muy bien y no es tan agobiante como Nueva York, siempre tengo algún rato libre para estudiar o repasar los casos. – respondió el moreno.  
- La verdad es que con todo lo que me has contado me has dado envidia, me gustaría ver como es todo eso. Seguro que ya eres el rey del hospital, ¿cuánto has tardado en impresionarlos?  
- No te creas, sigo siendo el chico nuevo, además aquí hay gente muy buena también.  
- Que te conozco Damon. – le cortó su amigo. – No te quites mérito y responde. ¿Cuánto has tardado en impresionarlos?  
- Creo que cinco minutos. – reconoció Damon recordando su primer día y el examen con el que había tenido que presentarse.  
- ¿Solo eso? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Volviste a operar en medio de la calle, pero esta vez delante de todo el hospital? – alucinó Ric, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sabía que su amigo era bueno y que destacaba rápidamente pero no se esperaba que fuese en tan poco tiempo.  
- No, solo me encontró con un examen nada más llegar. Oral, Isobel me hizo las preguntas sin decirles cuál es mi especialidad, deberías haber visto sus caras. – rió Damon, ajustándose mejor los cascos. – Todos me querían, Isobel me lo contó después.  
- No me extraña, si eres un crack. – le animó Ric. – Tendrías que haber elegido trauma y así te podría ayudar.  
- No empieces Ric.- protestó Damon y se calló de golpe cuando se abrió la puerta.

Elena entró riéndose de algo que le estaba contando Meredith y le fulminó con la mirada al verle allí. El chico la hizo caso omiso y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador, donde su amigo esperaba intrigado a que le contase el motivo de su silencio.

"Ya no puedo hablar que tengo compañía, pero te escucho" tecleó Damon rápidamente.

- ¿Con quién estás? – preguntó enseguida su amigo con curiosidad.

"Con dos compañeras que acaban de entrar". Damon las miró mientras ellas se sentaban en el otro sofá. Solo Meredith le hizo un gesto de saludo y él la correspondió sonriendo ya que no quería que Ric le cotillease porque seguía llevando los cascos.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – se interesó enseguida su amigo, que lo veía todo a través de la cámara. – Déjame verlas, anda. – le pidió con complicidad.

"¿Pero qué dices? Solo son compañeras, solo estaba saludando." Se defendió Damon mientras hacía un gesto de negación.

- ¿Seguro que son solo compañeras? – le preguntó con picardía. - ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha tenido la zorra esa sin nada?

"Vete a la mierda, Ric" escribió con los labios apretados para controlarse mientras su amigo se reía a carcajadas por haber conseguido avergonzarle. "Meredith es mi amiga y no pienso acostarme con ella, Elena es mi peor pesadilla, así que mucho menos." Se defendió al ver que él seguía riéndose.

- ¿Tu peor pesadilla? ¿Cómo es eso? – le preguntó Ric, ya comportándose con seriedad.

"Pues es la que se dedica a hacerme las cosas lo más difíciles que puede. Si yo digo blanco, ella dice negro y viceversa. Encima me la tengo que tragar a todas horas porque es la otra residente de general." Se lamentó el joven mirando de reojo a Elena. "Es muy tonta, el otro día me mandó a otra parte del hospital aprovechando que no me lo conocía. No te rías capullo."

- Perdona. – se disculpó Ric tapándose la boca para seguir riéndose por lo bajo. - ¿Y tú la dejas que te mangonee así? Eso no es propio de ti.

"¿Quién ha dicho que la esté dejando? Pienso vengarme, solo necesito el momento adecuado, cuando menos se lo espere, zas." Damon no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado mientras escribía esto, saboreando por anticipado su venganza.

- ¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó Ric intrigado por la expresión de su amigo, por lo mucho que le conocía juraría que Damon estaba disfrutando con aquello.

"¿Te acuerdas lo que les hicimos a los novatos hace un par de años? Pues eso mismo."

- Ese es mi Damon. – la expresión divertida de Ric le dio a entender que su amigo le había comprendido perfectamente. – Enséñala quien es el mejor.

Lo que Ric no le dijo, cuando cortaron su comunicación, era que el nombre de Elena le sonaba de algo, aunque no podía estar totalmente seguro sin saber el apellido. Pero creía recordar que en las pocas veces que Isobel le había hablado de su hija, en alguna de ellas había mencionado que se llamaba Elena.

Poco después de esa conversación, Damon vio su oportunidad de venganza. De nuevo Elena y él eran los primeros en llegar aunque esta vez la chica se le había adelantado, ya había sacado su uniforme de residente que estaba sobre el banco y se estaba quitando la rebeca cuando él entró, justo la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

- ¿Has hablado con Jenna? – preguntó rompiendo el acuerdo tácito de silencio que había entre ellos.  
- No, ¿por? – respondió Elena extrañada.  
- Por nada, es que me acaba de comentar unas modificaciones en la operación de hoy, no será importante supongo. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le diera la más mínima importancia.  
- ¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso? – preguntó la chica que no sabía de que le hablaba.  
- Ahora, me la acabo de cruzar en el control de enfermeras. – Damon señaló hacía atrás, en dirección al lugar del que hablaba.  
- Voy a verla. – dijo la chica después de un instante de duda y cerró su taquilla.

Damon esperó a que saliera y solo entonces se permitió esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y sacó el sobre de polvos que llevaba en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila mientras se acercaba al banco.

Con rapidez desdobló un poco el uniforme y rasgó el sobre, esparciendo bien su contenido por dentro. Repitió lo mismo con el pantalón hasta que el sobre quedó completamente vacío y lo volvió a ocultar en su mochila. Con cuidado, lo dejó todo como lo había encontrado y abrió su taquilla. Se acababa de quitar la camiseta cuando Elena entró, se llevó una mano al pelo y aún con el torso descubierto, se paseó por la habitación como si allí no hubiese pasado nada.

Tal y como esperaba Elena se cambió rápidamente, con algunas miradas a la taquilla y se marchó dejándole solo. No le interesaba saber adónde iba aunque no quería perderse ni un segundo de sus reacciones, pero si sabía que para cuando se volviesen a ver los polvos pica pica que le había echado ya estarían haciendo efecto. Con una perfecta sonrisa ladeada salió de la sala de residentes y fue a hacer su ronda de reconocimiento del hospital.

Se encontró con Vicky y aprovechó que la chica parecía encantada de que él le acompañase mientras revisaba que todo estuviese en condiciones con los pacientes de la sexta planta. Se quedó con ella intentando aprender todo lo que pudiese de las cosas que la chica le contaba sobre sus nuevos compañeros. Solo hubo algo de lo que no consiguió nada interesante.

- ¿Antes había otro chico en esta plaza no? – preguntó señalándose a sí mismo.  
- Sí, pero se fue. – y la chica apartó la mirada del hipnotizante azul de sus ojos.  
- ¿Por qué? – insistió Damon, que quería enterarse de todos los secretos del hospital para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar allí, después de todo estaba decidido a luchar por una plaza allí, necesitaba conocerlo bien y eso incluía a toda la gente que trabajaba allí. Además estaba intrigado que con lo difícil que era entrar en aquel programa y las oportunidades que éste te daba, ¿cómo podía dejarlo alguien sin una buena excusa.  
- No lo sé, simplemente se fue. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
- Es curiosidad. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Yo no sé nada sobre eso pero tus amigos seguro que sí, pregúntales a ellos. Ellos lo sabrán, eran amigos de él. – dijo acercándose a control para dejar sus carpetas. – Ya estoy libre, ¿quieres qué tomemos un café? – preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Damon se libró de contestar porque le sonó el busca, lo revisó rápidamente y se disculpó con Vicky.

- En otro momento, Jenna me llama. – explicó ante el gesto apenado de la chica.

Fue a coger el ascensor y se apoyó en la pared del fondo, cerrando los ojos. El ascensor se paró mucho antes de lo que esperaba, solo una planta más abajo y entró bastante gente, incluidos un par de celadores que empujaban una camilla. Eso le obligó a irse a una esquina para molestar menos, pero no le importaba porque delante de él estaba Elena, que se balanceaba sobre sus pies incómoda.

"Genial" pensó en el momento en que la vio rascarse el codo. Vio que la chica tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse por la forma en que se movía, primero sobre un pie y después sobre el otro, pegando los brazos a los costados para no moverlos. Elena volvió a rascarse, esta vez en la parte de atrás del hombro por un segundo.

No entendía que le pasaba hoy y porqué sentía esos picores por todo el cuerpo. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal intentando contenerse, además estaba esa molestia en su espalda, por debajo de su hombro de la que no conseguía librarse. Lo intentó de nuevo, sin mucho más éxito.

Se quedó completamente paralizada cuando notó como alguien ponía la mano en su espalda. Damon había recorrido el paso que los separaba y ahora deslizaba el índice de su mano derecha por el ancho de la espalda de la chica, presionando suavemente la tela de su uniforme hasta que encontró la tira del sujetador. Bajó la mano mientras iba delineándola.

- ¿Te echo una mano? – preguntó en un susurro, sobresaltándola y ahogando la risa.

El ascensor se detuvo y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos se bajaron en el segundo piso. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y Damon y Elena se quedaron solos dentro.

- Que si quieres una mano. – repitió al no haber obtenido respuesta y esta vez cogió la tira en un pellizco y la soltó después de retirarla un poco.

Elena se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y el sonido de la bofetada inundó todo el ascensor. Dolorido, Damon retiró la mano de la espalda de la chica y se la llevó a la mejilla.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme. – le dijo Elena, fulminando con los ojos más fríos que Damon hubiese visto jamás.

El efecto de su amenaza se vio amortiguado porque no pudo reprimir el impulso de rascarse el cuello. Salió tan rápidamente como pudo en cuanto volvieron a abrirse las puertas en la planta baja. Damon siguió mirándola unos segundos y después empezó a reírse a carcajadas que disimulaba como podía mientras la seguía a unos metros de distancia.

Una vez más, Jenna fue testigo de una nueva discusión entre ellos a la hora de decidir unos tratamientos. Acabaron a la hora de comer y Elena fue derecha a la cafetería mientras Damon se perdía escaleras arriba.

- Hola. – saludó Meredith a su amiga cuando ocupó la silla libre que quedaba en la mesa.  
- Hola. – respondió Elena, incluyendo a Stefan que le hizo un gesto porque estaba comiendo.  
- ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó su amiga.  
- Para olvidar ¿y vosotros? – suspiró cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Eso provocó una conversación entre los tres aunque Meredith no paraba de mirar a su amiga, extrañada porque ella no pudiera estarse quieta.

- ¿Qué te pasaba? – le preguntó en un susurro.  
- No lo sé. Llevo todo la mañana así. – confesó de la misma forma mientras se rascaba el cuello.

Meredith no dijo nada pero la miró preocupada. Unos minutos después Stefan se disculpó y les dijo que se iba a preparar la reconstrucción de un labio leporino que tenía en un par de horas.

- No puedo parar, esto es horroroso. – se quejó Elena en cuanto se quedaron solos.  
- ¿Y no sabes cuándo te ha dado esto? – preguntó Meredith.  
- No sé Mer, ha empezado aquí, eso seguro. Cuando he salido de casa estaba bien. – explicó Elena.  
- ¿Qué tienes aquí? – Meredith llevó la mano al cuello de la camiseta de Elena, donde le parecía haber visto algo brillar. - ¿Pero qué es esto? – preguntó frotándose los dedos que tenía manchados con un poco de polvo.

Elena cogió la mano de su amiga y lo observó sorprendida.

- Si esto pica. – continuó Meredith. - ¿Es polvo pica pica? – alucinó mirando a su amiga.  
- ¿Pica pica? – primero alucinó y después empezó a atar cabos, recordando la conducta de Damon de esa mañana. Primero en el ascensor y después la sonrisita burlona que había tenido impresa en la cara cada vez que la miraba mientras trabajan con Jenna. - ¡Será gilipollas! – gritó a la vez que se ponía en pie, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería, que miró en su dirección.  
- ¿Pero qué pasa? – Meredith tiró de su mano para que se sentara y dejase de llamar la atención.  
- Esta me la va a pagar, no va a quedar así. – repitió enfadada la chica sin hacer caso a su amiga.

Esperó unos minutos más para que la gente se olvidase de su arrebato de antes y después se levantó tan enfurecida que no notaba ni los picores. Con los puños apretados recorrió los pasillos buscando a Damon.

¿Pero quién se creía ese idiota que era? Esta se la iba a pagar, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, él no sabía quién era Elena Gillbert y se lo iba a demostrar.

En la sala de residentes no había nadie, bajó al simulador y después fue a mirar en los quirófanos hirviendo de ira. Pero parecía que al chico se lo había tragado la tierra porque no le encontró por ningún sitio. La parte buena fue que el paseo consiguió tranquilizarla un poco y al fin pudo pensar de manera racional, la mala, que volvió a sentir esos picores por todo el cuerpo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar su venganza para otro momento y que lo que tenía que hacer era quitarse esa ropa ya. Aprovechó el tiempo libre que le quedaba para darse una ducha rápida. Le venía bien tener una operación esa tarde porque así podía ponerse el pijama de quirófano directamente y no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Salió del pequeño baño anexo a la sala de residentes con el pijama verde y el pelo aún húmedo frotándoselo con una toalla pequeña que tenía el logotipo del hospital cuando Damon entró en la sala. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, clavándose el azul en el marrón y el marrón en el azul, analizándose. La furia se adueñó inmediatamente de Elena y Damon no consiguió contener más la risa al ver que ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

- Yo no me río. – masculló con los labios apretados.  
- Pues a mí me parece muy divertido.- respondió el joven tranquilamente, con un destello de diversión en el azul de sus ojos. – Igual que a ti el otro día. – le recordó. – Yo tampoco me reía entonces y a ti te parecía lo más divertido del mundo. Pues esto es lo mismo. – y le guiñó un ojo mientras se quitaba la camiseta azul para ponerse la verde de quirófano. – Ya estamos en paz, ¿no?

Elena se acercó hasta él sin compartir su opinión. Nadie se reía de ella, ni mucho menos el idiota engreído que tenía delante.

- De esta te acuerdas. – le amenazó dándole un golpe en el hombro desnudo, de forma que Damon tuvo que retroceder un poco por su brusquedad y salió pegando un portazo.

Damon no se inmutó mientras terminaba de cambiarse y salió rumbo a los quirófanos, ese día le tocaba operar a Elena y a él hacer de simple observador, lo que no le entusiasmaba mucho pero también era una forma de aprender y no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar, después de todo no era él quien tomaba las decisiones.

Por muy divertido que le pareciera no quiso tentar más a la suerte ese día y decidió desaparecer. No la tenía miedo pero la veía perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza y por muy divertido y excitante que le pareciera molestarla, sabía perfectamente que no estaban en igual de condiciones, él tenía que tener mucho más cuidado con lo que hacía. Por eso, en cuanto acabó la operación varias horas después, fue a hablar con Jenna que le mandó a revisar el preoperatorio que tenían para el día siguiente.

Después de eso, fue a la máquina para sacarse un café. Su turno ya había terminado pero quería quedarse un rato más, aunque no sabía con que entretenerse. Estaba decidiendo entre pedir algún historial que pudiera estudiar o ver si aún pillaba a Ric conectado para contarle el éxito de su travesura.

- Lo quiero con leche. – una voz femenina a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se volvió sorprendido y se encontró con aquella despampante médico pelirroja que le sonreía en actitud confiada.

- Por si intentabas averiguar cómo quiero el café. – explicó ella ante el evidente desconcierto de él..  
- Me lo tendré que apuntar entonces. – sonrió Damon sin querer parecer grosero porque no recordaba su nombre, solo que había estado presente en aquel examen.  
- Espero que lo hagas, con leche y sin azúcar. – Sage le tendió la moneda y aprovechó para rozar sus dedos con los suyos. - ¿Operas ahora? – le preguntó porque aún seguía llevando esa ropa.  
- No. – respondió echándose un vistazo a sí mismo después de pedirle el café. – Debería cambiarme pero no me apetecía bajar a la sala.  
- ¿No tienes nada que hacer entonces? – se interesó Sage, avanzando un paso más hacia él.  
- Pensaba en revisar unos informes o algo, tampoco pensaba quedarme mucho rato más. – respondió el chico agachándose para coger el vaso cuando la máquina pitó. – Todo tuyo. – se lo ofreció con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Muchas gracias, tendré que agradecértelo supongo. – fue la respuesta de Sage. - ¿Por qué no vienes? Quizá pueda enseñarte algo que te interese. – le ofreció sonriéndole con picardía.  
- ¿Por qué no? – contestó Damon, olvidandose de sacarse un café para él.

Sage le guió hasta el gabinete médico y dejó que Damon pasara primero, después entró ella cerrando la puerta con pestillo para asegurarse de que seguirían solos.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena y Damon volvieron a encontrarse antes de su hora. No se dijeron nada, parecía que habían vuelto a su rutina de ignorarse pero no era así. Esa noche, Elena había planeado su venganza y por eso, cuando salió de la sala, se quedó oculta en una esquina, esperando a que Damon saliera. Esperó hasta que le vio desaparecer por las escaleras y solo entonces volvió a entrar.

Comprobó una vez que estaba sola y se acercó a la taquilla de Damon. El chico había cometido un error bastante gordo al meterse con ella y se lo iba a demostrar. Otro fallo era que no había cambiado la combinación de la taquilla que le dio Isobel el primer día, quizá porque no se había acordado o no le había dado tiempo, pero no lo había hecho. Ella lo sabía porque era la misma combinación que había usado Matt y ella la conocía tan bien que la había reconocido a primera vista cuando le vio abrirla uno de los días que llegaban pronto.

Las manos le temblaron un poco mientras la abría, por el peso de los recuerdos que ese simple gesto le traía de tantas otras veces que lo había hecho. Como esperaba, la taquilla se abrió sin dificultad y comprobó que allí estaban todas las cosas de Damon. Con una sonrisa pícara al cercionarse de que así era, cambió la combinación y la cerró. Se sacudió las manos como si quisiera librarse de todo rastro de su travesura y salió dispuesta a incorporarse a su ritmo habitual en el hospital.

Caroline estaba en el nido con Sage, ambas revisaban a un pequeño bebé que había nacido un par de meses prematuro y tenía una pequeña deficiencia respiratoria por no tener bien formados los pulmones. Damon pasó por delante en uno de sus paseos de reconocimiento del hospital y Caroline se quedó un momento mirándole a través del cristal.

- ¿Es guapo, eh? – la sorprendió Sage compartiendo la dirección de su mirada.

Caroline enrojeció por que la hubieran pillado y por recordar a Damon cuando se estaba cambiando en la sala de residentes.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Sage estaba de tan buen humor que era uno de esos días en los que no le importaba hacer confidencias a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla. – Sin ropa está mucho mejor. – dijo en voz baja haciendo que Caroline se quedará con la boca abierta.  
- ¿Te lo has…? – la resplandeciente y amplia sonrisa de su mentora le indicó que la respuesta era afirmativa. - ¿Y qué tal es? – preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Esta vez Sage sonrió para hacerse la misteriosa.

- Es un crack. – le dijo separando las palabras. – Y besa… de muerte. – añadió en bajo.

Damon volvió a pasar en ese momento y al verlas dio unos suaves golpecitos en el cristal para llamar su atención y las saludó con un gesto. Ellas le correspondieron y después rieron como dos adolescentes, cuando él ya no pudo verlas.

- ¿Y estás saliendo con él? – tanteó el terreno la rubia.  
- Para nada. – Sage puso una cara como si el solo pensamiento le diera alergia. – Yo no quiero nada y él tampoco. – negó.- Solo nos divertimos un rato, un buen rato. – volvió a reír.

Caroline no tardó mucho en difundir la noticia, exactamente el tiempo que tardó en entrar a la sala de residentes y encontrar allí a sus compañeros. Los únicos que faltaban eran Elena y Damon, que debían de andar con Jenna.

- ¿A qué no sabéis de lo que me he enterado? – les interrumpió haciéndose un hueco en los sillones, al lado de Stefan que pasó una mano por sus hombros. – Sage y el nuevo. – les contó deshaciéndose del abrazo de Stefan.  
- ¿Sage y el nuevo qué? – preguntó Kol.  
- ¿Tú qué crees Kol? – se exasperó la rubia.  
- Que si salen juntos. – rió su amigo.  
- No. Salir no salen, pero otras cosas sí.

En medio del interés que despertó el cotilleo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Meredith era la que se había quedado más callada.

La charla se interrumpió cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y todos se callaron cuando Damon y Elena entraron ignorándose. Al ver que Damon la saludaba con una sonrisa sincera como si no hubiera pasado nada, Meredith murmuró una disculpa y se marchó de la sala de residentes. Se refugió en uno de los baños y solo tardó unos segundos en escuchar como la puerta se volvía a abrir.

- ¿Mer? – preguntó Elena con cuidado, buscándola allí. - ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Nada. – negó la chica con la cabeza baja.

Pero Elena no se dejó engañar, sabía que su mejor amiga le ocultaba algo porque no la miraba a la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – repitió acercándose hasta ella. - ¿No llorarás por ese idiota? – alucinó Elena al comprobar las pequeñas lágrimas que brillaban en el rostro de su amiga.  
- Se ha tirado a Sage. A Sage, que se acuesta con todo lo que tenga dos piernas. – confesó Meredith dolida, volviendo a desviar la mirada.  
- ¿Y qué? Eso demuestra que él es igual que ella. – respondió sin inmutarse. – No puedes fiarte de los tíos, Mer.  
- Pero no puedes controlar cuando alguien te gusta Elena. – suspiró Meredith.  
- Y Damon te gusta. – Elena terminó la frase por ella y su amiga asintió algo avergonzada. – No sé que le ves, de verdad.  
- Si es guapísimo, simpático, amable… - empezó a enumerar Meredith y su amiga la cortó con gesto de sus manos.  
- No me interesa. – replicó.  
- Al menos reconoce que lo es. – la insistió.

Muy a su pesar, por segunda vez en menos de venticuatro horas, Elena recordó el momento vivido en el ascensor con Damon. Su mano acariciándola suavemente por la espalda, su cálido aliento cosquilleándole entre el cuello y la oreja, el estremecimiento que había acompañado a su toque… No eran recuerdos con los que se sintiese muy cómoda por lo que les desechó.

- Es guapo. – reconoció incómoda. - ¿Y qué? Los guapos son los peores.  
- Todos no son iguales. – le defendió la chica. – No todos son Matt.

La expresión de Elena le hizo darse cuenta de que había demasiado lejos y abrazó a su amiga, que se abrazó a ella con fuerza, igual que ese lejano día en el que todo su mundo se había desmoronado.

- Lo siento. – susurró Meredith.  
- No fue tu culpa Mer, fue la mía. – respondió de la misma forma Elena.

Un rato después salieron de allí cogidas del brazo, con los problemas apartados y dispuestas a centrarse en lo que ambas adoraban, la medicina. Ese día operaban las dos, por lo que fueron a ver si veían a Kol, que era quien tenía turno en el simulador para que bajase con ellas y así poder preparar sus operaciones y dejar lejos los problemas por más tiempo. Como esperaban, su amigo no les puso ningún impedimento y bajó con ellas llevando un par de carpetas que estudiar mientras ellas trabajaban, ya que él no tenía ningún interés en usar el simulador pero era su turno y nadie podía usarlo si él no estaba allí.

Elena subió puntual para la operación, aunque esta vez era el turno de Damon. No pudo contenerse al ver la forma en que él había planteado la operación, ya solo la incisión inicial fue un motivo de discusión entre ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos empezaron a discutir, cada uno defendiendo su opinión. Pero Damon se cansó enseguida, después de todo era él quien tenía el mando, el que tenía el bisturí en la mano y pasó de Elena para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó aire inspirando profundamente y fue a cortar. Elena le detuvo la mano en un impulso, casi haciendo que él soltara el bisturí por la sorpresa, que se reflejó en la mirada de los dos. Y ese fue el momento en que Jenna se cansó porque las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, no estaba mal que tuvieran puntos de vista distintos siempre y cuando supieran aceptar cuál era la mejor opción.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis? – les regañó acercándose a ellos.  
- Yo… no sé. – Elena tragó saliva sin saber cómo explicarse.  
- Fuera. – ordenó Jenna con voz gélida. – Fuera de mi quirófano. – repitió al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía.

Casi temblorosa, Elena soltó la muñeca de Damon que aún seguía sujetando y se quitó la mascarilla a la vez que usaba la espalda para abrir las puertas.

- Tú también. – le indicó a Damon, arrebatándole el bisturí.  
- Si yo no he hecho nada. – se defendió el chico, ahora más sorprendido que antes.  
- Lo que estáis haciendo es un juego de dos, Damon. Así que fuera de aquí. – le ordenó y después le ignoró y le pidió a una enfermera que llamase al doctor Jackson para que la ayudase.

Damon abandonó el quirófano cabizbajo y se quitó la mascarilla con rabia en cuanto estuvo fuera, justo antes de recibir un empujón de una furiosa Elena.

- ¿Pero de qué vas? – se cabreó. - ¡Nos han echado por tu numerito¡ - medio gritó Damon.  
- Deberías haberme hecho caso, era lo mejor. – se defendió la chica, en el mismo tono que él, mirándole furiosamente a los ojos. – Que vergüenza, nunca me habían echado de un quirófano.  
- Ni a mí. – coincidió Damon y volvió a elevar el tono. – Y todo por tu culpa, seguro que ahora Jenna nos veta por un tiempo. – se lamentó.  
- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, si me hubieses escuchado esto no habría pasado. – Elena no se iba a quedar atrás y habló más alto que él. – Nunca escuchas, también es tu culpa.  
- ¡¿Mi culpa?! – alucinó Damon dando un paso hacia ella en actitud amenazante.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras tomaban aire para seguir discutiendo, pero Jenna no les dio la oportunidad. Estaban tan ocupados gritándose el uno al otro que no se habían dado cuenta de que el doctor Jackson había pasado a su lado y le había contado a Jenna lo que estaba pasando fuera, que ahora mismo, dos de sus residentes estaban gritándose a la puerta de un quirófano.

- ¡Basta ya! – les gritó ella también para llamar su atención. - ¿Pero quién os creéis que sois? Si ni siquiera sois médicos. – les regañó ya en tono normal. – Os creéis dioses y no tenéis ni idea. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo infantil que es vuestro comportamiento? ¿De lo idiotas que parecéis haciendo esto? – preguntó y les miró seria, dándoles la oportunidad de defenderse.  
- ¡Es su culpa! – se gritaron prácticamente a la vez, señalándose mutuamente.  
- Bien. – bufó Jenna decepcionada. – Al despacho de Isobel, los dos. ¡Ya! – les gritó dándoles la espalda para avisar a Jackson por el interfonillo de que tendría que pedir otro refuerzo más porque ella iba a hablar con Isobel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Una enfadada Jenna los precedió durante todo el camino, llamó levemente a la puerta del despacho de Isobel y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

- Vosotros dos, adentro. – les indicó aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Isobel contempló desconcertada como Damon y Elena entraban a la vez procurando no rozarse y se sentaban inclinando las sillas hacia el lateral de fuera, para colocarse lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con gesto serio, apoyando los brazos sobre su escritorio. Debía de ser algo importante para que Jenna irrumpiera en su despacho de esa forma.  
- Qué te lo cuenten ellos. – respondió Jenna, que no se había movido de dónde estaba.

Los dos permanecieron en un silencio tenso, por lo que Isobel los miró, intentando buscar una pista de lo que pasaba. Damon le rehuyó la mirada enseguida, agachando la cabeza. Elena tampoco aguantó, desvió la mirada y de repente parecía muy interesada en sus manos. Isobel se rindió y miró a Jenna de forma interrogante.

- ¿Ahora sí que os calláis, no? – dijo ella de forma irónica y le hizo un gesto a Isobel para que saliera.

Damon y Elena volvieron a levantar la mirada en cuanto Isobel salió cerrando la puerta. Estaban tensos, furiosos el uno con el otro pero también avergonzados por lo que había pasado minutos antes. Se suponía que eran profesionales y no podían comportarse como si fuesen dos niños en el patio de recreo, no habían luchado tan duro para llegar hasta donde estaban para tirarlo todo por la borda por una tontería como la que habían estado a punto de cometer.

- ¿Qué nos van a hacer? – preguntó Damon pensativo y jugando con su colgante para calmar sus nervios.  
- Con el cabreo que tiene Jenna, una sanción como mínimo… - respondió Elena sin mirarle.  
- Genial. – Damon se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, hundiéndose en él.

Eso llamó la atención de Elena, que se incorporó un poco en el suyo.

- No es para tanto, solo es una sanción, no creo que nos expedienten, ¿no? – dudó al final haciendo que Damon se hundiera más.  
- Pues sí no lo sabes tú… - musitó sombrío, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Nunca me han sancionado, no sé cómo quieres que lo sepa. – le respondió Elena indignada por la acusación.  
- A mí tampoco. – contestó el chico sin faltar a la verdad, ya que a él le habían expedientado que era mucho más que una sanción. – Solo lo decía porque tú llevas más tiempo aquí. Y la verdad es que me extraña eso, con lo insoportable que eres. – le soltó con la intención de herirla ya que ella era la culpable de que estuvieran metidos en esta situación.  
- Te sancionan por no hacer bien tu trabajo, lo demás no importa. – le contestó apretando los puños para ignorar su pulla. – Y soy la mejor, así que no tienen motivos para hacerlo.  
- Ahora sí. – murmuró Damon con la mirada sombría. – Y lo peor es que vas a arrastrarme contigo, lo que le pasa a uno le va a pasar al otro.  
- No te hagas la víctima ahora, como si no fueras a decirle a Isobel todo lo que ha pasado. Te librarás echándome la culpa. – le acusó la chica, que sabía demasiado bien que esta vez Damon llevaba razón, que la culpa era suya. No había debido pararle en la operación y ni ella misma comprendía aún porque lo había hecho, por eso intentaba compartir la responsabilidad como fuera con él.  
- Ya te dije que no soy un chivato. – la sorprendió él. – Además Jenna lleva razón, parte de la culpa es mía por seguirte el juego, debí haberte ignorado desde el principio y punto. – se resignó bajando la mirada.

La declaración de Damon hizo que los dos se quedasen de nuevo en silencio. Sin moverse, sin mirarse, sin hablarse, sin nada… solo sumidos en un incómodo y desesperanzador silencio mientras esperaban su castigo.

Mientras Isobel y Jenna hablaban en susurros en el pasillo.

- ¿Le paró en la operación? – alucinó la primera cuando la segunda terminó su relato.  
- Le cogió la mano. – asintió Jenna cogiendo la muñeca de Isobel de la misma forma que había hecho Elena con Damon en el quirófano.  
- ¿Pasó algo? – se preocupó Isobel, que había operado muchas veces antes de convertirse en directora y sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que podía ser una discusión así en un quirófano.  
- Por suerte no, por un momento pensé que a Damon se le iba a caer el bisturí encima del paciente. – recordó Jenna con un suspiro. – pero consiguió sujetarlo. No podemos permitir algo así Isobel, esta vez no ha pasado nada, pero si siguen así, quién sabe lo que puede pasar en la próxima…  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Eres la jefa de medicina interna y ellos son los residentes a tu cargo, no me necesitas a mí para sancionarles y vetarles los quirófanos hasta que aprendan.  
- Si hago eso perderemos dos médicos porque no van a aprender, eso solo haría que se odiasen más. Si creyese que una sanción bastaría no te los habría traído a ti. – explicó Jenna. – No necesito que de repente se hagan los mejores amigos del mundo, solo que aprendan a trabajar juntos.  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Mandarles algún caso para que lo lleven entre los dos? – preguntó Isobel, pensativa.  
- Si creyese que no van a dejar morir al paciente en medio de una discusión… - comentó Jenna de forma irónica, dejando claro que no se fiaba de ellos.  
- ¿Siempre discuten cuando están juntos? – se interesó Isobel, con una idea rondando por su mente.  
- Que yo sepa sí, siempre.  
- Entonces tendremos que obligarles a que no lo hagan y se pongan de acuerdo. – dijo Isobel y le hizo una seña para que se acercase más, susurrando algo en su oído.  
- Podría funcionar. – rió Jenna. – Si, es una buena idea.  
- Quiero hablar primero con ellos, escuchar su versión y ver si tienen, al menos, un mínimo de compañerismo.  
- Lo primero es fácil, su versión te la puedo decir yo. Es su culpa. – añadió imitando la voz de un niño pequeño, lo que hizo que las dos rieran un poco.  
- Ve a buscar eso al almacén mientras. – le indicó Isobel medio riendo, abriendo la puerta.

Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada al escuchar el ruido y se encontraron con una Isobel que los miraba muy seria. Se sentó y esperó a que alguno de los dos hablase, cosa que no hicieron.

- Estoy esperando a que alguien me explique lo que ha pasado. – dijo para romper el silencio, animándoles a hablar. – Porque no entiendo como dos médicos como vosotros pueden llegar a perder los nervios de esa forma en un quirófano, donde hay una vida en juego.

Bastante avergonzados, los chicos agacharon aún más la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo se os ocurre gritaros a las puertas de un quirófano? Los temas personales se quedan fuera, aquí sois médicos y os debéis a vuestros pacientes. – les regañó Isobel con la voz calmada, lo que solo hacía que ellos se sintieran peor. – Y lo de dentro del quirófano, ni lo comento. No me esperaba esto de vosotros, me habéis decepcionado.  
- Eso fue culpa mía, Damon no tuvo nada que ver con eso. – confesó Elena con un hilo de voz.

Isobel y Damon se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos. El chico no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía que ser una trampa, algo debía de haber oculto ahí. Elena se removía incómoda en su asiento por sentir las miradas de los dos.

- La discusión de fuera fue culpa mía. Yo fui el que me puse a gritar, se me olvido donde estábamos. – reconoció Damon y ahora fue su turno de sentirse observado.  
- Lo que habéis hecho es grave y tenéis la suerte de que no haya pasado nada. – continuó Isobel en tono serio, pero por dentro estaba un poco más contenta por esa reacción de compañerismo que acababa de presenciar. – Pero esto no se puede repetir, podíais haberle matado. – y los dos se encogieron como si les hubiesen dado un golpe por la verdad que encerraba esa idea, estaba claro que se trataba de un asunto que se les había ido de las manos pero que en ningún momento habían tenido malas intenciones. – Podíais haberle perforado algo con el bisturí o incluso haceros daño alguno de los dos. ¿Por qué hiciste eso Elena?  
- Yo… no lo sé. – dijo incómoda y miró a su madre de forma suplicante.

Ella lo entendió a la primera y asintió levemente.

- ¿Puedes esperar fuera un momento, Damon? – le pidió y él se levantó en silencio, dejándolas solas. - ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar entonces.  
- No lo sé. – respondió Elena cubriéndose la cara con las manos. – Ya sé que es peligroso y que no debí hacerlo, pero me salió y no sé porqué. – explicó la chica.  
- ¿Qué te pasa con ese chico Elena? ¿Es por qué le di la plaza de Matt? – preguntó Isobel, dejando a un lado los formalismos, ahora era una madre preocupada por su hija.  
- No deberías habérsela dado, no es justo. – replicó ella.  
- Matt no va a volver, nos lo dejó claro cuando se largó dejando solo un par de notas sin apenas explicación. – contestó Isobel, sus palabras sonaron más crueles de lo que habría pretendido y Elena agachó la cabeza, dolida al recordar que un día antes había discutido con Matt y al siguiente él se había marchado sin dar explicaciones,.  
- Ya lo sé, una de ellas estaba en mi taquilla, ¿recuerdas? – dijo fríamente en cuanto se recuperó.  
- Ya sé que tú querías a Matt cariño. A lo que me refería es que si él no va a volver es una tontería seguir teniendo su plaza vacante. Es mejor que alguien la pueda aprovechar. – explicó Isobel en tono más dulce que la otra vez.  
- Pero eso no es justo para nosotros. Nosotros llevábamos cuatro años luchando por esto y preparándonos, y ahora de repente traes a alguien y lo pones a nuestra altura, no es justo, él lo tiene mucho más fácil. – contestó Elena, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Sí, lo tiene mucho más fácil. Lo ha tenido que dejar todo y mudarse a otra ciudad en un fin de semana. Todos sus compañeros le sacan cuatro años de ventaja, tanto en conocer la forma de trabajar de aquí como en relacionarse con el resto de los médicos. Todo es nuevo para él y lo va a tener que aprender sobre la marcha, cuando vayan saliendo las cosas porque no podemos tener a alguien que se lo explique todo paso a paso igual que si tuvisteis vosotros en su momento. ¿De verdad crees que él lo tiene mucho más fácil que vosotros? Porque a mí no me lo parece.

La verdad es que visto así como lo planteó Isobel, la situación de Damon no parecía tan envidiable como Elena había supuesto de primeras.

- Pero aún así sigue sin ser justo que con solo unos meses en el programa opte a lo mismo que nosotros. – insistió la chica sin querer ceder también fácilmente.  
- ¿Eso lo dices por la plaza de general? – adivinó Isobel. – Pues estas cosas solo os perjudican a ambos. Un error de estos y nos retiraran la plaza.  
- No se va a repetir. – le aseguró su hija. – Pero sigue sin parecerme justo. Yo llevo cuatro años trabajando al máximo y dejándome la piel aquí, y unos pocos meses por mucho que sean en quinto año, no se pueden comparar.  
- Damon es un buen médico, Elena. Nunca le habría traído si no estuviese a la altura. – explicó Isobel en tono de cansancio. – Si tanto quieres esa plaza demuestra que eres mejor que él, pero no con estas chorradas, ¿lo entiendes?  
- Sí. – asintió la chica bajando la cabeza.

Isobel extendió la mano para acariciar la de su hija sobre el escritorio. Ella levantó la mirada y la sonrió con cariño.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? – sonrió también Isobel.  
- Yo también te quiero mamá. – respondió la chica, sin importarle que estuvieran en el hospital.

Isobel esperó un poco, prolongando ese instante de complicidad madre e hija, después suspiró y se separó de ella.

- Dile a Damon que ya puede entrar.

Elena se levantó para obedecerla y solo tuvo que hacerle una seña a Damon para que lo entendiera. El joven se alegró de poder alejarse de Jenna, que ya había vuelto y esperaba sin dirigirle la palabra a su residente. Pero ella entró también al despacho, rodeando la mesa para colocarse al lado de Isobel.

- Creo que tenéis algo que decirnos. – les ordenó más que otra cosa Isobel, de vuelta a su tono más serio.  
- No volverá a pasar. – respondió Damon y Elena se apresuró a repetir sus palabras.

La sinceridad y el arrepentimiento de los chicos eran evidentes, por lo que Isobel y Jenna se miraron y asintieron.

- Más os vale que eso sea en serio. – les amenazó Jenna, tomando el control de la conversación. Damon y Elena volvieron a asentir. – Aunque no haya consecuencias, lo que hicisteis es grave, no podemos dejar que salgáis de aquí sin una sanción. – Damon se hundió más en su asiento al escuchar la confirmación de lo que tanto temía. – Pero sabemos que los dos tenéis aspiraciones y que una sanción podría perjudicaros… Si nos demostráis que podéis trabajar en equipo. – Jenna hizo una pausa para mirar a Isobel, quien asintió. – Estamos dispuestas a cambiar la sanción por otro tipo de castigo, pero sois vosotros quienes elegís y tenéis que estar los dos de acuerdo. Poned la mano en la mesa o aceptad la sanción.

Damon no necesitó pensarlo mucho, no tenía más opciones, no podía permitirse que le sancionasen, por lo que inclinándose hacia adelante, extendió el brazo derecho sobre el escritorio.

- El otro. – le indicó Jenna y Damon la obedeció.

Las miradas de los tres se volvieron hacia Elena, que aún no había dicho nada. Ella tampoco quería una sanción por lo que acabó extendiendo el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa.

- Elena, tú el derecho. Y juntaos más. – les indicó Jenna llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

Sin ocultar la poca gracia que les hacía eso, los dos acercaron sus sillas hasta estar al lado el uno del otro, después volvieron a extender las manos en el escritorio, sin entender nada. Isobel y Jenna actuaron rápidamente entonces, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que planeaban y pudieran negarse.

Isobel les juntó las manos y se las sujetó mientras Jenna sacaba una brida de plástico blanco del bolsillo y se apresuraba a pasarla alrededor de sus muñecas. Damon y Elena se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa y para cuando pudieron reaccionar Jenna ya había ajustado la brida para que no pudieran separar sus muñecas ni un milímetro.

- En la sala de residentes tenéis vuestro trabajo, cuando lo acabéis me mandáis un busca, a ser posible antes de que acabe mi turno. – Jenna tenía problemas para contener la risa por las caras que habían puesto ellos al verse tan unidos de repente. – Y por cierto, mañana os vais a Urgencias. Una semana. Y no os quiero ver por quirófano en ese tiempo a no ser que sea una urgencia o que yo os diga lo contrario. – les advirtió y apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio. – Y esto que os quedé bien claro a los dos, como se os ocurra volver a discutir en un quirófano y me da igual por lo que sea y quien tenga razón, os prometo que no volvéis a pisar uno. U os habláis como las personas normales o no os habláis. – les amenazó fríamente. - ¿Quieres añadir algo más? – le preguntó a Isobel mientras se separaban.  
- No, ya lo has dicho todo tú. – negó ella. – Podéis iros. – les invitó haciendo un gesto.

Ellos hicieron el amago de levantarse rápidamente de allí, cada uno en una dirección, algo imposible debido a que tenían las manos unidas. La izquierda de Damon a la derecha de Elena. La brida se clavó en la piel de ambos e hicieron un gesto de dolor al dejarse caer de nuevo en su asiento.

- Ah, sí que se me olvidaba algo. Sí necesitáis curas, os las tendréis que hacer vosotros mismos. – dijo Isobel con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

Damon y Elena se lanzaron una mirada tensa, la perspectiva de tener que cuidar del otro no era algo que les entusiasmase, por lo que esta vez llevaron más cuidado. Echaron las sillas hacia atrás y salieron de allí uno detrás del otro.

Jenna e Isobel esperaron un tiempo prudencial para reírse.

- No lo van a volver a repetir. – afirmó la primera.  
- No lo dudo, sus caras me lo han dicho todo. – rió Isobel. – De esta se toleran o no se vuelven a dirigir la palabra.  
- Esperemos que sea la primera opción. No podemos perderlos a los dos. ¿No habría ninguna posibilidad de conseguir otra plaza? – preguntó Jenna.

Ambos seguían llevando la ropa de quirófano, lo que implicaba que la brida de sus muñecas era perfectamente visible porque las camisetas que llevaban eran de manga corta. No necesitaron palabras para detenerse en cuanto se alejaron un poco del despacho, sin llegar aún a las zonas más concurridas del hospital.

- Tengo una navaja en la cazadora, podríamos cortarla. – propuso Damon mientras la examinaba.  
- Lo sabrán. – respondió escuetamente Elena, haciendo lo mismo que él.  
- No si luego nos ponemos otra. – replicó el joven.  
- Lo sabrán. – volvió a repetir la chica. – Pero creo que puedo sacar la mano. – añadió forcejeando.

Jenna no la había apretado completamente, les había dejado como un par de centímetros de margen para que pudieran tener cierto movimiento. Y Elena estaba intentando sacar la mano por ahí, forcejeando sin darse cuenta de que al tirar de la brida hacia ella para tener más espacio, se la estaba clavando a Damon en la muñeca.

- Vámonos de aquí antes de que salga Jenna, ahora pensamos en la sala. – respondió Damon entredientes para aguantar el dolor que la brida le estaba provocando al clavarse en su muñeca.

Elena siguió forcejeando manteniendo la mano en el costado por un par de minutos más hasta que decidió que Damon llevaba razón.

- Está bien, vámonos. – cedió de mala gana.

Terminaron de recorrer el pasillo y antes de que siguieran Elena se paró de golpe, obligando a Damon a que hiciese lo mismo.

- Si alguien nos ve así se va a enterar todo el hospital. – dijo.  
- No tengo la más mínima intención de que pase eso. – respondió el chico. – Dame la mano. – le pidió extendiendo los dedos.  
- ¿Cómo va a ayudar eso a qué no nos vean? – preguntó Elena sin comprender lo que Damon había pensado.  
- Podemos ocultar las manos si caminamos juntos. – explicó simplemente. – Nadie se extrañará de dos personas que caminan juntas, así no verán la brida. Pero tendremos que ir rápido.  
- Pues vamos. – sin perder tiempo, Elena entrelazó sus dedos, encajando a la perfeción con los de Damon. – Solo para que no nos vean. – le advirtió.

"Sí, ya" pensó él, aunque no dijo nada, solo se pegó más a ella de forma que sus manos se encontraban aprisionadas por las piernas de ambos. Y así pegados lateralmente continuaron su camino hasta la sala de residentes.

Tuvieron la fortuna de no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros pero en el camino, Elena notó algo que le extrañó. Le pareció notar como si algo se deslizase por la piel de su muñeca hasta su mano, pero no quiso mirar para no llamar la atención.

Se separaron todo lo que pudieron en cuanto llegaron a la sala de residentes. Estaba vacía, sus compañeros no estaban allí y en la pizarra pudieron ver que tanto Meredith como Caroline se habían ido a quirófano. En la mesa había una gran pila de historiales con un post-it pegado encima, Jenna debía de habérselos dejado allí cuando los dejó a solas con Isobel. Damon echó el pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar y contemplar su humillación. Elena fue a forcejear otra vez pero se detuvo al contemplar sus manos.

Había llevado razón antes, algo le había caído en la mano. La sangre de Damon. Asombrada se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía un corte a lo largo de la muñeca del que manaba un poco de sangre.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? – preguntó alzando sus manos aún entrelazadas.  
- ¿En serio me lo preguntas? – replicó Damon de forma irónica, soltándola. – No vas a poder sacar la mano por mucho que lo intentes. Lo mejor es que hagamos lo que quiere Jenna y ya.  
- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño. – se disculpó Elena sinceramente al darse cuenta de que se lo había hecho ella. – Solo pensé que podía hacerlo.  
- Pues no puedes, así que no lo intentes más. – respondió a la vez que tiraba de ella, llevándola hasta el sofá.

Se sentaron el uno el lado del otro y cogieron cada un historial con la mano que tenían libre.

- Esto es de neuro. – comentó asombrada Elena, al leerlo un poco por encima.  
- Y esto de trauma. – dijo Damon. Él había cogido el primero de la pila, aquel que tenía el post-it pegado. – "Solo podéis fallar cinco diagnósticos, a partir de ahí cada fallo será un día más en urgencias y sin quirófanos, esforzaos. Pd. No os molestéis en buscar algo de vuestra especialidad, no lo hay. J." – leyó en voz alta.

- Que cabrona es. – dijo por lo bajo Elena.

Damon la miró sorprendido, sin creerse que por una vez, estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

- Tengo el portátil en la taquilla, seguro que nos ayuda. – Damon se puso en pie cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

A diferencia de Elena, él solo tiró con suavidad para que ella le imitase. Caminó detrás de él hasta su taquilla y se quedó en segundo plano mientras el chico intentaba abrirla. Por su parte Damon estaba desconcertado, no entendía porque no conseguía abrirla si lo único que tenía que hacer era introducir la combinación. Le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado para ver si estaba atascada y así lo arreglaba.

- Eh, cuidado. – le regañó Elena. – Eres cirujano, cuidado con las manos.

Llevaba razón, por lo que esta vez se limitó a apoyar el puño sobre la superficie metálica, sin hacer nada más.

- No entiendo que le pasa a esto. Si esta mañana estaba bien. – suspiró Damon sin entender nada.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la combinación? – le preguntó Elena, tragando saliva. Sabía perfectamente que Damon creía que sí lo era, pero ella sabía que no.  
- Sí. – respondió seco, ¿cómo iba a equivocarse en una cosa así después de tantos días? – Estoy seguro.  
- ¿Te importa si pruebo yo? – dijo insegura, dando un paso hacia delante.  
- No voy a decirte la combinación. – replicó el chico e hizo el amago de cruzarse de brazos, pero la brida se le clavó en la herida de la muñeca y el dolor hizo su aparición, impidiéndole completar el gesto.

Elena le ignoró y pasó delante de él. Se sentía culpable por la herida que le había hecho, una cosa es que el chico no le cayera bien y que siempre andase discutiendo con él, pero otra muy distinta era hacerle daño de forma intencionada y esa nunca había sido su intención. Para no hacerle más daño, dejó su mano estirada hacia atrás y abrió la taquilla con la mano izquierda, con la combinación que ella misma había elegido, sin que Damon viese nada de lo que hacía.

- Solo estaba atascada. – explicó sin mirarle a la vez que se apartaba para que pudiera ver.  
- Vaya, supongo que gracias. ¿Pero cómo sabías cuál era mi combinación? – preguntó asombrado. – El ordenador está en la mochila.  
- Porque no la cambiaste, es la que tenía Matt. – respondió mientras le ayudaba a sacar la mochila para poder coger el ordenador.  
- ¿Quién es Matt? – preguntó Damon sin poder contenerse.

Elena bajó la mirada sin contestarle, sin poder creerse que le hubiera hablado de Matt precisamente a él. Como solo estaban ellos, Damon dejó la taquilla abierta y volvieron a sentarse.

- Alguien que trabajaba aquí antes. – le respondió simplemente.

Esas respuestas lo único que conseguían era que Damon tuviera mil preguntas más. No entendía cuál era el misterio que encerraba ese chico pero algo tenía que haber, porque la gente que estaba dispuesta a hablar no le decía apenas nada y los que sí sabían no querían hablar, como ya le había pasado con Meredith.

- Ah sí, algo me habían dicho. – dijo fingiendo indiferencia. - ¿Y cómo es que sabías su combinación? – preguntó.

No podía verla porque estaba agachado para coger el ordenador pero sí que notó como le tembló la mano que tenía unida a la suya. Eso le sorprendió porque era la primera vez que veía, o mejor dicho, sentía como la armadura que siempre se ponía ella con él se resquebrajaba un poco.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a saber la combinación de mi novio? – respondió llevándose la mano a su regazo, cubriéndola con la otra para dejar de temblar. – Venga, enciende el ordenador que te voy leyendo el caso. – dijo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a contestar, para cambiar de tema.

Eso provocó que también se llevara la de Damon, que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Automáticamente pulsó el botón de encendido mientras la contemplaba sin poder disimular el asombro. Incómoda, Elena desvió la mirada para no verse atravesada por el claro azul de sus ojos y empezó a leer en voz alta.

Jenna sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando les proporcionó esos casos, al no tratarse de su especialidad no estaban tan seguros y dudaban mucho más. No había ni un solo caso en el que no tuviesen que consultar algo, por suerte, tenían wifi en la sala y eso les proporcionaba acceso a las bases de datos médicas del hospital. No a las de pacientes claro, eso habría sido demasiado fácil, pero tenían acceso a manuales y casos. Los que ellos llevaban no estaban allí, pero podían buscar casos con síntomas similares y empezar a buscar el diagnóstico desde ahí, en vez de partir de cero.

Damon sostenía el ordenador en su regazo, lo que unido a la brida les obligaba a estar muy cerca el uno del otro, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca. Y también era él el encargado de escribir y rellenar los informes porque los dos eran diestros y él era el único con la mano derecha libre.

La charla que habían recibido parecía haber hecho efecto ya apenas discutían, algo en lo que también contribuía el hecho de que ninguno de los dos tuviese los conocimientos específicos que necesitaban para esos casos, no podían contradecirse cuando ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Esto no era así con todos los casos, pero sí con la mayoría. Había otros que sí les sonaban por cosas que les hubiesen comentado sus compañeros o que ellos pudieran haber presenciado o atendido antes de especializarse.

- ¿Cuántos nos quedan? – preguntó Damon cuando le saltó el aviso en la pantalla de que Ric andaba conectado.

Suponía que su amigo no tardaría en hablarle y no se equivocaba. De hecho tardó menos que la propia Elena en responderle.

"¿Estás?"

- Nos quedan cinco. – respondió Elena contándolos con su mano izquierda, ya que los tenía amontonados a su lado.  
Primero ella los leía en alto y luego se los pasaba a Damon, que los colocaba a su derecha para poder rellenarlos.

"Ocupado colega" le respondió con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué toca ahora? – le preguntó a Elena en tono cansado.  
- Pediatría. – suspiró la chica y empezó a leer.

El último caso que tenían era de traumatología. A Elena no le sonaba de nada por lo que suspiró audiblemente. Pero Damon emitió su diagnóstico sin dudar, incluso antes de que Elena acabará de leer ya lo estaba escribiendo.

- ¿Por qué estás seguro? – le preguntó ella.  
- Porque el año pasado llevé un caso así. – explicó Damon, con la vista puesta en el informe que estaba rellenando con algo de dificultad. Era un caso que había llevado con Ric, lo que le traía un montón de recuerdos.  
- Pero si esto es de trauma, ¿te cambiaste de especialidad? – preguntó sin poder contenerse.  
- No. Un amigo me coló para que pudiera llevar el caso con él en cuanto supo lo que era. Terminamos, por fin. ¿Llamas a Jenna o lo hago yo? – añadió cerrando la carpeta y dejándola la primera del montón que tenían sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Te coló otro residente? – alucinó la chica haciéndole un gesto para que lo hiciera él.  
- Es especialista. De trauma. – respondió con nostalgia, elevando la vista.

Eso le recordó a Elena lo que Isobel le había contado, sobre dejarlo todo y marcharse, eso era algo que ella no entendía. Quizá si fuese al revés… pero no entendía porqué alguien iba a marcharse de Nueva York para irse a Virginia. Era como dar un paso atrás, algo que nadie haría sin un motivo y eso era algo que nadie parecía entender y a ella le hacía desconfiar porque sabía muy bien que nadie hacia nada sin motivo.

_- ¿Tú estás segura de esto, Elena? – Matt daba vueltas en círculos por el pequeño baño anexo a la sala de residentes, pasándose las manos nerviosamente por el pelo, dejando su cabello rubio completamente desordenado.  
- No lo sé, Matt, no es seguro. Pero podría ser. – Elena, aún vestida con el pijama de quirófano, intento tranquilizarle acariciando su brazo, pero él se separó con brusquedad, dejándola totalmente desconcertada._

_También le pareció ver furia cuando volvió a mirarla._

_- ¡Joder Elena, eres una inconsciente! – gritó y después se dio media vuelta, pegándole un puñetazo al lavabo._  
_- Matt… - Elena intentó acercarse con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos pero él volvió a rechazarla, lo que hizo que una pequeña lágrima finalmente se deslizara por su mejilla. – No es mi culpa._  
_- ¿Y de quién quieres que sea entonces? Eras tú la que tenía que acordarse, no yo. - gritó sin ablandarse por su mirada desesperada y sus intentos de convencerle. - No quiero saber nada de esto._

_Escucharon un golpe en la puerta y Kol entró al segundo, atraído por las voces y los ruidos._

_- ¿Todo bien, chicos? – preguntó, notando la tensión en el ambiente y como ellos se habían alejado el uno del otro al escucharle._  
_- No, nada está bien. – respondió Matt enfadado y pasó casi atropellando a su amigo para poder salir de allí._

_Cuando Elena escuchó el portazo que Matt pegó al salir de la sala de residentes, no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente._

_- Ey, Elena, no llores. – Kol le mandó un rápido busca a Meredith para que viniera y después se agachó hasta donde Elena se había dejado caer para consolarla. Sin dejar de sollozar, Elena se abrazó a él._

Unos golpes en la puerta les indicaron que Jenna había llegado y los dos tuvieron que levantarse para poder abrirla. Ella entró y fue derecha a ojear los historiales que habían rellenado.

- Al menos no os habéis matado en el proceso. – murmuró con ironía. – Está bien, podéis iros. – dijo con un gesto.  
- Eh… Jenna, quítanos esto. – pidió Elena, señalando la brida que unía sus muñecas.

Ella rió suavemente.

- ¿En serio no sabéis como quitárosla? – les preguntó saliendo con todas las carpetas entre las manos.  
- Vamos a coger la navaja. – suspiró Damon cerrando la puerta otra vez.

Elena se alegró de que el chico hubiese decidido dejar la taquilla abierta, así no tendría que volver a mentirle otra vez. Ajeno a esto, Damon ya había sacado la navaja del bolsillo de su cazadora y la había abierto. Con suavidad la pasó entre las manos de ambos y empezó a cortar el plástico. Le costó un poco porque tenía que llevar cuidado pero al final lo consiguió y los dos se frotaron las manos, ya libres.

Ahora que estaba libre, Damon empezó a recoger sus cosas para sacar su ropa de calle.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Elena al verlo.  
- Me voy, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. – respondió él, guardando el portátil en la mochila.  
- Tienes que curarte eso. – Elena le sorprendió al acercarse y cogerle la mano izquierda.  
- Soy médico, ya lo haré en casa. – replicó Damon, sin saber muy bien que pensar de esa preocupación repentina.  
- No podrás vendarte bien solo con una mano. Venga, vamos a la sala de curas. Ya has oído a Isobel antes, eso te lo he hecho yo así que tengo que curarte. Vamos. – le ordenó con seguridad. Aunque esa no era la verdadera razón para que se lo ofreciera, en realidad lo hacía porque se sentía culpable de haberle herido.

Damon sabía que ella llevaba razón por lo que se tragó su orgullo y dejó que ella le curase. Al salir de la sala se encontraron con Kol y Caroline, que hablaban sentados en el pasillo ya que sus especialistas les habían advertido que no entrasen en la sala. Se pusieron de pie al verlos.

- ¿Qué hacíais ahí dentro los dos solitos? – preguntó Caroline con picardía.

Kol le metió un codazo rápidamente y se disculpó con Elena con la mirada.

- Solo trabajábamos. – respondió Elena.  
- Preguntadle a Jenna, si no. – se defendió Damon al ver que ella no le creía.

Sin dar más explicaciones, los dos continuaron su camino hasta la sala de curas, que estaba vacía. Damon fue a sentarse en la camilla, que estaba en el centro de la sala, mientras Elena buscaba en los armarios algo para curarle la muñeca.

Primero cogió unas gasas, que humedeció un poco para poder quitarle la sangre seca que tenía en la mano y alrededor de la herida. Después la desinfectó y por último se la vendó intentando que quedara firme pero que no le apretase demasiado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué te estaba haciendo daño? – le preguntó mientas pasaba la venda entre su pulgar y el índice, alrededor de la palma, para afianzarla mejor.  
- Porque no pensé que eso te importase. – confesó Damon viendo como ella trabajaba.  
- Claro que me importa. – Elena dio una última vuelta a su muñeca. - ¿Está bien así o te hace daño?  
- Está bien. – asintió Damon y ella sujetó la venda con esparadrapo. – No sé porque te extrañas tanto, si no has dejado de tratarme a patadas desde la primera vez que nos cruzamos.

Elena retuvo su mano un momento a la vez que Damon se levantaba.

- Siento lo del quirófano y lo de tu mano. – se disculpó Elena.  
- No podemos seguir peleándonos así, no en los quirófanos. – contestó el joven. – O Jenna nos matará. – bromeó haciendo que Elena sonriera ligeramente. A Damon le pareció que esa sonrisa le daba un aire distinto, mucho más alegre y más… despreocupada comprendió. – Disculpas aceptadas. – dijo después.  
- A partir de ahora los quirófanos serán zona neutral, bandera blanca. – respondió Elena y le tendió la mano para firmar esa pequeña tregua.  
- Me parece bien. – Damon sonrió de medio lado mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Esa pequeña burbuja de paz en la que estaban inmersos no duró mucho. Elena se separó rápidamente tragando saliva y desde la puerta se atrevió a decirle algo.

- Eh Damon, la combinación de tu taquilla es 1006. – confesó y salió de allí prácticamente corriendo.

Damon abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y después su mirada se oscureció. Realmente se había creído su cambio de actitud y sus disculpas y ella le había vuelto a engañar.

- Damon, eres idiota. - concluyó para sí mismo acariciándose la muñeca herida con suavidad.

Se quedó allí un cuarto de hora más para no cruzarse con Elena, ya había tenido suficiente ración de ella por ese día y necesitaba despejarse de otra forma. Así cuando volvió a la sala de residentes, no quedaba nadie allí y puedo cambiarse tranquilamente.

- ¡Eh, Damon! – escuchó que le llamaban cuando salía por la entrada de urgencias.

Él se giró y vio que Rebekah iba hacia él.

- No te he visto en todo el día. – saludó cuando la chica le alcanzó, como él, ya se había quitado el uniforme e iba vestida de calle.  
- Ni yo a ti. – le sonrió. – Como deduzco que ya has terminado, ¿quieres qué vayamos tomar algo? – y sin darle tiempo a contestar se colgó de su brazo, sonriéndole con picardía y devorándole con la mirada, anticipándose a lo que les esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Damon entró a su piso acelerado y tiró su mochila en el sofá al pasar por su lado. Se tumbó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapándose el rostro. Poco después Guisseppe entró llamando levemente a la puerta.

- ¿Vienes a cenar o te vas a acostar? – le preguntó sentándose en el borde.  
- Voy. – asintió Damon incorporándose y poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de su padre.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – se preocupó él al ver que la tenía vendada.  
- Ah eso… no es nada. – se apresuró a negar Damon retirando la mano. – Solo es un corte. ¿Vamos? – preguntó cambiando de tema, poniéndose en pie. – Ah, mañana tengo turno de noche, podemos hacer algo por la mañana si quieres. – ofreció mientras preparaban la mesa.

La noche siguiente, Elena acompañó a Meredith al hospital aunque su turno empezaba una hora después que el de su amiga. Le tocaba turno nocturno en Urgencias, lo que implicaba que iba a tener poco trabajo y nada interesante, pero aún así se fue con ella. Estaban firmando en la entrada cuando Rebekah y Vicky pasaron hablando despreocupadamente a su lado. Se detuvieron mientras dejaban unas carpetas en las bandejas de salida.

- Fue genial. – estaba diciendo la rubia.  
- ¿En serio es tan bueno como dicen? – preguntó Vicky acercándose a su amiga, pero estaban demasiado cerca de Elena y Meredith, que las escuchaban sin poder evitarlo.  
- Sí. – respondió Rebekah sonriendo ampliamente. – Si tanto te gusta Damon, deberías animarte y lanzarte.  
- ¿Y qué hago?  
- Solo acércate a él cuando esté solo y éntrale, es fácil. – contestó Rebekah justo antes de que las chicas se alejasen.

- Mer… - intentó decir Elena, preocupada por lo que su amiga pudiera sentir por esa situación.  
- Déjalo Elena, ya lo sé. – la cortó su amiga. – No te preocupes. – Pero por dentro no dejó de darle vueltas a la última frase de Rebekah.

Damon no se molestó en llegar pronto, sabía que la noche sería larga, posiblemente aburrida y además sin quirófanos. Vio a Elena en el control de Urgencias por lo que se dirigió hacia allí en cuanto se cambió.

- ¿Hay algo? – preguntó sentándose en un taburete que había allí.  
- Solo lo que entre. – respondió Elena mirando hacia las puertas de entrada. – Y las cortinas. – dijo después señalándole esa zona, donde estaban las camillas para los pacientes menos graves, aquellos que solo estarían unas horas allí.

El chico torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, pero no por nada era un castigo.

- ¿Estáis libres chicos? – les preguntó Vicky un rato después al verlos cada uno en una esquina del mostrador. – Acaba de venir un chico que dice que le duele mucho la tripa, según dice ha vomitado un poco de sangre, está en la sala de espera. ¿Os ocupáis alguno? – dijo ofreciéndoles una carpeta alternativamente a los dos.

Ellos se miraron y Damon se encogió de hombros, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que decidiera ella. Con desgana, la chica se levantó y aceptó el caso.

- Ahora te traigo algo. – le dijo Vicky a Damon en tono seductor y Elena bufó al escucharlo.

Unos minutos después, Damon estaba cosiendo un corte en un brazo mientras maldecía internamente a Jenna por el trabajo que le había mandado. Después de una noche muy aburrida, en la que había contado los minutos como no lo hacía desde su primer año de residente, Damon por fin acabó su turno y fue directo a cambiarse.

Allí se encontró con Elena, que tenía las mismas ganas de irse que él. Se cambiaron dándose la espalda, durante toda la noche no se habían hablado para nada que no fuese trabajo.

- ¿Qué tal tu mano? – le preguntó al ver que cerraba la taquilla y que el vendaje era distinto al que ella le había hecho el día anterior.  
- Bien. – respondió Damon mirándose la mano y colgándose la mochila del hombro.  
- ¿Te has hecho las curas? – siguió ella.  
- Ahora lo haré en casa. – negó Damon desconcertado por su interés.  
- Puedo echarle un vistazo si quieres, ya sabes que son solo cinco minutos. – ofreció Elena, que seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberle herido.  
- No. – negó Damon con decisión. – Tengo otro turno en seis horas, ahora solo quiero dormir. – dijo saliendo por la puerta, dejándola allí.

Coincidieron en absolutamente todos sus turnos, Jenna se había asegurado de ello, al igual de que en esa semana doblasen turno un par de veces y tuvieran tres turnos de noche. La mayor parte de su trabajo en Urgencias consistía en cosas básicas y eso, a dos médicos tan brillantes como ellos, les aburría aunque no por ello dejaban de ponerle el mismo interés que a cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Otra vez estás libre? – preguntó Rebekah, que también tenía guardia nocturna.  
- Sí. – suspiró Damon. – Por las noches esto está muerto. – se quejó.  
- Da gracias por eso. – le advirtió la chica, aunque sabía que él no lo decía con mala idea.  
- Cierto, comentario equivocado. – respondió él pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Es el cansancio, que me hace decir tonterías. – se disculpó.  
- ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Ahora no hay nadie y todo está controlado. – le dijo Rebekah. – Venga, vete. Te aviso en cuanto entre alguien. – añadió al ver que dudaba.  
- Gracias Beckah. – sonrió el chico. – Me voy un rato a la sala de residentes. Avísame con lo que sea.  
- No te preocupes. – le sonrió de vuelta ella, perdida en el intenso azul de su mirada.

Pero sus planes de dormir un poco se frustraron cuando vio que allí no iba a tener la tranquilidad que deseaba. Stefan y Caroline estaban sentados frente a frente en uno de los sillones, muy cerca él uno del otro.

- Perdón, ya me voy. – se disculpó Damon al ver que acaba de interrumpir algo que tenía pinta de ser muy privado, a juzgar por la cara con la que le miraba Stefan.  
- No, pasa. – le animó Caroline, cambiando su expresión de cansancio a una sonrisa, que dedicó solo a Damon.  
- ¿Seguro? - dudó el joven.  
- Sí, sin problemas. – se vio obligado a decir Stefan de mala gana cuando Caroline le dio un codazo.  
- ¿Dónde te metes? – se interesó la chica, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas. - Últimamente no hay manera de verte.  
- Tengo turno en Urgencias. – contestó Damon tumbándose sobre el sofá libre.  
- ¿En Urgencias? – se asombró Stefan. - ¿Qué has hecho para que te manden ahí?  
- Nada, se lo pedí a Jenna, por probar un poco todo. Cuanta más experiencia mejor, ¿no? – replicó encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba dispuesto a reconocer que era un castigo más que merecido, eso a ellos no les importaba. Sonrió al ver que había conseguido callar a Stefan. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vosotros no vais nunca a Urgencias?  
- Solo cuando es una urgencia… - se adelantó Stefan, molesto al ver la atención que Caroline le dedicaba a Damon. Él llevaba detrás de ella prácticamente desde que empezaron la residencia juntos y por momentos había llegado a pensar que ella le correspondía, incluso salieron juntos algunos meses, pero Caroline decía que entre ellos las cosas no funcionaban, que no había química, pero Stefan estaba seguro de que se equivocaba.  
- Eso está muy bien cuando se está empezando, ahora… ya no les veo utilidad a no ser que haya una crisis. – fue la respuesta de Caroline. – Por eso siempre nos mandan a Urgencias cuando nos castigan, quizá eso influya en que no nos guste mucho. – intentó corregirse al ver que Damon no parecía muy de acuerdo con su respuesta.  
- Menos a Matt, él siempre estaba encantado de estar allí. Seguro que se habría especializado como médico de Urgencias. – recordó Stefan olvidándose de la presencia de Damon allí.  
- ¿Quién es Matt? – preguntó fingiendo que ese nombre no le sonaba de nada. Sabía que estaba mal cotillear de esa forma pero tenía demasiada curiosidad con ese tema, más aún desde que había descubierto que ese misterioso chico era también el misterioso novio de Elena.  
- El chico que estaba aquí antes, ¿no te ha dicho nada Elena? – respondió Caroline, hablando sin pensar, como hacía casi siempre. Si se hubiera parado unos segundos a pensar, se habría dado cuenta de que había dicho una tontería, Elena jamás hablaba de Matt desde que él se marchó. Le había dolido tanto que no quería ni recordarle.  
- No, ¿por qué Elena? – preguntó Damon que no estaba preparado para la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
- Porque iban a casarse, estaban prometidos. – respondió Caroline tan tranquilamente como si estuviese hablando del tiempo que hacía fuera.

Kol entró en ese momento, a tiempo de oír las últimas palabras y supo inmediatamente de quien hablaban.

- Stefan, te están buscando en las consultas. – dijo tenso, mirando a la rubia con ganas de matarla, cortando completamente la conversación.

El aludido se levantó y Kol se apresuró a ocupar su sitio, pero el ambiente ya no era el mismo, ahora era tenso, casi cortante y Damon se sintió tan incómodo que no tardó más de un minuto en levantarse.

- Me vuelvo a Urgencias. – titubeó bajo la mirada amenazante de Kol.  
- Yo voy a hacer la ronda. – dijo rápidamente Caroline, imitándole para no quedarse a solas con Kol.

Salieron juntos y enseguida se relajaron. Damon se acarició distraídamente la muñeca herida mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Quieres qué le eche un vistazo? – le preguntó Caroline señalando su mano.  
- Eh… vale. – dudó Damon para ser amable y juntos se dirigieron a la sala de curas, donde Caroline echó el pestillo nada más entrar.

En cuanto la vio bajar las persianas, se dio cuenta de que le estaba volviendo a pasar. Nervioso, se apartó de la camilla, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Ven. – le indicó Caroline con voz sugerente, dando un par de pasos en actitud insinuante.  
- Te estás equivocando. – dijo Damon, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
- No creo, no es lo que cuentan Sage y Beckah. Además, yo te he dicho lo que querías saber, ¿qué te cuesta compensarme? – al escucharla hablar, Damon maldijo internamente el error que había cometido con ellas.

_Damon miró a ambos lados de la sala de descanso buscando aquello que Sage le quería enseñar, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a Sage demasiado cerca de su espalda. Incómodo, retrocedió un paso y se giró para hablar con ella.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sage se lanzó a sus labios y Damon no pudo evitar el beso, pero sí que lo profundizara._

_- Venga, no seas tímido. – le dijo ella pasando las manos por sus hombros e intentando deslizarlas también por sus brazos._  
_- Te estás confundiendo conmigo. – respondió Damon negando con la cabeza y quitándole las manos con suavidad._  
_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto? – se enfadó Sage señalándose a sí misma de arriba abajo._

_Sabiendo que tenía que contestar a eso y que tenía que resultar creíble, Damon respondió lo primero que se le pasó por la mente._

_- Tengo novia. – improvisó. – Y no soy de los que engañan, siento que lo hayas malinterpretado. – añadió y se dispuso a marcharse de allí._  
_- No te creo, ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó interceptándole._  
_- Kath. – dijo intentando que sonara lo más convincente posible._

_Sage no se quedó del todo convencida, había algo en sus palabras que no le terminaba de convencer._

_- No te creo. – le repitió._  
_- Haz lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras y di lo que quieras. – respondió Damon sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo, lo único que quería era salir de allí. – Pero déjame salir._

_Sage se apartó de su lado y Damon salió apresuradamente, dando un pequeño portazo pasándose las manos por el pelo, creyendo que había salido de aquel lío. Lo que él no esperaba es que Sage fuese a tomar sus palabras tan literalmente..._

Con Rebekah le había pasado exactamente lo mismo y había vuelto a utilizar la misma excusa de la novia. Esta vez pudo dejarla más convencida gracias a que la enseñó una antigua foto de Kath y él que llevaba en el móvil, de sus primeros meses juntos. Una que se había quedado allí olvidada por casualidad y con la que consiguió librarse. Y de nuevo se le había vuelto a escapar eso de "haz lo que quieras, di que lo quieras pero yo solo puedo ser un amigo", "si es que eres un bocazas", se regañó mentalmente.

- No sé lo que cuentan Sage y Beckah, y la verdad es que no me importa. Puedes unirte a su jueguecito si eso te hace feliz, pero no pienso a tener nada contigo. – dijo retirando el pestillo y saliendo de allí rápidamente, dejándola plantada y despechada.

Caroline no desaprovechó su oportunidad de presumir y al día siguiente todo el hospital se había enterado de su aventura con aquel joven residente que hacía las delicias de todas con sus ojazos azules y su cuerpo perfecto.

Meredith no fue la excepción, ella también lo escuchó al poco de comenzar su turno y recordó lo que había dicho Rebekah, ¿si Damon se las tiraba a todas, por qué a ella no? Si conseguía reunir suficiente valor y lanzarse, quizá podría llevarse el premio ella también.

Elena y Damon seguían en Urgencias, ya llevaban allí una semana en la que no habían visto a Jenna por ningún lado, por lo que suponían que ese sería el último día de su castigo. Tuvieron un par de horas ajetreadas cuando entró una familia entera con una intoxicación alimenticia pero el resto de su turno fue muy tranquilo, con pequeñas heridas y poco más.

Prácticamente corrieron hasta la sala de residentes cuando el reloj marcó el final de su turno. No era el hecho de estar en Urgencias lo que les fastidiaba, si no estar alejados de los quirófanos. Y ahora por fin podrían volver, algo que tenía a los dos de buen humor, tanto que incluso se sonrieron levemente cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo. Eran cirujanos, para ellos la medicina lo era todo y la mayor parte de ese todo la sentían cuando operaban, cuando tenían una vida en sus manos y toda decisión contaba. No se sentían completos sin poder operar y ahora volvían a recuperar esa parte importante de ellos mismos.

Damon abrió la puerta y Elena le empujó levemente por la espalda para apremiarle. Pero el chico se detuvo en seco y se chocaron.

- Os estaba esperando. – dijo Jenna levantándose del sillón que estaba frente a la puerta. Elena dio unos pasos y se colocó al lado de Damon.  
- ¿Qué pasa Jenna? – la preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
- No habéis venido ninguno a preguntar por vuestros casos. – les recriminó.

Ellos se miraron y Damon dejó que hablara ella, que después de todo tenía más confianza con Jenna.

- Pensamos que no tenías queja de nuestro trabajo, como no nos has dicho nada. – respondió la chica.

Jenna tomó nota para sí misma de sus palabras, era la primera vez que Elena hablaba en plural incluyendo a Damon.

- Lo habéis hecho mejor de lo que esperaba. – les reconoció. – Pero tenéis tres días más en Urgencias.  
- ¿Sin quirófanos? – suspiró Damon, algo abatido.  
- Sin quirófanos. – le confirmó Jenna.  
- Si esto es mejor, ¿qué es lo que esperaba? – preguntó Elena, tan disgustada con la idea como el chico. Toda su alegría de minutos antes se había evaporado.  
- No tener que veros en otra semana. – rió Jenna y Elena, que la conocía bien, supo que solo estaba de broma y que en realidad estaba impresionada. – Y por cierto, tenéis otro turno ahora.  
- ¿Otro turno? – protestaron ambos a la vez.  
- Sí, eso por no preguntar y empieza… ya. – dijo mirando su reloj.

Se rió suavemente cuando salió de la sala, realmente se lo estaba pasando bien con esto. Era un pequeño dos por uno, parecía que ellos estaban empezando a trabajar en equipo aunque fuese poco y además se tomaba su venganza particular por todas las discusiones que les había tenido que aguantar.

En la sala, Damon y Elena protestaron cada uno a su manera. El chico apoyó ambos brazos en las taquillas y Elena se dejó caer en un sillón.

- No puede hacer eso, ¿no? – preguntó Damon sin mirarla.  
- Es la jefa de medicina interna. Puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros, seguro que Isobel le ha dado vía libre, y nos está puteando. – respondió Elena de mala gana.  
- Genial. – se quejó el chico apoyando la frente contra la superficie metálica de su taquilla. – Como llevamos pocos turnos está semana…  
- Bueno, al menos no hay trabajo. – dijo Elena buscando el lado bueno de la situación.  
- Pero tenemos que estar aquí, así que no compensa. – insistió Damon que estaba deseando marcharse a casa.  
- ¿Siempre eres tan negativo? – preguntó.  
- No se puede ser optimista siempre. – contestó Damon mientras cogía el móvil de su mochila para mandarle un mensaje de aviso a su padre, que se preocuparía si no aparecía en cuanto acabase su turno, como siempre hacía. – Me voy al control, que Jenna está de guardia. No sea que le dé también por pasarse por allí.  
- Mándame un busca si la ves. – le pidió Elena, sorprendiéndole. – Necesito dormir un poco, aunque sean un par de horas. Luego te relevo yo a ti. – ofreció poniéndose uno de los cojines como almohada.  
- Estás muy segura de que te voy a ayudar. – dijo Damon con voz seria. – Y no tengo motivos para ello.  
- Tienes uno y muy importante, que también te beneficia a ti porque así tienes dos horas de descanso. Pero si no me cubres no pienso cubrirte, así que tú verás. – dijo segura de sí misma, cerrando los ojos.

Damon se quedó mirándola cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta. No entendía absolutamente nada de esa chica, pero con todo lo que había descubierto ahora de ese tal Matt, no podía evitar mirarla de otra forma. Ahora sabía que Elena era fuerte, que había superado algo muy duro y eso que tenía la sensación de que aún le quedaban cosas por saber. La actitud de Kol cuando había interrumpido su conversación, le había dejado esa sensación de que había algo allí que se le escapaba pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuese buena idea ir preguntándolo.

A punto de dormirse, Elena escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta. Dos horas después, Damon volvió a entrar y la despertó suavemente. Como buena médico, la chica se levantó rápidamente y él le quitó el cojín que había estado usando.

- Hay que darle puntos al niño de la cortina 2. – le dijo recostándose.  
- Voy. Te aviso con lo que sea. – dijo dejándole solo para que descansase.

Exactamente a las dos horas volvió y le despertó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Te he dejado un par de altas en el control, ya están firmadas, solo tienes que entregarlas. – le explicó mientras él se frotaba los ojos. – Llámame en una hora. – y Damon salió haciéndole un gesto con la mano, indicándole que así lo haría.

Damon estaba en su segunda ronda de descanso, esta vez solo tenía una hora, por lo que no se tumbó a pesar de estar agotado por llevar 14 horas seguidas en el hospital. Tenía su portátil en el regazo y navegaba aburrido por internet. Ric no estaba conectado y estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a estudiar.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente a Meredith cuando la vio entrar. Se llevaba bastante bien con casi todo el personal que había conocido, la única excepción era Elena, pero no se sentía tan cómodo con nadie como para considerarlos amigos, aún era demasiado pronto para eso. Meredith era la única a la que veía de otra forma, ella sí que era su amiga. A pesar del mal pie con el que comenzaron, le había ayudado a integrarse y le había enseñado algunas cosas de allí. Siempre le tenía en cuenta cuando el grupo se reunía, no era que los demás quisieran dejarle fuera, si no que algunas veces se les olvidaba que eran uno más. De todas formas eso a él no le importaba mucho, siempre rechazaba todas sus invitaciones porque después de cada turno lo único que quería era volver a casa y pasar algún rato con su padre porque se sentía culpable porque pasara tanto tiempo solo en aquella ciudad que era desconocida para ambos, aunque la verdad era que Guisseppe se estaba adaptando al cambio mucho mejor que él.

- Ey, estás en babia. – le sobresaltó Meredith, que estaba sentada a su lado y llevaba ya un rato hablándole sin que él la hiciera caso.  
- Perdona, solo pensando. – se disculpó con una sonrisa para compensarla. - ¿Qué me decías? – preguntó dejando el ordenador a un lado, con la tapa medio bajada.  
- Que no sabía qué tenías este turno. – le repitió la chica.  
- Ya, ni yo… Jenna nos ha obligado a doblar. – musitó Damon con cansancio y se echó un poco hacia el lado, de forma que su hombro se apoyaba en el de Meredith.

Animada por este gesto del chico, Meredith se giró hacia él alzando la mano y le tocó la mejilla, acariciándole. Damon cubrió esa mano con la suya con intención de retirarla, bajarla hasta el sillón o algo así, pero ella se arrodilló un poco en el sofá, impulsándose hacia él.

- Tú también no, por favor. – suplicó mientras la sujetaba antes de que pudiera besarle.

Con lágrimas en los ojos por el rechazo e inmensamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho, Meredith se libró de sus manos y huyó de sus intensos ojos azules.

- Meredith… yo… - intentó decir pero ella no quería ni escucharlo, no podía quedarse allí con él y no podía estar tan tranquila como estaba él.

Salió corriendo de allí ahogando un sollozo y Damon apoyó los codos en las rodillas mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus manos. Elena casi fue arrollada por su amiga en su apresurada salida y fue derecha a descargar su rabia contra Damon, del que no tenía ninguna duda que era el culpable de las lágrimas de Meredith.

Le empujó con fuerza y, al no esperárselo, Damon no pudo oponer resistencia y su espalda se golpeó con el respaldo del  
sillón.

- ¡Eh! – protestó, doliéndose un poco por el golpe.  
- ¿Qué la has hecho? – le interrogó Elema mirándole furiosa.  
- Nada. – se defendió el chico.  
- ¿Y por nada la haces llorar? – insistió Elena, que no le creía ni una palabra.  
- Ella se me tiró encima… yo no hice nada. – se defendió Damon titubeando un poco, luego cayó en la cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a ella?  
- Si llamas nada a tirarte a medio hospital… entonces no tenemos el mismo concepto de nada. – le recriminó Elena con dureza.  
- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. – dijo Damon poniéndose en pie, en tono seco y duro, ahora estaba verdaderamente enfadado, con ella y también con él mismo por haberse metido en esa historia.  
- No, no lo es. – coincidió Elena, volviendo a empujarle para que se sentara. – Pero sí lo es que juegues con mi mejor amiga y sus sentimientos. – le soltó.  
- ¿Sus sentimientos? – eso desconcertó a Damon, que no se lo esperaba, no de ella, de cualquier otra sí pero no de Meredith.  
- Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan idiota… - murmuró la chica cada vez más enfadada, ¿encima de estar haciéndole daño, no se daba ni cuenta? ¿es que era ciego? – Por desgracia le gustas y no es un secreto que no desaprovechas ninguna ocasión… suma dos más dos, anda. – le dijo.

Damon se estremeció por la acusación y tragó saliva, ahora lo entendía, claro que lo entendía y por una vez tenía que darle la razón a Elena, era idiota…

- Déjame pasar. – pidió intentando pasar a su lado mientras que Elena iba impidiéndole salir. – Tengo que hablar con ella.  
- ¿No te parece que ya has hecho suficiente? – le espetó la chica.  
- ¡No he hecho absolutamente nada! – estalló el joven, temblando por la furia. – Si tanto te interesa saber con quién me acuesto pregúntales por mi tatuaje, qué te digan lo que es. – le soltó señalándose la ingle y a su pesar, la mirada de Elena se desvió hacia esa zona. Por suerte, Damon siguió hablando, lo que hizo que enseguida volviera a mirarle a los ojos, que la atravesaban fríamente. – Y en cuánto a Meredith, lo único que he hecho ha sido decirle que no quería nada con ella, no ha sido como si me la hubiese tirado y después la abandonase.

Elena palideció al escucharle, no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿eso era una indirecta para ella? Ya sabía que había sido un error hablarle de Matt, pero no se esperaba una bajeza así. Le pegó con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

- Aléjate de ella. – le dijo y se dio media vuelta para volver a urgencias, lo último que la faltaba era que Jenna se pasase por allí y no estuviera.

Damon se quedó con la mano en la mejilla, que le ardía y estaba seguro de que tenía enrojecida. Él mismo no se creía lo que acababa de decir, ¿cómo podía haberle soltado esa frase precisamente a ella? A ella que su prometido la había abandonado… no se podía ni imaginar lo que tenía que doler eso, el simple hecho de pensarlo hacía que le doliera el corazón. Él sabía lo que era estar con alguien que en realidad no te quería, y alguien capaz de abandonar a su pareja era alguien de ese estilo. Sabía que se había metido en un tema doloroso y espinoso, no podía haber metido la pata de peor manera y eso que solo pretendía excusarse, pero el enfado le había hecho hablar sin pensar lo que decía y sabía que había acabado con la frágil paz que había entre ellos.

Suspiró hondo y salió de allí para buscar a Meredith. Una cosa la tenía clara, no iba a hacerle caso a Elena y alejarse de ella. Intentaría disculparse y arreglar las cosas, pero si ella no quería verlo, entonces lo respetaría, pero no porque se lo dijera Elena.

Después de quince minutos inútiles de búsqueda por su planta, Damon se fue a Urgencias, a seguir su turno al ver a Jenna de lejos y que ella estuviera a punto de verlo también. Elena estudiaba historiales en el puesto de control y ni siquiera le miró cuando apareció. Pasaron las dos horas que les quedaban de turno inmersos en un tenso silencio.

Al día siguiente Elena seguía estando afectada por sus palabras, se le habían removido muchas cosas que creía superadas. El sentimiento de culpa la atormentaba, no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa que él se hubiese ido… si tan solo hubiese sido más responsable…

_Meredith prácticamente corrió hasta la sala de residentes al recibir el busca de Kol. El chico, con cara de circunstancias, le cedió su puesto a Meredith y se alejó un poco aunque se quedó en la puerta, sujetando el pomo con la mano porque allí no había pestillo._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado Elena? – le preguntó cuando su amiga estuvo un poco más calmada._  
_- Se lo he dicho… le he contado que tengo un retraso. – sollozó Elena, abrazada a ella. – No lo quiere Mer, ni te imaginas como se ha puesto. Y lleva razón, todo es por mi culpa, si no se me hubiese olvidado de tomar la pastilla._  
_- ¿Pero qué dices? No seas tonta Elena, eso son cosas de dos. Si la culpa es de alguien, es de los dos. Además ni siquiera es seguro, ¿te has hecho la prueba? – preguntó Meredith, acariciando la espalda de su amiga que estaba muy mal._  
_- No… quería que él estuviese… por eso se lo conté._  
_- Yo me quedo contigo. – afirmó Meredith y le hizo una seña a Kol, que asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a buscar un test de embarazo por algún lado. La opción de hacerse unos análisis estaba descartada porque Elena no quería que nadie lo supiera._

_Volvió poco después y esta vez, se quedó fuera, para darles una total intimidad. Contó los minutos uno a uno hasta que pasó media hora y las chicas salieron. Tenían mejor cara que antes, por lo que les sonrió mientras se levantaba._

_- Falsa alarma. – le aclaró Elena y se acercó a abrazarle. – Muchas gracias Kol._  
_- Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. – respondió el chico. Elena le había ayudado mucho en su primer año, uno de los médicos había cometido una negligencia y había intentado que cargara él con la culpa, ya que solo era un inexperto residente. Pero Elena le había ayudado a demostrar que no era así. – Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. – le repitió las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho en su momento._

_Elena se apartó lentamente de él y le sonrió como pudo._

_- Ya verás como mañana, en cuanto le digas a Matt que solo fue un susto, todo se arregla. – dijo Meredith, pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su amiga._

_Pero al día siguiente, cuando Meredith y Elena llegaron, se encontraron con post-it pegado en la taquilla de Elena._

_"Lo siento Elena, no puedo. Esto es demasiado para mí._  
_Que te vaya todo genial._  
_Te quiere,_  
_Matt."_

_Nada más leerlo, Elena se forzó a mantener la calma y se lanzó a abrir la taquilla de Matt. Las manos le temblaban tanto que se equivocó varias veces con la combinación, mientras Meredith leía la nota por encima de su hombro._

_- Se ha ido. – murmuró Elena muy pálida al comprobar que la taquilla estaba completamente vacía._  
_- Elena… - Meredith no sabía ni que decir ante eso._  
_- Se ha ido, Mer. – repitió la chica que estaba como en shock y ni se daba cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, derrumbándose en los brazos de su amiga._

Necesitaba despejarse un poco por lo que a la hora de la comida se disculpó con sus amigos y subió a la azotea. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba allí, antes subía a cada rato libre que tenía, especialmente cuando pasó todo lo de Matt, era su manera de aislarse del mundo y de sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma, allí conseguía evadirse del mundo. Pero hacía ya más de un año que no había sentido esa necesidad de sentirse libre y que solo conseguía alcanzar allí.

Inspiró profundamente en cuanto salió a la azotea, cerrando la puerta tras ella. En la parte izquierda había una pequeña zona techada, como un pequeño invernadero del que cuidaba un grupo de pacientes, como parte de alguna terapia de un grupo de apoyo, Elena no lo recordaba exactamente, pero era algo así.

No era la única que conocía aquel lugar y se encontraba a gusto en él, se quedó parada cuando vio que Damon estaba allí, sentado de espaldas a ella en una esquina, mirando hacia la calle. Y eso la molestó porque aquel era su lugar de paz y descanso, él no tenía derecho a estar allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó en tono de enfado.

Damon la miró sorprendido por la interrupción. Había encontrado aquel sitio cuando recorría todos los puntos del hospital para aprenderse hasta el último rincón y se había enamorado al instante de la paz y tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Por eso subía a comer o cenar, según la hora que fuese, siempre que podía. Allí, rodeado de plantas no se sentía tan extraño o fuera de lugar en sus primeros días y le gustaba poder distraerse un poco viendo a la gente pasar por debajo de él, imaginando sus historias o simplemente dejando volar sus pensamientos.

No había paredes como tal, eran unos plásticos blancos que podían subirse como una persiana y así es como los tenía él cuando estaba allí, subidos hasta la mitad.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien allí, pero estaba tan cansado de discutir a todas horas con Elena que decidió ignorarla y volvió a morder el sándwich que estaba comiendo. Bufando, la chica se acercó hasta el borde dispuesta a no ceder y se sentó allí, igual que Damon pero lo más lejos de él que pudo. Movió su ensalada y empezó a comérsela sin desviar la vista del frente.

Pero el silencio era demasiado tenso, demasiado incómodo y empezaba a empañar las sensaciones que ese lugar les producía. Haciendo un ruido de desagrado, Damon se levantó y se marchó a terminar de comer en la sala de residentes, donde sabía que estaría solo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
**  
Damon se pasó el resto del día buscando a Meredith en cada minuto libre que tuvo, cada vez estaba más convencido de que la chica le evitaba y eso le hacía sentirse fatal consigo mismo. Al final tuvo que irse sin haber podido hablar con ella.

Elena fue la primera en encontrarse con su amiga al día siguiente. Estaba estudiando en la sala de residentes cuando ella entró. Meredith ni siquiera la miró, sabía que su amiga tendría una idea bastante aproximada de lo que habría pasado y ya se avergonzaba bastante por su comportamiento, no necesitaba que ella se lo recordase.

- Mer… - Elena se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a ella.  
- No tienes que decir nada Elena, ya lo sé. – respondió sin girarse. – No merece la pena. – repitió de forma automática.  
- Si el idiota de Damon no sabe ver lo genial que eres, peor para él. – dijo con decisión.  
- Siempre le llamas idiota. – dijo Meredith al girarse y su amiga pudo ver que la había hecho sonreír un poco.  
- Porque lo es. – afirmó Elena. – Ni siquiera se da cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos. Además si él prefiere juntarse con Sage y Rebekah, él se lo pierde. – añadió acariciando la mejilla de su amiga.  
- ¿Ya hablaste con él, no? – comprendió la chica.  
- Discutimos. – concretó Elena. – Pero me da igual, a mí quien me importas eres tú y no me hace ninguna gracia que ningún idiota te haga daño.  
- Fue culpa mía, no debí haberme comportado así. Esa no soy yo. Pero gracias. – respondió abrazándola.  
- Ah, ¿sabes lo qué me dijo? – comentó cuando se separaron. – Va y me dice, que si quiero saber con quién se acuesta que pregunte por un tatuaje que dice que tiene en la ingle. Como si me importase. – bufó.

Meredith rió mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

- ¿Y qué se habrá tatuado ahí? – preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Y yo que sé. – respondió Elena encogiéndose de hombros. – Y no tengo ninguna intención de preguntar. – añadió adelantándose a la pregunta que sabía que le haría su amiga.  
- A lo mejor yo sí. – reflexionó Meredith. - ¿Quieres qué te lo cuente si me entero?  
- No. – negó la chica, fingiendo horror.  
- Lo tomaré como un sí. – rió ella mientras salían de allí para hacer sus rondas.

Por mucho que su amiga pareciera haberlo dejado así, Elena no estaba tan dispuesta. Se vengaría, no solo porque jugase con su amiga, también por la última frase traicionera que le soltó. Pero tendría que ser algo sutil para no volver a tener problemas con Jenna. Estaba buscando a una enfermera para que le hiciese unas pruebas a un paciente de cortinas cuando entró el cuarto de enfermería. Estuvo a punto de irse porque no había nadie pero se le ocurrió algo. Cerró la puerta riéndose por su propia ocurrencia y buscó entre las cajas de medicamentos uno en concreto. No esperaba que hubiese un gran suministro pero solo logró encontrar una caja, aunque tampoco la importó ya que ella solo necesitaba una cápsula. Se guardó la pastilla azul en el bolsillo de la bata y dejó todo como lo habría encontrado.

Ese día era su turno de traer el café y como Damon y ella estaban solos en Urgencias, se acercó a él para preguntarle amablemente si quería. El chico aceptó secamente sin apenas mirarla después de mucho recelo, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento. Después se fue a avisar a sus compañeros. Stefan y Meredith la contestaron afirmativamente, diciéndola que estaban en la sala de residentes, por lo que fue a comprar los cuatro cafés.

Primero se los llevó a ellos y se sentó un par de minutos allí. Aprovechando que Stefan se fue un momento al baño, Elena sacó la pastilla que había cogido y la troceó encima de un pañuelo con una pequeña espátula que llevaba en el bolsillo superior de la bata. Su amiga la miró con curiosidad mientras hacía eso y después echaba los polvos dentro del vaso de café que quedaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó intrigada inclinándose hacia adelante mientras daba un sorbo a su café.  
- Nada. – respondió Elena, removiendo el café con la espátula para que se disolviera bien.  
- Ten cuidado Elena, a ver si te vas a meter en un lío. – dijo preocupada, al ver la D pintada con rotulador negro en el vaso.  
- No te preocupes, no es nada malo. – le aseguró ella secando la espátula para volver a guardársela. – Después de esto sí que va a tener que buscarse compañía que le ayude. – sonrió maliciosamente cogiendo ese vaso y el suyo propio. – Me vuelvo a Urgencias.

Meredith la observó salir y movió la cabeza divertida por la ocurrencia de su amiga, no dudaba de su palabra y tampoco creía que ella fuese a hacerle algo malo aposta a Damon.

En cuanto llegó a su puesto, deslizó el café de Damon hasta él por encima de la mesa. Sorprendido, el chico alzó la mirada, ya que no estaba seguro de que realmente fuese a llevarle el café.

- Gracias. – dijo en tono más amable que antes.  
- ¿Hay algo nuevo? – preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.  
- Una brecha en la cabeza en la cortina 1. – explicó subiendo la solapa de la carpeta que estaba leyendo. – Aún no he ido a examinarla, ¿lo quieres? – ofreció.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba.

- Sí, yo me encargo. – dijo quitándole la carpeta, para que se tomara el café lo más rápido posible.

Damon aprovechó el descanso para ir a descansar unos minutos a la sala de residentes. Se cruzó con Stefan, que le miró con gesto de enfado pero no le dio importancia ya que él no le había hecho nada. Meredith prácticamente saltó cuando le vio entrar allí. Se puso completamente roja y agarró su café para salir de allí.

- Espera Meredith. – Damon la sujetó del brazo como pudo, reteniéndola allí. – Tenemos que hablar.  
- No es necesario que me expliques nada. – respondió ella sin mirarle, intentando soltarse sin éxito.  
- Pero quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero hablar, por favor. Escúchame y si después sigues sin querer que me acerque, lo haré. No tendrás que seguir evitándome. – le pidió, mirándola suplicante.

Meredith cedió a regañadientes y los dos fueron a sentarse en el sofá. En silencio, la chica bebió de su café mientras él hablaba.

- Siento lo del otro día. – empezó algo nervioso. – Pero me pilló de sorpresa, no pensé que tú… quisieses nada conmigo.  
- Déjalo, ya te he dicho que no importa. No tienes que darme explicaciones de con quién te acuestas y con quién no. – le cortó Meredith, hundiéndose más en su bebida.  
- Ya, pero yo sí te las quiero dar. Si te dije que no fue porque te considero mi amiga y no quería estropearlo. – dijo el chico, dejando su vaso en la mesa porque estaba empezando a quemarse y ahora mismo tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía tragar hasta que no arreglase las cosas con ella.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que sí me vieses de otra forma, no me habrías rechazado? – alucinó la chica.  
- No, no quiero decir eso. – dijo Damon cerrando los ojos. - ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? – preguntó escrutándola con intensidad. – No sé lo que van contando Sage, Rebekah y las que sean, pero teniendo en cuenta que no paran de entrarme tías, me hago una idea. Pero no es verdad, no me he acostado con ninguna de ellas porque no me interesan. Lo intentaron todas, pero siempre les dije que no. La cosa se me fue un poco de las manos, por eso empezaron los rumores pero nunca fue mi intención. – confesó cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, girándose para poder verle mientras hablaba. – Yo… corté con mi novia justo antes de trasladarme aquí… y no me interesa tener otra relación ahora.  
- Lo siento. – murmuró y Damon hizo una mueca triste.  
- No lo hagas, eso era la crónica de una muerte anunciada. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos bien. – dijo en tono apagado. – Tener que mudarme solo fue un motivo más para dejarla, quizá debí hacerlo mucho antes… - confesó más para sí mismo que para Meredith que le escuchaba atentamente. Después volvió a fijar la vista en ella. – Solo quería que lo supieras porque me importas de verdad, pero yo solo puedo ser tu amigo. Lo entendería si no quisieras y no es necesario que me evites, yo me apartaré.  
- Lo entiendo. – contestó la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- Entonces, ¿amigos? – preguntó el joven esperanzado, tendiéndole la mano.  
- Amigos. – le sonrió Meredith estrechándosela.  
- Genial. – murmuró Damon, relajándose al haber arreglado la situación sin perder a la mejor amiga que tenía allí.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y cuando Meredith se fijó en que Damon iba a coger su vaso, recordó lo que le había visto hacer a Elena.

- Por curiosidad. – le interrumpió y Damon volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, atento a ella. - ¿Cómo se te pudo ir esto de las manos?  
- Ah eso… - el chico se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose completamente en el camino. – Bueno, solo se me ocurrió decirle a Sage que dijera lo que le diese la gana, en el sentido de que no me iba a convencer dijera lo que dijera y ella se lo tomó de otra forma. – dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias, sabiendo lo ridículo que debía sonar.

Meredith no pudo evitar reírse al escucharle y él le dio un suave codazo en respuesta.

- Solo espero que al menos hablen bien de mí, ya que no puedo evitar que hablen. – dijo recostándose contra el sillón, subiendo los pies a la mesa  
- Si fuese de otra forma, ¿no crees que no habría habido nadie después de Sage? – preguntó Meredith. – Claro que lo hacen, presumen para quedar bien. – le explicó.  
- Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor. – se resignó el chico y se incorporó un poco para coger su café.

Meredith no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga con aquel chico, sí era muy simpático. Además ese detalle que había tenido con ella, las molestias que se había tomado para explicarle todo, se notaba que era importante para él que fuesen amigos. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a participar en lo que fuese que tramaba Elena, no era asunto de ella.

- No te bebas eso. – le dijo sujetándole por la muñeca, tirando hacia ella, al ver que él iba a dar un trago a su café.

Él la miró sin comprender, pero entonces una pequeña chispa prendió en su cerebro al recordar que el café se lo había llevado Elena y que había tardado bastante en llevárselo.

- No me lo puedo creer. – se quejó en alto dejando el vaso de golpe en la mesa. – Otra vez me ha vuelto a engañar.

Meredith se disculpó poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué tu amiga se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible? – preguntó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
- Supongo que porque te ve como una amenaza, por el puesto, ella lo quiere. – contestó Meredith, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que hacía su amiga.  
- Pues eso es lo que pienso ser. – decidió Damon enfadado. – Vine aquí con intención de quedarme pero ahora haré lo que sea para ganarme esa plaza y sé que puedo. Me da igual si se lo dices a ella, me haga lo que me haga que no me pienso echar atrás. – terminó con la decisión brillando amenazadoramente en su mirada, que después se dulcificó cuando miró a Meredith, ya que ella no tenía la culpa. – Gracias por el aviso Meredith.  
- Damon, no me llames así. – le pidió ella. – Me recuerdas a mis padres llamándome Meredith, prefiero Mer.  
- Claro. – asintió el chico levantándose. – Me vuelvo a Urgencias. Guárdame el secreto, por favor Mer. – le pidió con una última mirada.  
- Tranquilo, siempre guardo los secretos de mis amigos. – le respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
- Gracias. – se despidió con un guiño.

Por el camino tuvo que ir mentalizándose a sí mismo para no vengarse cuando la viera, ya había tenido suficiente castigo con los diez días sin quirófanos. Además él no podía permitirse más fallos, a partir de ahora sería el médico perfecto, Elena no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Sorprendentemente se encontró solo cuando llegó al control, sin rastro de la chica por ninguna parte. "Quizá se esté escondiendo" pensó aunque lo descartó rápidamente, no creí que Elena fuese a escaquearse de su puesto de trabajo solo por una travesura.

Rebekah se paró al verle y se acercó con una sonrisa. Damon la sonrió de vuelta mientras hablaba con ella, pero por dentro no sonreía, solo se preguntaba la poca vergüenza que tenía de estar allí hablando tan tranquilamente con él, como si no hubiese pasado nada y ella no se hubiera dedicado a esparcir mentiras por todo el hospital.

- Oye, ¿has visto a Elena? – preguntó de forma casual, retirando la mano del escritorio para que Rebekah no volviera a rozársela casualmente.  
- Pues estaba con una paciente. - la chica miró hacia la zona de cortinas. – Estará haciendo pruebas porque la cama está vacía.

Damon miró en esa dirección y vio que la que estaba vacía era la cortina 1, el mismo caso que él le había cedido antes.

- ¿En serio? ¿La chica con la brecha en la cabeza? – preguntó incrédulo.  
- Ni idea. – se encogió de hombros ella. – Hay que firmar un par de altas. – le dijo tendiéndole un par de carpetas que Damon ojeó atentamente. – Y hay una torcedura de tobillo en la sala de espera.  
- Yo me encargo – dijo entregándole las altas ya firmadas, que cambió por el historial del nuevo paciente que le ofrecían.

Revisó ese tobillo, decidiendo que el esguince era de grado dos y habría que escayolar. Le pidió a Rebekah que acompañase al chico a Rayos y que le avisase en cuanto estuviesen las pruebas, para confirmar el diagnóstico.

Se cruzó con Elena, que iba estudiando un historial por la zona de control, sin dejar de dar vueltas, preocupada por algo.

- ¿Has visto a Kol? – preguntó levantando la cabeza cuando le notó pasar.  
- Le he visto por los quirófanos esta mañana. – respondió Damon después de pensarlo un poco.  
- Eso no me sirve. – respondió Elena en bajo, para sí misma.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – al verla tan pensativa, Damon no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y acabó preguntando muy a su pesar.  
- Es el caso que me has dado, es rarísimo. – contestó ella, más concentrada en el historial que en el chico que le hablaba.  
- Pero sí solo era una brecha. – se extrañó él. - ¿Me dejas verlo? – preguntó señalando el historial.

Elena lo pensó, no le hacía mucha ilusión pero no quería recurrir con Jenna. Había pensado en consultar con Kol porque tenía toda la pinta de ser un problema neurológico y él era con quien tenía más confianza en aquel departamento. Pero su amigo no aparecía por ningún sitio y no contestaba a su busca, debía de estar en ocupado en quirófano.

Al final asintió y le tendió a Damon el historial, estaba bloqueada y sin ideas, no le vendría mal una segunda opinión.

- Dice que se hizo la brecha porque se desmayó en la calle. Y se desmayó porque según ella lleva tres días seguidos sin dormir. – le explicó.  
- Eso es demasiado. – Damon levantó la mirada, asombrado y aún sin leer nada. – Tienes que darle Diazepam, no veo el problema.  
- Ya lo he hecho. – respondió Elena mordaz. – Y no se duerme, ese es el problema.  
- ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo no se va a dormir? – al ver que Damon no se creía ni una palabra de lo que le decía, Elena paró a un enfermero que pasaba por allí y le preguntó.  
- Sí, le di diez miligramos de Diazepam. ¿Por? ¿Quieres qué le dé otra dosis? – preguntó inseguro el enfermero.

Elena no creía que fuese muy buena idea doblarle la dosis pero por si acaso consultó con Damon con la mirada, quien se apresuró a negar.

- ¿Ahora me crees? – le preguntó la chica cuando se quedaron solos.

A él no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su orgullo porque la chica llevaba razón, realmente no la había creído.

- ¿Qué pruebas has pedido? – preguntó ojeando el historial.  
- De todo, escáner, tac… pensé que sería algo neurológico pero no veo nada extraño, por eso necesitaba a Kol, a ver si él veía lo que se me está pasando. Las tienes todas ahí. – explicó y le dio tiempo para que lo revisara todo.

La cara de circunstancias de Damon, que no se molestaba en disimular que él tampoco encontraba nada, le dejó claro que estaba tan perdido como él. Se recompuso rápidamente al recordar con quien estaba y se humedeció los labios pensando que contestar.

- No veo nada raro. – murmuró contrariado. Como Elena, tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba. - ¿Qué más te ha dicho?  
- Ven, es mejor que te lo diga ella. – contestó Elena, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la camilla donde estaba su paciente.

Se trataba de una mujer de origen hispano, de entre venticinco y treinta años, calculó Damon mientras se acercaban. El pelo, largo y oscuro, tapaba la parte de su frente donde se había hecho la herida y que ya tenía limpia y curada.

- Hola Elisa. – saludó Elena parándose en el lateral de la camilla. – Este es mi compañero, el doctor Salvatore. – dijo señalando a Damon, que se había colocado a su lado y sonreía levemente para darla confianza a la chica. - ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que me has contado antes?  
- Claro, pero no va a servir de nada. No van a conseguir que duerma, ya sé lo dije antes. – dijo resignada y empezó a repetir lo mismo que le había dicho a ella hace un rato. – Llevo como un mes o un poco más sin poder dormir bien. Por unos días es imposible y luego de repente me quedó dormida, pero nada, es como un espejismo. Duermo un día o dos y de vuelta al insomnio total. Me quedé dormida y me caí por la calle, no es nada. – terminó algo avergonzada pero quitándole importancia.

Con gesto serio, el joven la examinó y le hizo un par de preguntas a las que obtuvo respuestas que no le solucionaban nada. Finalmente, se alejaron los dos de allí hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Elena y él negó con la cabeza, pensativo.  
- Deberíamos hablar con Kol. – contestó el chico.  
- Pues suerte con eso. – respondió ella. – Ya lo he intentado.  
- Mientras le esperamos, podemos probar con el ordenador. – propuso el chico.

Elena miró a ambos lados antes de contestar, Los pacientes estaban atendidos y Jenna no andaba por allí.

- Dile a ti amiguita que nos cubra y vamos. – le digo con desdén, señalando la espalda de Rebekah, que cumplía su guardia por allí.

Damon puso mala cara por su comentario pero estaba demasiado intrigado por aquel caso como para quedarse fuera por orgullo, así que fue a pedirle el favor a Rebekah, que no le puso ningún problema para cubrirle las dos horas que le quedaban de turno.

Encontraron la sala de residentes vacía y Elena se acomodó poniendose un par de cojines a la espalda mientras él cogía el ordenador. Nada más cargarse el escritorio, le saltó el aviso de que Ric andaba conectado y segundos después, su comentario.

"¿Estás colega?"  
"Sí, pero estoy con algo. ¿Cómo andas de neurología?" escribió rápidamente Damon, sin pararse a consultar a Elena, que estaba sentada a su lado para poder ver la pantalla.  
"¿De neuro? Pues mal… ¿por?" La respuesta de Ric fue tan rápida que Damon no dudo que su amigo estaba en casa y aburrido.  
"Porque tengo un caso muy raro y necesitábamos consultar."  
"Cuéntame, a lo mejor te sirvo de algo." Le ofreció.

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Elena harta de que la ignorase.

Damon levantó la cabeza, saliendo de la pequeña burbuja en la que se sumergía cada vez que hablaba con su amigo, la peor parte de su traslado era sin duda lo lejos que estaban ahora el uno del otro, cuando llevaban cuatro años en los que se veían prácticamente todos los días y a todas horas.

- Un amigo, pensé que a lo mejor nos podía echar un cable con eso. – se medio disculpó por haberse olvidado de su presencia allí. - ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tú? Después de todo, sigue siendo tu caso. – la ofreció para compensarla.

"Te paso con Elena, ella te cuenta mejor." – escribió cediéndole el portátil a la chica.

Ric se quedó con ellos una hora, pero ni entre los tres consiguieron un diagnóstico que los convenciera. Al final acabó disculpándose porque tenía turno en media hora y tenía que irse al hospital. Elena le devolvió el ordenador a Damon para que se despidiera de su amigo con algo más de privacidad y se fijó en el brillo de su mirada mientras estaba enfrascado en la conversación. Eso la sorprendió, lo que más le extrañaba de Damon era su repentino traslado, había parecido de la nada directo a su hospital.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Por motivos personales, tuve que cambiar de aires. – respondió Damon seco, sin querer darle detalles.

Estaba sorprendido por la pregunta y más sorprendido aún porque hubiera respondido. Pero antes había tomado una decisión que iba a respetar. No iba a volver a entrar en el juego de Elena, si ella quería portarse como una cría, que lo hiciera ella, pero él se portaría como alguien responsable. Es más, tampoco entraría en borderías con ella a no ser que le sacara mucho de quicio, la trataría como a una compañera más, cumpliría con su trabajo y así demostraría quien de los dos era el más profesional, el mejor preparado para aquella plaza.

La chica se contentó con aquella respuesta, su tono de voz le había dejado claro que no iba a decirle más y eso, lejos de satisfacerla solo la hizo interesarse más. El busca de Damon sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Mierda. – musitó el chico, levantándose de golpe al leerlo. – Es Eli, convulsiona. Corre. – dijo rápidamente.

Elena le hizo caso y salió corriendo, Damon la siguió segundos después por haber tenido que guardar el ordenador, que simplemente había dejado encima de su mochila y había cerrado la taquilla para no perder tiempo.

La chica tomó el control de la situación, dándole órdenes a Rebekah y sujetó los brazos de Eli para impedir que se golpease. Damon la ayudó sujetando sus piernas hasta que el medicamente que Rebekah le inyectó le hizo efecto.

- Damon, mira. – le llamó Elena, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.  
- Tiene los ojos abiertos. – alucinó el chico, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. – Que cosa más rara.

Ella asintió muy seria, sin poder estar más de acuerdo con él. Se quedaron hasta que la crisis estuvo completamente controlada y se alejaron sin poder aportar nada nuevo.  
Cabizbajos por la derrota, que a ambos les costaba aceptar, fueron al control de enfermería mientras barajaban la posibilidad de darla el alta.

Vieron a Kol de lejos por un pasillo y prácticamente salieron corriendo a por él. El joven se sorprendió mucho al verlos llegar, más por verles juntos que por la forma en que le abordaron. Kol les escuchó atentamente y se sintió tan decepcionado como ellos cuando no pudo ayudarles, no conocía ninguna enfermedad con síntomas como los que ellos le describían.

- Lo siento chicos. – de disculpó por no poder ayudarlos, mientras caminaba con ellos hasta el control.  
- Tendremos que darla el alta entonces. – se resignó Elena, a la que le fastidiaba no poder resolver aquel enigma.

Damon bufó sin estar de acuerdo con la idea, pero sabía que la chica llevaba razón y no podían retenerla mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con curiosidad Kol apoyándose en el control mientras Elena buscaba la carpeta para firmar los papeles.  
- Cortina 1. – respondió ella sin mirarle, con Damon observando lo que hacía por encima de su hombro.  
- Joder, ¿por qué no me dijisteis que es hispana? – dijo Kol, incorporándose de golpe. - ¿De dónde es?

Ellos se miraron desconcertados, ninguno de los dos le había dado importancia a ese detalle.

- No sé. – acabó diciendo Elena. – No pensamos que fuese importante.  
- Pues importa. Y mucho. – dijo Kol saltando hacia delante.

Damon y Elena le siguieron sin entender nada.

- ¿Otro médico? Ya os he dicho que no es necesario. – dijo Eli cuando Kol se presentó.  
- Esperemos que no. – la sonrió el chico mientras sus compañeros se mantenían en un segundo plano. – Solo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas, si no te importa, para descartar una cosa.  
- Claro. No hay problema. – dijo ella y Kol suspiró, rezando porque no fuese lo que creía.  
- ¿De dónde es? – le preguntó directamente. – Es importante. – añadió al ver que no contestaba nada.  
- Nací en Cuba, pero vivo en Estados Unidos desde los tres años. – explicó ella.  
- ¿Y el resto de su familia, también es de Cuba? – siguió indagando él.  
- Mi madre sí, pero mi padre es de origen español. El resto de mis hermanos son estadounidenses. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa eso? – Kol se forzó a mantener el rostro impasible ante esa información, que empezaba a confirmar sus sospechas.  
- ¿Sabe de qué parte de España? ¿Del norte?  
- Creo que sí.  
- Eso es todo, gracias. – dijo forzándose a sonreír.

Cosa que dejó de hacer en cuanto la dio la espalda. Les indicó con una seña que le acompañasen y cuando estuvieron un poco aparte les miró con seriedad.

- Sé lo que es. Leí hace poco algo sobre ello. – dijo en voz baja.  
- Venga Kol, dínoslo. – le apremió Elena en el mismo tono de voz.  
- Creo que es insomnio letal. Es una enfermedad genética muy rara, la produce la mutación del gen de la proteína priónica. Se desarrolla en el tálamo, la parte del cerebro que regula el sueño, impidiendo a la persona afectada que duerma. Y como sabéis, la falta de sueño continuada implica un desgaste neuronal que acaba afectando a las funciones motoras y cerebrales. – les explicó.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – se atrevió a preguntar Damon, ya que era la primera vez que oía aquello.

El chico no se molestó porque dudase de él.

- Todo encaja. No solo es el insomnio, pequeñas pérdidas de atención que acaban en una pérdida completa, trastorno del movimiento como la falta de equilibrio… todo ello para dar un estado grave de demencia. En poco tiempo, esa chica no podrá levantarse de la cama. No tiene cura. – se adelantó a lo que los dos estaban a punto de preguntarle. – Un año como mucho, posiblemente menos. Lo siento chicos. – se adelantó poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno, que se habían quedado algo cabizbajos por la noticia. - ¿Queréis que se lo diga yo? – ofreció.  
- No, yo lo haré, es mi paciente. – dijo Elena abatida. Tanto esfuerzo para intentar salvarle la vida y resulta que lo que le iba a decir era su sentencia de muerte. – Gracias. – acarició el hombro de su amigo al pasar por su lado.

Damon la siguió ya que él también estaba implicado en el caso y no la iba a dejar dar sola una noticia así. Mostrándole su apoyo y guardando la compostura, el joven ayudó a Elena a dar aquella noticia. Al principio Eli se lo tomó con incredulidad pero la seriedad de sus caras le indicó que no estaban bromeando y acabó derrumbándose al comprender que su cerebro era una bomba de relojería activada. Entonces Elena hizo algo que sorprendió a Damon gratamente, cogiendo la mano de la chica intentó reconfortarla todo lo que pudo y él se alejó para darlas más privacidad.

El chico terminó de hacer la ronda en Urgencias por los dos y se marchó a la sala de residentes aún envuelto en el pesimismo que les había producido descubrir aquel diagnóstico.

- Hay días en lo que esto no merece la pena. – le sorprendió Elena hablando en voz alta. Había estado tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta de que ella había llegado poco después.  
- Al menos podrá aprovechar el tiempo que le queda, hubiera sido peor que siguiera pensando… bah, no sé. – rectificó el chico que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Él también odiaba ese tipo de días, era médico para salvar vidas no para decir cuando se acababan. Terminó de vestirse y salió de allí despidiéndose con un gesto. Demasiado tarde Elena se acordó de su broma y que no había comprobado su resultado, pero Damon no le había parecido nada incómodo o molesto… de hecho, había estado incluso más amable de lo normal. Eso no le encajaba con lo que había estado buscando, era raro que se hubiera tomado bien aquello después de lo mucho que le fastidiaron las anteriores , esa imagen de perfección que Damon mostraba al exterior, no la daba buena espina, como si no fuera del todo cierta y nadie viera más allá.

El día siguiente era el último que les quedaba en Urgencias, saber que al día siguiente podrían volver a operar los mantenía a ambos relajados a pesar de que estaban aburridos en control. Por una vez la sala de espera estaba prácticamente vacía y todos los casos pendientes a la espera de pruebas o siendo atendidos.

- Hola chicos. – les saludó Jenna, haciéndoles alzar la cabeza por la sorpresa de verla allí. – Ya me han contado lo de ayer. – les dijo alzando el historial de la chica a la que le habían diagnosticado insomnio letal, con el escáner ampliado en la zona del tálamo que confirmaba el diagnóstico. – Buen trabajo. – les alabó.  
- Kol nos echó un cable, nunca lo hubiésemos adivinado solos. – respondió enseguida Damon, reconociéndole el mérito al otro chico.  
- Eso también lo sabía. – comentó Jenna tras el asentimiento de Elena. – Y lo sigo manteniendo, buen trabajo. Y a cambio… A las cinco, quirófano tres. – le indicó a Damon, poniéndole otro historial en las manos.

Las expresiones de ambos se transformaron de forma opuesta, la incredulidad y la alegría del joven frente a la envidia y el sentimiento de desplazamiento de la chica. No era justo que Jenna le ofreciese la operación solo a Damon, no tenía ninguna duda de eso ya que a ella no la había mirado, sus ojos estaban fijos en el joven.

Pero Damon no parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso, estaba más ocupado ojeando el historial, ilusionado por ver a lo que más le gustaba. Jenna sonreía de forma condescendiente al verlo, no tenía ninguna duda de que el chico sería un gran cirujano y estaba muy interesada en ver quién de los dos se quedaría con la nueva plaza. Le daría pena despedirse de uno de ellos, solo la consolaba el hecho de saber que se quedase quien se quedase, el hospital ganaría un excelente cirujano.

- Lo siento Elena, pero la última operación era de él y no pudo completarla… - se disculpó Jenna sintiéndose un poco culpable por la evidente decepción de la chica. – Hasta mañana nada.  
- Lo entiendo Jenna. – se forzó a decir aunque pensase que no era justo. Si la habían liado los dos y después habían trabajado juntos en el caso que había hecho que Jenna los perdonase, ¿por qué Damon era el único que se llevaba el premio?

Incapaz de escuchar durante un minuto más como hablaban de ese caso en el que la habían excluido, se disculpó y se marchó a su pequeño rincón en la azotea. Damon la vio irse de reojo y a pesar de que estaba encantado por la operación, también se sintió mal por ella.

- ¿Y ella? – le preguntó a Jenna señalando a la chica que se marchaba.  
- Esta vez no. – negó intentando volver a los detalles del caso.  
- Pero eso no es justo, el caso del insomnio letal era de ella. – protestó sin darse por vencido.  
- Y yo decido. – le cortó ella en un tono serio que no admitía discusión. – Me alegro de que por fin hayáis empezado a trabajar juntos, pero los dos sabemos quién es la verdadera culpable de esta situación. El castigo os lo merecíais los dos, aunque no en igual medida. Y no discutas más o puedes ir a hacerle compañía a Elena en vez de operar. – terminó y Damon volvió a sumergirse en el caso con ella.

Hicieron un descanso a la hora de la comida y Damon se llevó el historial para darle un último repaso en la azotea. Se compró un par de sándwiches en la cafetería y se escabulló de allí rechazando la invitación de Meredith de sentarse con ellos. Hizo una parada más en la sala de residentes para coger la manta que había traído y que ocultó bajo su ropa.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Elena allí, a decir verdad no la había vuelto a ver desde que Jenna le había dado el caso. Ella ni siquiera le miró y Damon fue a sentarse en el otro extremo de la barandilla, colocando el historial sobre sus piernas cruzadas y la manta sobre sus hombros porque allí siempre hacía algo de frío por la humedad de las plantas.

A pesar de la aparente calma del ambiente, el joven no conseguía concentrarse completamente y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

- Yo no le pedí a Jenna que me diera un caso. – soltó de repente, volviéndose en su dirección.  
- Lo sé. – respondió ella de forma apagada, sin reconocer que esa posibilidad se le había pasado por la cabeza aunque la había descartado por lo mucho que conocía a Jenna, sabía que si Damon le hubiese le suplicado por un caso ella jamás se lo habría dado, no era su estilo.

Después volvió a desviar la vista al frente y él hizo una mueca, se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos antes de hablar, sin saber si estaba llevando al límite su decisión de no pagarla con su propia medicina.

- Este sitio es genial. – comentó, llamando su atención de nuevo. - ¿Por qué no ampliamos la tregua? Bandera blanca aquí también. – propuso extendiendo una mano, señalando toda la zona.  
- ¿Por qué debería aceptar? – preguntó ella, sorprendida por esa oferta pero sin dejar que se le notase.  
- Porque los dos queremos estar aquí. – respondió simplemente él, encogiéndose de hombros, arrepentido de haber hablado.  
- Hecho. – ahora fue el turno del chico de sorprenderse cuando Elena aceptó después de unos pocos minutos.

Se giró hacía ella y la sonrió sinceramente por un momento, Elena solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y los dos volvieron a sus comidas. No intercambiaron más palabras mientras estuvieron allí, pero no lo necesitaron para notar el cambio. El ambiente era más relajado, lo que hacía que ellos se sintieran más cómodos con su mutua presencia y dado que compartían una gran cantidad de tiempo al día, incluso ese silencio tranquilizador era algo bueno.

Elena se marchó un poco después de que Damon bajara a cambiarse de ropa, preparándose para operar. Intentando alejarse lo más posible de los quirófanos, fue a la zona de recepción.

- ¿Estás libre, Elena? – le preguntó la recepcionista en cuanto la vio distraída por allí. - ¿Podrías ocuparte? – añadió cuando la chica asintió, señalando a un anciano que apretaba un pañuelo de papel, ligeramente ensangrentado, contra su frente.  
- Claro. Venga conmigo. – le indicó sonriendo, tomando los papeles de encima del mostrador.

Le condujo adentro, hasta la zona de cortinas donde le señaló una vacía.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado...? – preguntó buscando en los papeles sus datos, que él aún no había llegado a rellenar.  
- Guisseppe. – le aclaró. – Solo una tontería, me mareé y me tropecé, una caída tonta. – explicó ligeramente avergonzado, intentando quitarle importancia.  
- Bueno, no será tan tonto cuando has venido aquí, ¿no? – contestó ella retirándole la mano con el pañuelo para ver la herida, que era un corte algo profundo en la sien.  
- Mi hijo es médico, me habría matado si no viniera. Es demasiado sobreprotector a veces. – añadió con evidente cariño y Elena sonrió un poco mientras le examinaba, le resultaba fácil hablar con él, algo que no le pasaba con la mayoría de la gente.  
- Médico… ¿y qué especialidad? – preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Aún no la ha terminado, le faltan los exámenes. – explicó. – Seguro que le conoces, trabaja aquí.

Y como si le hubiesen invocado, Damon estaba dando su última ronda por Urgencias antes de meterse al quirófano cuando se fijó en la persona con la que estaba Elena. El miedo corrió libremente por sus venas al ver a su padre allí y se acercó con rapidez en cuanto se recompuso.

- Papá, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó algo pálido en cuanto estuvo cerca, dejando a Elena completamente paralizada por la sorpresa, preguntandose si había oído bien.  
- No es nada, una caída tonta. – intentó tranquilizarle. – No te preocupes, tu compañera se encarga.  
- Ya lo hago yo. – respondió el chico con decisión, extendiendo la mano para que Elena le diera la carpeta.

Como no obtenía la respuesta que quería, acabó cogiéndola por el codo para hablar un poco más apartados.

- Yo me ocupo. – insistió mirándola con seriedad.  
- No puedes tratar a un familiar. – le recordó Elena, reticente a dárselo. – Además tú operas ahora.

El chico apretó los labios con fuerza, mirando hacia otro lado y después volvió a fijarla en Elena, que pudo ver la decisión brillando en sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Te cambio el caso por la operación. – ofreció sabiendo que esa era una oferta que no podía rechazar. – No te hagas la dura, los dos sabemos que lo deseas.  
- Jenna no me va a dejar. – Ya no era una negativa directa, solo había duda en sus palabras y Damon supo que lo tenía ganado.  
- Lo hará si yo no puedo. – dijo y caminó hasta el cuarto de enfermería.

Se aseguró de que no pasase nadie por el pasillo en ese momento y estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al cristal cuando Elena le cogió por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Consiguiendo una excusa para no operar hoy. – explicó intentando liberar su mano derecha de su agarre.  
- Ni hoy ni en bastante tiempo. No seas idiota, entra ahí. – le dijo mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie les veía. – No necesitas hacerte daño de verdad, solo que la gente lo crea. – le dijo cogiendo un rollo de vendas de un estante. – Solo di que te has torcido la muñeca, un par de días y podrás quitártelo.

Damon permaneció en silencio mientras ella le vendaba la mano y la muñeca derecha. Era diestro, así que una lesión o golpe en ella le dificultaría poder operar, justo lo que él había pretendido hacer aposta. Aunque la idea de Elena de fingirlo era mucho mejor.

- Ve a prepararte. Yo avisaré a Jenna. – dijo acariciándose esa mano, comprobando el vendaje. Antes de que llegaran a salir de allí, Damon la sujetó del brazo. – ¿Podrías… podrías no decirle esto a nadie? Haré lo que quieras. – le pidió después, incapaz de mirarla.  
- Tranquilo. – le aseguró Elena y Damon decidió fiarse, rezando no equivocarse de nuevo.

Jenna no se quedó muy contenta por el cambio de planes, pero pareció creerse la excusa que le dio Damon sobre su mano, una torcedura de muñeca cuando intentaba abrir su taquilla atascada. Después de darle una pequeña charla para que tuviera más cuidado, que Damon aceptó con las manos unidas en la espalda como tenía por costumbre, acabó pidiéndole que llamara a Elena.

- Todo tuyo. – le confirmó a la chica ya en la sala de residentes, de vuelta de su charla con Jenna, extendiendo la mano para coger el historial de su padre, que la chica le entregó como habían acordado.

Antes de irse a quirófano, le acompañó hasta la zona de Urgencias para poder firmar un alta y así dejar sus casos listos. Desde allí pudo ver como Damon trataba con su padre antes de que el chico corriese las cortinas. Por lo poco que vio, le resultó evidente el cariño que ambos se tenían, parecían estar muy unidos. Tanto que incluso sintió celos porque su propia relación con sus padres no era así. Se llevaba bien con su madre, con la que tenía una buena relación aunque algo distante, cosa de la que siempre había culpado a todos los años que se había pasado fuera de su casa. Y a su padre apenas le veía, era lo que tenía ser hija de padres separados, aunque tampoco entendía muy bien como se había dado esa situación pero se había negado completamente a perder el contacto con su padre, como había hecho Isobel.

Intentado ahogar estos sentimientos, a los que no estaba muy acostumbrada, se obligó a desviar la mirada y a concentrarse en la operación que ahora era suya mientras se diriguía rumbo a los quirófanos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Fieles a lo que habían acordado, Elena y Damon parecían haber suavizado las cosas entre ellos y Jenna notó el cambio de su comportamiento. Seguían discutiendo los diagnósticos pero ese ambiente de cabezonería que había estado presente hasta ahora había desaparecido.

Hizo la ronda con ellos y después les llevó a la habitación del paciente que tenían que operar esa tarde ya que al estar en Urgencias habían estado desconectados de todos los casos que Jenna se había dedicado a llevar en solitario.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – le preguntó Jenna a Damon una vez salieron de la habitación, señalando su mano derecha vendada.  
- Eh… sí. – mintió Damon, bajando la mirada hasta su mano vendada que cogió con la izquierda.

Cabizbajo, sintió que la estaba decepcionando y ella frunció el ceño pensativa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es una torcedura? ¿Por qué no te pasas un momento por rayos y que te hagan una placa? – propuso Jenna algo preocupada porque aún le siguiera molestando.  
- No es necesario. – respondió el chico manteniendo la compostura.  
- Si te sigue doliendo puede que tengas una pequeña fisura. – le insistió ella.  
- O puede que sea de mover la mano, como no para quieto… - se metió Elena, echándole un cable, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Damon que deseaba que se mantuviera callada antes de que se le escapase algo que le perjudicara, ya que no confiaba plenamente en ella.  
- También puede ser. – reflexionó Jenna. – De todas formas, si te sigue doliendo deberías mirártelo. Yo ahora no puedo, tengo una reunión con Isobel. – dijo mirando su reloj. – Échale un vistazo Elena. – la ordenó mientras caminaba hacia atrás, antes de girarse en el pasillo.

Ellos se miraron un momento en silencio y después Damon se encogió de hombros, dándose media vuelta para ir a la sala de residentes.

- Eh, espera. – le llamó la chica, al ver que la dejaba atrás. – La sala de curas está por el otro lado.  
- Los dos sabemos que no tengo nada. – susurró Damon en bajo, acercándose a ella para que nadie más les escuchase.  
- Pero Jenna se va a enterar si no te lo miro. – le contestó la chica de la misma forma. – Ya he tenido suficientes problemas con ella, no quiero que se piense que la desobedezco. Me lo debes. – añadió cuando él volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
- Yo no te debo nada, solo me ayudaste porque te convenía. – replicó él inmediatamente.  
- Fuiste tú quien lo propuso. – le recordó ella empezando a enfadarse porque le echara en cara aquello. – Debí haber dejado que le pegaras al cristal, seguro que que te haría más ilusión haberte cortado un tendón. - le soltó algo dolida.

Damon la observó irse, seguramente hacia la sala de curas por el camino que tomó. Esas últimas palabras de la chica le recordaron algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas el día anterior y en lo que intentaba no pensar. ¿Por qué no le habría dejado hacerlo? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que le pasase?

La verdad era que Elena le desesperaba, no entendía absolutamente nada, cuando creía que la tenía calada siempre hacía algo que le sorprendía y ya no sabía cuál de sus facetas creerse. Por mucho que le fastidiase su comportamiento con él, no podía evitar admirar su fortaleza por seguir adelante con tanto éxito después de que su prometido se hubiera marchado.  
No le encajaba que una persona capaz de superar eso mostrase un comportamiento tan infantil con la competición que mantenían por aquella plaza.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba a punto de llegar a la sala de curas. Sumido en sus pensamientos, sus propios pasos le habían llevado hasta allí. No se había equivocado con sus suposiciones, Elena estaba allí. Su entrada la sorprendió, dejándole claro que no esperaba que cambiase de opinión. Sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, el joven fue hasta la camilla y extendió el brazo derecho hacia ella, subiéndose la manga de la bata.

Elena fue hasta uno de los armarios para coger una venda y cambiarle la que tenía él, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer ya que Damon en realidad tenía la mano bien.

- ¿Por qué me lo impediste? – preguntó Damon de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en el que ella le vendaba, sujetándole la mano con suavidad y a la vez con firmeza.  
- ¿Preferirías que no lo hubiese hecho? – le preguntó como respuesta ella.  
- No, pero me extraña, hubiera sido mejor para ti, más operaciones. – respondió él, que se quedó esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Realmente quería saberlo por lo que la cogió del brazo cuando ella terminó. – Contéstame. – le pidió suavemente.  
- No soy un monstruo, entiendo perfectamente que quisieras tratar a tu padre, no tenías que destrozarte la mano por ello. Ahora suéltame. – le pidió mirando la mano con la que le sujetaba.

El chico la soltó en el acto y ella volvió a hacer algo que le sorprendió. Sin que se lo esperase, le cogió la mano izquierda y le miró la parte interna de la muñeca, donde ya solo le quedaba una pequeña línea blanca, imperceptible si no sabías donde buscar, que delataba la herida que había tenido allí. Asintió para sí misma cuando comprobó que lo tenía completamente curado y le soltó, dirigiéndose a uno de los armarios, del que sacó una cajita de antiinflamatorios.

- Si Jenna te pregunta, te he dado uno de estos para el dolor. – le dijo sacando una tableta para coger una pastilla que pensaba guardar en un bolsillo de su bata.  
- No. – la voz de Damon la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. – No puedo tomar eso.  
- Si no te la voy a dar, es solo para que lo crea. – explicó ella que pensaba que su negativa era por tomar medicamentos innecesariamente.  
- No puedo tomar eso, lleva paracetamol y soy alérgico. – explicó el chico que se había acercado para confirmar sus sospechas. – Lo pone en mi expediente, así que Jenna lo sabrá, no colaría.

Elena se quedó helada al escucharle y fue Damon quien se puso a rebuscar en el armario en busca de algo que si fuera creíble que tomase.

- No lo sabía. – se le escapó a ella en un murmullo, que fue perfectamente audible para Damon.  
- No tenías porque saberlo. – respondió sin mirarla. – Solo te lo digo para que la próxima vez que te dé por sabotear mi bebida no me des nada que pueda matarme. – le soltó sin poder contenerse ya que en su opinión esa había sido una jugada muy sucia, que no fuese a tomar represalias no significaba que fuese a callarse su opinión. – Esto valdrá. – dijo cogiendo una caja de la parte de atrás, memorizó el nombre y la dejó en las manos de Elena, que seguía sin reaccionar a lo que Damon la había revelado, que estaba al corriente de lo que había hecho.

Lo sabía y eso explicaba porque había estado tan normal ese día, seguro que no se había tomado el café y solo había una persona que se lo podía haber impedido. Por mucho que le costase imaginárselo, Meredith era la única que la había visto disolver la pastilla por lo que también era la única que podía haberle avisado. Además eso también explicaba la frase del no te debo nada que le había dicho antes.

Tuvo la confirmación de eso un rato después cuando estudiaba en la sala de residentes para pasar el rato. Elena estaba sentada en el extremo de uno de los sofás mientras que Damon estaba justo en el extremo contrario. Estudiaban historiales en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra y el chico no la miraba, Elena era la única que miraba de reojo.

Meredith entró y se sentó entre ellos, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa igual que hacía Damon. Intrigada porque el diseño del historial que leía el chico era muy distinto de los que utilizaban allí, se lo quitó de las manos sin avisar.

- Eh, eso es mío. – protestó divertido él.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ojeándolo.  
- Estudiar, o intentándolo desde que has entrado. – respondió guiñándola un ojo, intentando recuperar su historial.  
- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – siguió Meredith, cerrando la carpeta y observándola con detenimiento.  
- Me lo traje de Nueva York, son fotocopias. – explicó recuperándolo al fin.

Cuando Damon bajó las piernas al suelo, Meredith pudo ver una pequeña pila de historiales en la esquina de la mesa. Al ver la forma en que los miraba, el joven se inclinó para cogerlos y dejarlos en su regazo.

- Esto es de trauma. – dijo sujetando una de las carpetas. - ¿Qué haces tú con esto?  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó y se inclinó hacia ella para comprobar, rió por lo bajo al comprobar que así era, que Ric se lo había colado sin que se diera cuenta como uno de sus recordatorios de que debería haber escogido traumatología para trabajar junto a él. – Puedes quedártelo si quieres, a mí no me sirve de nada. – le ofreció.  
- Gracias. – respondió la chica, apoyando su hombro contra el del chico, que la sonrió cálidamente.  
- Estoy seguro de que hay alguno más, también puedes llevártelo. – dijo poniéndole la mano en la pierna por un segundo antes de levantarse. Salió de la sala marcando el número de Ric en su móvil.

Elena, que había sido un testigo mudo de su conversación y su cercanía, aprovechó su salida para hablar con su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó dándola un leve codazo.  
- Mirar esto. – respondió Meredith sin levantar la cabeza de los historiales de Damon, revisándolos y separando los que a ella le interesaban.  
- No, digo con Damon. ¿A qué juegas con él? – preguntó incrédula. – ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que te hizo?  
- Ah, nada. Y no me hizo nada Elena, vino a disculparse y somos amigos. – contestó esta vez mirándola.  
- ¿Saliste llorando por nada? – siguió Elena sin creerse ni una palabra.  
- Solo fue un malentendido Elena y ya está aclarado. Lo hemos dejado en ser amigos. – Meredith volvió a dejar el montón de historiales donde estaba, excepto los tres que se iba a quedar ella.  
- ¿Por eso le contaste lo del café? – le soltó directamente y supo que había sido ella en el momento en que su amiga desvió la mirada hasta sus pies.  
- No me parecía bien. – se excusó la chica. – También lo hubiese hecho si hubiera sido al revés. No dejaría que él te hiciera nada, por muy amigos que podamos llegar a ser, tú eres mi mejor amiga Elena.  
- No lo dudo Mer, pero eso no le da derecho a contarle mis secretos. – protestó Elena, cruzándose de brazos nada contenta por esa situación.  
- Te juro que no le he contado nada y no pienso hacerlo. – le aseguró rápidamente poniéndole una mano en el brazo.  
- Pues sabe demasiado. – confesó tristemente Elena, recordando esa frase que tanto la había dolido.  
- Yo no he sido y dudo mucho que Kol lo haya hecho. – los defendió Meredith, ninguno de los dos traicionaría a Elena de aquella manera. El día que Matt se marchó los dos le prometieron guardar en secreto el verdadero motivo de su marcha ya que Elena se avergonzaba y ellos habían sido su apoyo durante los primeros meses. No, Elena no podía dudar de eso. – Sabes que siempre estamos contigo.  
- Lo sé. – reconoció Elena, avergonzada por haber dudado. – Lo siento Mer, ya sabes que ese tema aún me supera… no pensé que en realidad hubieses sido tú. – se disculpó.  
- No pasa nada. – la cortó su amiga, sonriéndola para animarle. – Ya sabes que la gente habla, no es un secreto para nadie que Matt se marchó, habrá escuchado algo por ahí. – dijo quitándole importancia para animarla. – Él no sabe la verdad. – añadió suavemente.

La mano de su amiga en su brazo y su tono seguro consiguieron convencer a Elena y que se olvidase del tema. Minutos después, las dos amigas se marcharon a comer casi atropellando a Damon, que se había sentado al lado de la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras hablaba en voz baja por teléfono. Meredith se paró y vocalizó su invitación haciéndole una seña. Damon negó con una media sonrisa y señaló su teléfono indicándole que aún tenía para rato.

Una vez en la cafetería, cuando ya habían pagado su comida y buscaban un lugar donde sentarse, Meredith sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Caroline y Sage sentadas solas en una mesa.

- Vamos. – le indicó a Elena, que la siguió sin tener ni idea de lo que pretendía su amiga. - ¿Os importa? – les preguntó señalando los huecos libres.

Ambas negaron y retiraron un poco el historial que estaban estudiando para dejarles más sitio. Le dieron algunas vueltas más antes de decidirse completamente y después se unieron a la conversación de Meredith y Elena. La primera esperó hasta que hubo una pequeña pausa y entonces se inclinó hacia delante para hacerlas una confidencia.

- He escuchado algo. – empezó en voz baja, haciendo que las otras tres chicas también se acercasen a ella. – Dicen por ahí que Damon tiene un tatuaje en… - deliberadamente bajo la mirada, dejándoles claro a las otras dos a que zona se refería mientras Elena enrojecía un poco. - ¿Es verdad eso? – les preguntó directamente.

Caroline buscó inmediatamente la mirada de su especialista, buscando algún tipo de ayuda para salir de esa conversación sin que se descubriera su mentira.

- Sí, es muy… sexy. – Sage tomó la iniciativa, relamiéndose los labios. Animada por eso, la rubia también asintió, dando su opinión de lo que le parecía ese tatuaje del que oía hablar ahora por primera vez.  
- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Meredith, riéndose internamente porque ella sabía la verdad y quería ver que inventaban sobre aquello. – Vamos, no sé lo diremos a nadie, ¿a qué no, Elena? – añadió dándole un codazo a su amiga, que estaba muy callada.  
- ¿A quién se lo íbamos a contar? – murmuró con ironía ella mientras asentía, aunque en el fondo ella también se moría de curiosidad por saber que podría haberse tatuado Damon allí.  
- Bueno… solo porque sois vosotras. – Sage se inclinó más hacia adelante y bajó aún más su tono de voz, con un poco de suerte, ellas ni la oirían. – Lleva su inicial… - empezó a inventar, dándole discretamente a Caroline con la pierna para que le echase un cable.  
- Y una especie de símbolo envolviéndola. – reaccionó correctamente ella. – Es como… un tribal. – dijo alegremente después de encontrar la palabra adecuada en su mente. – Es igual que él... salvaje y sexy. - terminó insinuante.  
- Y ardiente. – aportó Sage, guiñándoles un ojo.  
- Suficiente Mer. – susurró una incómoda Elena al oído de su amiga. – No te lo conté para que lo fueses pregonando. – protestó cuando salieron de la cafetería.  
- Si ha sido genial. – Meredith tenía que contenerse para no estallar en carcajadas y solo se reía a trompicones.  
- No sé donde le ves la gracia. Además te dije que no quería saberlo. – se quejó Elena ocultando las manos en los bolsillos.

"Si no lo sabes." pensó Meredith mientras volvía a reírse, pero claro eso no se lo podía contar a ella. Al igual que guardaba los secretos de su mejor amiga, también iba a guardar los de Damon y no pensaba contárselos a Elena a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario.

Se pusieron a estudiar juntas mientras Elena esperaba a que llegase la hora de su operación. Unos veinte minutos antes, Damon entró y por su cabello más alborozado de lo normal y el leve tono sonrojado de sus mejillas, Elena supo que venía de la azotea.

El chico hizo un gesto de saludo distraídamente y buscó un uniforme de quirófano en su taquilla. Elena tomó eso como una señal y se levantó para imitarle.

- Suerte. – les deseó Meredith antes de salir, poniendo una mano en el hombro desnudo de Damon que andaba solo con unos finos pantalones verdes.

En la puerta se cruzó con Isobel a la que saludó cortésmente.

- Hola chicos. – les saludó entrando con la mano apoyada en el pomo. – ¿Damon, tienes un minuto? – le preguntó.  
- Tenemos que ir a quirófano. – dijo el joven terminando de ponerse su camiseta, después se pasó una mano por el pelo, acomodándoselo mejor.  
- Solo será un minuto. – le insistió ella y Damon asintió. – Elena déjanos un momento. – le pidió a su hija.

Asintiendo, ella cogió su ropa y fue al baño para terminar de cambiarse, pero no cerró la puerta sino que la dejó ligeramente entreabierta para poder espiar su conversación. Isobel se aseguró de que se hubiera ido y después le enseñó la carpeta que llevaba a la espalda.

- Es mejor que seas tú quien guarde esto. – le indicó en voz baja, tendiéndole la carpeta que contenía su expediente actualizado. – Me lo mandaron ayer y no quiero que nadie de personal lo archive por error.

Damon lo ojeó muy tenso, allí estaban todos sus logros pero también estaba el mayor error de su vida. A sus ojos destacaba como si estuviese escrito en grandes letras de neón que herían sus retinas. Lo cerró de golpe una vez que comprobó lo actualizado que estaba.

- Gracias Isobel. – le dijo en un susurro. – Lo guardaré bien.  
- Ya puedes tener cuidado, si alguien lo encuentra se preguntaran porque existen dos expedientes distintos a tu nombre. – le advirtió y Damon torció los labios en una mueca y lo guardó en su mochila como primer paso, ya luego lo escondería mejor.  
- Por cierto, ¿qué tal va todo con Elena? – le preguntó ella con verdadera curiosidad, Jenna la mantenía al tanto pero quería escucharlo también por boca de ellos.  
- Bien. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras cambiaba la combinación de su taquilla para que nadie, y por nadie se refería a Elena, pudiera curiosear allí. Ya la había cambiado después de la bromita de Elena pero así se aseguraba.  
- ¿No habéis vuelto a tener más… problemas? – le insinuó.  
- No. – negó cerrándola. – Todo está bien, ¿por? – se interesó.  
- Por nada, solo quería estar al tanto de cómo les va a mis dos médicos más prometedores. – le sonrió ella. – No te entretengo más, solo quería darte eso. Suerte en la operación. – le deseó saliendo de la sala.

Damon se sentó en el banco y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, ocultando la cara entre sus manos. Expulsó el aire lentamente, la suerte que tenía con Isobel no la habría tenido con nadie más y lo sabía. La voz de Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó de un saltó.

- ¿Estás listo? – le había preguntado ella.  
- Sí. – respondió pasándose el antebrazo por la cara rápidamente para despejarse. - ¿Vamos? – preguntó abriendo la puerta.  
- ¿Qué quería Isobel? – le preguntó casualmente. Solo había conseguido escuchar partes sueltas de su conversación mientras se cambiaba de ropa y lo poco que había oído no le encajaba con nada, algo relacionado con guardar y dos expedientes de Damon.  
- Darme unos papeles, sobre un protocolo, ya sabes. – se excusó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia aunque por dentro temblaba por la posibilidad de que alguien le descubriera.

Elena no contestó nada aunque su respuesta no la convenció. Más que una formalidad como insinuaba el joven, a ella le había parecido algo secreto, ¿sería que por fin habría encontrado el fallo del aparentemente perfecto Damon Salvatore? La curiosidad por descubrir lo que ocultaba el chico fue rápidamente sustituida por la concentración y la seriedad que la inundaban cuando operaba, tomando el control de sus músculos.

La operación fue bien y no fue necesaria la intervención de Jenna ni los apuntes de Damon, que se limitó a observar en silencio con las manos a la espalda para contener sus ganas de operar. La abstinencia de operaciones estaba a punto de acabar con su paciencia aunque al menos estaba en un quirófano de nuevo. Contemplar la operación desde el lado opuesto de la camilla no era lo mismo pero al menos le ayudaba.

Jenna les despidió cuando acabaron y sin necesidad de palabras los dos acabaron dirigiéndose al mismo sitio. Estaban solos en el ascensor cuando llegaron al último piso pero aún así no hablaron hasta que cruzaron la puerta de la azotea, como si aquella puerta fuera realmente un límite físico para ellos y su relación.

Damon se acercó a la barandilla y apoyó los brazos sobre ella, mirando hacia el infinito.

- Podrás quitarse eso en un par de días. – comentó la chica acercándose tímidamente y señalando su mano vendada. – Luego te hartarás de operar, Jenna te compensará, no te preocupes por eso. - le dijo creyendo que así lo animaría porque le veía claramente apagado. Ella no podía saber que en realidad estaba preocupado por su expediente, no sabía que hacer con él ni donde ocultarlo, por eso había subido allí, para pensar que hacer. Solo hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, sin desviar la vista del punto aleatorio que había elegido.

La chica se colocó junto a él, apoyando los codos y la espalda en la barandilla, mirando en el sentido opuesto al que lo hacía Damon.

- ¿Qué quieres Elena? – le preguntó el joven que había notado algo raro en su comportamiento, estaba prácticamente seguro de que le había seguido hasta allí.  
- Preguntarte algo. – respondió ella tragando un poco de saliva. – Esto es zona neutral. – le recordó y Damon se giró para mirarla, con el viento ligeramente agitando su cabello y apremiándola con la mirada, ligeramente desconcertado. - ¿Tu padre está bien? – preguntó desviando la suya hacia un lado.

Damon esperaba cualquier cosa excepto aquella pregunta y mucho menos que ella hubiese esperado hasta coincidir allí arriba con él para hacerlo. Y dado que eso implicaba que respetaba su secreto, a la vez significó mucho para Damon que se relajó e imitó su postura.

- Sí, solo fue una bajada de azúcar. – contestó el chico sonriendo levemente. – Nada grave.  
- Me alegro. – asintió ella sinceramente.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y sorprendentemente cómodos. La chica le empujó levemente, apoyando su hombro contra el suyo en un gesto de compañerismo. A los pocos segundos, se separó y se alejó de la barandilla.

- Nos vemos mañana. – dijo girándose para mirarle, caminando hacia atrás.

Damon tenía el sol a su espalda, perfilando su figura, lo que resaltaba aún más el contraste entre su pelo oscuro y la claridad de sus ojos. El pelo revuelto y la media sonrisa tímida y sincera con la que el chico la obsequió, hacían de su estampa una imagen que cualquiera desearía enmarcar por la perfección que reflejaba.

- Elena. – la llamó él antes de que se fuera del todo, apretando las manos en torno a la barandilla. – Gracias. – agradeció sincero, no solo por la pregunta si no también por su discreción. A pesar de todo Elena le acaba de demostrar que cuando la cosa era importante, ella era de fiar.  
- De nada. – respondió la chica igual de sincera que él, sintiéndose segura allí arriba justo como siempre se había sentido antes de que apareciera Damon. Sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y después se marchó dejándole solo con sus pensamientos ya que únicamente había subido para preguntarle aquello.

Los días pasaron rápidamente a medida que Damon iba terminando de encajar su rutina y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían pasado dos meses más y estaba perfectamente integrado allí. Meredith se había convertido en su mejor amiga y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre durante las guardias con ella. Eso implicaba que parte de ese tiempo Elena también estaba presente porque Meredith no la dejaba de lado para irse con él, lo que hacía era repartir su tiempo entre los dos. En esos momentos la conversación de ellos era simplemente profesional, hablaban de sus casos y operaciones o también conversaban sobre los exámenes que estaban cada vez más cerca. Todos los temas privados los dejaban para cuando estuviesen a solas con Meredith.

Su relación con Elena parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto en el que ambos estaban cómodos y ninguno estaba interesado en un paso más allá, lo que significaría ser amigos oficialmente. Sus discusiones y debates se habían convertido en parte habitual de sus rondas, cada punto ganado era importante dentro de la igualada competición que mantenían, pero Jenna veía que ya eran directamente ellos los que las cortaban cuando se quedaban sin argumentos o acaban convencidos por el otro. Lejos de molestarla, sus intercambios de opiniones le parecían bastante interesantes y a veces le sorprendía la amplitud de miras que tenían ambos. Y ellos a veces también se sorprendían por ello. La azotea, su zona blanca en el hospital, era el único lugar en el que se trataban como si no fuesen enemigos mortales y se permitían relajarse un poco en la presencia del otro y comportarse más como compañeros.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, las apuestas internas por ver quien ganaría la plaza estaban muy igualadas. Eran los mejores en los pequeños exámenes orales que les hacían para prepararlos y nadie dudaba que conseguirían la nota mínima que necesitaban en sus exámenes de la especialidad, serían los informes que presentasen los que decantarían la balanza hacia un lado u otro.

Harto de que cada vez que era simpático más de cinco minutos seguidos con alguna de las chicas, esta le entrase, Damon también se dedicó a esquivar un poco a las chicas del hospital, sin cambiar su actitud pero haciendo los encuentros lo más cortos que podía. Por eso apenas tenía relación con Caroline, que no debía de haber entendido su negativa porque seguía flirteando con él cada vez que hablaban.

Y eso no paraba de fastidiar a Stefan. Si bien su relación con la rubia no era la mejor en este momento, al menos había contado con parte de su interés hasta la llegada de Damon. Eso sumado a la noticia de que se habían acostado hacía que le hirviera la sangre simplemente con verlo, no entendía que podía ver en aquel desconocido que la hiciera pasar completamente de él. Por eso su relación con el otro chico era simplemente de tolerancia y cordialidad fingida porque en realidad no le caía nada bien. Como Elena, Stefan no se fiaba nada de la perfección que todo el mundo veía en Damon.

El otro miembro del grupo que le quedaba era Kol, con quien se llevaba bastante bien. Solía estar con él cuando no estaba Meredith y como ella, el chico siempre le estaba insistiendo para que fuese con ellos a comer o a tomar algo como hacían algunas veces al final de sus turnos.

Al pasar más tiempo con todos ellos se había dado cuenta de algo que no se veía desde fuera. Aunque se esforzasen en darles a los demás la imagen de un grupo unido, una vez que estaban a solas no lo eran tanto, se dividían en una especie de dos subgrupos. Como no, Elena era la cabecilla de uno de ellos, acompañada siempre por Meredith. Stefan y Caroline iban más por su cuenta, algo apartados de ellas. Kol era quien oscilaba más entre ambos grupos pero pasaba mucho más tiempo con las dos chicas. Y por defecto, Damon como amigo de Meredith y Kol, también pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ellos, empezando porque evitaba quedarse a solas con Caroline y no sabía que le pasaba a Stefan pero se daba cuenta de que no era una de sus personas favoritas allí.

Pero la apacible rutina de Damon se vio drásticamente alterada el día que Jenna apareció por la sala de residentes, buscándolos a todos.

- Vosotros, conmigo. – dijo al abrir la puerta y ver a Stefan tumbado en uno de los sillones con un historial sobre el pecho. Elena y Meredith estaban en el otro, estudiando preguntándose de sus tarjetas. Damon andaba con el portátil hablando con Ric, sentado a la derecha de Meredith, con las piernas semiflexionadas apoyadas sobre la mesa, de forma que la chica se apoyaba en ellas. – Avisad a todos los demás, que me busquen.  
- Car está en el nido con Sage. – recordó Meredith, mientras zarandeaba a Stefan para despertarle.  
- En cuanto puedan. – indicó Jenna impaciente, apremiándolos.

Los cuatro recogieron rápidamente y salieron detrás de Jenna poniéndose los fonendos al cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le susurró Meredith a Damon, cogiéndose de su brazo con confianza.  
- No tengo ni idea. – respondió de la misma forma.

Sin soltarle, Meredith llamó la atención de Elena quien se encogió de hombros al leer su pregunta silenciosa en su mirada. Volvió a mirar la espalda de Jenna ya que no le hacía ninguna gracia comprobar lo bien que se llevaba su amiga con su rival, por mucho que hubiesen dejado atrás la etapa de fastidiarse el uno al otro, seguía sin fiarse de él y esperando su oportunidad para ver que ocultaba. Ninguna de sus insinuaciones había conseguido convencer a Meredith de que Damon no era como aparentaba y no merecía la pena, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que acostumbrarse a la situación si quería seguir pasando tiempo con su amiga.

Al liberar su brazo, Damon lo pasó por los hombros de su amiga mientras dejaban pasar a un sombrío Stefan, después entraron a la habitación a la que los había llevado Jenna.

Una niña pequeña, de unos cuatro o cinco años estaba dormida en la camilla con una vía de suero en el brazo y el otro vendado en un cabestrillo provisional. Y un niño rubio de pelo corto estaba sentado al lado de la camilla, con los codos apoyados allí y la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. Era más mayor que ella y Damon calculó que tendría alrededor de diez años. Lo que le sorprendió no fue que estuvieran solos si no que el niño pareciera conocerlos a todos, de hecho se alegró inmediatamente al verlos dejando su expresión cansada a un lado. Y ellos también se alegraron al reconocerlo.

- Nick. – saludó afectuosamente Stefan levantando la mano para que el chaval chocara con él.  
- No te esperábamos. – Elena imitó a su compañero cuando le saludó.  
- Porque no quiero veros. – bromeó el chico, mostrando por primera vez su leve acento británico.  
- ¿Cómo estás Nick? – le preguntó Meredith, abrazándole levemente sin hacer apenas fuerzas.

Damon se quedó al margen, el chico solo le dedicó una breve mirada sorprendido por no reconocerle y después le ignoró, hablando con los demás. Jenna los contemplaba con un expresión divertida en su rostro, se había enterado de que habían ingresado a la hermana del chico y lo primero que había hecho había sido ir a buscar a los residentes, suponiendo que se alegrarían de verle. Y así había sido, todos excepto Damon que no tenía ni idea de que iba la historia.

Esther y Mikael, los padres de los dos niños, no tardaron en aparecer en la habitación. Ella iba cogida del brazo de su marido, que mostraba una expresión seria. Como su hijo, ellos también se alegraron de ver a los chicos, a los que saludaron cálidamente.

- Si veis a los demás, decidles que se pasen a saludar. – les dijo Jenna en bajo a Meredith y Stefan, antes de despedirles indicándoles que salieran de la habitación ya que solo necesitaba a sus chicos.

El paso del tiempo no hizo disminuir la incomodidad que sentía Damon, al contrario, cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar. Jenna y Elena parecían conocer a la perfección a las cuatro personas que estaban allí y él se sentía perdido en la conversación. Le había presentado a los adultos y había escuchado que el niño se llamaba Nick, por lo que supuso que Haley debía de ser la niña que estaba en la camilla, su paciente. Pero las dos chicas habían pasado directamente a valorar sus opciones y a él le faltaba información clave por lo que se sentía perdido. Estaba seguro de que nadie notaría su ausencia si se iba ahora, por primera vez se sentía fuera de lugar en un caso.

Manteniendo la mitad de su atención en lo que ellas decían, desvió la mirada hacia un lateral y se fijó en el niño, que se había apartado un poco cuando llegaron sus padres. Estaba algo pálido, le pareció que sudoroso y cerraba los ojos con gesto de cansancio.

- Eh, ¿estás bien? – se acercó a preguntar en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Él hizo movió la cabeza en gesto negativo y levantó una mano para hacer un gesto, pero antes de que pudiera completarlo volvió a cerrar los ojos y Damon sintió que se derrumbaba, por lo que se apresuró a sujetarle.

El movimiento brusco atrajo las miradas de todos e inmediatamente la expresión de sus padres se transformó en una de infinita preocupación y Mikael tuvo que sujetar a Esther para que los dejara trabajar.

Damon seguía sujetando al niño inconsciente entre sus brazos sin que tocara el suelo, mientras que Elena comprobaba si su respiración era normal.

- Está ardiendo de fiebre. – dijo Damon colocando una mano en su frente, dejándolos a todos helados con aquel anuncio.  
- Nos lo llevamos. – respondió Jenna rápidamente, sin dejarse llevar por el pánico que se reflejaba en las caras de Esther y Mikael.

Salió a buscar un celador que trajese una camilla y Damon se incorporó con el niño en brazos, le sorprendió comprobar que no pesaba mucho.

- Klaus… - susurró Esther llevándose las manos al rostro, viendo como se llevaban a su hijo.  
- Tranquila cariño, está con ellos. – la sujetó Mikael, rodeándola con sus brazos y ocultando su preocupación para no ponerla más nerviosa.  
- Vamos al box. – le indicó Jenna al celador en cuanto Damon colocó al niño sobre la camilla.

Elena y Jenna no dejaron de intercambiar miradas preocupadas durante todo el camino, mientras Damon mantenía una mano en su muñeca, comprobando el pulso del chico en todo momento.

- ¿Se le habrá reproducido? – preguntó Elena evidentemente preocupada.  
- Puede ser, desde luego la fiebre no es buena. No me gusta nada. – negó Jenna con la cabeza, frotándose un hombro. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Damon?  
- Creí que se encontraba mal y le pregunté. Iba a decirme algo cuando se desmayó, pero creo que le dolía algo. – explicó el joven.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al box fue monitorizar al niño aunque no le intubaron ya que no presentaba problemas respiratorios. Que ellos supieran sus únicos síntomas eran la fiebre y el dolor que Damon acaba de mencionar. Jenna ordenó unos análisis urgentemente mientras sus residentes hacían un examen externo, del que no sacaban mucho al seguir el niño inconsciente.

- Marchaos. – les sorprendió Jenna una vez acabaron y le comunicaron sus desastrosos resultados. – Ahora mismo lo importante es controlar la fiebre, no vamos a averiguar nada hasta que no consigamos eso. No es necesito aquí, subid y tranquilizad a los padres, después iros a casa.  
- Aún nos queda una hora, podemos ayudar. – ofreció Elena y Damon, que seguía sin saber lo que estaba pasando, se apresuró a secundarla queriendo ser útil.  
- ¿Queréis ayudar? – les preguntó Jenna obteniendo de nuevo una respuesta afirmativa. – Marchaos a casa, descansad y volver mañana a primera hora. – les ordenó. – Mañana ya no tendrá fiebre y tendremos mucho trabajo. Nick no se va a morir, ¿verdad, Elena? – y su mirada se clavó intencionadamente en la chica.  
- Verdad Jenna. – afirmó ella inmediatamente, confiando plenamente en ella.

Sujetó a Damon por el codo y prácticamente le arrastró fuera de allí. El joven protestó sin éxito ya que Elena le ignoró y fue hasta las escaleras para volver a la habitación. Sin entender absolutamente nada Damon la siguió y en la habitación volvió a sentirse totalmente ignorado, por lo que se dedicó a ojear el historial de la pequeña Haley que se había caído jugando de un columpio, rompiéndose el brazo y necesitaba una operación para corregir la fractura, por eso la mantenían sedada y con suero.

La chica consiguió tranquilizarles en parte, convenciéndoles de que ahora se dedicasen a su hija y que Jenna les avisaría en cuanto supiese algo. Contarles lo que había dicho Damon del dolor fue lo que calmó la mayoría de sus nervios.

A Elena aquello le resultó muy duro porque estaba muy implicada en aquel caso. Necesitaba evadirse cuando terminó, por lo que haciendo caso omiso a lo que Jenna les había dicho, fue hasta las escaleras. Damon no pensaba dejarla ir sin obtener una explicación, tenía derecho a saber lo que pasaba allí, después de todo aquel también era ahora su caso.

No se molestó en correr a por ella, supo a donde se dirigía en el instante en que la vio poner un pie en las escaleras. Como esperaba, la alcanzó en la azotea, en su rincón. Estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no pudo ver su expresión pero al acercarse notó que temblaba levemente y toda su determinación se esfumó en un instante.

Elena siempre se mostraba fuerte, dura y tranquilizadora gracias a su férreo autocontrol, por lo que verla así impresionó al joven, que no dudó en seguir a sus impulsos y aunque estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría después, no pudo evitar consolar a su compañera.

Suavemente la hizo girarse y Elena intentó ocultar sus lágrimas con los ojos cerrados para no derrumbar su fachada precisamente ante él, no necesitaba mirar para saber que era Damon, era el único que subía allí y además había reconocido el olor de su colonia.

Antes de que pudiera llevarse las manos a la cara y secar unas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar algo para disimular su estado, Damon la atrajo hacía su cuerpo abrazándola protectoramente sin decir ni una palabra. Ese gesto tan tierno volvió a derrumbar las barreras de Elena, que no puedo evitar sollozar entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, dejándose llevar.


	9. Chapter 9

Siguiente capi... he comprobado la información todo lo que he podido, pero no soy médico, espero que me perdonéis si esto contiene algún error médico o alguna pequeña licencia.

Espero que os guste

**Capítulo 9**

Damon permaneció en silencio simplemente consolando a Elena con su presencia como si intuyera que cualquier palabra suya podría romper aquel misterioso embrujo que parecía haberles envuelto. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que Elena y él pudieran compartir un momento como el que estaban viviendo. Si ya antes había sospechado que la actitud de Elena era solo fachada, ahora tenía la confirmación en las lágrimas que humedecían su fino uniforme azul de residente. Se atrevió a romper un poco su abrazo y a deslizar una de sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Elena era consciente de todo aquello, era consciente de estar allí con él, con su máximo rival. Y lo odiaba, odiaba que hubiese sido precisamente él quien la hubiera encontrado, ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí? Aquel caso la tocaba demasiado cerca, era uno de los más importantes para ella, no solo porque se tratase de un niño, no solo porque fuese uno de sus primeros casos si no también por los recuerdos.

Se encontraba desbordada por sus emociones y una vez que las había dejado salir no había forma de contenerlas. Además se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, su pecho era tan cómodo y su abrazo tan cálido… que no tuvo voluntad suficiente para alejarse, tal y como le pedía su cabeza.

_Jenna sonreía mientras contemplaba a aquel grupo de residentes que tenía delante. Parecían tan jóvenes, tan inmaduros y sobre todo tan asustados por su presencia allí, bueno, todos excepto Elena. La joven residente no temía a Jenna como sus compañeros porque sabía que no había nada que temer, ella ya la conocía de antes, después de todo era la mejor amiga de su madre._

_Jenna se paseó un par de veces por delante de ellos, disfrutando de cómo se encogían cuando se acercaba y como respiraban cuando se alejaba. Conteniendo sus ganas de reír, carraspeó para llamar su atención antes de empezar a hablar._

_- Varón, seis años. Estos son los síntomas. – y en un gesto teatral, hizo girar la pizarra blanca que tenía a sus espaldas para que vieran la lista allí escrita. – Diagnóstico._

_El nerviosismo hizo mella en todos ellos mientras leían y a la vez buscaban en su cabeza algo que cuadrase. En la mirada de Elena vio que ella ya lo sabía y le hizo un gesto con disimulo para que esperase un poco y le diera la oportunidad de contestar a alguno de sus compañeros._

_- ¿Leucemia? – preguntó uno de los chicos con miedo y Jenna tuvo que esforzarse un poco para recordar su nombre, ya que Matt era muy callado y no llamaba mucho la atención._

_Elena asintió para sí misma ante ese diagnóstico mientras Jenna lo escribía en la pizarra, debajo de la lista de síntomas con un rotulador de otro color._

_- Leucemia. – afirmó después, cruzándose de brazos y observándoles._  
_- Trasplante de médula. – Elena se adelantó a su pregunta y Jenna volvió a asentir._  
_- Eso sí no es demasiado tarde. – matizó._  
_- Si lo fuese no nos habrías traído este caso. – respondió Elena sin poder contenerse y ahora Jenna la miró algo molesta. – Perdón. – se disculpó la joven._  
_- Nick fue diagnosticado hace poco más de seis meses. Sus padres no son compatibles por lo que les sugerimos la posibilidad de tener otro hijo que ayudara a Nick. Una semana después su madre se sometió a una inseminación artificial en la que nos aseguramos de que el embrión fuese compatible. – les explicó observándoles atentamente. – El problema es que Nick ha empeorado y hemos tenido que ingresarle, aún es demasiado pronto y el feto no está completamente formado. No queremos provocarle el parto si no es realmente necesario, nos gustaría poder llegar hasta los siete meses._  
_- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en eso Jenna? Si el caso está diagnosticado y controlado… - preguntó Elena, atreviéndose a decir lo que Jenna estaba segura de que todos estaban pensados._  
_- Pintáis que esa va a ser vuestra tarea, tenéis que ayudar a Nick a aguantar, vigilarle, controlar su estado en todo momento... Ya podéis empezar, habitación 205, mantenedme informada de todo. Por cierto, delante de los padres llamadle Klaus. – les dijo, echándoles del gabinete médico dónde los había reunido._

_Elena tomó la iniciativa y el resto de sus compañeros la siguieron hasta allí. Llevaban solo un mes de residencia y hasta ahora solo se habían enfrentado a casos controlados, este era el primero en el que tenían algo de libertad de decisión y eso los asustaba a todos, que no se sentían aún preparados para algo así._

_Por suerte para ellos no tuvieron muchos problemas durante los primeros días ya que la primera complicación surgió al quinto día de su vigilancia. Kol estaba hablando con el niño sobre lo que haría cuando saliera de allí cuando de repente el pequeño empezó a llevarse las manos a la garganta y una de las máquinas empezó a pitar._

_- ¡La saturación está cayendo! – gritó Stefan, como si no fuera ya obvio para todos que el niño tenía problemas para respirar._

_Estaban congelados, petrificados en sus sitios y ninguno alcanzaba a reaccionar. Ninguno excepto Elena, que se apresuró a dar con la solución._

_- Hay que intubar. – dijo con frialdad, manteniendo sus nervios a raya y extendiendo una mano para que alguien le diera el tubo que le hacía falta._  
_- Pero… - tartamudeó Caroline. – Nosotros… no…_  
_- Y llamad a Jenna, ¿a qué esperáis? – preguntó Elena que empezaba a perder la paciencia._

_Empezaba a darse media vuelta para buscar ella el tubo cuando notó que alguien se lo ponía en la mano._

_- Tranquilo chaval, vas a estar bien. – le dijo Matt a Nick, retirándole las manos de la garganta y sosteniéndolas en el regazo del niño. Era él quien se había colocado al lado de Elena y la estaba ayudando._  
_- Tranquilo. – repitió ella mientras procedía a intubarle y uno de sus compañeros, no se dio cuenta de quien, salió corriendo en busca de Jenna._

_Ese día, cuando acabaron su turno, Matt se acercó a Elena._

_- Has estado genial. – la dijo con timidez._  
_- Solo he hecho lo que debía hacer. – Elena intentó quitarle importancia aunque al final acabó sonriendo. – Pero gracias._  
_- De eso nada, has sido la única que ha reaccionado, si no hubiera sido por ti… Estaba absolutamente congelado pero verte a ti ha sido lo que me ha hecho reaccionar. – le aseguró mirando cálidamente. – Eres fantástica._

_La sonrisa de él se contagió a la chica, que se sintió un poco avergonzada._

_- ¿Quieres que tomemos un café? – propuso. - ¿Si te invito me cuentas cuál es tu secreto para actuar así? – bromeó y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, como si compartiesen un secreto que consistía en la conexión que se acaba de formar entre ellos al ser los únicos que reaccionaron._

Elena se fue calmando a medida que lo iba dejando salir y Damon fue sintiendo esto por la manera en que ella dejaba de temblar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando estaba a punto de besar su frente y se detuvo a tiempo, desconcertado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer sin darse cuenta.

El joven se separó de ella y se dejó caer en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Ella imitó su postura aún temblando un poco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Damon? – preguntó secándose los ojos con las manos.

Desvió la mirada cuando él la miró, aún se encontraba demasiado avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Te buscaba. – reconoció el chico y alzó una mano que detuvo en el aire. – Solo quería preguntarte algo.  
- Pues pregunta. – respondió ella y se quedó completamente paralizada cuando finalmente sintió la mano del joven en su mejilla.  
- Necesito saber que está pasando, Elena. – dijo mientras secaba los restos de sus lágrimas con el pulgar. – Y ya no puedes decirme que nada. – señaló.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto Damon? – preguntó la chica sin poder contenerse más, no entendía porque se comportaba de aquella forma con ella. Si él se hubiera estado comportando como lo había hecho ella, si la situación fuese al revés, ella nunca lo hubiera hecho. – Si es por la información, no tenías que hacerlo, iba a contártelo de todas formas.

Damon lo pensó bastante, en realidad ni él mismo entendía muy bien porque lo había hecho y aunque sí sabía que podía haber desencadenado la respuesta automática de su cuerpo. Jamás había soportado ver a Kath llorar, ni a ella ni a ninguna de las chicas que había conocido.

- Porque no puedo ver llorar a una chica. – dijo sinceramente, atravesándola con sus claros ojos azules.

En ese momento Elena sintió que estaba leyendo dentro de ella y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos que sabía que no eran ciertos.

- Pensaba que era tu rival. – comentó sorprendida.  
- No aquí. – respondió el joven y fue cuando retiró la mano, llevándola a su regazo. – Y no necesito hacerlo para conseguir información, eso no va conmigo. – se defendió de esa acusación que no le había hecho ninguna gracia. – Puedes contarme lo que sea.  
- Nick es un caso antiguo. – empezó a explicar la chica y Damon asintió porque eso ya lo había supuesto. – Llevábamos un mes de residencia cuando Jenna nos presentó su caso. Tenía leucemia linfocítica aguda, tratamiento: trasplante de médula.  
- ¿De su hermana, no? – preguntó Damon, que había echado rápidamente los cálculos y los tiempos le cuadraban con la edad de la niña.  
- Sí, cien por cien compatible para minimizar el riesgo de rechazo. Nuestra tarea fue que aguantase hasta que pudiéramos provocar el parto sin riesgos para la niña. Lo conseguimos y el trasplante funcionó. Prácticamente fue el primer caso que Jenna nos dejó llevar por nuestra cuenta, bueno, teníamos que consultarle a ella pero nos dejaba tomar decisiones y hacer las cosas a nosotros. Solo llevábamos un mes de residencia, era importante. – intentó explicarse sabiendo que aquello sonaba como una chorrada.  
- Lo entiendo. – dijo simplemente Damon.  
- No, no lo haces. – contestó ella, no podía entenderlo porque no sabía los recuerdos que aquello le provocaba. Gracias a aquel caso se había dado cuenta de que Matt se interesaba por ella y unos meses después habían comenzado a salir. – No tienes ni idea.  
- Porque tú no me lo cuentas. – la acusó el joven y después de decirlo se dio cuenta del poco sentido que tenía. Elena y él no eran amigos, ¿por qué iba a contarle algo?

Ella le miró interrogante como si estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

- Olvídalo. – dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia el frente, hacia la calle y la gente que pasaba bajo sus pies.  
- No necesitas que te diga lo que ya sabes. – le sorprendió ella y se puso en pie.

El frío del aire la hizo tiritar un poco y se abrazó a sí misma ya que su ropa era muy fina y seguía teniendo los nervios de punta, lo que la hacía estar muy sensible a todo. Damon se sintió culpable por aquello, por haber estado investigando sobre ella sin que la chica supiera nada.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, mirándola desde el suelo.

Elena se fijó en sus ojos, en aquellos preciosos y profundos ojos azules que mostraban lo arrepentido que se sentía.

- Respóndeme a algo, no digas nada de lo que ha pasado aquí y estamos en paz. – respondió ella y él asintió, esbozando una media sonrisa, no pensaba decirlo de todas formas.

Con nerviosismo, Elena ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Has dicho que aquí no somos rivales, pero… sí esto hubiese pasado allí abajo… ¿qué habrías hecho? – le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.  
- No te habría dejado tirada si es lo que quieres saber. – Damon se puso en pie mientras hablaba. – Hubiera llamado a Mer. – terminó y le pareció ver que ella estaba ¿decepcionada?

No supo interpretarlo muy bien porque solo fue un segundo, después Elena volvió a alzar sus barreras y su expresión era la impenetrable de siempre.

- Gracias. – le dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
- De nada. – respondió y aceleró su paso para ponerse a su lado mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Cruzar aquella puerta les hizo cambiar de actitud. Ya no eran compañeros, volvían a ser rivales por definición y ya no había lugar para confesiones personales como las de unos minutos atrás, unos momentos que no iban a quedar en el olvido por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Se cambiaron rápidamente y se marcharon cada uno a su casa. Ya se habían demorado allí mucho más de lo que a Jenna le hubiera gustado, teniendo en cuenta que les había liberado de parte de su turno para que vinieran a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Iban a necesitar esas horas de sueño que les estaba regalando.

Intercambiaron unos breves saludos cuando se cruzaron al día siguiente, puntuales como relojes suizos. Elena bebía de un vaso de café para despejarse del todo. Encontraron una nota pegada entre las taquillas de ambos.

_"En el gabinete médico os he dejado los post-operatorios y los pre-operatorios, haced la ronda. También os dejo el resultado de los análisis de Nick, revisadlos y pedid otros para confirmar que no están alterados.  
No llegaré hasta las diez, venid a buscarme.  
J."_

Impaciente por ver esos análisis, Elena se cambió rápidamente y casi se olvidó de Damon. Aún seguía sin estar acostumbrada a tener que compartir sus casos con alguien más.

- Perdona. – se disculpó esperándole en la puerta.  
- Da igual. – respondió él, lo importante ahora eran sus pacientes.

Recogieron los casos y la cara de Elena se transformó mientras leía los resultados de los análisis.

- ¿Malo? – preguntó Damon extendiendo la mano para que se lo diera.  
- Peor. – respondió sombría y se lo pasó.

Ahora que sabía que el niño había tenido leucemia, los altos y anormales valores de leucocitos destacaban como si estuvieran escritos con sangre en vez de con tinta negra.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Nos repartimos los casos? – preguntó el joven sacándola de su nube de pesimismo al hablar.  
- Primero quiero pasar a ver a Nick. – respondió ella. - ¿Te importa? Puedes ir empezando tú si quieres. – dijo dejando el resto de historiales en sus manos, sin echarles ni un vistazo.  
- No, te acompaño. – dijo Damon sujetando la puerta del ascensor como pudo para colarse dentro.

Elena hizo un gesto de asentimiento aunque Damon tuvo la impresión de que podía haber dicho cualquier cosa ya que ella en realidad no le estaba escuchando. Aquello le preocupó, por la charla de ayer ya sabía que aquel caso era importante y también que estaba relacionado con su novio. La afectaba demasiado y le preocupaba que perdiera su perspectiva médica, algo que él no pensaba permitir y si tenía que pasarse las ocho horas de su turno pendiente de ella, lo haría.

Esther, la madre del niño, estaba allí cuando ellos entraron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al pequeño que en ese momento dormía. Fue hacia Elena en cuanto la vio, esperando buenas noticias.

- ¿Sabes ya algo? – le preguntó esperanzada, cogiéndola de las manos.  
- Vamos a repetir los análisis, para descartar una posible alteración. – le explicó la chica sin comprometerse, mientras que Damon iba a mirar en la carpeta con su historial que había allí cuál era el tratamiento que le habían puesto. - ¿Qué tal la noche?  
- No muy bien, le ha costado dormirse. – dijo girándose hacia su hijo y vigilando a Damon que revisaba los monitores. – Pensaba que esto ya lo teníamos superado. – añadió apenada.  
- Bueno, si recuperó la consciencia, eso es buena señal. – le sonrió un poco Elena.  
- Sí, en cuanto le bajó la fiebre.  
- ¿Y Haley? ¿Qué tal está ella? – se interesó la chica.  
- Bien, anoche Meredith la operó del brazo. Mikael está con ella, luego nos turnaremos.  
- Ya sabes que aquí están bien cuidados y vigilados. – dijo Elena cayendo en la cuenta del aspecto cansado de la mujer. – Podéis iros a descansar un poco, no habrá problema.  
- Gracias Elena. – respondió Esther, poniéndole una mano en el brazo a aquella chica que tanto había hecho por ella.

Realmente estaba contenta de que fuese Elena quien les estaba atendiendo, siempre tan atenta y tan profesional. El que no le gustaba tanto era el chico que había entrado con ella, el mismo que estaba demasiado cerca de su hijo. Se envaró y se interpuso entre él y la camilla.

- No le toques. – le dijo y Damon entreabrió los labios, desconcertado.  
- No he hecho nada. – aseguró retrocediendo un paso por si acaso. – Solo comprobaba que las constantes estuvieran bien, una de las pegatinas estaba un poco floja. – le explicó a Elena, que entendía tan poco de aquello como él.  
- ¿Qué no has hecho nada? – repitió Esther enfadada y bajó un poco las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su hijo. - ¿Te parece poco lo que has hecho? No tenía nada cuando os lo llevasteis y fuiste tú quien le agarró. – le acusó señalando el moratón púrpura que se veía claramente en uno de los brazos del niño, allí donde Damon le había sujetado el día anterior cuando se desmayó.  
- Yo… no… - Damon estaba totalmente desconcertado, estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada de fuerza ni cuando le sostuvo ni después cuando se lo llevó.  
- No quiero que se acerque a Klaus. – insistió Esther mirando a Elena suplicante.

El joven frunció el ceño, ¿Klaus?, pensaba que se llamaba Nick. También miró a Elena esperando que le defendiera, después de todo era su compañero y no había hecho nada malo, ella lo sabía, había estado allí. Sin saber qué hacer, la chica tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a una enfermera que haga los análisis? – le propuso eligiendo una postura intermedia, algo que no le hizo nada de gracia a Damon, que la fulminó con la mirada. – Damon… - le suplicó para que no la pusiera en un compromiso.  
- Bien. – respondió seco, conteniendo su enfado.

Cogió todas las carpetas que habían traído hasta allí y salió de la habitación ante el alivio de Esther, que acarició el pelo de su hijo con cariño. Este movimiento terminó de despertar al niño, que empezó a desperezarse frotándose los ojos algo desorientado.

- Hola Klaus. – saludó Elena, guiñándole un ojo para que le siguiera el juego. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
- Estoy cansado… - respondió el niño. - ¿Vais a hacerme más pruebas?  
- De momento solo vamos a pincharte. ¿Eso no es nada para ti, no? – le sonrió la chica y él negó con la cabeza.

Intentó incorporarse un poco pero al moverse hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó una mano al estómago.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó Elena inmediatamente, acercándose.

Él asintió sin palabras y la joven procedió a examinarle ocultando perfectamente sus malas impresiones. Un dolor de estómago no tenía nada que ver con la leucemia.

- ¿Desde cuándo te duele? – preguntó quitándose los guantes.  
- Hace un par de meses estuvo enfermo. – intervino su madre y el niño bajó la mirada. – Aún no se ha recuperado del todo, no come muy bien. ¿Está relacionado? – preguntó ansiosa.  
- Bueno, primero vamos a hacer esos análisis. – respondió Elena, cuando después de unos golpes en la puerta, Vicky entró en la habitación. – Luego nos pasamos otra vez. – sonrió a Esther.

Damon la esperaba en el pasillo cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared. Estaba furioso y se le notaba en la mirada y en la tensión de sus músculos.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – la reclamó sin alzar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención. – Sabes que no he hecho nada malo.  
- Eh, tranquilízate. – le pidió Elena y él hizo un ruido de desagrado. Volvía a sentirse traicionado, otra vez había vuelto a confiar en ella y de nuevo se había vuelto a llevar el chasco.

Dolido, empezó a alejarse de ella para hacer las rondas cuando Elena le cogió del codo, reteniéndole a su lado.

- Tranquilízate. – le repitió. – Ya sé que no hiciste nada, ¿pero qué querías que le dijera? Esa mujer ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa, no necesita que la preocupe más.  
- ¿Sabes lo que significa, no? La fiebre, los moratones, el nivel de glóbulos blancos… - enumeró el joven sin estar aún convencido del todo por su lógica, liberándose de su mano con un golpe seco.  
- Se te olvida el cansancio. – añadió ella. – Es leucemia. Ha rechazado el trasplante y se le ha reproducido el cáncer. – dijo abatida. - ¿Contento?  
- Por algo así nunca. – negó el joven.

Habían recorrido el pasillo mientras hablaban y estaban delante de la habitación del primer paciente al que tenían que revisar. Damon apoyó una mano en la pared para terminar de calmarse y Elena ojeó el historial. Además el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo, esbozó su mejor sonrisa de médico profesional y apoyó la mano en el pomo.

- Yo te hubiera defendido. – la dijo justo antes de entrar a la habitación, de forma que ella no pudo replicarle, solo sentirse culpable por no haberlo hecho.

Vicky les alcanzó cuando se dirigían al gabinete médico en busca de Jenna. Sujetó a Damon por el codo para llamar su atención.

- Tengo tus resultados. – le dijo.

El chico sonrió cálidamente aceptando la carpeta.

- Gracias. – A pesar del tiempo que Damon llevaba allí, todavía seguía causando estragos en la profesión femenina del hospital y eso quedó muy claro en la forma que Vicky le miraba.

Elena bufó ante eso y Damon puso los ojos en blanco con cansancio. Aquellos análisis no les dijeron nada que no supieran ya y los dos dejaron de lado sus diferencias para ir a decirle a Jenna que ya tenían un diagnóstico. Ella estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando llegaron y los invitó a pasar para poder hablar con tranquilidad. En sus caras vio confirmados sus temores.

- Al menos esta vez tenemos un donante compatible cerca. – dijo seria después de escucharles. – Ya conocéis el protocolo, id a informar a los padres y a pedirles la autorización.  
- Eh… hay algo más Jenna. – dudó Elena, haciendo que se pararan en seco. Confundido, Damon se dejó caer a su lado otra vez. – También se queja de dolor de estómago. Y creo que desde hace ya bastante tiempo, aunque estando la madre delante… no me ha dicho nada.  
- Hay que comprobar eso. – les ordenó Jenna. – Yo me ocupo de los padres, vosotros haced la historia completa.

El trío pasó primero por la habitación donde estaba Haley y Jenna se llevó a Michael, dejando que sus residentes comprobaran que todo iba bien.

- ¿Y mi hermano? – les preguntó la pequeña algo asustada.  
- Nick está malito, como tú, pero nosotros le vamos a curar. – le explicó Elena guiñándole un ojo.

En cambio Damon fue a sentarse en uno de los laterales de la camilla.

- ¿Quieres verle? – la preguntó y la niña asintió quizá con demasiado entusiasmo. – Eh, cuidado. – la regañó él. – O no te llevamos a verle.  
- Seré buena. – prometió ella, que quería ver a su hermano.

Asegurándose de que ni Jenna ni los padres estaban por los pasillos, llevaron a Haley a la habitación de su hermano.

- ¡Nick! – le saludó ella alegremente y estiró los brazos hacia él.  
- Haley. – sonriendo, Nick dejó de lado la bandeja con comida apenas sin tocar que tenía en el regazo.

Damon ayudó a la niña a pasar de la silla de ruedas a un lateral de la camilla, donde él también se sentó. Elena hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo.

- ¿Cómo estás enana? – preguntó el niño mirando el brazo enyesado de su hermana.  
- Está perfectamente, dentro de poco será más fuerte que tú. – bromeó Elena, relajando el ambiente y le tendió un par de rotuladores de colores al niño, que los cogió entusiasmo.

Haley extendió su brazo herido hacia él y como aún le costaba un poco mantenerlo ahí, Damon la ayudado sujetándoselo para que su hermano pudiera dibujar en la escayola.

- ¿Tú quién eres? – le preguntó algo receloso, ya que conocía a muchos de los médicos de allí y Damon no le sonaba de nada.  
- Soy Damon. – respondió él y formalmente le ofreció su mano libre.  
- Es mi compañero. – intervino Elena y el niño se giró hacia ella.  
- ¿Y es bueno? – le preguntó con seriedad.

Ella miró un segundo a Damon antes de contestar aunque en realidad no tenía que pensarlo mucho. Le hizo señas a Nick para que se acercara y susurró algo en su oído. Después de eso el niño miró a Damon de otra forma y estrechó la mano que él seguía ofreciéndole.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó Damon curioso.

Elena y Nick intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

- Secreto. – le dijeron los dos a la vez, dejando a Damon aún con más curiosidad.

Después de hacerles prometer que aquella visita sería un secreto, Damon y Elena llevaron a la niña de vuelta a su habitación sin que Jenna se enterase. Habían descubierto cosas interesantes, como que la falta de apetito y los dolores de Nick venían de hace algo más de dos meses atrás, pero se había estado callando para no preocupar a sus padres.

- Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar o qué? – le preguntó Damon a Elena cuando salieron de la habitación de Haley.  
- ¿El qué? – le preguntó ella en respuesta.  
- Lo que le has dicho a Nick… o Klaus, no sé como llamarle. – dijo él haciendo ligeros aspavientos.  
- En realidad es Niklaus. Su madre le llama Klaus y él prefiere que le digan Nick, por eso todos le llamamos Nick a no ser que los padres estén delante. – le explicó, aunque realmente no le respondió a lo que él quería.  
- Sigues sin contestarme. – insistió curioso.  
- No te lo voy a decir. – le aclaró la chica.  
- ¿Me vas a obligar a preguntártelo arriba? – Damon cambió su estrategia para ver si le sacaba algo.  
- Hazlo si quieres, pero la respuesta va a ser la misma. – contestó ella sin inmutarle.  
- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿No piensas decírmelo? – el joven se desesperó un poco.  
- A lo mejor te lo cuento si te lo ganas. – dijo Elena para que la dejara en paz y después cambio de tema. - No creo que sea casualidad. Lo del estómago.  
- Ya, yo tampoco. – respondió él, con un mal presentimiento sobre aquello. Damon no creía en las casualidades. - ¿Qué pedimos? ¿Resonancia?  
- Pídeselo a tu amiguita. – le contestó la chica, señalando a Vicky que estaba tranquilamente en el control de enfermería.

Él no pudo más que reírse ante eso mientras iba a hablar con la enfermera. Técnicamente, Elena era más amiga suya de lo que lo era Vicky, pero claro, eso ella no lo sabía.

El resultado de aquella prueba los dejó con más preguntas aún que antes. Reunidos en el gabinete médico, Jenna daba vueltas con aquella resonancia en las manos.

- Una masa, ¿en serio, hay una masa? – preguntó al aire.

Damon fue a contestar pero Elena le paró dándole un codazo. Él la miró a punto de quejarse por ello pero ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Primero la masa, después la leucemia. – decidió ella. - ¿Y qué narices es esto? – volvió a preguntar. Después suspiró. – Hay que biopsiar, para descartar que sea otro tipo de cáncer o alguna metástasis.  
- Nosotros nos encargamos. – le aseguró Elena, empezando a levantarse.  
- No. – les cortó Jenna. – Hazlo tú, Elena. Damon, tú te vienes a quirófano conmigo. ¿Habéis hecho el preoperatorio que os mandé? –le preguntó directamente a él.  
- Claro. – respondió el joven algo desconcertado.  
- Bien, ve a prepararte. En veinte minutos en el quirófano 2. – le dijo y después los miró a ambos alternativamente. – Os necesito a los dos en esto y completamente entregados. Os lo compensaré después, pero necesito a un equipo en el que pueda confiar. ¿Qué me decís?

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran midiéndose mentalmente y asintieron muy despacio como si esperasen una negativa del otro.

La prueba determinó que lo que fuese aquella masa era benigno, lo que alivió un poco la preocupación del equipo, que sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Los tres fueron a darles la noticia a los padres y a explicarles el tratamiento, primero operación para extraer aquella masa y después un nuevo trasplante de médula para la leucemia. La donante sería de nuevo Haley.

Programaron la extracción de médula de la niña para la primera hora de la mañana siguiente y pospusieron la de Nick ya que volvía a tener algo de fiebre, aunque esta vez ya sabían porque era, su sistema inmune atacaba a aquella masa que era un elemento extraño en su cuerpo. Así aprovecharían el resto del día para hacer las pruebas previas al trasplante.

Aún vestidos con su ropa de quirófano, Damon y Elena se pasaron a informar de que todo había ido bien y ya tenían la médula. Elena hablaba con ellos mientras que Damon se quedaba un poco aparte, nadie se lo había dicho pero después del episodio del día anterior con Esther, sabía que no se fiaban de él.

Distraído, echó un vistazo por la habitación y revisó las constantes del niño. Se dio cuenta de que él le observaba con curiosidad y de nuevo se preguntó que le habría dicho Elena para que le aceptase tan rápidamente. Pensó en preguntarle a él, pero lo descartó porque no quería hacer ni decir nada que pusiera a los padres aún más en contra. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en que Nick se rascaba el brazo en el que tenía puesta una vía con suero.

- Cógeme la mano. – pidió extendiendo un puño.

Deliberadamente había llevado el puño más cerca del brazo del que se dolía, por lo que Nick intentó cogerlo con aquella mano. Extender el brazo le provocó un ramalazo de dolor que le hizo detenerse a medio movimiento.

Damon le sonrió para tranquilizarle y se dio una vuelta por la habitación, fingiendo que se estiraba un poco, se colocó detrás de los padres.

- Llévatelos de aquí. – vocalizó sin que ellos le vieron.

Sin dejar que aquello alterase su expresión, Elena los sacó de la habitación para llevarles con su hija para que comprobaran que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó Damon al niño en cuanto se quedaron solos. – Tranquilo, no se lo voy a decir. – añadió suavemente al ver que él miraba reticente hacia la puerta, como si temiera que sus padres volvieran.  
- Sí, un poco. – reconoció.  
- ¿Desde cuándo? – esta vez Damon fue al otro lado de la camilla y examinó su brazo.  
- Al poco de ponérmelo. – contestó avergonzado.  
- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho? – en su examen, el joven descubrió que Nick tenía el dorso de la mano ligeramente húmedo y el punto donde tenía la vía estaba un poco hinchado y rojizo.  
- Porque ya se preocupan bastante por mí, no es nada que no pudiera aguantar. – contestó el niño en el preciso momento en que Elena volvió a la habitación, lo que le hizo callarse de golpe.

Sin hacer preguntas fue a ver qué era lo que le interesaba tanto a su compañero y fue testigo de como retiró la vía, haciendo que el suero cayera al suelo en el que ya había algunas gotas.

- Voy a llamar a una enfermera para que te cure eso. – indicó Damon, cogiendo a Elena por el codo para que le siguiera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella en bajo cuando cerraron la puerta.  
- No podemos hacer ese trasplante. – dijo sombrío. – Creo que hay algo que obstruye las arterias. La vía estaba bien puesta, lo he comprobado, pero el suero no entraba bien.  
- Hay que buscar a Jenna. – dijo Elena sin poder ocultar bien su preocupación.

Necesitaron un par de días más, algunas pruebas y muchas reuniones pero al fin consiguieron encontrar el diagnóstico completo. Un diagnóstico mucho peor que lo que supusieron al principio, algo que hizo que su madre empezara a llorar sin control y que Mickael apenas pudiera contener la calma para consolarla y preguntar a Jenna por el tratamiento.

- ¿Estás bien? – sabiendo lo mucho que a Elena le importaba ese caso, Damon no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ella ni se inmutó por su pregunta y tampoco se dio la vuelta, solo Damon subiría a buscarla a la azotea cuando ella había ido allí precisamente para huir del mundo.

- Ahora no, Damon. – le respondió y solo consiguió que él se colocase a su lado, con los brazos apoyados contra la barandilla.  
- Lo digo en serio.  
- Y yo también. Ahora no es el momento. – volvió a rechazarle y se alejó de allí.

Fue a ocultarse en su rincón, sentándose en una esquina del pequeño invernadero. Damon también la siguió allí.

- Oye, no está mal sentir lo que sientes. Somos humanos y esto duele, lo sé, pero no podemos salvar a todos. – dijo titubeante mientras se acercaba.  
- Eso no hace que se vuelva justo de repente. Está rechazando la médula y vuelve a tener leucemia. Además tiene algo en el estómago a lo que su cuerpo está atacando, eso hace que casi no pueda comer y además provoca que los glóbulos blancos se expandan aún más rápido por su sistema. Como si esto no fuera bastante también sufre aterosclerosis, como complicación de su cáncer, los monocitos se están acumulando en sus venas y arterias, taponándolas. Conclusión: se muere de cáncer y no podemos darle el tratamiento porque no sabemos si llegara hasta la médula, además del riesgo de que reventemos uno de los vasos… Y tampoco podemos extirpar la masa porque podemos provocar una respuesta aún peor de su sistema inmune, las plaquetas no le funcionan bien, ni siquiera sabemos si esa herida cicatrizaría. Para arreglar algo, tenemos que arreglar primero lo demás y sabes tan bien como yo que no hay tratamiento para todo eso. ¡Se muere y no podemos hacer nada! – terminó la chica, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos y odiando que otra vez se repitiera la situación. Ella con las emociones a flor de piel y Damon allí escuchándola como si fuese un caballero de un cuento de hadas dispuesto a rescatar a la débil princesa, algo que ella no pensaba ser nunca.  
- No podemos hacer más… no hay tratamiento. – negó Damon que estaba de acuerdo con ella, odiaba esa situación con toda su alma. – Solo que no sufra.  
- Tiene once años… no me consuela que me digas que no hay tratamiento, no me siento mejor por ello. Si al menos pudiéramos hacer algo… - se lamentó la chica, que se sentía más impotente que nunca.  
- ¿Y si pudiéramos? – preguntó de repente Damon, en un tono extraño de voz.  
- No hay tratamiento. – le recordó Elena y muy a su pesar le dejó ver algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.  
- ¿Y sí lo creamos? – sus ojos estaban iluminados y su mirada era firme, lo que le indicaba a Elena que hablaba completamente en serio. – Venga, no perdemos nada. Va a morir si no hacemos nada y quizá podamos salvarle la vida. – explicó ante la incrédula mirada de la chica, tan sorprendida que incluso había dejado de llorar.  
- Estás loco. – negó ella con los labios entreabiertos.  
- Alguien que conozco me lo dice mucho. Y la última vez que me lo dijo yo llevaba razón. – rió el chico, ahora mismo estaba muy emocionado con su idea de inventar ellos el tratamiento, aquello podía funcionar. Damon creía que podía funcionar. – No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, buscando una solución al menos me sentiré útil. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás conmigo en esto? – preguntó sonriente.  
- Estás loco. – volvió a repetirle ella. – Pero me gusta. – y contra todo pronóstico le tendió la mano a Damon, secándose sus lágrimas.  
- No perdemos nada por intentarlo y si conseguimos ayudarle, seremos héroes. El no ya le tenemos, quizá podamos cambiar las cosas. – respondió él estrechando su mano, sellando su trato.  
- Pero no podemos darles falsas esperanzas a esa familia. – añadió Elena muy seria, impidiendo que la soltara. – Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros hasta que sepamos algo con certeza. Si fracasamos en esta locura… al menos no haremos más daño a nadie.  
- Lo pillo, solo entre tú y yo, estoy de acuerdo con eso. El objetivo de esto es intentar arreglarlo, no hacer más daño dando falsas esperanzas para luego cortarlas de golpe. – aceptó Damon, compartiendo aquella opinión.

Un nuevo apretón de manos selló aquel pacto de secreto entre ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Aún tenían las manos unidas cuando Damon la guiñó un ojo con confianza. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, lo sentían como una pequeña corriente eléctrica que les recorría y les sorprendía. Trabajar juntos implicaba confianza y trabajar en secreto aún más, lo que significaba que ya no había lugar para las barreras y recelos.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que le dijiste a Nick? – preguntó Damon aprovechando el momento de confianza.

Elena negó divertida y el joven la retuvo, sujetando su mano con fuerza para que no pudiera apartarse.

- Dímelo. – pidió el joven. - ¿Qué tiene de malo para que no me lo quieras contar?  
- No es nada malo. – le aseguró Elena y vio en su mirada que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente como la otra vez. – Suéltame y te lo digo. Solo le dije la verdad. – dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta cuando Damon la soltó.  
- ¡Eh! – protestó él, pero esta vez no estaba enfadado ni molesto.

Elena bajó riendo por las escaleras, le encantaban aquellos enfrentamientos con Damon y sobre todo le encantaba ganarle siempre. No eran nada, solo pequeñas bromas que no tenían importancia y a ella le gustaban aquellos desafíos que rompían la monotonía del hospital. Había destacado desde siempre, por lo que en cierta forma le gustaba tener un rival digno de ese nombre, le hacía esforzarse más para conseguir la plaza que era suya por derecho.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Elena y Meredith llegaron, Damon ya estaba allí, vestido de residente y terminando de guardar las cosas en su taquilla.

- Hola. – saludó sonriendo a las dos chicas.

Elena murmuró su saludo y Meredith se acercó a apoyarse en su hombro.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó viendo un pequeño cuaderno verde que tenía encima de todo.  
- Nada que te importe, cotilla. – bromeó él pero se apresuró a cogerlo para que ella no curioseara. Después se giró hacia Elena que se cambiaba a su lado. – Jenna me ha dicho que le eches un vistazo. – le dijo a la vez que le tendía el cuaderno guiñándole un ojo.

Elena lo aceptó pero también le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diera la vuelta cuando él se quedó mirando unos segundos de más. Nunca le había importado cambiarse delante de sus compañeros pero en ese momento, se sintió incómoda bajo la mirada de Damon.

- Perdona. – el chico se dio la vuelta algo avergonzado sin entender muy bien porqué, nunca le había incomodado que alguna de sus compañeras se cambiase delante de él, hasta ahora.

Meredith también estaba cambiándose por lo que en ese momento no supo donde mirar y salió a esperarlas fuera. Meredith se giró hacia su amiga sorprendida por aquello.

- ¿Por qué le has echado? – preguntó.  
- No le he echado, solo le he dicho que no mirara. – se defendió la chica.  
- Solo conozco a una persona a la que hayas echado… - dijo Meredith cayendo en la cuenta. - ¡Te gusta Damon! – gritó y Elena se apresuró a hacerla callar.  
- ¡No! – le aseguró con rotundidad.  
- ¿Entonces por qué le has echado? O dicho que no mirara, me da igual. Al único que le pedías que no mirase era a Matt antes de que empezarais a salir. – dijo sonriendo. – Es genial, si te gusta Damon es porque ya estás empezando a pasar página.  
- Mer, no me gusta Damon. – volvió a repetir Elena seria. – Yo que tú no le cogería tanto cariño, se va a tener que ir en dos meses. – añadió refiriéndose a que los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca.

Ocultó el cuaderno de Damon entre los historiales de sus rondas y le echó un vistazo disimuladamente cuando tuvo unos minutos libres. Allí Damon había apuntado algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido durante la noche, demostrando que iba en serio sobre su propuesta de buscar un tratamiento alternativo para Nick.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse en la azotea sin necesidad de palabras cuando tuvieron un rato libre. Ambos estaban bastante ocupados, estaban especialmente pendientes de Nick a la vez que llevaban los post y preoperatorios. Como especialista Jenna se dedicaba más al niño y a intentar buscar una solución, dejando el resto de sus casos en las manos de sus residentes y revisando ella las decisiones finales.

En cuanto a su pacto, pusieron sus ideas en común el primer día utilizando aquel pequeño cuaderno, que se pasaban del uno al otro delante de todo el mundo sintiéndose como dos niños que planeaban una travesura. Pero no tenían forma de comprobar sus corazonadas, ninguno era especialista en cardiología o en digestivo por lo que en aquella azotea decidieron buscar información que les ayudara.

Como hacían horas extra para ayudar a Jenna salieron bastante agotados, caminaban por la calle juntos porque sus casas estaban en la misma dirección. Seguían discutiendo los pros y los contras de una de las ideas que aún no habían descartado cuando Damon se paró al llegar a su portal y Elena hizo lo mismo al ver otra cosa.

- Podemos ir a la universidad. Allí seguro que encontramos libros que nos sirvan. – propuso.  
- ¿Hay una universidad aquí? – se sorprendió Damon y Elena le miró como si fuese un extraterrestre.  
- Claro. – le dijo algo ofendida, ella había estudiado allí, había sido la mejor de su promoción y le molestaba que aquel chico de la gran ciudad se sorprendiera de que hubiera una universidad allí.  
- Bueno perdona, no tengo mucho tiempo de salir, solo conozco el barrio. – se defendió él alzando las manos al darse cuenta de que se había enfadado.  
- ¿Tienes coche? – preguntó Elena dejando el tema. – Porque yo no tengo y si tú tampoco tienes, tendremos que coger el autobús. Esta es la parada. – le dijo señalando el poste que marcaba la parada.  
- Autobús. – contestó Damon disculpándose con la mirada, su coche se lo había quedado Ric en Nueva York.  
- Bien. – aceptó ella. – El primer autobús pasa a las siete y media. No tardes. – y se despidió con un gesto, dejándole allí procesando la información. Aquello era cuatro horas antes de que empezase su siguiente turno, implicaba que tendría que madrugar bastante.

Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras, Elena era aún más exigente que él, quizá fuese eso lo que la hacía tan buena médica, pero aquello era por una buena causa, merecía la pena.

Aquel viaje en autobús y esas horas en la biblioteca no fueron las únicas que compartieron, repitieron lo mismo un par de días hasta que la encargada de la biblioteca, harta de verles siempre con gruesos manuales médicos y sobre todo atraída por el irresistible magnetismo de Damon acabó dejándoles los libros en préstamo durante un día, a cambio de una buena fianza, para que pudieran fotocopiarse las partes que les interesaban.

Fue en ese momento cuando Elena se dio cuenta de que el chico se sentía algo culpable por haberse aprovechado de esa chica hasta conseguir lo que quería y aquello no cuadraba con la imagen de Damon que ella tenía. Que se sintiera culpable no encajaba con ese Damon que se había acostado con la mayor parte del personal femenino del hospital, con el mismo que se había burlado de lo que pasó con Matt. Igual que no encajaba su comportamiento cuando estaban en la azotea, cuando la había consolado, cuando había estado a su lado, ahí le parecía hasta bueno pero sabía que no lo era, los chicos como él no lo eran.

Sin querer pensar mucho en ello, poco a poco Elena y Damon se fueron acercando, cada día pasaban más tiempo juntos porque cada día tenían más ideas y más cosas que discutir. Tanto que después de la primera semana ya no les daba tiempo a debatir todo lo que querían durante las horas extras que hacían.

Necesitaban otra forma de poder descartar más rápidamente y fue Elena quien cayó en la cuenta de lo que les podía ayudar. Estaban solos en la sala de residentes, un par de horas antes del comienzo oficial de su turno, con dos grandes tazas de café cerca. Damon tachaba algo en el cuaderno cuando Elena le dio un codazo.

- Podemos usar el simulador. – dijo sorprendida de que no se les hubiera ocurrido antes y se levantó para comprobar si de verdad podían hacerlo.  
- Pero… si no sabemos lo que hacer. – dudó Damon, sopesando aquella idea.  
- Aún no. – reconoció Elena. – Pero así podemos descartar más rápido, veremos que opciones son inviables de operar.  
- Bien visto. – afirmó él. – Y nos servirá para combinar lo que nos quede, haber si encontramos algo que nos sirva.

Hasta ahora solo coincidían en algo, Damon había encontrado algo que quizá les pudiera servir para limpiar las arterias. En realidad se usaba para quitar trombos de las arterias coronarias, pero si pudieran adaptar la técnica para lo que ellos necesitaban, quizá pudiera funcionar aunque todavía les quedaban más cosas de las que ocuparse.

- Genial, esta semana es tu turno y la semana que viene el mío. Tenemos dos semanas para averiguar algo sin que nadie se entere. Vamos. – le apremió Elena y ambos corrieron hasta el primer ascensor que encontraron libre.

El simulador se encontraba en gran sala en el sótano del hospital, cerca de la morgue porque así el frío que tenían que mantener para conservar los cuerpos ayudaba a que el lugar no se calentara en exceso cuando el simulador se usaba mucho.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez? – le preguntó Elena a Damon mientras enseñaban sus credenciales.  
- Sí, alguna pero no lo manejo muy bien aún. – reconoció el chico llevándose una mano al pelo.  
- No te preocupes, yo sí, te enseñaré. – respondió ella casualmente.

El simulador era una de las grandes ventajas del programa exclusivo en el que estaban, se trataba de una sala que simulaba un enorme quirófano virtual. Un moderno robot con forma humana representaba al paciente, pero en cuanto introdujeran los datos y lo pusieran en marcha, sería exactamente igual que su paciente de verdad. La pequeña desventaja de aquello era que tenían que ser muy precisos pero dado que una de las grandes virtudes de un cirujano era la precisión, pillarle el truco a aquello era una gran ventaja.

El instrumental estaba preparado específicamente para aquello, las conexión electrónicas eran muy precisas y sensibles, por lo que tenían la sensación de que operaban de verdad, ya que hasta se simulaba la resistencia que encontrarían al utilizarlo.

Ninguno de los dos entendía como aquello podía funcionar así pero no les importaba, ahora mismo era su mayor aliado ya que podían practicar una y otra vez sin consecuencias. Si algo fallaban o ellos se equivocaban, el sistema reaccionaba como un cuerpo de verdad, hasta tenían las mismas máquinas que en el quirófano, por lo que era la simulación perfecta, no mataban al paciente y podían repetir una y otra vez.

Y como había dicho Elena, de momento solo les servía para descartar. Debatir y encontrar el tratamiento adecuado era solo cosa de ellos, luego podrían practicar hasta encontrar una operación viable.

En dos días consiguieron descartar más de dos tercios de sus ideas, lo que los tenía bastante entusiasmados, aunque sabían que era difícil aquello les daba esperanzas de conseguir encontrar algo. Lo que les quedaba eran opciones que tenían que desarrollar  
y pasar por el último filtro, el que de verdad les daría la respuesta de si eran válidas o no. Por el momento no tenían nada, solo una posibilidad que necesitaban combinar con algo más, pero ya era más de lo que tenían hace una semana.

Esos días, parte de la rutina de Elena consistía en pasarse por la habitación de Nick en cuanto llegaba, para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Revisaba las constantes y la medicación antes de ir a la sala de residentes y cambiarse. Normalmente estaba sola o coincidía con Damon, por lo que le sorprendió encontrarse con Kol allí, que bostezaba en uno de los sillones y saludó con un gesto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no tienes turno. – preguntó la chica sorprendida.  
- En realidad acabé hace media hora, estoy esperando a tu compañero. – respondió frotándose los ojos. – Dile de mi parte que o viene ya o me voy.

Como si le hubieran invocado, Damon apareció sin que Elena tuviera tiempo de contestar.

- Llegas tarde tío. – protestó Kol, poniéndose en pie.  
- Lo siento, me he dormido. – confesó Damon a toda prisa.  
- Te espero fuera, que como me quede un segundo más en ese sofá no me levanto. – dijo Kol mientras volvía a bostezar. – Pero no tardes o me voy a casa.

Damon rió suavemente mientras le observaba salir. Solo tenía que dejar sus cosas en la taquilla, darle el cuaderno e irse.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Elena sujetándole del codo. – Habíamos quedado, por eso venimos antes. – le recordó.  
- Ya lo sé, no voy a tardar. – le aseguró. – Solo voy a donar sangre, son cinco minutos. – le explicó. - ¿No has visto el autobús en la entrada?  
- ¿Y para eso quedas con Kol? – preguntó Elena ignorando su pregunta.  
- Y con Mer, me acompañan.

Elena le miró escéptica, sus amigos nunca habían donado sangre, igual que ella.

- ¿Les has obligado? – comprendió.  
- Digamos que les he convencido. – replicó Damon sin pizca de vergüenza. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello, siempre se peleaba con Ric por lo mismo pero al final acaba convenciendo a su amigo para que fuese con él.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.  
- Porque la sangre es necesaria, nos hace mucha falta, tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué no ayudar si no nos cuesta nada? Además yo tengo un grupo sanguíneo raro, seguro que siempre viene bien que done un poco. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá yo lo necesite algún día, puede que me salve mi propia sangre. – dijo guiñándola un ojo y miró la mano de ella que aún seguía en su codo. – Cuanto antes me vaya, antes vuelvo.

Pero Elena le miraba pensativa, algo de lo que Damon había dicho había llamado mucho su atención.

- ¿Eres B-? – le preguntó en voz baja, como si no creyera en aquella posibilidad.  
- Sí… - respondió Damon sorprendido por aquel comportamiento. Era cierto que ahora estaban más tiempo juntos, pero toda su conversación solía girar sobre temas médicos, no tocaban los temas personales a pesar de que ambos tenían preguntas que hacerse.  
- Yo también. – le confesó aún ligeramente ausente.

Afectados por la sorpresa de esa coincidencia, sus miradas se encontraron por casualidad y Damon reaccionó movido por un impulso que no supo de donde venía.

- Venga vamos. – dijo con decisión, tomando su brazo.  
- ¿Qué? – Elena apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras él la arrastraba fuera.  
- Te vienes con nosotros. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor acabas salvándome la vida o yo te la salvo a ti, somos compatibles. – respondió Damon sin disminuir el ritmo, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que Kol había salido y temía que se hubiera ido. - ¿Vas a negarte? Pesará sobre tu conciencia, ¿o te dan miedo las agujas? – preguntó al ver que no iba muy convencida, que oponía algo de resistencia.  
- No. – fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que Damon sonriera victorioso.  
- Entonces no tienes excusa, mira Mer y Kol nos esperan. – la soltó cuando llegaron a las puertas.

Sus amigos les habían visto y les hicieron gestos para que se apresuraran, Elena ya no podía huir y no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Damon, que iba más que feliz por haberse salido de nuevo con la suya. Los cuatro jóvenes médicos se encaminaron al autobús de donaciones.

No tardaron mucho, aún era pronto y había poca gente allí por lo que no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Damon fue el último en salir, los había hecho pasar a todos delante de él para que no se le escaparan y ahora le esperaban hablando en un pequeño corro, así fue como Elena descubrió que llevaba razón, Damon había convencido a sus amigos de la misma forma que lo había hecho con ella, dejándoles sin argumentos.

Damon se entretuvo un poco al salir porque recibió una llamada de Ric.

- ¿Ya has convencido a medio hospital para ir a ver a los chupasangres? – le saludó su amigo en tono divertido.  
- Te has acordado. – sonrió Damon sin molestarse.  
- ¿Con lo pesado que te ponías? Como para olvidarlo. – suspiró Ric. – Aquí estuvieron la semana pasada y fui, ¿a qué te sientes orgulloso? – dijo riendo y Damon también rió mientras bajaba por las escaleras.  
- Mucho. – contestó sincero.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta mientras Damon los seguía un poco retrasado. Kol estaba deseando irse, estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir, por lo que le hizo una seña a Damon para despedirse.

- Espera un momento Ric. – dijo el chico bajando el teléfono sin escuchar la respuesta de su amigo. – Gracias Kol.  
- No ha sido nada. ¿Vamos a tener que hacer esto cada vez que venga el autobús?  
- Acabas de decir que no es nada. – insinuó encogiéndose de hombros.

Iba a añadir algo más, a despedirse de él cuando Rebekah salió corriendo del hospital y se cogió del brazo de Damon.

- Damon, tu novia está en Urgencias. – le dijo respirando algo acelerada.

Damon la contempló con los ojos abiertos de par en par, seguro de que había escuchado mal, si él no tenía novia… no salía con nadie desde que había roto con Katherine.

- Si, Katherine. Está algo asustada, quiere verte, ¿tienes tiempo? – se explicó Rebekah.  
- Claro, estoy libre. – contestó enseguida Damon.  
- ¿Qué es eso de tu novia? ¡Damon! ¡Contéstame! ¿Cómo que Kath es tu novia? – gritaba Ric a través del teléfono, pero inútil, Damon se había olvidado de él igual que se había olvidado de sus compañeros que lo habían visto y escuchado todo.

Siguió a Rebekah como un autómata, preocupado y pensando que podría estar haciendo Katherine allí, qué le pasaría y cómo le había encontrado.

- ¿Tiene novia? – dijo un sorprendido Kol, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de las chicas.  
- Yo juraría que no… - respondió Meredith confundida, ella sabía quien era Katherine, lo que le había hecho a Damon, que no salían juntos… ¿pero entonces por qué había salido Damon corriendo?  
- Pues ya ves Mer, no puedes saberlo todo. – en el fondo Elena estaba decepcionada, no le sorprendía que Damon tuviera una novia a la que engañaba, por eso había puesto esa cara al oírlo, porque no se esperaba que ella fuese al hospital. Lo tenía claro, los tíos eran todos iguales y cuanto más guapos… peor.

Molesta porque la hubiera dejado tirada, Elena entró en la sala de residentes pegando un portazo. Sin Damon no podía bajar al simulador, no podía intentar nada por lo que cogió uno de los manuales que habían fotocopiado y se puso a estudiarlo, en busca de alguna nueva idea.

Mientras Damon estaba parado delante de la puerta de una de las salas de observación, Rebekah le había dicho que Katherine estaba allí pero no se atrevía a entrar, aunque dejarla sola tampoco era una opción, él no era así.

- Damon. – dijo débilmente la chica cuando le vio entrar, intentando incorporarse un poco.  
- No. – negó él sonriéndola haciendo un gesto con ambas manos para que no se moviera. – Me han dicho que tiene apendicitis, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba.  
- Me duele. – se quejó la chica, poniéndole un pequeño puchero.  
- ¿Te importa si lo veo?

Ante el asentimiento de ella, Damon fue a ponerse un par de guantes para poder explorar el abdomen de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabías qué estaba aquí Kath? – preguntó mientras lo hacía.  
- No lo sabía. – dijo con un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando Damon presionó en la zona derecha. – Estoy de viaje de negocios en Virginia, estaba en el hotel cuando me empezó a doler. No se me pasaba y en recepción me recomendaron este hospital. Pregunté por ti cuando me dijeron que me iban a ingresar, por si te conocían. ¿Es grave? – preguntó algo asustada.  
- Es apendicitis. – afirmó el joven. - ¿Te han hecho radiografías?  
- Sí. Estoy esperando a que me las traigan, a que me digan si me tienen que operar.  
- Tienen que operarte. – volvió a afirmar él y se sentó en un lateral de la camilla. – No es nada, es una operación rutinaria, muy fácil. – dijo intentando tranquilizarla.  
- ¿Vas a hacerlo tú? – preguntó Katherine y además cogió su mano.  
- No, no me han avisado, se lo habrán asignado a otro médico. – respondió mirando aquella mano, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba así con ella que tanta cercanía le afectó y retiró la mano.  
- Damon… - susurró Katherine apenada. - ¿Te molesta que te haya llamado?  
- ¿Qué? No. – se sorprendió él. – Kath… - susurró sintiendo como sus defensas se desmoronaban. – Tengo que irme, mi adjunta me llama. – se disculpó Damon al escuchar el busca. – Me pasaré a verte cuando pueda, ¿vale?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Katherine se atrevió a pedirle un último favor.

- ¿Podrías llamar a mi madre? ¿Decírselo?  
- Claro Kath. – dijo el chico y se inclinó besar su frente.

Katherine cerró los ojos al contacto, Damon siempre era tan dulce con ella que la desarmaba y además él había dicho por el hospital que era su novia… quizá no lo tuviese tan perdido como creía.

- Descansa, le pediré a Beckah que me tenga al corriente de todo. – se despidió Damon.

El chico se apoyó un momento contra la pared cuando salió, se había librado por la campana, si no le hubiese sonado el busca estaba seguro de que se hubiera derrumbado delante de ella, sentía demasiado al volver a verla.

Con solo ver a Elena supo que se había enfadado, pero no tuvo ganas ni tiempo de explicarse, Jenna los llamaba a quirófano por una emergencia. No podían entretenerse y se limitaron a hacer su trabajo.

La nueva visita a la habitación de Nick no ayudó a Damon a aclararse. Sus padres seguían rechazándole por lo que se limitaba a quedarse siempre en un segundo plano por el bien del niño, que reclamase sus derechos y provocar una discusión no le ayudaría en nada. Acabó saliendo de la habitación harto de aquello y se fue directamente a ver a Katherine, que por lo que sabía, ya debía estar a punto de salir de la anestesia.

- ¿Qué narices hace? – le susurró Jenna a Elena al verle salir.  
- No le quieren aquí Jenna, no debe de sentirse muy cómodo. – le defendió la chica de la misma forma.  
- Eso no es excusa, más le vale que no vuelva a hacerlo nunca. Díselo de mi parte. – dijo seria.

Las dos chicas terminaron la revisión y los padres del chico las abordaron en el pasillo, querían saber hasta el último detalle y tardaron bastante tiempo en responder todas sus preguntas. Mientras, a Damon parecía que se le había tragado la tierra y Elena acabó realmente enfadada con él, por dejarla tirada sin darla ninguna explicación.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Damon estaba sumido en sus recuerdos mientras hacía compañía a Katherine, solo hablaban de los días felices juntos porque Damon quería que ella se relajara después de la operación.

Pero en medio de esos recuerdos, Damon iba sintiéndose cada vez más atrapado, había sido mucho lo que había vivido con ella, mucho lo que la había querido y empezaba a sentirse superado por la situación.

Estaba sentado en la camilla junto a ella, tenía la mano de Katherine entre las suyas y le costó separarse de ella.

- Tengo que hacer acto de presencia. – se disculpó con una sonrisa.  
- Claro, lo entiendo. ¿No tendrás problemas por estar aquí no? – le preguntó ella.  
- No, somos tres para repartirnos el trabajo. No me pasara nada, pero gracias por preocuparte. – respondió él, agradecido por aquel gesto, hacía tanto tiempo que  
Katherine no mostraba verdadero interés por él que no podía evitar que le afectase. – Me queda menos de una hora, vendré cuando acabe. – le aseguró. – De todas formas tu madre vendrá pronto, me dijo que iba a coger el primer vuelo.  
- Gracias Damon, de verdad, gracias por todo. Sigues siendo un encanto. – le sonrió Katherine incorporándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla y Damon abandonó aquella habitación bastante confuso.

Revisó las rondas como sabía que tenía que hacer, evitando a Jenna o Elena, sabía que le esperaba una buena bronca por parte de la primera y ahora no era el mejor momento. Firmó un par de altas y fue a cambiarse de ropa a la sala de residentes, pensaba quedarse con Katherine hasta que su madre viniera al hospital.

- Por fin apareces. – dijo Elena molesta cuando le dio entrar.  
- He acabado por hoy. – respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla, tampoco quería peleas con ella.  
- Venga ya, ¡Damon! – se indignó ella llamando su atención. – Sabes que sin ti no puedo hacer nada y llevas todo el día pasando de mí. – le reclamó acercándose a él.  
- Elena, no. – le pidió cansado cerrando los ojos. – Hoy no puedo.  
- Claro, tu novia. ¿Alguien la ha dicho que la engañas con medio hospital? – le soltó con ironía, estaba dolida con el desplante de Damon pero también con la forma en que trataba a esa chica. ¿Tenía la poca vergüenza de fingir que se preocupaba por ella cuando había tardado pocos días en empezar a engañarla?  
- No tienes ni idea Elena. – respondió él encajando el golpe, él no era el culpable si no la víctima, no engañaba había sido el engañado y aquel recordatorio le dolió. – No voy a hacer nada hoy, no pienso dejarla sola, soy la única persona que conoce aquí. Yo que tú me iría a casa. – dijo dando por zanjada la discusión.

Estaba tan cabreado que salió de allí sin acordarse de coger su cazadora, que se quedó abandonada sobre un sofá. Meredith entró pocos minutos después y al verla allí, pensó que Damon también estaba.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó señalando la cazadora.  
- Supongo que con su noviecita. – respondió Elena que ya llevaba la ropa de calle.  
- ¿Y le dejas? – replicó su amiga incrédula.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – dijo Elena sin entender. - ¿Le secuestro para que no vea a su novia? – añadió con ironía.  
- No es su novia. – le contó Meredith dejándola sin palabras. – Es su ex, cortaron cuando Damon se vino aquí. Y si te importa aunque sea un poco, vas a venir conmigo y ayudarme a sacarle de ahí.  
- Mer, es mayorcito, déjale que haga lo que quiere. – protestó Elena y su amiga suspiró.  
- Si fuese al revés, también haría lo mismo por ti. Si fuese Matt quien estuviese ahí y tú la que te encerrases a verle, también haría lo que fuera por sacarte. – dijo Meredith con seriedad.  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver Matt con Damon? – replicó su amiga sin entender la relación.  
- Tiene que ver con que Matt te traicionó y esa chica traicionó a Damon. – Meredith aprovechó el instante de duda de Elena para arrastrarla fuera.

Ella sabía en qué habitación estarían porque había estado preguntando antes a las enfermeras.

- Venga Elena échame una mano. – le suplicó delante de la puerta.  
- No pienso entrar Mer. Nadie me ha llamado. – contestó la chica intentando irse, algo que su amiga le impedía.  
- Por favor, hazlo por mí. Tú eres su compañera, si entro yo va a parecer que estoy celosa. – se defendió intentando convencerla.  
- Es que lo parece. – rió Elena, relajando un poco el ambiente. - ¿No será que te sigue gustando y por eso no quieres que vuelva con su ex? – le insinuó divertida.  
- No. – negó seria ella, de forma muy convincente. – Solo es mi amigo y yo sé cosas de él que seguramente te sorprenderían, sé mucho de esa relación. – dijo señalando hacia la habitación. – Y sé que alguien que traiciona no puede ser bueno,  
Damon es muy buen chico, no se merece pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Es tu compañero Elena y yo tu amiga, por favor. – intentó de nuevo.  
- Está biennpero por tí. – cedió Elena a regañadientes. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
- Solo sácale, luego me encargo yo.

Adelantándose por si acaso Elena cambiaba de opinión, Meredith llamó a la puerta y empujó a Elena dentro. Damon se separó de Katherine como azuzado por una corriente eléctrica, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que ellas no vieran lo que estaba pasando allí. El joven había estado a punto de besarla, de hecho, sus labios ya se tocaban.

- Perdón. – se disculpó Elena al ver la escena. Detrás de ella, Meredith contemplaba a Damon muy seria. - ¿Tienes un momento Damon? – preguntó titubeante, segura de que el chico le repetiría lo de antes, que pasaría de ella de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa él asintió, casi parecía aliviado por la interrupción.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – le preguntó Meredith nada más salir.  
- No lo sé. – susurró Damon confuso. – No lo sé. – repitió echándose hacia atrás en la pared y se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
- No te quiere Damon y lo sabes. – le regañó ella.

En ese momento Elena sintió que ellos la ignoraban, como si se hubieran olvidado su presencia allí. Y se dio cuenta de como trataba su amiga a Damon cuando estaban solos, exactamente igual que como le hablaba a ella, como una verdadera amiga, sin miedo a decir las cosas.

- Ya lo sé. – suspiró el chico, aún sin mirarlas. – No puedo hacer esto, no puedo seguir aquí. – comprendió. Necesitaba pensar, aclararse antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera profundamente y sabía cuál era el mejor lugar.  
- ¡Damon! – le llamó Meredith al ver que salía corriendo, sin ningún éxito.  
- Déjale Mer. – le dijo Elena poniéndole una mano en el brazo.  
- Pero… - intentó protestar ella.  
- No, ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Ahora déjale. – insistió y se marchó de allí.

Meredith no lo dejó tan fácilmente pero no consiguió encontrar a Damon, estaba preocupada por él y más después de que lo hubiera visto casi besar a aquella chica. Ella conocía bastante de como había sido su relación, un día que los dos estaban estudiando, en un pequeño descanso Damon le pidió su opinión femenina y le preguntó que había hecho mal, buscando alguna explicación.

Elena volvió a buscar el resto de sus cosas y allí en la sala vio la cazadora de Damon, que seguía olvidada por todo el mundo. La cogió y fue a buscar al chico ya que sabía que estaría en la azotea.

No se equivocaba, Damon estaba allí pero no era el médico seguro de sí mismo que ella conocía. Medio oculto en el pequeño invernadero donde solían comer, el joven se abrazaba a sus rodillas mientras temblaba levemente.

Aquello seguía sin cuadrar con la imagen mental que tenía de él pero si cuadraba con lo que Meredith había dicho. Mientras se acercaba, Elena se preguntó si de verdad se estaba equivocando tanto al haber juzgado a Damon solo por su apariencia y por sus ganas de obtener aquella plaza.

Se acercó y le echó la chaqueta por los hombros, sorprendiéndole. Damon dio un respingo y se apresuró a secarse los ojos antes de que ella lo viera.

- ¿Qué quieres Elena? – preguntó medio quejándose.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó volviendo a sorprenderle. – No tenía derecho a decirte lo que te dije en la sala, lo siento.

Damon alzó la cabeza hacia ella, como sopesando si aquello estaba pasando de verdad o solo era algo más en ese día que iba cada vez peor.

- No estoy para juegos Elena. – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente, señal de que no le creía nada. – Hoy no.  
- Mira donde estamos, no te miento, no aquí. – respondió ella algo dolida por su incredulidad. – Y de verdad lo siento, creo que no he sido muy justa contigo, te he juzgado mal.  
- Debo de estar soñando. – contestó pensando que estaba alucinando. - ¡Eh! Eso duele. – se quejó cuando Elena le dio una pequeña patada en la pierna.  
- Si te duele no alucinas. – se justificó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Damon la observó atentamente apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó más serio.  
- Te dejaste la chaqueta. – señaló y Damon se la colocó bien ya que tenía algo de frío porque solo llevaba una fina camiseta de manga corta. – Y Jenna te va a matar como vuelvas a irte.  
- No sé para qué quiere que esté allí, ni siquiera me escuchan cuando hablo. – se lamentó.  
- Y aún así sigues luchando por salvar a su hijo. – de nuevo, Damon no entendía a Elena, realmente parecía haber dejado a un lado toda la hostilidad.  
- Elena… tú que eres una chica, ¿de verdad soy tan malo? – preguntó desviando la mirada, por lo que no vio la expresión de absoluta incomprensión de ella. - ¿Me lo merecía por centrarme más en mi residencia que en ella?  
- Nadie se merece una traición. – respondió Elena cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que de verdad le estaba preguntando. – Nadie. – respondió seria.

Extendió la mano hasta colocarla debajo de su barbilla, alzándole la mirada hasta chocar con su azul.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Elena? – preguntó confundido.  
- Tú lo hiciste por mí, estar ahí cuando necesitaba un desahogo. Y ya te he dicho que lo siento, te juzgé mal. – respondió ella sincera.  
- Me trataste fatal. – la corrigió él, que decidió aprovechar la sinceridad que veía en su mirada. – ¿Y no fue solo por la plaza, no? Era demasiado, tiene que ser por algo más.  
- Me recordabas a alguien y pagaste sus culpas. Pensé que eras otro tipo de persona y cuanto más sabía, más lo parecía. – reconoció cabizbaja, admitiendo su propia culpa.  
- ¿Me parezco a tu novio? – curioso ladeó la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba de más.  
- Físicamente no, pero me llevaste la contraria, desde el principio… algo que no suele hacer nadie. – explicó aunque había una cosa más en la que se parecían pero no pensaba decirle que le parecía guapo.

Se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio durante unos minutos, solo mirándose a los ojos y esperando algún movimiento.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.  
- Por… - nerviosa, Elena miró hacia un lateral, no quería delatar a Meredith pero no podía responder a esa pregunta sin hacerlo. – Me enteré de algo…  
- Te lo dijo, Mer te lo dijo. – comprendió. – Por eso interrumpisteis.  
- Prácticamente me obligó a entrar. – contestó ella y Damon sonrió con cariño por primera vez desde que estaban allí.  
- Me alegro de que lo hiciera, fueron los recuerdos, no quiero volver con ella. No quiero estar con alguien que sé que no me quiere. – se justificó él, avergonzado por ese comportamiento aunque en verdad hablaba más para sí mismo que para Elena.

Comprendiendo algo de por lo que Damon estaba pasando, Elena se cambió de sitio, dejando de estar frente a él para ponerse a su lado.

- Lo siento. Sé que es duro. – le dijo en voz baja apretándole un poco le brazo.

Él miró esa mano pero no se quejó.

- Yo también lo siento, lo de tu novio. – confesó Damon.  
- Era más que mi novio, en realidad nos íbamos a casar, pero se marchó y fin de la historia. Pero tú eso ya lo sabes, o al menos la mayoría ¿no? – resumió simplemente.

El silencio de Damon fue más revelador que las palabras y el chico se sintió culpable por indagar de esa forma en su vida.

- Me engañó, se acostó con otro. Al menos que yo sepa, Ric está convencido de que hubo más, él no la soporta y creo… que es bastante posible que lleve razón. No soy idiota, sé que ella estaba conmigo solo por estar, aquello no funcionaba y precisamente por eso no quiero volver. Kath solo estará aquí un par de días más, no me dejes volver a esa habitación. – le pidió, después de confesarle lo suyo se sentía menos culpable, como si ya estuvieran iguales.  
- Sé como entretenerte, tenemos un buen caso ¿recuerdas? – le sonrió Elena y él no pudo más que sonreír agradecido.  
- Un caso que tengo en el olvido, ¿quieres qué bajemos un rato al simulador o tienes prisa?  
- Por mí no hay problema, ¿pero y tú? ¿No te esperan? – le preguntó recordando que él siempre prefería ir antes que quedarse después de los turnos, siempre ponía como excusa que le esperaban en casa.  
- Elena, quién me espera es mi padre y ya sabe que voy a llegar más tarde, al menos podemos aprovechar algo de este maldito día. – dijo a la vez que se ponía en pie. - ¿Vienes? – preguntó tendiéndole las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Por toda respuesta, Elena aceptó sus manos y caminó junto a él por la azotea, pero no fue hasta que no salieron de allí y cogieron el ascensor para bajar a los sótanos, cuando Damon le agradeció.

- Gracias. – dijo sincero atravesándola con su mirada.  
- No es nada. – respondió ella tímida.  
- Lo es y lo sabes. – respondió él. – Y por eso, gracias.  
- Tú lo hiciste por mí y eso también lo sabes. Estamos juntos en esto. – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y Damon no supo si se refería al caso de Nick, a la residencia, al hospital o a qué, pero le dio igual.

Estaba seguro de que lo suyo con Katherine se había acabado aunque había estado a punto de caer en la tentación y además había tenido la charla más sincera que había tenido nunca con Elena, donde le había demostrado que no era tan mala como fingía ser, solo que aún estaba dolida por el abandono de su novio y que él había sido una víctima por las circunstancias. Era bueno que por fin hubieran hablado sinceramente y solucionado sus problemas, no creía que después de aquello Elena volviera a las agresiones, ahora eran más compañeros que nunca a pesar de que hubiera sido a costa de uno de sus secretos. Eso le hizo caer en la cuenta de algo.

- Elena. – la llamó algo alterado cuando tuvieron que apretarse contra una de las paredes al entrar una camilla. – No… no puedes decirle esto a nadie, que Katherine y yo no…  
- No pensaba hacerlo, no soy Caroline. – bromeó y vio que él se relajaba. - ¿Por qué prefieres que piensen que es tu novia? – preguntó sin comprender.  
- Porque si saben que salgo con alguien, puedo dedicarme a mi trabajo en vez de pasarme el día esquivando y rechazando a gente, excepto a Caroline que le da igual lo que le diga. – respondió con algo de cansancio.

Elena no necesitó más palabras, ya lo había supuesto cuando Meredith le dijo la verdad sobre Damon y su "novia", pero con eso tuvo la confirmación de que aquellos rumores eran mentira, que Damon no se había acostado con nadie del hospital aunque no entendía como él se mostraba tan tranquilo ante ellos. No quiso preguntarle porque ya se habían hecho bastantes confidencias ese día.

El ascensor se detuvo en el sótano y ellos enseñaron sus credenciales del hospital para poder entrar en aquella sala. Se habían asegurado de ser los únicos que lo utilizaban, por lo que el simulador estaba configurado directamente con el caso de Nick. Damon dejó su mochila en el suelo y las cazadoras de ambos acabaron sobre ella. Se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la mesa y se miraron por un segundo.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Damon, que era quien tenía más cerca el botón que arrancaba el sistema.  
- Cuando tú lo estés. – respondió ella con complicidad-  
- Vamos allá.

Al pulsar el botón, toda la habitación se oscureció y solo se encendieron los intensos focos situados justo encima de la mesa, que simulaban las verdaderas luces de un quirófano. Los instrumentos se encendieron al instante, indicando que estaban operativos y la máquina empezó a latir y respirar, simulando un cuerpo humano enfermo. Con profesionalidad, se pararon el uno al otro el instrumental que necesitaban y se centraron en aplicar su tratamiento alternativo, esforzándose en que esta vez funcionara y a la vez fijándose en los errores que cometían para poder corregirlo en el siguiente intento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El ritmo que llevaban los estaba destrozando, los turnos de 8 horas, las horas extras que se quedaban y la presión de encontrar algo los estaba agotando poco a poco. Aprovechando que tenían un turno tranquilo Damon dormitaba en uno de los sofás y Meredith ocupaba el otro.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y un joven rubio de pelo corto y ojos castaños se apoyó en el marco. Iba vestido con vaqueros, una camiseta y una cazadora de cuero. Se adelantó a la pregunta de Meredith y se llevó un dedo a los labios, sobre su sonrisa.

Atónita, la chica vio como se acercaba a coger un cojín que le tiró a Damon a la cara. Molesto, Damon lo dejó caer al suelo.

- Déjame Kol. – protestó con los ojos cerrados porque quería seguir durmiendo.

El misterioso joven volvió a repetir el gesto de silencio guiñándole un ojo a Meredit y sacó algo de su bolsillo que volvió a tirarle a Damon.

Con un gruñido de protesta, el chico palpó su pecho para coger lo que le habían tirado y sosteniéndolo delante de su cara, abrió un ojo para ver que era.

Se trataba de un llavero de coche que iba unido a un pequeño llavero de bola 8 de billar negra que Damon conocía muy bien. Eran las llaves de su Camaro.

- ¡Ric! – dijo sorprendido, incorporándose de golpe solo para encontrarse con que efectivamente su amigo estaba allí.  
- Hola colega. – le sonrió, divertido por la rapidez con la que él se puso en pie.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon aún sorprendido pero encantado con aquello.  
- Tengo unos días libres. – explicó. – Venga, vámonos.  
- No puedo, aún me queda un rato. – dudó él.  
- Tienes permiso para irte, me he asegurado de ello. Venga. – rió volviendo a apremiarle.

Damon sonrió y su amigo supo que aquello era un sí.

- Te espero en la puerta, no tardes. – dijo apretándole un hombro antes de salir.

El joven se apresuró a cambiarse y cuando estaba a punto de irse se dio cuenta de que Meredith le observaba con una ceja levantada.

- Perdón. – se disculpó, con la emoción se le había olvidado presentarlos. – Es mi mejor amigo, viene de Nueva York. Hacía mucho que no le veía. – explicó tímido.  
- Ya veo ya. – respondió ella. – Aprovecha y disfruta que es un día tranquilo, suerte tienes de que te den un par de horas libres. – comentó con un poco de envidia.  
- Ric es amigo de Isobel, supongo que le habrá pedido el favor a ella. – replicó Damon encogiéndose de hombros. – Y no hay trabajo. – se defendió.  
- Pásalo bien. – rió Meredith y Damon se acercó quitarle los apuntes, molestándola juguetonamente y dejándolos en la mesa.

Por si acaso, fue a preguntarle a Jenna si de verdad podía irse y la encontró con Elena, comentando algo en el control. Que solo fuese Elena quien se sorprendió al verle vestido de calle, le dio la pista de que Alaric no le había engañado.

- Te vas, ¿no? – le dijo Jenna sin dejarle hablar.  
- Sí, ¿puedo, no? – preguntó tímido. – Si tengo que quedarme para algo no es un problema. – se apresuró a añadir.  
- Lárgate anda. – sonrió Jenna. – Y acuérdate de esto la próxima vez que te dé por irte de una habitación. – le dijo casualmente pero a Damon no se le escapó la regañina implícita ahí.  
- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. – respondió cogiéndose las manos a la espalda y bajando la cabeza en señal de aceptación.  
- ¿No tenías prisa Damon? – le recordó Jenna en tono divertido.  
- Gracias Jenna. – sonrió el joven antes de alejarse.

Llamaría demasiado la atención si corría hacia la puerta como deseaba hacer por lo que caminó despacio y a Elena le resultó fácil alcanzarle.

- Espera. – le llamó ella cogiéndole del codo para pararle.

Él alzó una mano para defenderse por adelantado.

- Mi amigo Ric está aquí, ha venido a verme desde Nueva York, me voy con él. – le explicó. – No sé cuanto tiempo va a estar y quiero aprovecharlo, entiéndelo. – añadió suplicante.  
- Solo iba a preguntar. – se defendió ella algo intimidada por la intensidad que veía en el azul de sus ojos.  
- No te enfades, pero es mi amigo. Además estamos atascados, quizá un poco de tiempo nos dé otra perspectiva. – respondió él.  
- Quizá. – coincidió la chica, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Habían seguido caminando mientras hablaban por lo que no tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta principal.

- Vete, no pierdas el tiempo. – le dijo Elena al ver a través de las puertas transparentes a un joven sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un Camaro azul, que le hacía señas a Damon.

Tampoco se le escapó la mirada ilusionada del joven por lo que le empujó para animarle. Él extendió la mano hacia atrás y la deslizó por su brazo al tiempo que, esta vez sí, salía corriendo hacia allí.

Damon tomó el mando de su coche y condujo hasta un bar que estaba cerca de su casa, el mismo al que a veces iban sus compañeros. Allí Damon se enteró de que su amigo le había conseguido además el día siguiente libre y ambos pasaron el tiempo bromeando mientras se ponían mutuamente al día.

Acabaron dirigiéndose al piso del joven en cuanto empezó a anochecer.

- ¿Cómo le va a Guisseppe? – preguntó Alaric al no verle por el piso.  
- Mejor que a mí, colega. – reconoció el joven poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Él ya ha conseguido una vida aquí.  
- Que nuestra vida sea más complicada no significa que sea menos plena. – replicó su amigo guiñándole un ojo y se echó cómodamente sobre el sofá.

Damon se quitó las botas antes de imitarle y al sentarse se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

- ¿Cómo es qué has venido sin avisar? – preguntó curioso.  
- Quería darte una sorpresa. Además me colgaste cuando iba a contártelo. – se defendió y después apoyó los codos en sus rodillas. – Ahora me vas a explicar qué es eso de que Kath es tu novia.  
- Ah eso. – suspiró Damon llevándose una mano al pelo.  
- Sí, eso. ¿Eres idiota o qué? – le acusó Alaric mirándole con dureza.  
- No. – respondió el joven y le dio un empujoncito con el hombro. – No se me ocurrió que Kath fuese a presentarse aquí si no me habría buscado otra "novia". – se defendió haciendo comillas con sus dedos.  
- ¿Y para qué necesitas novia? – se extrañó él, ya más tranquilo al escucharle.

El joven puso mala cara antes eso y empezó a contarle a su amigo como había empezado toda aquella locura, que esa había sido la única forma que se le ocurrió para librarse de todas las chicas que se le insinuaban en el hospital y que gracias a eso, se había ganado la fama inmerecida fama de que se acostaba con cualquiera y él ni siquiera se había enterado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando acabó, Alaric se reía abiertamente a carcajadas y él estaba un poco molesto.

- ¿Quieres parar? – le preguntó después de un par de minutos.  
- Perdona, es que esto es muy bueno. – se disculpó Alaric aún sin dejar de reírse.  
- Vete a la mierda colega. – contestó molesto levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Alaric le siguió haciendo visibles esfuerzos para dejar de reír sin mucho éxito.

- Todavía no me has contado el resto. – le insistió cuando logró controlarse. - ¿Cómo es eso de que la zorra se presentó en tu hospital?  
- Estaba de viaje de negocios y le dio un ataque de apendicitis. Preguntó por si había suerte y trabajaba aquí y me avisaron. – explicó Damon fulminándole con la mirada por su forma de hablar.  
- Por favor, ¿no me digas que te quedaste a hacerle de enfermero? – la forma en que su amigo desvió la mirada le dio la respuesta. - ¡Damon! – protestó incrédulo. - ¡Qué te puso los cuernos colega!  
- Puedes estar tranquilo, Mer se encargó de que no pasase nada.  
- ¿Quién es Mer? – le interrumpió Alaric.  
- Mi amiga Meredith, la chica que estaba en la sala cuando has entrado. Ella y Elena interrumpieron el momento justo, solo fueron los recuerdos. – volvió a defenderse Damon pero su amigo estaba mucho más interesado en los nombres que decía.  
- ¿Elena, tu compañera? ¿Y cuál de las dos estaba celosa? Porque esa tal Meredith es guapa y no nos has presentado. – dijo con picardía mientras le daba un leve puñetazo amistoso.  
- Ninguna de las dos. – se defendió el joven devolviéndole el golpe. – Y no te pienso presentar a Mer para que te la tires y luego te largues como haces con todas, que es mi amiga.  
- Vale, vale. – replicó Alaric alzando las manos. – Lo pillo, está prohibida. ¿Y alguien más que deba conocer? – Damon vaciló un instante antes de negar y Alaric lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¡Has dudado! ¡Has dudado! – dijo medio cantando mientras se ponía fuera del alcance de su amigo. – Venga, confiesa, ¿quién te gusta? – se interesó.  
- ¡Nadie! – fue la respuesta apresurada del joven. – He dudado… - reconoció. – Pero no por lo que crees, lo pensaba por Elena, ella no ha tenido suerte en el amor.  
- ¿Ya os lleváis mejor, no? – se sorprendió Alaric.  
- Sí, trabajamos juntos en un caso. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos así que hemos acabado haciendo las paces. – respondió Damon sin dar más explicaciones, de momento mantendría en secreto lo que hacía, ya se lo contaría todo a su amigo cuando hubiera pasado todo.  
- O eso crees. – apuntó su amigo. – Siempre perdonas demasiado rápido, eres demasiado bueno.  
- Estoy bastante seguro de que es en serio. – respondió Damon recordando cuando hablaron en la azotea, el día que apareció Katherine.

Cuando Guisseppe llegó, los dos amigos se estaban peleando en broma aún en la cocina. Se sorprendió alegremente al encontrar a Alaric allí, pero como su hijo, le insistió para que se quedase allí los tres días que estaría en la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, después de un sueño reparador, Damon le pidió a su amigo que le acompañase a comprar. Siempre lo hacía su padre pero ya que tenía el día libre, quería ayudar un poco y con Alaric acabaría mucho antes.

Reían mientras hacían planes para el resto del día, incluso llamaban la atención de algunas personas que también estaban comprando, pero les daba igual. Después de todos los días que habían estado separados no les importaba demostrar su amistad.

Ya en la cola, Alaric le señalaba a Damon unas chicas que no paraban de mirarles en la fila de enfrente cuando al segundo le sonó el móvil. Extrañado por no conocer el número, le pasó la cesta a su amigo y contestó.

- Tienes que venir al hospital Damon. – le soltó Jenna al escucharle hablar.  
- ¿Jenna? – preguntó confuso él, solo para asegurarse.  
- Sí, ya sé que es tu día libre… - dijo en tono de disculpa. – Pero te necesitamos aquí. Un accidente múltiple en la autopista, somos el hospital más cercano. Tienes que venir. – le ordenó resumiéndole rápidamente la situación.

Damon miró serio a su amigo, que alzó las cejas interrogándole con la mirada.

- Estoy con un amigo… - empezó pero Jenna no le dejó acabar la frase.  
- Ya lo sé y no te lo pediría si no te necesitáramos de verdad.  
- No es eso Jenna. Él también es médico, especialista de traumatología, podría ayudarnos. – propuso interrumpiéndola.  
- Solo si tú te haces responsable. – aceptó Jenna después de varios instantes de silencio. – Haz lo que quieras pero ven ya.  
- Enseguida. – respondió Damon colgando. – Vamos. – le indicó a Alaric, arrastrándole fuera de la fila. – Deja eso por ahí. – le ordenó señalando la cesta.  
- ¿Pero qué haces? – protestó Alaric intentando pararse.  
- Nos necesitan en el hospital, un gran accidente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? – le explicó impaciente.  
- Eso no tienes que preguntarlo. – respondió su amigo con firmeza soltando la cesta en el primer rincón que encontró.

Ambos salieron apresuradamente de allí, no habían llevado coche y no se pararon a buscarlo. Simplemente corrieron hasta el hospital que estaba cerca. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo de las ambulancias que traían a la primera ronda de heridos. En ese momento dejaron de pensar y actuaron solo por instinto, haciendo aquello en que eran expertos.

Alaric se detuvo al lado de una de las ambulancias y presionó ambas manos sobre una fea fractura en la pierna de una mujer que no dejaba de sangrar.

- Necesitamos un quirófano, creo que la arteria está afectada. – dijo adueñándose de la situación.  
- Yo me encargo. – fue la respuesta de Damon que relevó al enfermero que guiaba la camilla.

Fueron de los primeros en entrar al hospital y Damon vio a la mayoría de sus compañeros esperando en la entrada, expectantes y en tensión.

- ¡Damon! – le llamó Jenna acercándose al verle. - ¿Qué tenéis?  
- Fractura de tibia y peroné y posible disección femoral. Vamos directamente a quirófano. – respondió el chico con seguridad sin pararse.  
- Rebekah, ve con ellos al quirófano 1. – ordenó Jenna y volvió junto a Elena que ya se había hecho cargo de otro herido.

El día fue un caos, terminaban con un herido y enseguida tenían un nuevo caso en las manos. Eran el hospital más cercano por lo que recibieron a los heridos más graves y a la mayor cantidad de ellos. Ese día todos tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles pero ni uno solo de ellos se libró de tener que dar duras y amargas noticias a algunos de los muchos familiares que se acercaron hasta allí.

Damon y Alaric impresionaron a más de uno con el gran equipo que hacían. Habían trabajado juntos durante tanto tiempo que se entendían con miradas, simples gestos que les indicaban que necesitaban y les ahorraban el tiempo que era tan necesario. Después de su tercera operación, Alaric fue a tranquilizar a los familiares y Damon a buscar a Jenna para que les asignara algo más. Ocupada, ella le mandó al control de enfermería donde estaban los historiales de los casos pendientes.

Revisó rápidamente los historiales y eligió el que le pareció más complicado. Alguien se lo quitó de la mano y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la divertida aunque cansada mirada de Elena.

- Tienes que ser más rápido. – le desafió ella.  
- Ese caso es mío. – se quejó él apoyando un brazo en el control y extendió la mano para que se lo devolviera.  
- Sé más rápido. – replicó riendo Elena dando media vuelta.  
- Ya me las pagarás. – la dijo mientras se llevaba otro historial.

Aquel caso fue el último que trataron porque cuando acabaron ya no había más casos pendientes, todo el mundo estaba atendido y por fin los dos amigos pudieron sentarse un poco. Hombro con hombro se dejaron caer en el sofá de la sala de residentes y se quedaron tranquilamente en silencio, recuperándose mentalmente de las horas que acababan de vivir.

- Puedes irte Elena, hemos terminado por hoy. – le dijo Jenna después de comprobar que todos estuviesen atendidos.

La chica se despidió rápidamente y fue a cambiarse, estaba agotada y deseaba llegar a casa para darse un baño relajante o tirarse directamente en la cama, aún no tenía claro cuál de las dos. Vio a Meredith y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo para esperarla.

Rebekah y Vicky se cruzaron con ella y para variar hablaban de su tema favorito, Damon. En ese momento la rubia le contaba a su amiga el increíble equipo que formaba el joven cirujano con ese joven desconocido que había venido con él.

Las dos chicas se reunieron y fueron a la sala de residentes. Aparte de Alaric y Damon, Caroline también estaba allí, hablando con los chicos o mejor dicho interrogando a Damon ya que Alaric se había desentendido de esa conversación. Miraba hacia la puerta por lo que fue el primero en ver a las dos chicas, a las que saludó con una sonrisa.

Damon las hizo un gesto suplicante a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza levemente hacia Caroline. Elena fue la única que lo notó porque Meredith estaba más entretenida sonriendo al otro joven y fue a sentarse al lado de Damon, interponiéndose entre él y la rubia, que hizo un gesto de fastidio al echarse hacia atrás.

Damon subió una pierna al sofá a la vez que echó un brazo sobre los hombros de Elena.

- Gracias. – le susurró antes de dirigirse a todos. – Eh chicas, ¿conocéis a Ric? – preguntó señalando a su amigo, que alzó una mano a modo de saludo. – Ellas son Mer y Elena. – las presentó Damon.  
- Encantado. – sonrió Alaric, inclinándose para ver a Elena y después empujó a Damon para hacer más sitio y que Meredith pudiera sentarse a su lado.

El joven fue a protestar por el empujón pero su amigo ya había empezado a hablar con Meredith, por lo que se giró hacia Elena y se disculpó. No tardaron en empezar una conversación en la que competían por cuál de los dos había tenido el caso más difícil.

Caroline se vio desplazada y contempló con asombro como habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, no era solo que hablasen sin tratar de matarse si no su postura. El brazo de él seguía sobre sus hombros, tan juntos que apenas había espacio entre ellos y ninguno parecía molesto si no todo lo contrario, estaban totalmente abstraídos en su pequeña competición.

Se levantó molesta y chocó con Stefan, con el que ni se disculpó. El chico se frotó la espalda donde se había golpeado y también se vio ignorado por las dos parejas. Resopló al ver el panorama y salió de allí después de mirar duramente a Damon.

Damon fue el primero en querer irse cuando Elena y él se quedaron sin conversación, Alaric y Meredith seguían entretenidos y sin hacerles ningún caso. Fue Damon quién le empujó a su amigo cuando se puso en pie.

- Nos vamos. – le dijo cuando él le fulminó con la mirada. – Que yo trabajo mañana colega.

Protestando y de mala gana, Alaric acabó levantándose y acompañándole cuando Damon amenazó con no abrirle la puerta. Las dos chicas empezaron a reírse y salieron unos minutos después que los chicos.

Alaric se iba al día siguiente por la noche y Damon tenía turno por la tarde, por lo que volvió a acompañar a su amigo al hospital, en parte para alargar el tiempo juntos y en parte para ver también a Isobel y a Meredith.

A diferencia del día anterior, el turno parecía muy tranquilo y tenían poco trabajo aparte de revisar los casos del accidente. Damon y Elena habían pasado parte de su turno en el simulador hasta que se desesperaron por no conseguir un resultado convincente, siempre había algo que les fallaba y acababa con su paciencia. Por eso estudiaban en la sala cada uno en la punta del sillón cuando Caroline entró y se acercó hasta Elena con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Tu padre está en recepción. – le avisó en voz baja.  
- Voy. – dijo la chica rápidamente, levantándose de un salto y dejándola a solas a un Damon, que de repente se sumergió aún más en sus apuntes, con la rubia.

Sonriente John la esperaba y se abrazaron, eran pocas las veces que se veían durante el año ya que John viajaba bastante. Elena no sabía porque su madre no quería ver a John pero se alegraba de que no se hubiera metido en su relación con él.

Se pusieron mutuamente al día en la cafetería del hospital hasta que el busca de Elena sonó. La chica se disculpó ya que Jenna la reclamaba y se ofreció a acompañar a su padre a la salida. Él negó y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando John se quedó solo no volvió a la entrada si no que se internó en el hospital en busca de su ex mujer. Preguntó a una enfermera que le indicó el camino a los despachos y se dirigió hacia allí.

Isobel llevaba en su despacho con Alaric desde que el joven se había presentado allí. Eran buenos amigos separados por la distancia y tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, aparte de que Alaric estaba interesado en las verdaderas posibilidades de su mejor amigo de quedarse allí. Hicieron una pausa cuando a ella la llamaron de administración y tuvo que bajar a ver unos documentos. Cuando volvía se encontró con John en un pasillo desierto, lo que la hizo retroceder asustada al volver a tenerle enfrente.

- Isobel… me has estado evitando bastante bien… hasta ahora. – dijo John sonriendo maliciosamente al acercarse a ella.

La espalda de Isobel chocó con la pared y cerró los ojos esperando un contacto que no llegó. Damon, que bajaba de recoger unas pruebas y lo había visto todo, se había interpuesto entre ellos. No necesitaba que le dijeran quién era aquel hombre, con un primer vistazo supo que era el marido maltratador de Isobel.

- No puede estar aquí, el acceso es restringido. – dijo con cautela.  
- Lárgate chico, esto no te incumbe. – contestó John apretando los puños.

Damon se tensó a su vez, señal de que no iba a apartarse.

- No. – respondió desafiante por si no había quedado claro.

Sin mediar palabra John se abalanzó sobre él y Damon se apartó en el último segundo, poniéndole la zancadilla. Cuando le tuvo en el suelo apretó una rodilla contra su espalda, inmovilizándole.

- Llama a seguridad. – le dijo a Isobel.  
- No será necesario, ya se va. – respondió ella fríamente y buscó el asentimiento de un humillado John.

Damon no se relajó hasta que no le vio desaparecer y al ver como le miraba Isobel se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que había revelado que sabía más de lo que debía.

- Yo… - dijo llevándose una mano al pelo, poniendo cara de circunstancias.  
- Ric. – afirmó ella y Damon asintió.  
- No fue culpa de él, yo le presioné hasta que me lo contó. – le defendió.  
- ¿No tienes prisa? – Isobel señaló seria las carpetas que él había dejado a un lado antes de intervenir.

Sin añadir nada más, el joven se apresuró a recogerlas y a seguir con su camino pero Isobel le llamó antes de que se fuera.

- Gracias. – dijo y Damon sonrió aliviado antes de irse.

Pero John no planeaba dejar las cosas así, ese impertinente joven que le había hecho morder el polvo se las iba a pagar. Nadie le humillaba y se iba de rositas. Tuvo su oportunidad cuando Damon salió a la entrada cuando acabó su turno, acabó antes porque Jenna les había reducido tres horas el turno a todos los que trabajaron el día anterior en el accidente. Estaba firmando el parte de salida cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

John le propinó un rápido puñetazo en el pómulo cuando se giró y aún le dio tiempo a darle otro en la ceja antes de que le redujeran los dos guardias de seguridad que estaban allí.

- ¿Pero de qué vas? – preguntó Damon enfadado, tocándose donde le habían golpeado y comprobando que sangraba por la ceja.  
- ¡Damon! ¿Estás bien? – Meredith, que aún seguía trabajando porque había empezado más tarde que sus amigos, se acercó preocupada al oír el revuelo e intentó mirarle la herida.  
- Sí, no es nada. – contestó él, ladeando la cabeza para librarse de sus manos.  
- Necesitas puntos. – dijo seria. – Ven. – y tomándole de la mano le obligó a entrar de nuevo a la zona de Urgencias por lo que no vieron como Stefan se acercó hasta John, consiguiendo que los de seguridad le liberaran.

- Si de verdad quieres darle una lección a ese, sígueme. – dijo en su oído al ayudarle a levantarse y ante su asentimiento, le sacó del hospital llevándole a la zona trasera a través del aparcamiento.

De camino a la sala de curas Mason apareció y llamó a Meredith.

- Tú entra, ahora te mando a alguien para que te cosa eso. – le ordenó la chica a Damon en un tono que no admitía réplica.

La primera a la que vio fue a Elena, que también estaba a punto de irse.

- ¿A qué me haces un favor? – le pidió cogiéndola del brazo mientras caminaba a su lado.  
- Ya me iba. – señaló Elena.  
- Solo son cinco minutos. – insistió y su amiga acabó asintiendo. – Tu padre le ha pegado a Damon en la entrada, necesita puntos, ¿puedes encargarte?  
- ¿Mi padre? ¿Le ha pegado? – alucinó Elena. - ¿Por qué?  
- No tengo ni idea. – y el busca de Meredith volvió a sonar, recordándole que se tenía que ir. – Está en la sala de curas, ve por favor. – dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Elena llegó justo cuando a Damon se le había acabado la paciencia y estaba a punto de irse. Chocaron en la puerta y ella alzó una mano para tocarle el pómulo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mirando su ceja partida.  
- Sí, no es nada. Mer exagera. – dijo quitándole la mano porque le dolía.  
- Túmbate. – le ordenó ella seria. – Déjame que lo vea.

A regañadientes el joven lo hizo y dejó que Elena le viera el corte.

- Esto se cura con hielo. – dijo tocando levemente su pómulo herido. – Pero aquí Mer llevas razón, necesitas puntos. – esta vez señaló su ceja.  
- No es necesario. – Damon intentó incorporarse pero Elena no le dejó, ella ya estaba preparando todo para curarle.

Damon suspiró y cerró los ojos para facilitarle su tarea.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó con curiosidad.  
- El gilipollas ese, que como no le he dejado ir a por su mujer, ha ido a por mí. – respondió enfadado. – Como yo no soy una mujer a la que pueda pegar e intimidar no se atreve a ir de frente.

Elena se quedó congelada a mitad de movimiento al escucharle y dejó caer la aguja, arañándole ligeramente la mejilla sin querer.

- No, eso no puede ser… - murmuró.  
- Eh, eso duele. – se quejó y abrió los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado al verla completamente hororizada.  
- Mi padre no… - dijo retrocediendo.  
- ¿¡Tu padre!? – alucinó él. - ¿¡Tu padre!? - repitió incrédulo y muy consciente de lo que había desvelado.

Elena ya no contestó a eso, solo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

- Elena espera. – la llamó Damon intentando seguirla pero tropezó con Alaric que venía a ver como estaba.  
- ¿Qué os pasa? Primero Elena, ahora tú… podríais mirar. – protestó divertido.  
- ¿La has visto Ric?  
- Me acabo de cruzar con ella. Eh, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó más serio al ver la expresión de su amigo.  
- Es la hija de Isobel. – dijo agarrando a su amigo por los hombros.  
- Ya lo sé. Se lo has contado. – comprendió después Alaric, enfureciéndose por momentos. – Joder colega, ¡te pedí que no dijeras nada! – protestó empujándole dentro.  
- No sabía quién era. No ha sido aposta Ric. – se defendió pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
- ¿Es qué no aprendes? Ya no puedo protegerte más, no puedes liarla también aquí, ¿es que quieres qué te echen de otro hospital? – le soltó enfadado.  
- Habla más bajo colega. – le pidió Damon poniendo mala cara. – Y eso no va a pasar porque la plaza será mía, me quedo aquí. – añadió con confianza.

Molesto con el comportamiento de su amigo, Alaric se acercó a cerrar la puerta y Elena, que los había estado escuchando, corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo a ocultarse en las sombras. El joven miró a ambos lados como extrañado pero acabó cerrando la puerta al no ver a nadie.

La chica, que en ese momento solo quería desaparecer, dirigió sus pasos hacia la azotea.

- Termino de curarte eso y voy a avisar a Isobel. – dijo Alaric cubriéndose la cara con una mano cuando acabó de regañarle.  
- No. – Damon detuvo su mano en el aire, impidiendo que le tocara la herida a medio curar de su ceja. – Habla con Isobel y buscad a Elena, ya busco yo a alguien que me ayude. – le ordenó serio.  
- ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa chica? Pensaba que no os soportabais. – respondió Alaric sorprendido por su preocupación.  
- ¡Que vayas! – le gritó el joven y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo cuando estuvo solo.

Al hacer esos movimientos le dolió la ceja y se tocó con cuidado, comprobando que de verdad necesitaba a alguien que terminara de coserle y salió al pasillo con cuidado. El primero con el que se encontró fue Stefan y, suspirando, no le quedó más remedio que pedirle ayuda.

- Ey, ¿me echas una mano? – preguntó poniéndose delante de él y señalándose la ceja.

Él pareció sorprenderse por un segundo pero después sonrió amablemente.

- Tengo que pedir una prueba urgentemente, si no te importa acompañarme y ahora te coso eso. – dijo Stefan.  
- Que no me vea nadie. – fue lo único que pidió Damon antes de dejarse llevar.

Dejó de prestar atención y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que ahora Elena sí que le odiaría después de lo que acababa de revelarle sin darse cuenta, seguro que no volvía a hablarle. No se dio cuenta de donde le llevaba Stefan hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no pudo reaccionar cuando le empujó por una puerta trasera.

- Hola chico. – sonrió diabólico John saliendo de entre las sombras del callejón en el que estaban.  
- No quiero pelear. – dijo Damon alzando las manos y dando un paso atrás a la vez que miraba de reojo a su alrededor.  
- Lástima que aquí no vaya a interrumpir nadie. – contestó John haciendo un falso gesto de pena que le puso a Damon los pelos de punta al comprender que no iba a tener más remedio que defenderse.

Se analizaron durante unos segundos antes de que John lanzara el primer golpe que Damon esquivó. John solo quería hacer daño por lo que no le importaba fallar ni recibir otros golpes, sabía que en algún momento no lo haría y entonces aprovecharía su oportunidad. Acosó al joven con intensidad hasta que le engañó finguiendo un golpe bajo y le golpeó directamente en la herida de la ceja, abriéndosela otra vez.

Damon se dolió y se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando despejarse la visión de la sangre que le caía sobre el ojo. El golpe le dejó algo aturdido y John se aprovechó de eso, pegándole con fuerza en el estómago, dejándole sin aire y haciendo que se doblara sobre sí mismo dolorido.

Elena estaba en la azotea pero como no quería que la encontraran no estaba en el lugar de siempre, se había ocultado en el extremo opuesto aquel que en vez de dar a la calle daba a la parte trasera del hospital. Y mientras se preguntaba cuánto había de verdad había en las palabras de Damon y si esa era la explicación para que su madre no quisiera ni ver a su padre.

Unos gritos y golpes llamaron su atención y al mirar hacia abajo tuvo la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Sin pensarlo, bajó corriendo por la escalera de incendios y se detuvo sin aliento aún un poco por encima de ellos cuando John consiguió derribar a Damon.

La crueldad que se veía en su mirada y la sangre fría con la que pateó al chico, que no podía defenderse, la terminaron de convencer de que su padre no era la persona que siempre había creído.

- ¡Déjale! – gritó, sorprendiéndoles a ambos y terminando de bajar las escaleras. Al acercarse más, la chica pudo ver que John no había salido tan indemne como parecía desde fuera, si no que simplemente no se había molestado en defenderse, solo en atacar.  
- Vete Elena. – dijo Damon, poniéndose en pie como pudo y retrocediendo unos pasos.  
- Eso vete Elena, no quieres que nadie vea tu humillación ¿eh? – interrumpió sarcástico John, mirando fijamente a Damon.  
- No vuelvas a tocarle. – haciendo caso omiso, Elena se colocó delante de Damon.

Padre e hija se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que John apretó los puños.

- Lárgate Elena, esto no es asunto tuyo. – amenazó.  
- Ya, ¿igual que mamá, no? – respondió decepcionada ella.  
- No sabes nada, ella miente. – dijo enfadado y avanzó hacia ella.

Damon vio el peligro y tiró de Elena hacia su cuerpo, colocándose él delante.

- ¿No te cansas de meterte donde no te llaman, chico? – preguntó al ver como defendía a Elena y le empujó contra ella.

El joven se llevó una mano a las costillas, justo donde le dolía y apenas notó como Elena entrelazaba un brazo con el suyo. Ella tiró de él, quitándole del camino de John, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- Te dije que no volvieras a tocarle, estás muerto para mí. – le dijo a John con desprecio y después apremió a Damon. – Vamos.

Los dos corrieron por el callejón hasta encontrar otra puerta y entraron antes de que John los alcanzase. Se apoyaron contra la puerta y sintieron a sus espaldas los intentos de John de abrirla. Se permitieron reír con complicidad cuando él se desesperó y se marchó después de pegarle una fuerte patada a la puerta.

- ¡Au! – se quejó Damon, volviendo a llevarse la mano a las costillas.  
- Déjame ver. – le pidió preocupada inclinándose un poco sobre él.

Le quitó la mano y palpó su pecho por encima de su camiseta. Damon se encogió de dolor y cogió su mano.

- Elena, yo… - dijo mirándola con intensidad y sin saber que decir. – Lo siento. – dijo simplemente al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
- Cállate. – le ordenó ella y tiró de su mano aún unida a la suya. – A lo mejor tienes algo roto, necesito una radiografía para asegurarme.

Damon tuvo el acierto de callarse y no protestar esta vez. En el camino se encontraron con Alaric e Isobel, que se habían recorrido el hospital de arriba abajo buscando a Elena. El chico miró las manos entrelazadas de su amigo y la chica pero no dijo nada mientras Isobel intentaba explicarse ante su hija.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los chicos murmuraron una disculpa al sentirse de más pero Elena apretó aún más la mano de Damon, impidiéndole que se fuera. Después de todo él había sido el único que la había dicho algo, nunca se habría enterado de la verdad de no ser por él. Lo único que impidió que Damon la abrazase en ese momento fue que estuvieran delante de más gente. Bueno, eso y el dolor en las costillas al iniciar el movimiento.

- Luego hablamos. – dijo la chica al escuchar como se quejaba, mirando directamente a su madre, que asintió y dejó que se fueran.  
- Eh Damon, espera. – les llamó Alaric. – Yo tengo que irme ya. – le dijo refiriéndose a que tenía que irse al aeropuerto ya que su vuelo salía pronto.

El joven miró a Elena a la vez que le soltaba la mano para poder acercarse a su amigo.

- Te acompaño. – dijo medio en serio medio en broma.  
- Ni de coña, tú te quedas aquí siendo un chico bueno. – sonrió al abrazarle y Damon se quejó a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo. – Al menos hasta que obtengas tu especialidad. Y por cierto colega, que calladito tenías que te gusta Elena. – añadió en su oído.

Se separó antes de que él pudiera contestar nada.

- Cuídamelo, ¿eh Elena? – pidió a la vez que la guiñaba un ojo y después de despidió con un gesto.

Sin necesidad de palabras Damon y Elena volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, la chica buscaba algo de seguridad en su cálido contacto y él presentía que necesitaba parte de su apoyo. Los dos jóvenes vieron como Alaric volvía con Isobel y se iban juntos, con confianza, la mujer apoyándose en el joven.

Las radiografías confirmaron que afortunadamente Damon no tenía nada roto, que solo le dolía por los golpes.

- Aún tengo que curarte eso. – dijo señalando su ceja. – Por cierto, bonito colgante. – comentó al devolvérselo, ya que Damon había tenido que quitárselo para la prueba y normalmente lo llevaba oculto bajo la ropa y no se veía.  
- Gracias. – medio sonrió él poniéndoselo antes de colocarse la camiseta.  
- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí fuera? – le preguntó.

Él apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

- Alguien me llevó. – dijo esquivo.  
- ¿Quién? – le preguntó seria la chica.  
- No me acuerdo. – mintió. – Será por la pelea. – improvisó llevándose una mano a la sien al ver en sus ojos que no le creía.  
- Dudo que olvidases algo así y no entiendo porqué no quieres decirlo. – insistió Elena apoyando una mano en su hombro.  
- Ya has hecho suficiente Elena. – respondió Damon señalándose a sí mismo. – Deja que me ocupe yo de mis asuntos. Me vengaré de esto a mi manera.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Ya pensaré algo. – sonrió con picardía.  
- Dímelo, te prometo que no diré nada. – Elena le miró con intensidad, necesitaba encontrar a un culpable, no quería pagar aquello con su madre pero para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella necesitaba centrar su enfado en otra persona.  
Damon la miró como sopesando la idea.

- Yo me ocupo Elena. – le repitió serio.  
- Solo quiero saberlo. – aceptó ella. - Y estoy de tu parte.  
- Fue Stefan. – dijo con rapidez, intentando tener suerte y que ella no entendiera el nombre. – Me duele. – se señaló la ceja poniéndole un pequeño puchero para cambiar de tema.

Su estrategia funcionó y vio como su mirada se ablandaba. Sonrió levemente y Elena también sonrió.

- Tenemos que volver a la sala de curas. – le dijo.  
- Tenía que ir de todas formas, mi mochila sigue allí. – bromeó Damon para relajar el ambiente, poniéndose en pie.

En el pasillo, Damon le rozó los dedos con los suyos y acabó entrelazando sus manos de nuevo al no encontrar oposición.

- Aún no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme. – recordó mientras lo hacía. – Muchas gracias. – dijo sincero mirándola a los ojos.  
- No podía dejar que te hiciera daño. – respondió ella igual de sincera, perdiéndose por un momento en el tranquilizador azul de su mirada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Damon insistió tanto en su versión de que no recordaba quien le había hecho la encerrona que hasta a Isobel, que era quien más sabía de esa historia y más le podía presionar, no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo por imposible.  
Pero Elena sí lo sabía y no estaba tan de acuerdo como Damon en dejarlo pasar. A partir de ese momento fue consciente de la forma en que Stefan evitaba a Damon y de lo duras que eran sus miradas cuando no podía hacerlo.

Unos días después, cuando las heridas de la pelea ya habían desaparecido y el asunto estaba casi olvidado, Elena fue antes a su turno al hospital para coincidir con el final del de Stefan. Ni si quiera tuvo que llegar a la sala de residentes para encontrárselo, se cruzaron en la entrada y allí le abordó.

- Muy gracioso lo de la encerrona, ¿eh? – le dijo casualmente.

La expresión del chico cambió y la cogió del brazo para llevarla a un lugar más apartado.

- ¿Ya te lo ha chivado don perfecto? – preguntó en tono irónico.  
- Podías haberle hecho mucho daño Stefan, ¿qué pretendías?  
- ¿Por qué le defiendes Elena? ¿También te ha conquistado a ti? Qué irónico. – rió moviendo la cabeza.  
- ¿Irónico? – preguntó la chica sin entenderlo.  
- ¿Es qué no lo ves? Que casualidad que justo hayan traído a otro residente a pocos meses de los exámenes, ¿no? Justo a alguien que se quiere especializar en cirugía general, la única plaza segura que sabemos que habrá. La misma plaza que si él no hubiera venido sería para la hija de la directora. – explicó Stefan. – El puesto va a ser para él, está cantado. Si los tiene a todos comiendo de su mano por su perfección.  
- Eso tiene que decidirlo una junta. – contestó Elena pero no sonó tan segura como deseaba.  
- Formada por los médicos de aquí. No seas tan ilusa Elena, si te dan esa plaza cualquiera podría protestar de favoritismo, por eso han traído a Damon. Se la van a dar a él y, como todos, has caído en su trampa. – le soltó Stefan y sonrió al ver que no era capaz de contestarle.

Incapaz de olvidar esta conversación, Elena fue hasta la sala de residentes. Allí se encontró con Damon, que se quedó tan sorprendido como ella. El joven, aún vestido con vaqueros y una camisa, estaba sentado y ocultaba algo con su cuerpo. Elena no se fijó porque la caja de bombones que estaba encima de la mesa llamó su atención inmediatamente.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Es tu cumple o algo? – preguntó acercándose para coger uno.  
- No, no. – la detuvo apresuradamente Damon, levantándose con una mano a la espalda.

La expresión de Damon, que parecía un niño al que hubiesen pillado en medio de una travesura, la hizo sospechar y miró más allá.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó extrañada al ver un frasco marrón al lado de donde había estado sentado Damon.

Él se acercó a la puerta y se asomó comprobando que no hubiera nadie, echando el pestillo al cerrar.

- Preparo mi venganza. – confesó y le enseñó la jeringuilla que ocultaba a la espalda.

Ella contempló incrédula como la llenaba con el frasco y después, con mucho cuidado, inyectaba poco a poco el líquido en los bombones.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curiosa, sentándose a su lado.  
- Eso depende… ¿puedo fiarme? – preguntó el joven.  
- ¿He guardado tu secreto, no? – se defendió Elena, dándole un ligero codazo.  
- Cierto. – sonrió él. – Es laxante. A Stefan le gusta picar algo después de las operaciones y esta tarde tiene una. – sus labios se curvaron a una pícara sonrisa de medio lado mientras iba explicando.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes qué se los va a comer? A lo mejor no le gustan.  
- Son sus favoritos, ya me lo ha contado Caroline. – respondió poniendo cara de sufrimiento.  
- Muy buena. – le reconoció Elena, apoyando una mano en su hombro.  
- Lo sé. – replicó él, guiñándola un ojo con complicidad. - ¿Me echas una mano? – propuso enseñándole que tenía más jeringuillas ocultas en su mochila.  
- Claro. – asintió Elena, recordando las ganas de darle una buena respuesta a Stefan que había tenido que aguantarse poco antes.

Concentrados, los dos jóvenes se dedicaron a su tarea, trabajando con tanto cuidado como si estuvieran operando. Terminaron pronto y el mismo brillo pícaro seguía iluminando los ojos de Damon cuando cerró la tapa y guardó la caja en la pequeña nevera que todos compartían allí.

- ¿Qué tal se te da escribir con la izquierda? – preguntó Damon volviendo a sentarse. – Bueno da igual, ya lo hago yo. – añadió al ver la cara de incomprensión de ella.

Mordiéndose levemente el labio por la concentración, Damon arrancó una hoja de papel en blanco del cuaderno y con la mano izquierda, empezó a escribir el nombre de Stefan en grandes letras mayúsculas.

- ¿Por qué lo haces con la izquierda? – preguntó Elena con curiosidad, inclinándose hacia él.  
- Por el mismo motivo que escribo con mayúsculas, para que no reconozca mi letra. ¿Qué dices? ¿Se parece? – preguntó pasándole el papel.  
- No, en nada. Oye Damon… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – titubeó al devolvérselo.  
- Dime. – animado por lo bien que le estaba saliendo su plan, Damon se levantó a poner el papel encima de la caja.  
- ¿Por qué dejaste Nueva York y viniste aquí? – le preguntó dejándole congelado.  
- Motivos personales. – claramente el joven estaba nervioso cuando volvió a dejarse caer en sillón y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de seguir hablando. – Necesitaba un cambio de aires y como ya sabes, mi mejor amigo es amigo de tu madre, así que fue fácil encontrar otro trabajo. ¿Por qué? ¿No me habías preguntado ya sobre esto? – preguntó en un claro intento de cambiar de tema.  
- Solo era curiosidad. – Elena desvió la mirada en ese momento. Esos nervios, esas respuestas esquivas… solo habían hecho más fuertes las dudas que Stefan le había creado con su pequeño discurso. – Todo el mundo dice que hacías muy buen equipo con tu amigo, por eso me extrañaba lo del cambio. – intentó más sutilmente.

Damon se revolvió más el pelo.

- Aquí tenía una oportunidad que en Nueva York no. Este programa. – contestó nervioso aunque sin faltar mucho a la verdad. En Virginia podría convertirse en cirujano gracias a la ayuda de Ric e Isobel, en Nueva York no tenía nada. – Aún es pronto, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de empezar oficialmente, ¿vamos al simulador? – propuso levantándose para guardar las cosas en su taquilla y cambiarse de ropa.  
- Sí… - contestó Elena cabizbaja.

Damon disimulaba muy mal, quizá porque le había pillado con la guardia baja por la confianza, pero lo único que había sacado en claro de esa conversación era que el joven ocultaba algo. Algo relacionado con su repentino traslado.

Algo que si ocultaba con tantas ganas debía de ser muy gordo… quizá Stefan llevase razón y hubiera sido una ilusa. Ahora que lo pensaba, que te asegurasen una plaza al acabar la residencia era un motivo lo suficientemente importante como para dejar tu vida de lado y mudarte a un sitio desconocido… como había hecho Damon. No podía quedarse con la duda, necesitaba saber, saber la verdad.

A pesar de sus dudas e inseguridades, Elena disfrutó con la misma intensidad que Damon cuando vieron que Stefan, fiel a su costumbre, cogía un bombón de la caja de su falsa admiradora cuando terminó de operar. Ellos pusieron su mejor cara de inocentes cuando le dijeron que no sabían quién lo había traído, que ya estaba allí cuando empezaron su turno.

Se quedaron remoloneando por la sala, completando unos informes para Jenna hasta que comprobaron el buen resultado de su plan cuando Stefan entró apresuradamente y corrió al baño. Conteniendo a duras penas la risa, cogieron rápidamente sus cosas que ya tenían preparadas y salieron de allí.

Se miraron a los ojos al salir y ya no pudieron contenerse más, riendo abiertamente Damon alzó la mano y Elena chocó con él. Sus manos siguieron entrelazadas cuando las bajaron.

- No está mal. – le concedió Elena. – No pensaba que fuese a ser tan pardillo.  
- Está más que bien, Elena. – respondió Damon con seguridad. – Te sorprendería en lo que es capaz de caer la gente cuando no se lo espera. Como tú. – señaló divertido. - ¡Eh! – protestó cuando ella le soltó de golpe y aceleró el paso. – Que lo decía por los polvos pica pica. ¡Elena! – la llamó sin entender que acababa de pasar.

Ese pequeño incidente solo sirvió para que Elena tomara una decisión, no pararía hasta averiguar que ocultaba Damon bajo su perfección. Adivinaría su secreto aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

El primer paso era buscar el expediente del joven. Eso no fue difícil, tenía un contacto en administración y esperó hasta que llegó el turno de April. Como excusa le dijo a April que solo quería ver el historial de Damon para hacerse una idea de las posibilidades que tenía cada uno para la plaza y ella la dejó pasar aunque la acompañó en todo momento para asegurarse.

El curriculum de Damon era impresionante, graduado con honores en la universidad de Nueva York, múltiples cursos y seminarios a los que había asistido, incluso hasta algunos artículos publicados. El de ella era muy parecido, por eso no entendía porque Damon había dejado su puesto en el hospital más importante de Nueva York para venir a Virginia. No tenía sentido… a no ser que hubiera algo más de lo que parecía.

Y había otro detalle más. El expediente no estaba del todo completo, no aparecía el último trabajo de Damon. Según ese documento, Damon seguía trabajando en Nueva York, faltaba añadir su trabajo actual en Virginia.

Elena sabía que al principio era así, que seguramente ese el expediente que Damon le presentó a Isobel cuando llegó a allí o quizá antes, pero… ¿por qué no estaba actualizado? Damon llevaba ya meses trabajando allí, debería estar actualizado. ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

En ese momento recordó la conversación entre Damon y su amigo, aquella que había olvidado por todo lo que pasó después con el tema de su padre. Si su memoria no le fallaba, y estaba segura de que no, su amigo había dicho que él le protegía y que le habían echado de un hospital. La voz de April la sacó de sus pensamientos y se vio obligada a disimular.

- Elena, tenemos que volver. – dijo April con nerviosismo, mirando su reloj.  
- Claro. – la joven cerró el historial y lo metió en el cajón del gran mueble archivador, justo como lo había encontrado. – Muchas gracias April.  
- ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? – se interesó una vez estuvieron fuera de allí y pudo ocupar su puesto. - ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes más posibilidades que él? – preguntó cuando Elena asintió en silencio.  
- La plaza será mía, April. – respondió Elena como un autómata, algo distraída en sus pensamientos.

Saber esto no hizo que Elena cambiara su comportamiento con él, no quería que Damon sospechase nada. Ambos habían avisado a Meredith y Kol para que no se les ocurriese coger bombones de parte de Stefan, que seguía comiéndolos sin darse cuenta de que eran los culpables de sus males de estómago. Hasta que Caroline sí los aceptó y fueron los dos los que acabaron en el baño, con el resto de sus compañeros riéndose al otro lado de la puerta, en la sala de residentes.

El resto de cosas no habían cambiado, Damon y Elena seguían dedicando sus ratos libres a buscar una solución para Nick, que esa semana había empezado a mostrar síntomas de empeoramiento.

Salieron del simulador después de un par de horas de frustrante trabajo, comentaban algunos detalles mientras entregaban las identificaciones que les permitían el acceso. Seguían estando tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que pasaba algo raro. Tyler, el joven que controlaba el acceso a esa parte del hospital, se había quedado con sus identificaciones en vez de devolvérselas como siempre.

- Eh, qué son nuestras. – protestó Damon al ver de casualidad como las guardaba en un cajón.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Elena dejó la conversación y se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.  
- Órdenes de arriba. – se defendió Tyler, tecleando algo en su ordenador.  
- ¿Qué órdenes? Danos las tarjetas. – Elena apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa mientras hablaba.  
- No puedo. Me han ordenado que me las quedase la próxima vez que vinieseis. – se disculpó él. – Órdenes de arriba, de muy arriba. – dijo señalando hacia arriba. – No sé lo que habréis hecho, pero habéis cabreado y mucho a los jefes.

Elena se apartó confuso e intercambió una mirada de incomprensión total con Damon, que tenía tan poca idea de lo que pasaba como ella. Cuando salieron, Tyler cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del despacho de Isobel.

- ¿Qué está pasando Elena? – preguntó Damon, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared del ascensor.  
- Ni idea. Pero vamos a averiguarlo. – afirmó la chica. - ¿Ha dicho que venía de arriba, no? Pues ahí vamos.

Los dos suponían que había sido Isobel quien había dado esa orden, por lo que Elena se dirigió directamente a su despacho, con Damon a sus espaldas. En el caso de que se equivocaran, la ayuda de Isobel tampoco les vendría mal para averiguar lo que pasaba.

- ¿Nos has quitado las identificaciones del simulador? – preguntó Elena directamente, entrando al despacho después de llamar a la puerta.

Se quedó parada al ver que Jenna también estaba allí, sentada en uno de los brazos de la silla de Isobel. Damon chocó contra su espalda y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

- Os esperábamos. – dijo simplemente Isobel, indicándoles con un gesto que cerraran la puerta.

Ambas, Jenna e Isobel, estaban muy serias, lo que no les dio buenas sensaciones. Damon cerró la puerta y después tomó asiento junto a Elena.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo en el simulador? – les preguntó directamente Jenna, quien había descubierto lo que hacían al ver las muchas horas que pasaban allí y la gran cantidad de informes generados en ese tiempo. – Ni os molestéis en mentir, he visto los informes. Todos. – remarcó ella al ver la forma en que se habían mirado.

Se miraron sin saber que hacer y Jenna siguió sin darles tregua.

- ¿Pero en qué pensabais? ¿Queréis qué os demanden? Porque eso es lo que os puede pasar si alguien se entera. – los regañó con dureza.  
- No hacíamos nada Jenna. – los defendió Elena.  
- ¿Nada? ¡Estabais experimentando! – saltó Jenna, revelando lo enfadada que estaba.  
- Investigábamos. – corrigió Damon, haciendo que todas se volvieran hacia él. – Solo era el simulador. ¿Está para eso, no? – añadió un poco intimidado.  
- No, está para aprender, para que practiquéis las operaciones difíciles, no para que experimentéis con humanos. – matizó Jenna.  
- No experimentábamos. – volvió a defenderlos Elena.  
- Sí lo hacíais. – Isobel habló por primera vez. – Estabais practicando para luego probar eso con el niño, ¿no? – les preguntó mirándoles alternativamente, leyendo la verdad en sus rostros. – Eso es experimentar chicos. Y está prohibido hacerlo con humanos.  
- ¿Qué pensabais hacer con los padres? No creo que les haga ninguna gracia que pretendieseis probar algo experimental en su hijo. – dijo Jenna, ya más calmada.  
- Solo queríamos ayudar.  
- Nos pareció la mejor forma.

Damon y Elena hablaron a la vez, intentando defender su decisión.

- ¡Basta! – Jenna les hizo callar cuando consideró que había escuchado lo suficiente y se llevó una mano a la sien. – No dudo de vosotros, vuestras intenciones serán buenas pero sigue siendo ilegal que probéis un tratamiento que no ha sido testado con ese niño. Aunque consigáis encontrar algo en el simulador… que por lo que he visto aún no tenéis nada. – dijo señalando el montón de papeles del escritorio. – No sabéis lo que puede pasar en el quirófano, solo tenéis 1 posibilidad entre 1000 de que no os encontréis con algo para lo que no estéis preparados. Y sí eso pasa… estáis acabados. – terminó señalándolos a ambos.  
- Os conozco, a los dos. – intervino Isobel, su clama contrastando con la ferocidad de Jenna. – Os digamos lo que os digamos no vais a parar. Y en eso en otro caso estaría muy bien, pero ni Jenna ni yo vamos a dejar que destrocéis vuestras carreras. Estáis fuera del caso a no ser que Jenna os diga lo contrario.  
- No puedes hacer eso. – protestó Elena.  
- Tampoco tendréis acceso al simulador, ni solos ni acompañados por alguien más. – la ignoró Isobel.

Jenna se levantó y cogió una carpeta, rodeó el escritorio hasta ellos.

- Quirófano 1, a las cuatro y media. Estudiáoslo. – dijo dejando la carpeta en perfecto equilibrio entre las sillas de ambos. – No os quiero ver en el hospital hasta entonces.  
- Ya podéis iros. – Isobel les echó con un gesto.

Mosqueada, Elena se levantó de golpe y salió del despacho. Más calmado que ella, Damon la siguió llevándose la carpeta.

- Siguen estando ciegos. – se lamentó Jenna, dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente a Isobel.  
- ¿Tú no querías que formaran un equipo? – preguntó Isobel, sonriendo levemente.  
- Sí, pero no así. – se quejó Jenna.  
- Son buenos chicos Jenna. – dijo Isobel, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio.  
- No entienden que lo que quieren hacer es una locura, que solo les estamos protegiendo. – dijo suspirando.  
- Lo entenderán cuando se les pase cabreo, ninguno de los dos es idiota. Es una lástima que no hayan encontrado nada.  
- No se puede hacer nada por el niño, solo evitar que sufra más. Por muy buenos médicos que sean, no siempre se puede. Por cierto, ¿te contestaron de lo de la plaza? – preguntó Jenna para cambiar de tema.  
- Sí… solo nos dan una plaza para general. Las otras dos serán para los que mejores notas consigan en los exámenes, sin contar a Damon y Elena. – explicó Isobel girando la pantalla del ordenador para que pudiera ver el mail que había recibido esa misma mañana.  
- Así que… vamos a perder a uno de los dos.  
- Vamos a ganar a uno de ellos. – corrigió Isobel pero era evidente que ni ella se lo creía.  
- Genial, que día y eso que solo acaba de empezar. – murmuró Jenna de mal humor, saliendo del despacho.

Mientras, Damon se limitó a seguir a Elena en silencio hasta la sala de residentes, donde la chica esperó a que él entrara para poder pegar un portazo y desahogarse. Alzando la ceja, la observó dar vueltas por allí como un león enjaulado.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – preguntó ella enfadada al ver la forma en que la miraba.  
- Eh, relájate. – dijo Damon alzando las palmas hacia ella. – Yo no soy tu enemigo, no me he delatado a mí mismo. Esto es malo para los dos.  
- Ya lo sé, perdona. – suspiró ella. - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, esta vez con curiosidad al ver que se ponía su cazadora de cuero por encima de su pijama de residente.  
- Jenna nos ha dicho que nos larguemos. Eso hago. – explicó simplemente.  
- Ha dicho que no quiere vernos. – corrigió Elena.  
- En el hospital. Eso es sinónimo de que nos larguemos unas horas, hasta que se le pase el cabreo y nos vuelva a llamar o llegue la hora de la operación. Venga, vámonos. – la animó sonriendo levemente de medio lado. – Solo tenemos un historial para los dos, tienes que venir conmigo y no podemos permitirnos tener a Jenna en contra.

Damon llevaba razón así que Elena le imitó y salió del hospital con él.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

Con esa pregunta la seguridad de Damon se esfumó y se quedó parado en medio de la calle.

- Pues no sé. – dudó. – Podríamos aprovechar y comer algo también. – propuso.  
- Vale. – asintió ella. – Pero igual tenemos que ir a algún lado. ¿Dónde podemos estudiar sin que nos digan nada?

El joven observó a su alrededor, sabía que en cualquier cafetería no tendrían la tranquilidad que necesitaban ya que allí sería fácil que les interrumpieran.

- Te invitaría a mi casa pero no tengo nada de comer, ni siquiera llevaba comida hoy. – dijo Elena encogiéndose de hombros, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.  
- Podemos ir a la mía, está aquí al lado y yo sí tengo comida. – ofreció Damon pero lo que no digo fue que tenía comida porque su padre el que la preparaba y siempre hacía de más.  
- Bueno, sí quieres. – contestó Elena un poco cortada por esa invitación tan directa.  
- A mí no me importa. – respondió el joven con tranquilidad y le tendió la mano para guiarla.  
- Yo también vivo cerca eh, a un par de calles. – se defendió Elena cuando llegaron al portal del joven.  
- Yo vivo más cerca del hospital, otra razón más para venir. – rió Damon, soltándola para poder abrir.

Elena observó todo con curiosidad, el salón pulcramente colocado daba una atmósfera calidad y familiar. Damon fue a llevar la cazadora a su habitación y Elena le siguió sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él la indicó que la dejase en la cama, igual que había hecho él y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía su expediente sobre el escritorio, debajo de un grueso manual de cardiología. Se puso nervioso por tener a Elena allí y la empujó suavemente.

- Estaremos mejor en el salón. ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó intentando que no se lo notaran los nervios.  
- No. – negó Elena algo desconcertada, la idea de venir había sido de él y en ese momento no parecía muy cómodo.

Se sentaron juntos en el único sofá y abrieron por primera vez la carpeta que les había dado Jenna.

- Nos está comprando. – dijo Elena algo enfadada al recordar porqué tenían ese caso.  
- Sí. – Damon torció los labios con disgusto, él tampoco estaba cómodo con esa situación. – Pero esto es bueno y no podemos fallar. – señaló. – Tarde o temprano nos va a necesitar y tenemos que estar ahí.  
- Como si nos fuese a dejar hacer algo… - se quejó la chica.  
- Eso no lo sabemos. – contestó el joven con optimismo y le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. – Déjalo y centrémonos en esto. – dijo sacudiendo un poco la carpeta.

No les costó aprenderse hasta el último detalle del historial, lo que les llamaba la atención era la operación que debían realizar. Se trataba de una herida de bala donde la propia bala había acabado taponando una de las arterias principales, impidiendo que el paciente se desangrase y dándoles a ellos algunas horas de margen para preparar la operación gracias a un pequeño drenaje con el que controlaban la situación. Además de eso los riñones habían resultado afectados por el disparo y tenían el reto de salvarlos antes de meterle en la lista de trasplantes.

Estaban concentrados elaborando el plan de la operación, proponiendo alternativas y comentando las posibles situaciones que podían encontrar, cuando Guisseppe llegó. Le sorprendió ver las llaves de su hijo en el recibidor de la entrada pero más le sorprendió encontrarle acompañado.

- Hola chicos. – les saludó porque ellos ni se habían enterado. Siempre les pasaba eso cuando se metían en su burbuja, que se abstraían totalmente del exterior.  
- Papá. – dijo Damon sorprendido, alejándose un poco de Elena, que también se había separado al escuchar a Guisseppe.  
- Damon. – repitió Guisseppe. – Y… no me lo digas. – cortó a su hijo, que estaba a punto de hablar para presentarle a Elena. – Doctora Gillbert, ¿verdad? – preguntó sonriendo.  
- Sí. – contestó ella asombrada porque se hubiera acordado de ella. – Pero llámeme Elena.  
- Guisseppe, nada de usted ni esas cosas ¿eh? – dijo acercándose.

Se estrecharon las manos y después Guisseppe dejó un rápido beso en el dorso de su mano, haciéndola sonreír y a la vez sonrojarse un poco. Acababa de descubrir de donde había sacado Damon su carisma, era heredada de su padre, al igual que sus ojos azules solo que los del joven eran un poco más claros.

- Pensaba que tenías guardia. – le dijo después Guisseppe a Damon.  
- Técnicamente estamos de guardia… pero preparamos un caso. – explicó sin faltar mucho a la verdad.  
- Entiendo. No os molesto. – asintió el anciano. – Tampoco venía para quedarme. – se excusó.  
- ¿Te vas otra vez? – se sorprendió Damon.  
- Vendré a la tarde. ¿Te espero luego, no? – preguntó Guisseppe.  
- Supongo que sí. – contestó su hijo, pero su padre no le miraba a él sino a Elena.  
- Conozco esa cara. Sé qué quieres preguntarme algo. – la dijo amablemente.

Ella se removió incómoda porque la hubiera pillado tan rápido.

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó asombrada.  
- Era profesor. He visto esa cara de "tengo una duda y no me atrevo a preguntar" mil veces. – explicó riendo alegremente. – Dime.  
- Solo me sorprendía que se acordase… te acordases de mí. – se corrigió rápidamente al ver la cara que puso.  
- Se me dan bien los nombres y las caras. Tengo buena memoria. – respondió Guisseppe señalándose la cabeza con un dedo.

Después se disculpó con ambos y se marchó a los diez minutos.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Mi padre tiene más vida social que yo. – se quejó Damon cuando vio que Elena le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Tu padre mola. – le dijo ella, aún asombrada.  
- Bueno, tu madre tampoco está mal. – respondió él llevándose una mano al pelo.  
- Oye. – la chica le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y los dos rieron. – Aún no me he puedo creer que no supieras que Isobel es mi madre. – le dijo cuando consiguieron parar. – Si lo sabe todo el hospital.  
- Se ve que todo, todo no. – la corrigió él. – Y yo que sé, como no tenéis el mismo apellido. No soy adivino.  
- Ahora sí es todo. – Elena desvió la mirada ante sus últimas frases, ignorándolas.

El joven se dio cuenta de lo que le había recordado y se arrepintió al instante.

- Soy un bocazas. – se regañó en alto. – Lo siento Elena, no quería insinuar nada.  
- No es tu culpa Damon. – negó ella secándose una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado de espaldas a él.

Damon se sintió aún más culpable y buscó cambiar de tema como fuera.

- Vamos a comer algo. – propuso levantándose y tendiéndole la mano de nuevo.

Ahí estaba, otra vez ese gesto. Era como si Damon tuviese un sexto sentido que le indicase cual era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, como si supiese cuando ella más necesitaba apoyo y aquel gesto no resultaría extraño si no totalmente necesario. De nuevo la calidez y la seguridad, que Damon transmitía como ondas que emanase su cuerpo, la reconfortaron y la ayudaron a mantener la calma.

Cuando volvieron al hospital, Jenna les estaba esperando para comprobar lo bien que habían preparado la operación, después les dijo que les dejaría solos en el quirófano. Ella vigilaría la primera parte, la más complicada y si todo iba bien podrían continuar ellos solos. Ninguno de los dos protestó, operar sin supervisión solo estaba un palmo por debajo de ser especialista pero con aquello resultó más evidente que Jenna solo intentaba compensarles por el caso que les había robado.

Las cosas continuaron así unos días y podrían haber seguido si no fuese porque Nick empezó a sufrir crisis. El chico estaba muy débil por la enfermedad y su falta de apetito y aunque superó aquella primera crisis, la situación era crítica y Jenna volvió a reunir a Damon y a Elena para el caso.

Lo había consultado con los padres y aunque fuese peligroso, habían accedido a que le realizasen una cirugía digestiva para intentar mejorar la situación.  
Jenna había estudiado mucho todos los informes del simulador y creía que sí lo hacían rápido, podían extirpar la masa que habían visto por radiografías sin causar más daño y aquello podría ayudar al pequeño. Los padres habían accedido al tratamiento y Jenna se lo estaba explicando a sus residentes ya que los necesitaba como ayuda, más manos equivalían a más rapidez.

Después de asegurarse la colaboración de ellos sin segundas intenciones, Jenna fue a hablar con los padres para confirmarles todo. A Damon y Elena los mandó a hablar con el niño aprovechando su buena relación con él. Haley también estaba con su hermano y en todo momento los dos niños estuvieron cogidos de la mano.

La madurez de Nick impresionó a Damon, quien se dio cuenta de que en los ojos del chico, a pesar de su comprensión por la situación no había ni pizca de miedo.

- ¿Vais a hacerlo vosotros? – fue lo único que les preguntó después de un pequeño ataque de tos.  
- Ayudaremos a Jenna. – asintió Damon.  
- Bien. – dijo él, cerrando los ojos con esfuerzo.  
- ¿No quieres preguntarnos nada? – le preguntó Elena.

Nick negó sin hablar y volvió a toser, esta vez con más fuerza, tapándose la boca con la mano. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver restos de sangre en su mano.

- Damon… - le llamó con miedo, enseñándole la palma.

Inmediatamente Damon se inclinó hacia Elena.

- Llévate a la niña. – susurró en su oído.

Intuyendo que algo pasaba, Elena no discutió y se llevó a Haley fuera de la habitación, avisando también a Jenna. Mientras, en la habitación, Damon revisaba a Nick al ver que seguía tosiendo sangre cada vez con más fuerza y más cantidad. El chico le agarró del brazo para que se acercara y poder hablarle.

- No quiero sufrir… - le susurró. – No quiero máquinas.  
- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? – preguntó el joven, ligeramente intimidado por lo que le pedía.  
- Porque tú eres bueno, eres de fiar, Elena me lo dijo. – dijo Nick como pudo entre toses.

Jenna y Elena entraron en ese momento, impidiéndole contestar nada y Damon se quedó mirando a su compañera, sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir.

- Nos vamos a quirófano. – ordenó Jenna tras un rápido vistazo. – Busca a una enfermera. – le pidió a Damon, mandándole fuera.

Rápidamente organizaron la operación y se encontraron en el quirófano. Las chicas le contaron a Damon la conclusión a la que habían llegado, que algún vaso se habría roto y le llegaba algo de sangre a los pulmones.

Tenían que encontrar la hemorragia y suturar el vaso afectado, además de succionar la sangre que se había escapado. Estaban a mitad de la operación cuando las máquinas empezaron a pitar, indicando que algo iba mal. No había nada de sangre por ningún sitio y Damon tuvo un presentimiento. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Elena y supo que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. Una  
obstrucción era el problema y ellos sabían cómo resolverla, era lo único que habían conseguido aprender en el simulador.

Sabiendo que Jenna se cabrearía, le dieron todo el margen que se atrevieron y entonces intervinieron ellos, adueñándose del instrumental que necesitaban. Ante la atónita mirada de Jenna, que comprobó en vivo y en directo como habían adaptado aquella técnica de que en principio era solo para las arterias coronarias.

Concentrados y sabiendo que podían hacerlo, se hicieron los dueños del quirófano hasta que, como les había pasado tantas veces en el simulador, consiguieron resolver aquella crisis. Solo entonces se miraron y se sonrieron a través de las mascarillas.

- Mejor cerramos ya. – dijo Jenna con voz seria, descartando la parte de realizar la cirugía digestiva ese día, bastante tenían con haber conseguido arreglar el vaso sangrante.

Se aseguraron de que todo estaba en condiciones y terminaron la operación. Jenna ni los miraba cuando salieron del quirófano.

- Largaos. – les dijo quitándose la mascarilla.  
- Jenna, nosotros no…  
- Era desesperado, había que hacer algo.  
- Ahora está estable.  
- Teníamos que hacerlo.

Se intentaron justificar ellos, hablando alternativamente pero Jenna los ignoró.

- Os he dicho que os vayáis. Ya hablaré yo con los padres. – les dijo apoyándose una pared y los miró tan enfadada que salieron de allí casi corriendo.  
- La hemos liado, ¿no? – preguntó Damon por los pasillos pero aquello no necesitaba respuesta, era evidente que sí lo habían hecho.

Se cambiaron a la ropa de calle sin dirigirse la palabra y se fueron a esperar a la puerta del gabinete médico. No pensaban irse sin saber que iba a pasar. Jenna apareció cabizbaja y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- A los padres no les ha hecho ninguna gracia vuestra jugadita. Van a aprovechar que está estable para pedir el traslado. Estaréis contentos, ¿no? – les dijo nada más verles. – No os molestéis en venir mañana, tomaros el día libre y olvidar todo esto. Y por si no os queda claro, es una orden. Dejad de tentar a la suerte. – dijo pegando un portazo al entrar, dejándoles allí plantados y abatidos.

Se tomaron aquello al pie de la letra y fueron a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros que estaban tomando algo en el bar de siempre. Nada más llegar fueron a la barra y Damon pidió dos botellines dejando un billete sobre la barra.

- ¿Qué tal la operación? – preguntó Kol sonriente mientras los cuatro se apretaban más en la mesa para dejarles sitio.  
- Cállate Kol. – replicó Elena de mal humor, bebiendo a grandes tragos.

No tardó en beberse su cerveza y se levantó a por otra ronda para Damon y ella. El joven, igual de abatido que ella, también bebía ignorando a todos a su alrededor, apoyado sobre su codo.

Para Meredith, Kol, Stefan e incluso Caroline resultó evidente que algo iba muy mal y se fueron despidiendo al poco, después de que ellos se negaran a acompañarlos. De las cervezas pasaron a algo más fuerte y solo se marcharon cuando les echó el dueño del bar. Caminando con algo de dificultad por la calle, se encaminaron en la misma dirección bajo una leve y fina lluvia que apenas mojaba.

- Tu casa está por el otro lado. – señaló Elena al ver que le seguía.  
- Te acompaño, es tarde. – respondió Damon acomodándose la botella de Bourbon apenas empezada bajo el brazo.  
- Si vivo al lado Damon. – protestó ella, aunque en el fondo le había gustado ese gesto.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban delante del portal de Elena y Damon tenía verdaderos problemas para encontrar las llaves de su casa en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Era increíble la forma en que se reían de él, escondiéndose de esa manera.

- ¿Quieres subir y las buscas arriba? – propuso Elena apoyada contra el marco de la puerta y divertida porque fuera incapaz de encontrar sus llaves.

Él iba a negarse pero para completar el día que llevaban, la lluvia empezó a arreciar más y se levantó algo de viento.

- Sí, gracias. – aceptó apresurándose a entrar en el portal. Quería sacar sus llaves para no hacer ruido luego y no despertar a su padre, que seguro q dormía.

Elena aprovechó para robarle la botella mientras él buscaba y sacó un vaso para servirse otro trago.

- Eso es mío. – señaló Damon alzando las cejas.  
- Bien. – Elena terminó de echar los hielos y deslizó el vaso hacia él sobre la encimera.

Después sirvió otro igual para ella y fue hacia el salón con la botella, dejando su chaqueta colgada de la silla.

- Se va a poner a diluviar, espérate y tómate la última. – le dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Damon fue a mirar por la ventana del salón con el vaso en la mano y vio lo mucho que llovía ya. Se quitó la cazadora y fue a sentarse junto a Elena, compartiendo sus penas con ella como llevaba haciendo desde que habían salido del hospital.

Después de la tormenta llegó la calma y después de la noche de lluvia, el día siguiente amaneció completamente radiante, con el sol luciendo con fuerza. Las persianas habían quedado subidas la noche anterior, olvidadas en medio del alcohol y de la música. En el salón estaban los restos de la fiesta: la música que seguía sonando apenas sin volumen, la botella vacía de Bourbon y los vasos en los que el hielo se había derretido mezclándose con el último sorbo de whisky sobre la mesita de café y ropa por los sillones y el suelo para completar la escena.

El rastro de ropa llevaba hasta la habitación principal, iluminada por el sol cuyos rayos caían juguetonamente sobre la cama. Elena se despertó por el calor que sentía en la mitad de la cara que tenía hacia arriba. Inmediatamente la atormentó el dolor de cabeza y sintió náuseas.

Con el estómago completamente revuelto y con la cabeza totalmente aturdida, se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la arcada y corrió hacia el baño intentando llegar a tiempo, por lo que no se fijó en la suave camisa masculina que llevaba como pijama. Ni en el otro cuerpo que estaba medio atravesado en la cama, los mismos rayos de sol que la habían despertado a ella caían directamente sobre la espalda de Damon, que dormía plácidamente con una mano bajo la mejilla y la sábana a la altura de las caderas, revelando su torso desnudo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí vengo con vuestro capi, a petición de Maria he probado una cosa nueva con los FB. Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, espero que esté bien  
Código para el capi (como en los extrañitos): cursiva - recuerdo de Elena; negrita - recuerdo de Damon; subrayado - FB en general de los de siempre.  
Espero que os guste;)**

**Capítulo 13**

El frío de los azulejos bajo sus piernas desnudas ayudó a Elena a despejarse un poco. Consiguió reprimir las náuseas y se levantó cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a vomitar. Se sentía fatal y se llevó una mano a la frente. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y lo único que sabía era que se había pasado con el alcohol.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y al apoyarse en el lavabo se dio cuenta de que también se había mojado las mangas remangadas para que le quedaran bien de la camisa negra que llevaba. "¿Qué camisa negra?" pensó alarmada, mirándose en el espejo. Así descubrió que aparte de aquella camisa que no era suya, solo llevaba puestas unas bragas azul celeste. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco desde que había llegado a casa la noche anterior.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse tomado la última copa con Damon porque estaba lloviendo mucho.

_- Vaya mierda de día. – murmuró el joven mientras bebía whisky.  
- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. – repliqué con ironía._

_La mirada de Damon fue dura y apoyando una rodilla en el sillón, se inclinó hacia mí._

_- No estoy de humor Elena. – me aseguró sin llegar a tocarme._

_Bufé y apoyé las manos en su camisa negra para empujarle a su sitio._

_- Yo tampoco, así que guárdate las bromitas. – le advertí._

_Le observé de reojo mientras volvía a beber. Era la primera vez que bebía Bourbon y aquello era fuerte, quizá demasiado fuerte pero no me importaba, solo quería olvidar y salir de mi mundo por un rato. Sin embargo Damon debía de estar acostumbrado, bebía aquello como si fuese agua, de hecho él había sido quien había elegido el Bourbon, yo hubiera preferido el vodka._

_De repente me miró y bajé la cabeza hasta mi vaso al instante. Bebí un gran trago para disimular e intenté no demostrar el picor en mi garganta. Un sonido de música llamó mi atención y vi a Damon de pie con el mando de la televisión que acababa de poner en la mano._

_La verdad es que estaba impresionante vestido completamente de negro. Las botas, los vaqueros, la camisa… incluso su pelo, todo era negro y eso hacía que sus ojos azules resaltasen aún más en su rostro._

_- ¿Vamos a animar esto un poco, no? Parece un funeral. – dijo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

Ese recuerdo le trajo la respuesta, esa era la camisa que Damon llevaba la noche anterior y Elena salió corriendo del baño, con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en su habitación.

- No, no, no… - susurró al verle en su cama.

Retiró la sábana rezando interiormente pero tal y como temía, Damon estaba prácticamente desnudo, llevando solo unos bóxers negros. "Tenían que ser negros" pensó mientras retrocedía. Se chocó con la pared y se dejó caer al suelo de culo.

Damon se movió molesto por los ruidos y se giró hacia ella en la cama, abrió un ojo para ver quien le estaba atormentando a esas horas y se encontró con la mirada asustada de Elena, lo que le hizo incorporarse de golpe.

Ese movimiento le descolocó y le mareó, obligándole a apoyar una mano en el colchón. Falló al apoyarse y acabó cayendo al suelo, mareado y con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Flexionó las rodillas y ocultó la cabeza entre ellas para recomponerse un poco. No recordaba nada desde el momento en que se sentó a tomar la última con Elena… ¿o sí lo recordaba?

**- Vaya mierda de día. – murmuré abatido.**

**No estaba seguro al 100% pero posiblemente ese era el peor día de mi carrera. Nunca me habían quitado un caso por hacer lo correcto y salvar la vida del paciente. Dejé de beber al darme cuenta de que me había bebido la mitad del vaso sin darme cuenta.**

**- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. – la voz de Elena me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome mirarla de golpe.**

**Me incliné hacia ella apoyando una rodilla en el sillón, molesto porque pensase que era la única a la que aquello le fastidiaba.**

**- No estoy de humor Elena. – le aseguré fulminándola con la mirada.**

**Ella no contestó, solo apoyó las manos en mi pecho y me empujó. No opuse ninguna resistencia porque no tenía intención de discutir.**

**- Yo tampoco, así que guárdate las bromitas. – respondió y yo volví a mi vaso.**

**La atmósfera entre nosotros era deprimente, al parecer lo único que podíamos hacer era beber y aquello podía hacerlo en mi casa. La lluvia no era lo único por lo que me había quedado, tampoco me apetecía estar solo y sabía que Elena, a diferencia de nuestros compañeros, me entendía. No necesitaba darle explicaciones y eso me hacía sentir cómodo.**

**Miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que me miraba, por eso me giré abiertamente y ella se interesó de repente en su bebida. La pequeña curva de sus labios al beber me hizo sonreír ligeramente, se notaba que no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber aquello pero ahí estaba, bebiendo conmigo, que por cierto, tampoco era la mejor compañía del mundo.**

**Después de todo ella conocía al niño desde mucho antes que yo y ya le había salvado la vida antes, tenía que hacer algo para animarla un poco. Me levanté y cogí el primer mando que pillé, tuve suerte y encendí la televisión.**

**- ¿Vamos a animar esto un poco, no? Parece un funeral. – propuse con la intención de poner algo de música que relajara el ambiente cuando estuve seguro de que me miraba.**

- No me jodas… - murmuró entre sus piernas. No podía haberse acostado con Elena, no podía haber cometido mayor error que ese.

Escuchó ruidos a su espalda pero no hizo ningún intento de levantarse, se encontraba demasiado mal físicamente y mentalmente como para hacer ningún movimiento. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí pero cuando se levantó estaba solo en la habitación.

Caminó apoyándose en la pared del pasillo y cuando llegó al punto en que éste se bifurcaba, no supo donde ir. Enfrente de él estaba el salón y vio sus pantalones colgados del respaldo de una silla. Se apresuró a ponérselos mientras analizaba la escena como pudo. La música ya no sonaba pero no era necesario ser un lince para entender lo que había pasado allí ya que Elena no se había molestado en recoger nada.

Sintiéndose más cómodo al llevar puestos sus vaqueros y con las botas en la mano, tomó la otra dirección del pasillo, llegando a la cocina. Elena estaba sentada a un lateral de la mesa que había allí. Daba la espalda a la puerta y no le vio llegar, pero aún así lo supo.

- Dime que te acuerdas de algo. – prácticamente suplicó.  
- Dime que te acuerdas tú. – contestó él.

Vio otra silla en el extremo opuesto y fue a sentarse en ella. Elena sostenía un vaso de zumo entre las manos y levantó la mirada cuando se sentó. Damon fue incapaz de interpretar su mirada y acabó observando a su alrededor. Extendió la mano para coger la cajita que vio a su lado, pegada a la pared.

- ¿No tienes una aspirina? – preguntó al ver que era Paracetamol.  
- Solo Gelocatil. Lo siento. – se excusó ella. – Si lo quieres te lo doy.  
- No puedo tomarlo… y lo sabes. – dijo Damon ocultando la cabeza entre sus manos.  
- Dime qué te acuerdas. – volvió a repetir Elena.  
- Solo de haber puesto música, después estoy en blanco. – contestó a través de sus manos. - ¿Y tú?  
- Yo más bien diría negro. – dijo la chica y también se dejó caer sobre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así, descansando en silencio y sin saber que decirse, hasta que un perro empezó a ladrar en el edificio y Damon hizo un gesto de dolor tapándose los oídos. Elena se apiadó de él y le pasó el vaso de zumo.

- Puede que te ayude. – dijo como explicación mientras se levantaba a coger otro.

Damon la miró de reojo, estaba descalza y como única prenda seguía llevando su camisa. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró al ver el inicio de sus largas piernas cuando se puso de puntillas. Eso hacía más difícil ignorar lo que se suponía que había pasado esa noche entre ellos.

Bebió un poco del zumo antes de darse cuenta de que era el mismo vaso que tenía Elena antes, se detuvo unos segundos pero si se habían acostado seguramente habrían hecho cosas peores que compartir un vaso de zumo. Siguió bebiendo sintiendo algo mejor a medida que refrescaba su garganta reseca y el zumo era lo suficientemente ligero como para no caerle mal al estómago.

- Debería irme. – dijo el joven, poniéndose en pie cuando fue incapaz de seguir soportando la incomodidad y la tensión del ambiente.

Por toda respuesta, Elena se levantó corriendo y fue a mirar por la mirilla de la puerta principal. Extrañado, Damon se calzó las botas y volvió al salón a por su cazadora. La chica seguía observando que no hubiera nadie en el rellano y abrió rápidamente la puerta al escuchar sus pasos.

- No hay peligro, vete corre. – dijo apartándose.

Él señaló su camisa y Elena empezó a desabrochársela para devolvérsela sin recordar que estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo la tela, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sacarle de allí sin que le viera nadie. Damon tragó saliva al distinguir el inicio de sus pechos y ella se paró de golpe al notar su piel desnuda.

- Déjalo, si solo es una camisa. – el joven prácticamente salió disparado poniéndose la cazadora sobre su torso desnudo.

Elena apoyó la frente contra el marco de la puerta, suspirando de alivio. Lo único bueno era que al menos su madre, que también era su vecina de enfrente, no se había enterado de que había pasado la noche con Damon. Cerró la puerta y decidió aprovechar su día libre intentando aclararse mientras se recuperaba de la resaca.

El reencuentro en el hospital fue la perfecta definición de la incomodidad, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos, se esforzaban más por fingir que no pasaba absolutamente nada que en trabajar.

Jenna se lo pasó todo, disculpándoles por estar afectados por el caso de Nick, algo que entendía perfectamente. Después de todo sus fallos eran pequeñas distracciones que ella se apresuraba a corregir y una ligera tardanza al contestar que solo notaba porque estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con ellos.

Tampoco podían estar a solas en ningún lado, solo se aguantaban en presencia de más gente pero ni todo el disimulo del mundo podía ocultar que algo pasaba. Especialmente para Meredith, que era amiga de los dos y estaba algo mosca con su comportamiento.

Un par de días después de reincorporarse, cuando por primera vez coincidieron Damon y Elena solos en la sala. Damon, que normalmente se demoraba mucho al cambiarse, ese día lo hizo más rápido que nunca, sin ni siquiera notar que Meredith había entrado. Y huyó después de un pequeño saludo general.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Damon? Está rarísimo. – preguntó Meredith, aún extrañada por la huida del joven.  
- Creo que nos hemos acostado. – murmuró Elena, sin darse cuenta de que expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
- ¿Qué habéis qué?  
- Mierda… - se lamentó Elena al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga.

Como esperaba, el interrogatorio no tardó en llegar mientras se cambiaban de ropa.

- Ya te dije que te gustaba. – le recordó sonriente. - ¿Y qué es eso de creo?  
- Estábamos borrachos Mer, no me acuerdo de casi nada y desde mi último recuerdo al momento de despertarme con él casi desnudo en mi cama… hay mucha noche. – explicó Elena rápidamente, intentando librarse de ella y a la vez excusarse a sí misma.  
- Esto es genial. – dijo Meredith ganándose una dura mirada de su amiga. – Oye, ¿y el tatuaje? ¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa.  
- ¿No te he dicho que no me acuerdo, Mer?  
- ¿Y él qué piensa? – preguntó intentándolo de otra forma.  
- Tampoco se acuerda, pero estaba bastante claro. Él en calzoncillos en mi cama y yo con su camisa. Tengo prisa Mer.  
- No pienses que te vas a librar. – le gritó Meredith mientras ella desaparecía en el pasillo. – Si no te acuerdas ya te ayudaré yo a que lo hagas.

No era solo a ella a quien pretendía presionar, se acercó a Damon cuando le vio sacando algo de la máquina.

- ¡Bu! – le asustó echándose sobre su espalda y él dio un brinco.  
- Muy graciosa. – dijo muy serio, con una mano en el pecho. - ¿Quieres algo? Te invito.  
- No, gracias. ¿Me vas a contar lo qué te pasa? Llevas un par de días muy raro.  
- Es el caso de Nick, seguro que Elena te lo ha contado. – respondió algo esquivo después de mucho dudar.  
- Sí. ¿Jenna sigue sin querer deciros nada? – le preguntó a pesar de saber que eso no era todo.  
- Sí. – contestó triste. Lo primero que había hecho al volver fue buscar a Jenna para contarle lo que Nick le había pedido antes de la operación y ella le había prometido que se lo diría tanto como a los padres como a los médicos que le llevaban ahora. Pero no le había querido decir en que hospital estaba ni darle ningún detalle.  
- No te preocupes. – sin saber muy bien que decir, Meredith intentó animarle pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
- No me apetece mucho hablar, Mer. – dijo sonriendo levemente de medio lado y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de irse, una vez estuvo fuera de su vista se dirigió hacia su refugio.

Damon había corrido a ocultarse en la azotea, sentado frente a la puerta podía controlar si venía alguien. Por un momento había estado a punto de confesarle todo a Meredith pero por muy amiga de él que fuese, seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Elena. Llevaba ya unos días comiéndose la cabeza y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Vigilando que nadie le pillase, llamó a su mejor amigo aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó su amigo con voz adormilada.  
- Dios, Ric. – suspiró aliviado.  
- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Tú sabes la hora que es? – protestó Alaric, estirándose en la cama.  
- Tengo un problema colega. ¿Me oyes bien? – preguntó porque había puesto el móvil en manos libres entre sus piernas para hablar más cómodo.  
- Perfectamente. ¿Qué has hecho colega?  
- Creo que me he acostado con Elena. – confesó y escuchó un ruido al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Ric? – preguntó preocupado.  
- Sí, sí, no ha sido nada. – disimuló Alaric, levantándose del suelo. - ¿Y cuál es el problema? Sí te gusta. Oye, ¿has dicho creo? – preguntó al repasar sus palabras.  
- Es que no me acuerdo… ese es el problema. Tuvimos un mal día y nos emborrachamos juntos. Nos echaron del bar, subimos a su casa y también nos pusimos a beber. Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en su cama con ella mirándome como si hubiera visto un fantasma. – explicó.  
- Pero pudisteis simplemente dormir, no tuvo porqué pasar nada. – dijo Alaric aunque no se lo creía ni él.  
- ¿En calzoncillos? Que ella durmió con mi camisa y luego no me la devolvió porque le faltaba ropa debajo. – negó Damon.  
- Dame un minuto, que voy a hacerme un café. Y ahora me explicas detalladamente. – le pidió su amigo.  
- Pero sí no me acuerdo. – protestó Damon.  
- ¿Y para que me llamas entonces? Vamos a repasarlo y veras como recuerdas algo. – le aseguró Alaric muy convencido. – Venga, empieza a detallar.

No muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, Damon le contó a Alaric todo aquello de lo que se acordaba.

- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en la música. – le pidió su amigo cuando terminó. – Intenta concentrarte en lo último que hacíais, a ver si te viene algo.

Sintiéndose como un idiota, el joven lo hizo y ya estaba protestando cuando tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

- Nos quedamos sin tele por la tormenta… - recordó tapándose la cara con las manos.

**- Genial, ¿algo más? – se quejó Elena cuando la pantalla se quedó repentinamente en negro.**

**Me levanté y miré por la ventana, apartando un poco las cortinas. Llovía con fuerza formando una especie de cortina y un gran río de agua se deslizaba por la calle. Al parecer iba a tener difícil irme de allí, la miré de reojo y me pregunté qué le parecería que me quedara allí.**

**Ella no se dio ni cuenta, seguía intentando encontrar algún canal que se viera pero con la que estaba cayendo fuera, era misión imposible. Removiendo mi vaso de whisky, me paseé por el salón buscando otra forma de entretenernos. La última hora la habíamos pasando viendo videoclips y burlándonos de ellos y las canciones, pero la tormenta también nos había privado de aquello.**

**Había muchas fotos por las estanterías pero también había algunos huecos, no necesité preguntar para saber el porqué. Su padre era el único que no salía en ninguna y me sentí de nuevo culpable por aquello. Dejé la foto que tenía en la mano en su lugar y entonces volví a ver aquella tristeza en sus ojos.**

**Cerré los ojos maldiciéndome a mí mismo por mi debilidad y casi corrí a encender una minicadena que había visto antes. Pero como todo en ese maldito día, tampoco acerté con aquello. Di un gran trago de bourbon antes de soltar el vaso sobre la mesa y me senté a su lado.**

**- ¿Qué he hecho? – pregunté cogiéndola suavemente por las mejillas y empecé a secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Sorprendentemente me dejó hacer y eso no me tranquilizó nada, señal de que no debía de estar muy bien.**  
**- No, no es cosa tuya… Ese CD… mi novio… pensé que lo había tirado… - respondió a ella a trompicones, no sé si por el alcohol o por los recuerdos que le había despertado sin querer.**  
**- Mira Elena, tu novio era un gilipollas. – le solté directamente y ella se quedó congelada, mirándome fijamente. El alcohol había desactivado el filtro que conectaba mi cerebro con mi lengua y seguía hablando sin control. - Y eso es lo más suave que se me ocurre para alguien que se largó cuando tenía todo aquí. No sé qué más pudiera querer que no tuviera ya. – y ahí ya pude detenerme de golpe.**

**Me quedé asimilando mi inoportuna declaración cuando ella volvió a descolocarme cuando se apoyó contra una de mis manos.**

**- Gracias. – murmuró con los ojos cerrados y no pude evitar sonreír al ver que había conseguido animarla.**  
**- No es nada. Ya sabes que entiendo de esas cosas. – respondí triste al acordarme del engaño de Kath.**  
**- Podríamos mandarlos a los dos al mismo club de gilipollas o más. – dijo sorprendiéndome. - Es lo que hay que ser para engañar a la persona que supuestamente quieres.**  
**- Somos mejores que ellos, no podemos dejar que nos hundan incluso a kilómetros de distancia. No lo merecen. – dije poniéndome en pie y le tendí la mano como un perfecto caballero. – Ven.**

**Elena miró mi mano y después la cogió, con cuidado rodeamos la mesa. Con mi mano libre subí el volumen de la minicadena y empecé a moverme, arrastrándola conmigo. Al principio se resistió pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder y para cuando acabó la canción, la tenía bailando conmigo con el vaso en la mano.**

- Mucho mejor así. – sonreía al notar que ella también lo hacía y después rellené nuestros vasos.

Alaric no podía evitar reírse al otro lado de la línea.

- Si es que siempre has sabido como reconfortar a una chica, colega. Así no me extraña que acabarais en la cama. ¿También le dijiste lo guapa y especial que es? – preguntó divertido.  
- Vete a la mierda, colega. – se enfadó Damon. – No te lo cuento para que te burles.  
- No, me lo cuentas porque soy al único al que se lo puedes contar.  
- Cállate. – le cortó Damon al ver que la puerta empezaba a abrirse y tapó el altavoz del móvil con la mano.

Desvió la vista al ver a Elena, por lo que no vio que la incomodidad era mutua.

- Jenna nos llama. – le avisó.  
- Voy. – Damon se apresuró a levantarse. – Oye, ya te llamo luego Ric. – se despidió de su amigo.  
- Pero me llamas ¿eh? – fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir. – Que me quiero enterar de todo. – rió bebiéndose el último sorbo de café. – Siempre me pierdo lo mejor. – se quejó en voz alta.

Tuvieron que trabajar el resto del día juntos, incluida una operación de la que salieron algo más tarde de lo que deberían. Más aliviados que nunca, se cambiaron y salieron disparados hacia sus casas. O al menos Damon, porque Meredith interceptó a su amiga en la salida y la obligó a ir tomar algo mientras investigaban aquella noche.

Nada más entrar la cara de Elena se transformó, aquella canción le acababa de traer algunos recuerdos.

- Ya queda muy poco, enseguida la cambian. – intentó animarla Meredith con cara de circunstancias.  
- No lo entiendes Mer.  
- Sí, ya lo sé, Matt… la canción. – se disculpó ella.  
- No, Matt no. Damon. – afirmó, con tanta seguridad que Meredith la arrastró hasta una mesa libre.  
- Cuéntamelo. – la exigió.  
- La tormenta nos dejó sin tele y Damon puso música…

_- Genial, ¿algo más? – me quejé cuando el televisor se quedó sin señal._

_Damon se levantó para confirmar lo que era obvio, fuera debía de estar cayendo la tormenta del siglo. Después se dedicó a cotillear mi salón mientras yo intentaba encontrar algo en la televisión, cualquier cosa. Me conformaba con lo que fuese, si total llevábamos una hora riéndonos de los cada vez más absurdos videoclips que echaban en la televisión._

_No tardé en rendirme y entonces me concentré en mi vaso de Bourbon, al final le estaba encontrando el gusto. Ya me había acostumbrado y no lo encontraba tan malo como al principio, ya hasta me gustaba… como Damon. "Uff, eso ha tenido que ser producto del alcohol." pensé moviendo la cabeza y volviendo a beber._

_En ese momento escuché música y vi a Damon de pie junto a la minicadena que acaba de encender. Y yo acababa de descubrir donde estaba el último CD de los que me había grabado Matt. No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran al recordarlo._

_- ¿Qué he hecho? – Damon se había sentado de nuevo a mi lado y ahora tenía sus manos en mis mejillas. Parecía hasta preocupado mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Se sentía tan bien que fui incapaz de alejarle, además no era culpa suya._  
_- No, no es cosa tuya… Ese CD… mi novio… pensé que lo había tirado… - intenté explicarle como pude._  
_- Mira Elena, tu novio era un gilipollas. – me dijo tan convencido que hasta consiguió detener mi llanto. Busqué en el azul de su mirada y solo pude encontrar sinceridad. – Y eso es lo más suave que se me ocurre para alguien que se largó cuando tenía todo aquí. No sé qué más pudiera querer que no tuviera ya. – me costó contener la risa ante su expresión, pero conseguí dominarme._

_Casi parecía más confundido él que yo y no pude reprimir el impulso de ladear la cabeza y apoyarme contra una de sus manos que aún seguían en mis mejillas._

_- Gracias. – murmuré con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo al máximo la calidez de su piel._  
_- No es nada. Ya sabes que entiendo de esas cosas. – contestó y se entristeció al instante._  
_- Podríamos mandarlos a los dos al mismo club de gilipollas o más. – ahora fue mi turno de intentar animarle y se notó que aquello le sorprendió. - Es lo que hay que ser para engañar a la persona que supuestamente quieres._  
_- Somos mejores que ellos, no podemos dejar que nos hundan incluso a kilómetros de distancia. No lo merecen. – se levantó y me tendió la mano derecha inclinándose levemente hacia mí, como si hubiera vuelto a saltar la alarma que le indicaba que era el momento perfecto para hacer ese gesto. – Ven._

_De su mano, dejé que me guiara y rodeamos la mesa. Él subió el volumen y empezó a bailar, tirando de mí. Intenté soltarme y negarme, pero él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, apretándome la mano con más fuerza. "¿Por qué no?" pensé y me uní a su baile con cuidado de no derramar mi preciado bourbon._

_- Mucho mejor así. – me sonrió Damon y me di cuenta de que yo también sonreía._

_Mi vaso estaba vacío pero Damon se me adelantó y rellenó también el suyo, después seguimos bailando a lo nuestro._

- Esto es genial Elena. – sonrió Meredith cuando acabó de escucharlo todo.  
- A mí no me hace ninguna gracia Mer. – contestó Elena, concentrándose en su taza de café para no tener que mirarla.  
- ¿Por qué no? Si no es nada malo, Damon está buenísimo y es muy bueno. Es un partidazo y es normal que te guste. Y tú le gustas a él, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

Elena ignoró a su amiga, que estaba ilusionadísima con aquello y hablaba sin parar.

- Solo fue sexo Mer. – la cortó en seco cuando se cansó. – Estoy cansada, me voy ya a casa. Te invito. – dijo levantándose y dejando el dinero en la mesa.  
- Si solo fuese sexo no tendrías ningún problema en mirar a Damon, habéis retrocedido hasta cuando casi no os soportabais. – le dijo Meredith, siguiéndola. – Además eso de solo sexo no va contigo, sino no habrías esperado tanto desde que Matt se fue. ¡Elena!  
- Adiós Meredith. – con un gesto, Elena se despidió de su amiga y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Aquella noche, antes de acostarse, Elena estaba terminando de tender la ropa cuando tuvo de nuevo aquella camisa negra en sus manos. Había huido de ella igual que había hecho con su dueño, dejándola abandonada en el fondo de la lavadora.

No recordaba como había acabado ella con la camisa pero al sentir la suavidad de la tela entre sus dedos, recordó como Damon se la había quitado…

_Gracias a la música el alcohol nos entraba con más facilidad, apenas quedaban dos palmos de la botella y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta._

_- Oye, pues no lo haces mal. – le concedí riendo._  
_- No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – presumió subiéndose el cuello de la camisa._  
_- Fantasma. – protesté._  
_- ¿No me crees? – preguntó desafiándome con la mirada. – Confías demasiado en ti misma, puedo superarte en lo que quiera Elenita. – añadió sonriendo de medio lado y me dio un golpecito en la nariz._

_Se rió alegremente mientras se terminaba el contenido de su vaso. No habíamos dejado de bailar en ningún momento y, por mi parte, al menos me estaba divirtiendo. También ayudaba que Damon no parase de hacer gestos y muecas cada vez que nuestras miradas coincidían. La verdad era que tenía que darle las gracias por todo lo que hacía, aquella noche habría sido un desastre mucho mayor de no estar él._

_- De hecho, se me ocurre algo. – el brillo pícaro de su mirada y esa sonrisa de diablillo bueno me dieron un mal presentimiento. Seguro que era una de sus locas ideas. – Y te aseguro que en esto no me ganas, aunque estaré encantado de que me lo demuestres._

_Diez segundos, el tiempo que Damon tardó en decir esa frase y en demostrarme que no se equivocaba. Con algo de dificultad dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y me soltó para quedarse a un par de pasos de distancia._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunté sin comprender y él me chistó llevándose un dedo a los labios._

_Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, solo escuchando la música y entonces él empezó a bailar. Lento, sexual, perfectamente acompasado con la música, Damon deslizó las manos juguetonamente por su pecho, subiendo desde su abdomen y acabando acariciándose los labios suavemente con sus dedos._

_Menos mal que Damon tenía los ojos cerrados mientras bailaba, así no podría ver la cara de tonta que seguro que tenía. Lo siguiente que hizo fue humedecerse los labios lentamente con la punta de la lengua a la vez que se desabrochaba el segundo botón de la camisa, ya que el primero se lo había quitado hace mucho, haciéndome dudar entre donde mirar._

_- Sí… - susurró con voz grave y al quitar la vista de su pecho, me dio cuenta de que sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mí._

_Enrojecí al ver que había notado mis dudas y él siguió con su tarea de torturarme al desabrocharse los botones lentamente, dejando cada vez más cantidad de su piel expuesta. La sonrisa que tenía cuando terminó era una que no había visto nunca. Lobuna, peligrosa, seductora, embriagante… Para terminar su numerito, Damon dio unos pasos hacia mí contoneando sus caderas de lado a lado y después echó los hombros hacia atrás. La camisa cayó pero él la sujetó en el último momento con una mano._

_- ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó guiñándome un ojo._

_Mi orgullo no me permitió contestarle pero debió de leer la respuesta en mi cara porque se rió poniéndome los pelos de punta, de forma muy placentera._

_- Pues… o me dejas ganar o es tu turno. – dijo acercándose hasta casi rozar su nariz con la mía._

_Sacudí la cabeza para salir de mi aturdimiento. Jamás le dejaría ganarme a nada y ahora mismo tenía demasiado calor, quitarme algo de ropa no me vendría mal._

_- Eso se tira al público. – le regañé al ver que se ponía la camisa otra vez._

_Con esa sonrisa inocente de nuevo, me la tiró sin inmutarse._

_- Tú eres mi público. – se defendió y se cruzó de brazos. – Bueno que, ¿gano o te toca?_

_Tiré la camisa hacia atrás y me aseguré de mirar su azul antes de empezar. Llevaba una rebeca y una camiseta, no era tan impresionante con una camisa pero ya me las apañaría para impresionarle._

_En ese momento me sentí una niña comparada con él, Damon lo había hecho perfectamente y yo notaba como me temblaban las manos mientras me movía intentando seguir el ritmo. Era el primer strip tease de mi vida y a juzgar por la mirada de Damon, no lo debía de estar haciendo tan mal._

_Él sonreía cuando le lancé la camiseta pero no conseguía quitarme del todo la sensación de derrota y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de ganarme. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando me desabroché el botón de los vaqueros._

_- Voy a ganarte. – le aseguré mucho más contenta conmigo misma._

- Mierda… - dijo y salió corriendo a ocultarse en su cama.

La noche tampoco fue fácil para Damon, acosado por los recuerdos que había recuperado y dividido entre el querer saber y a la vez no. Bostezaba mientras cerraba su taquilla cuando sintió un leve golpecito en tu hombro.

- Esto es tuyo. – le dijo tendiéndole una bolsa.

Confundido, el joven la tomó y miró dentro, encontrando su camisa negra de aquella noche y verla le trajo un nuevo recuerdo.

**Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos bailando y bebiendo pero al menos me estaba divirtiendo y a juzgar por la forma en que Elena me seguía el ritmo, ella también. La verdad es que me sorprendí, me había parecido mucho más sosa en el pasado pero me estaba demostrando que me equivocaba.**

**- Oye, pues no lo haces mal. – me dijo riéndose.**  
**- No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – orgulloso de mí mismo y mis habilidades, me subí el cuello de la camisa.**  
**- Fantasma.**  
**- ¿No me crees? – pregunté mirándola fijamente. – Confías demasiado en ti misma, puedo superarte en lo que quiera Elenita. – se me escapó una sonrisa de medio lado, le di un leve toque en la nariz con mi índice y me reí mientras apuraba el contenido de mi vaso, imitando sus movimientos. - De hecho, se me ocurre algo. – volví a sonreír mientras me lo imaginaba. – Y te aseguro que en esto no me ganas, aunque estaré encantado de que me lo demuestres.**

**Me dolió soltarla pero tenía que hacerlo, además dejé mi vaso vacío en la mesa.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me preguntó y respondí llevándome un dedo a los labios, en el gesto universal de silencio.**

**Cerré los ojos para concentrarme, necesitaba escuchar bien la música y, sobre todo, concentrarme para no fallar por culpa del alcohol. No me perdonaría a mí mismo quedar en ridículo delante de ella.**

**Esperé hasta el comienzo de la canción y entonces comencé con mi espectáculo. Los movimientos me salieron automáticos a pesar de que hacía mucho que no lo hacía ni lo practicaba.**

**Al humedecerme los labios noté la forma en que me miraba, me estaba devorando y siguió el movimiento de mis manos cuando me desabroché un botón de la camisa.**

**- Sí… - susurré sintiendo que se encendía algo dentro de mí y los siguientes botones que me desabroché fueron casi más para aliviarme a mí mismo que por seguir con el baile.**

**Algo inútil porque la visión de Elena contemplándome fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras me desnudaba, estaba empezando a hacerme perder lo poco que me quedaba de cordura, si es que para entonces me quedaba algo.**

**Cuando ya no me quedaron botones con los que entretenerme, me acerqué provocativamente a ella. Podría jurar que hasta desprendía calor de lo roja que estaba y yo tenía como impresa en mi rostro la sonrisa, no podría quitarla aunque lo intentara. Cuando estuve justo enfrente me quité la camisa con los hombros y la atrapé antes de que cayera al suelo.**

**- ¿Te ha gustado? – le guiñé el ojo esperando su reacción, una parte de mí que normalmente se mantenía oculta deseaba que me dijera que le había gustado.**

**Me reí por mis propios y descontrolados pensamientos y la desafíe.**

**- Pues… o me dejas ganar o es tu turno. – dije apelando a su espíritu competitivo, tan grande como el mío.**

**Elena movió la cabeza y vi la decisión en su mirada, empecé a ponerme la camisa preparándome para disfrutar cuando ella me detuvo.**

**- Eso se tira al público. – me regañó y yo sonreí a la vez que se la tiraba a ella.**  
**- Tú eres mi público. – me crucé de brazos ladeando la cabeza. – Bueno que, ¿gano o te toca?**

**Ella se deshizo de mi camisa y me miró a los ojos antes de empezar a moverse. Era más torpe que yo y dudaba bastante en sus movimientos, pero el desafío y la decisión con que lo hacía bastaban… o por lo menos a mí me compensaba. No se trataba de nada que no hubiese visto antes en la sala mientras nos cambiábamos pero el contexto no era él mismo ni me reacción tampoco.**

**Pero lo que terminó de rematarme fue que cuando terminó de quitarse la camiseta, la cual me tiró, se llevó las manos a los vaqueros, desabrochando el botón.**

**- Voy a ganarte. – me aseguró.**

- No tenías que haberte molestado. – le dijo cuando se recuperó.  
- Pero es tuya, no iba a quedármela. – para variar, como en los últimos días, Elena ni le miró mientras cogía un uniforme.  
- Gracias Elena. – Damon guardó la bolsa en su mochila y salió de la sala.

Aún iba por el pasillo mientras marcaba el número de Alaric, necesitaba contarle lo que acababa de descubrir… o de recordar, según se mire.  
Corrió los últimos tramos de escalera hasta la azotea y se dejó caer con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

- No te lo vas a creer colega. – le dijo, empezando a contarle desesperadamente.

Elena fue cambiándose con lentitud, aprovechando que se había quedado sola pero su tranquilidad duró hasta que Meredith entró en la sala. Ella venía de los quirófanos y buscaba un descanso que Elena no iba a darle.

- No te vas a creer lo que hizo Damon. – le dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

La arrastró a uno de los sofás antes de empezar a contarle.

- Déjame adivinar, se bebió un chupito de tus labios. – dijo Meredith divertida.  
- No. – negó rotundamente aunque tuvo que rectificar. – Bueno no lo sé, aún sigo teniendo huecos en blanco. Me hizo un strip tease. – le confesó y su amiga se tapó la boca con la mano con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. – Y yo se lo devolví. – y se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
- Espera a ver si me entero. ¿Os emborrachasteis, desconectasteis bailando y para rematarlo os pusisteis a haceros strip teases el uno al otro? – resumió Meredith conteniendo la risa como pudo.  
- Es que me retó. – se defendió Elena aún sin mirarla.  
- Elena, yo que tú me lo plantearía. Damon acaba de demostrar que te conoce bien, es un buen partido. – dijo soltando una risita al final. – No me extraña que acabaseis en la cama después de eso, si era lo más normal.  
- No nos fuimos a la cama después Mer, aún seguimos.

_Me reí al ver el desconcierto de Damon y me sentí ganadora mientras me quitaba los vaqueros contoneándome._

_- Me subestimas Elenita. – me dijo poniendo de nuevo aquella sonrisa y empezó a desabrocharse también los vaqueros._  
_- Copiota. – me quejé, sin dejar de moverme._  
_- No perdona, yo soy el maestro en esto, tú eres solo la alumna. – se burló bajándose la cremallera con un golpe seco y entonces se quedó parado._  
_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes un problemita por ahí abajo? – dije riéndome a carcajadas._  
_- Solo es una reacción natural del cuerpo ante una mujer guapa._

_En vez de seguir, se agachó para quitarse las botas y los calcetines. Sonreía mientras se levantaba sin dejar de bailar._

_- Tú si que vas a tener un problemita abajo. – dijo señalando mis pantalones que ya iban por las rodillas._

_Le ignoré con un gesto y seguí a lo mío, llevándome las manos a la cabeza y enredándolas en mi pelo. No dejé de mirarle en ningún momento, quería ver hasta su más mínima reacción y él me lo ponía fácil porque tampoco rompió el contacto visual._

_Estaba casi acabando mi baile cuando tropecé al intentar quitarme los vaqueros con las zapatillas puestas. Me veía ya en el suelo cuando me encontré entre sus brazos._

_- Te lo dije. – se burló sonriendo a centímetros de mi rostro._

_Me resultaba difícil concentrarme al tenerle tan cerca y, sobre todo, con tan poca ropa y tanto alcohol encima. Él no paraba de reírse y se incorporó sin soltarme. Pude sentir como terminaba de quitarse los vaqueros y entendí porque se había descalzado antes de seguir. Llevó mis manos a sus hombros y se agachó, él mismo se deshizo de mis zapatillas y terminó de bajar los vaqueros. También aprovechó para acariciar mis piernas al subir, poniéndome la piel de punta._

_- Me merezco un premio, ¿no? Soy el mejor. – dijo señalando su cuerpo casi desnudo con una mano, la otra la tenía enredada en las puntas de mi cabello._  
_- Toma, más bourbon. – dije intentando librarme, pero la botella estaba vacía._  
_- Quítate algo más, que sigues llevando más ropa que yo. – ignoró mi oferta y me guiñó un ojo._  
_- No te pases. – y solté su cuello que había rodeado con los brazos sin darme cuenta._  
_- Pues… si no quieres, dame un besito de buenas noches. – me pidió poniéndome ojos de cachorrito abandonado._

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía a Damon besándome suavemente pero fui yo quien no le dejé separarse. Ese beso había despertado algo en mí y no quería renunciar a ello tan fácilmente. Acaricié sus labios con mi lengua y él tardó un segundo en responderme, entreabrió los labios y me dejó libre acceso, recibiéndome con su juguetona lengua._

_Peleé con él por el control sintiendo su cálido pecho pegado al mío y la forma en que subía y bajaba por su respiración._

_- ¿Ya estás contento? – le pregunté cuando nos separamos, intentando fingir indiferencia a pesar de que aquello me había encantado._  
_- Dímelo tú. – me respondió devorándome con la mirada sin cortarse. Era más que evidente que le había gustado. - ¿Y si quiero otro?_

_Volvió a besarme y se repitió toda la secuencia anterior solo que esta vez duró mucho más. En el ambiente, que ya de por sí estaba muy caliente, seguía subiendo la temperatura._

_- ¿Me dejas dormir aquí, no? Fuera diluvia. – me preguntó aún en mi boca._

- Después de eso sí que fuisteis a la cama. – aseguró Meredith.  
- Supongo, porque ya no me acuerdo de más. – suspiró Elena. – Lo que no entiendo es que hacía yo con la camisa de Damon.  
- Tendrías frío después del ejercicio.  
- No te lo cuento para que te rías. – protestó Elena dándole un codazo para ahogar su risa.  
- Anda no te enfades. ¿Cuándo vas a hablarlo con Damon? – preguntó alejándose de ella.  
- Nunca, no tengo nada que hablar con él. – enfadada, Elena salió de la sala y Meredith ahogó la risa con un cojín.  
- No se puede estar más pillada. – le dijo al aire y se marchó al recibir una llamada al busca.

La reacción de Meredith fue muy parecida a la que tuvo Alaric al enterarse del numerito que se habían montado gracias al alcohol y la música.

- ¿Y el beso? – preguntó inmensamente divertido. – Tuvo que haber beso en algún momento. ¿U os acostasteis sin besaros?  
- No seas idiota colega, no hubo be… sos. – terminó después de una pausa. – Joder. – dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, cada vez estaba más seguro de que había acabado en la cama con ella.

**Se rió de mí y aquello me hizo reaccionar, no iba dejar que me ganara tan fácilmente.**

**- Me subestimas Elenita. – la avisé empezando a desabrochar mis vaqueros.**  
**- Copiota.**  
**- No perdona, yo soy el maestro en esto, tú eres solo la alumna. – me burlé bajando la cremallera de un solo golpe seco de mi muñeca, entonces noté el bulto que disimulaban mis pantalones y dudé.**  
**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes un problemita por ahí abajo? – dijo riéndose.**  
**- Solo es una reacción natural del cuerpo ante una mujer guapa. – me defendí con naturalidad y seguí con lo mío, iba a darle una buena lección.**  
**- Tú si que vas a tener un problemita abajo. – la avisé después de descalzarme y señalé sus estrechos vaqueros que no iba a poner quitarse.**

**Me ignoró y siguió bailando provocativamente, yo lo dejé pasar pero me aseguré de mirarla directamente a los ojos y dejar las miradas discretas para el resto de su cuerpo.**

**Como había pronosticado, Elena tropezó con sus propios pies y me apresuré a sujetarla entre mis brazos.**

**- Te lo dije. – me burlé notando su respiración acelerada en mi rostro al estar tan cerca.**

**Me reí y redondeé mi victoria terminando de quitarme los vaqueros con los pies. Había terminado antes que ella y lo había hecho mejor, era el ganador indiscutible de aquello pero ella seguía llevando demasiada ropa para mi gusto. Hice que se apoyara en mis hombros y me agaché para quitarle yo todo lo que le faltaba.**

**Lo hice lentamente, haciendo crecer la anticipación y no pude reprimir el impulso de acariciar sus largas piernas cuando me levanté.**

**- Me merezco un premio, ¿no? Soy el mejor. – jugué con las puntas de cabello mientras señalaba mi cuerpo.**  
**- Toma, más bourbon. – intentó librarse de mí pero a diferencia de ella, yo me había dado cuenta de que la botella ya estaba vacía por lo que no la hice ni caso.**  
**- Quítate algo más, que sigues llevando más ropa que yo. – le guiñé**  
**- No te pases. – me soltó y aquello me hizo soltar un murmullo de protesta.**  
**- Pues… si no quieres, dame un besito de buenas noches. – le pedí esforzándome en poner mis mejores pucheros.**

**Sus labios rosados y entreabiertos me llamaban a gritos y no quería marcharme sin probarlos. Quién sabe, puede que nunca más tuviera una oportunidad como aquella. Por eso me lancé a besarla suavemente y estaba a punto de separarme cuando Elena llevó las manos a mi nuca, empujándome contra ella. Sentí su lengua en mis labios y respondí automáticamente, dándola lo que quería y luchando por el control de aquel beso.**

**- ¿Ya estás contento? – me pregunté cuando tuvimos que separarnos.**

**Sus mejillas sonrosas decían mucho más que sus palabras.**

**- Dímelo tú. – la provoqué mientras la admiraba. - ¿Y si quiero otro? – pregunté sabiendo que no iba a rechazarme. - ¿Me dejas dormir aquí, no? Fuera diluvia. – pregunté entre beso y beso.**

- Colega… estás colgadísimo por Elena. – afirmó Alaric cuando el silencio se adueñó de la línea. – Déjate de tonterías y pídele salir ya. Te dejo, que me llaman de urgencias. – y colgó sin darle tiempo a responder y dejándole muy pensativo.

Entre ellos las cosas siguieron igual, sin atreverse a entrar y dirigiéndose la palabra lo menos posible. Por su cuenta ellos intentaban recordar los detalles que les faltaban pero por suerte o por desgracia, ningún recuerdo más acudió en su ayuda.

Un par de días después de tener los últimos recuerdos, en los que la tensión no había dejado de crecer hasta el punto de que era casi visible para todos, estaban en medio de una operación y Jenna estaba ya un poco harta de lo que fuese que les pasase. Les dejó terminar la extracción pero se adueñó ella del instrumental para cerrar.

- Ya cierro yo, podéis iros. – dijo echándoles.

Ellos se miraron desconcertados, el primer contacto visual que tenían en bastante tiempo, pero Jenna insistió.

- Y hacedme un favor, hablad lo que sea que tenéis que hablar o arregladlo o lo que sea que haga falta. Entiendo que podáis estar afectados unos días pero tenéis que seguir adelante al ritmo de siempre. Es por vuestro bien. – les pidió y volvió a su paciente. – Hilo.

Salieron sin mirarse, tirando las mascarillas con cuidado de no rozarse.

- Segunda vez que me echan por tu culpa. – se quejó Elena un poco después.  
- Dirás que es la segunda vez que nos echan por tu culpa. – la corrigió él.  
- ¿Mi culpa? – se enfadó ella. – Si eras tú el que lo estabas deseando.

Damon miró a ambos lados, estaban solos en un pasillo en el que estaban los despachos y la empujó contra una puerta. Colocó a los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se defendió.

- No pretenderás que sea la mía.  
- No tenía que haberte dejado subir a casa.  
- ¿No será que te molesta que te ganase? – presumió alzando las cejas.  
- ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué es lo qué te fastidia tanto? ¿Qué nos hayamos acostado? – le preguntó Elena, desafiándole con la mirada. – Si tú estabas deseándolo.  
Damon la empujó más contra la puerta.  
- Ese no es el problema. – respondió, mirándola fijamente.  
- ¿Y entonces cuál es? – preguntó la chica, desafiándole más al acercarse, casi pegándose contra su cuerpo.

Respiraron unos instantes prácticamente en la boca del otro antes de que el joven contestase.

- Que no me acuerdo y me gustaría acordarme. – confesó en un momento de debilidad, perdido en el momento de cercanía.  
- Y a mí también. – cedió Elena.

En menos de un segundo estaban besándose desenfrenadamente en el pasillo, Damon aún presionando a Elena con su cuerpo para que no pudiera huir de él. Tanteó un poco hasta encontrar el picaporte y abrió la puerta que tenían detrás. Elena le cogió de la camiseta y tiró de él hacia dentro, huyendo de aquel pasillo en el que cualquiera podría verlos para ocultarse en ese despacho que en ese momento no se acordaba ni de quien era.

Damon paró solo para echar el pestillo y en la penumbra de aquel despacho, volvió a echarse sobre ella. Se devoraron mutuamente sin disimular la pasión que los consumía hasta que Elena tropezó con el escritorio y se dolió un poco entre beso y beso. Inmediatamente Damon deslizó la mano por su espalda arriba y abajo, calmándola.

La falta de aire les quemaba los pulmones y solo se separaron unos centímetros cuando se hizo insoportable. Sus miradas se encontraron, igual de nubladas por el deseo y la pasión. Damon, con el pelo revuelto por las manos de Elena y los labios ligeramente enrojecidos por el ardor de sus besos, era una imagen difícil de resistir y la chica, que había vuelto a agarrarse a su camiseta al separarse, tiró con más fuerza, rasgando la fina tela del pijama verde de quirófano.

No paró hasta romperla completamente y Damon sintió un placentero escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna vertebral al verla hacer eso. Dejó que Elena le quitara los restos de su camiseta mientras él hacía lo mismo con la de ella.

La tensión parecía haberse materializado en el ambiente y ninguno de los dos pensaba, solo sentían y sus cuerpos les gritaban que deseaban sentirse plenamente. ¿Y quiénes eran ellos para negarse nada? Elena acarició todo el torso firme y bien definido de Damon mientras bajaba hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. El joven dejaba besos en su cuello mientras desabrochaba su sujetador y cuando lo consiguió, cogió sus manos para pararla un poco.

La empujó para sentarla en el escritorio y entre los dos, tiraron al suelo todo lo que les molestaba. Y solo entonces se lanzó a devorar sus pechos, con urgencia y necesidad. Gimiendo suavemente, Elena enredó una mano en su suave cabello negro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Damon intercambiaba su boca y sus labios con su mano, de un pecho a otro, sin darla tregua hasta que ella le obligó a parar al levantarle la cabeza para volver a besarle pasionalmente.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda del chico, arañándole ligeramente con las uñas en su descenso hasta que metió los dedos entre la cintura del pantalón y los bóxers, volviendo loco de pasión a Damon, que se apresuró a imitarla, solo que él no paró y los rompió en un segundo sin quedarse atrás, aprovechándose de lo fina que era la tela. Como pudo, Elena le imitó desgarrando los suyos para que estuvieran iguales.

Sin dejar de besarse, Damon acarició sus piernas lentamente hasta alcanzar el borde de su ropa interior. Empezó a bajarlas sin dudar ni un instante y Elena se levantó abrazada a su cuello para hacérselo más fácil. Terminó de quitárselas con los pies a la vez que metió un dedo entre piel y los bóxers, tirando un poco y dejando que golpeara suavemente contra su piel como señal de que también le sobraban.

Pegaron sus cuerpos ya completamente desnudos y esta vez fue una pared, cerca de una ventana por la que entraba un poco de luz, la que detuvo su avance. Una de las manos de Damon se deslizó hasta la parte de atrás de una de las rodillas de ella y tiró suavemente, colocándola alrededor de su cintura.

No necesitó más indicaciones, directamente Elena subió la otra y se aupó sujetándose a su cuello. Para variar, no dejaron de besarse mientras se colocaban, rozándose y sintiéndose, sabiendo que estaban preparados para lo que seguía y Damon se introdujo lentamente en ella, controlándolo al sostenerla entre sus brazos.

- No grites o nos pillaran. – susurró en su oído al escuchar como aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos a medida que aumentaba el ritmo.

Atrapó el lóbulo de su oído, mordiendo y succionando, lo que no ayudaba a que ella se controlara. Pero Damon llevaba razón, así que como pudo enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Damon, impregnándose de su olor. Gimió contra su piel sintiendo como él gemía en su oído, sin darla tregua con el ritmo tan rápido, entre salvaje y desesperado, que había marcado él.

Empezó a recorrer el camino de su hombro a su cuello con besos, sintiendo como aumentaba su placer hasta que acabó ahogando el momento culmine en su cuello. Damon no tardó en seguirla con un gemido ronco, apoyando la frente contra la de Elena y ambos lo supieron en ese momento. Al mirarse a los ojos leyeron allí la verdad.

- Quítate algo más, anda. – repitió Damon por enésima vez pero ya no había tanto entusiasmo en su voz como antes, si no que le costaba hablar por el efecto del alcohol.

Dejar de bailar y de quemar alcohol, jugó en su contra ya que habían dejado atrás el momento del subidón y sentían el cansancio y la depresión acumulados de las muchas horas que llevaban despiertos y el mal día que les había llevado a ese punto.

Elena apoyó las manos en su pecho para poder separarse, sentía la cabeza muy pesada y lo único que le apetecía era descansar en su cama.

- ¿Sí lo hago, te duermes? – le preguntó con un bostezo que se contagió al joven.  
- Sí. – sonrió travieso Damon.

Elena le dio la espalda y ante su atenta mirada se desabrochó el sujetador, dejándole caer al suelo.

- En el primer cajón bajo la tele tienes mantas por si las quieres. – le indicó sin darse la vuelta y caminando hacia el pasillo.

La chica pescó la camisa del suelo y se la puso por el pasillo para cubrirse. Damon tardó bastante en asimilarlo todo pero cuando lo entendió, siguió sus pasos. Guiándose por la única luz que vio encendida, llegó a la habitación y se echó en la cama, acomodándose bajo las sábanas.

- ¿No ibas a dormir? – protestó Elena empujándole un poco pero sin conseguir moverle.  
- No te he dicho donde. – se defendió Damon. – Además estoy helado, me muero de frío y quiero dormir. He ganado y mi premio es dormir aquí calentito y cómodo, tú haz lo que quieras. – sentenció dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos.

Elena le empujó un par de veces, comprobando que efectivamente él tenía la piel fría, por lo que le dejó estar y le imitó, dándole la espalda cayó dormida casi al instante, al igual que Damon.

No se habían acostado durante su noche de borrachera. Lo que habían sentido ahora, esa increíble descarga de intensas sensaciones era imposible de olvidar por mucho alcohol que hubiera de por medio. Aquella había sido realmente su primera vez juntos.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron y los hicieron pegarse más, asustados.

- ¿Mason, estás ahí? – preguntó alguien desde fuera.

**Pd: El misterio del tatuaje se resolvía aquí, pero como quedaba tan largo con los dos POV's de cada uno, para el próximo.**  
**El FB en rojo es el cacho de noche que ellos no recuerdan**  
**Gracias por leer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Se quedaron totalmente congelados y se apresuraron a tapar la boca del otro con la mano mientras seguían llamando fuera. Cuando el celador se cansó y comprendió que Mason no estaba en su despacho, se marchó y ellos se separaron rápidamente, pensando únicamente en salir de allí. Fue entonces cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que habían destrozado su ropa en medio de su arrebato de pasión.

- Elena… - la llamó Damon agobiado, girándose hacia ella solo con sus boxérs puestos.  
- Busca en los armarios, tiene que haber algo de ropa, al menos Jenna tiene recambios en su despacho. – le indicó ella sin mirarle, llevando solo bragas y sujetador.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando Damon la llamó de nuevo, con algo de ropa en las manos. El joven empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

- Ahora te traigo algo. – le indicó mientras se vestía.  
- Ni de coña, yo no me quedo aquí sola para que me pillen. – negó Elena, acercándose a mirar. - ¿No hay más?  
- Sí, pero te va a estar grande y se va a notar que no es tuyo. – señaló él.  
- Me da igual. – la chica se adueñó de otro uniforme y empezó a ponérselo.  
- Tú misma. – murmuró Damon.

Después de vestirse, colocaron el escritorio como pudieron y Damon quitó el pestillo, asomándose al pasillo con cuidado.

- No hay nadie. – dijo y ambos huyeron de aquel despacho.

Lo más rápido que pudieron pero sin correr para no llamar la atención, se dirigieron a la sala de residentes. En el camino se rozaron casualmente las manos y ambos sintieron como un chispazo al contacto, por lo que se apresuraron a poner distancia entre ellos. Aún no estaban listos para asumir lo que había pasado.

Se lanzaron desesperados a sus taquillas en busca de su propia ropa para cambiarse y se quitaron aquellos uniformes como si les quemasen.

- Voy a dejar esto por… algún lado. – dijo Damon con nerviosismo, amontonando los uniformes en sus brazos.  
- En la lavandería de quirófanos nunca hay nadie. – le aconsejó Elena.  
- No te vayas sin mí. – le advirtió Damon antes de salir.

A Elena le temblaban las manos mientras se vestía y cuando acabó se dio cuenta de que se había puesto su uniforme de residente cuando ya había acabado su turno. Apoyó la frente contra la taquilla y suspiró antes de volver a cambiarse a su ropa de calle.

Sintiéndose como si alguien le persiguiera y reprimiendo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás en cada instante, Damon llevó la ropa a la lavandería y comprobó con alivio que estaba vacía. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte a la vuelta, Jenna le interceptó y dio un pequeño bote al sentir la mano de su jefa en su brazo.

- Ven un momento Damon. – le pidió llevándole hacia una habitación para consultarle algo.

Damon se recompuso rápidamente y adoptar una postura seria y profesional le ayudó a tranquilizarse. Los familiares del paciente que habían operado antes no dejaban de mirarle de forma algo extraña y al seguir su mirada Jenna se fijó en la marca de su cuello, sin embargo, el chico no notó nada. Sonrió levemente al acabar su explicación y salió con Jenna convencido de que había hecho un buen trabajo, por eso le sorprendió que ella le llevara aparte.

- ¿Qué pasa Jenna? – preguntó al ver su cara seria.  
- Oye, a mí me da igual lo que hagas en tu vida privada. – le dijo incómoda. – Pero tenemos que dar una imagen a los pacientes.

Damon aguantó la charla con las manos a la espalda sin entender nada hasta la última frase de ella.

- Y tápate eso, anda. – le ordenó señalando su cuello.

El joven se llevó una mano al cuello sin comprender y salió corriendo al primer baño que encontró. Al mirarse en el espejo descubrió el chupetón que le había hecho Elena y que ni siquiera había notado en medio del placer. Su primera reacción fue enfadarse, ¿cómo se le ocurría marcarle? Pero luego recordó como había pasado eso, que Elena le había reconocido que la fastidiaba no acordarse de haberse acostado con él aquella noche, lo mismo que le pasaba a él. Claro que no podían acordarse de algo que no había pasado, pensó medio riendo.

Pero esta vez tenían que hablarlo, no podían dejarlo pasar como habían hecho la primera vez. Salió del baño tapándose la marca con la mano ya que no quería que nadie más lo viera. En la sala de residentes, Elena intentaba librarse de Meredith para poder irse y puso cara de circunstancias cuando Damon miró a entrar.

Meredith se giró al ver su expresión y se encontró con que su amigo tenía la misma cara que ella.

- Yo me voy. – se despidió Elena apresuradamente y con nerviosismo.  
Pero su amiga se lo impidió cogiéndola del brazo cuando pasó junto a ella y por si acaso, también sujetó a Damon.  
- Ya está bien, ¿no? – les dijo a ambos. – Sois peor que los niños no hablando las cosas. – les regañó harta de su comportamiento más que infantil.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirles pero todas desaparecieron de su mente cuando vio la marca en el cuello de su amigo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó asombrada, señalando y se acercándose para ver mejor.  
- ¡¿Quién se ha metido en mi despacho?! – escucharon gritar a Mason fuera y ellos se avergonzaron aún más, mientras escuchaban sus pasos furiosos por el pasillo.

Elena miraba fijamente algún punto entre sus pies y Damon parecía muy interesado en la pared, como si buscase algo allí. El chico retiró suavemente la mano de Meredith que se había quedado en el aire y los labios de la chica dibujaron un inaudible "Oh" al entenderlo.

- Olvidad lo que he dicho. – dijo y se apresuró a salir, dejándoles solos.

Empezó a reírse en el pasillo y se cruzó con un enfadado Mason.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le soltó su jefe de mala manera.  
- De nada, unos amigos que por fin se ha dejado llevar. – se defendió sin dejar de reír.  
- ¿Tú no sabrás quién ha entrado a mi despacho, no? – preguntó después de bufar.  
- Ni idea. – contestó ella con su mejor cara de inocente y una fuerte sospecha en su mente.

Y rió con más fuerza al imaginarse la escena, eso sí, cuando Mason siguió su camino.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – se quejó Damon serio, señalándose el cuello y mirando a Elena.

Ella no supo que decir y se acercó a comprobarlo, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era solo que había esperado que no se diese cuenta. El joven ladeó la cabeza para que lo viera mejor.

- Perdona. – se disculpó Elena y se le escapó una risita.  
- No te rías que a mí no hace gracia. – contestó él apretando los labios enfadado. – Que Jenna me ha echado la bronca por tu culpa. No te rías. – repitió llevándose una mano al pelo.  
- No te creo. – negó ella divertida. – Además no es para tanto.  
- ¿Qué no me crees? ¿Qué Jenna me haya regañado? – preguntó Damon incrédulo.

Elena siguió riéndose, lo que aumentó el enfado de Damon.

- Seguro que no te ha dicho nada y te lo estás inventando para… a saber qué.  
- ¿Qué no? Tú no sabes la charla que me ha echado sobre las apariencias. ¡Deja de reírte! – dijo enfadado.  
- No te creo, mentiroso. Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué quieres que haga? – preguntó entre risas.  
- ¿Cómo qué mentiroso? – alucinó Damon, indignado por la acusación.  
- Sí, ¿con qué te has hecho el tatuaje? ¿Con tinta invisible? Porque no tienes absolutamente nada. – le acusó.

Él tardó en reaccionar a eso, asimilando la información.

- Espera, espera. – titubeó y después la señaló. - ¿Te has fijado en eso? – ella se puso roja y ahora fue Damon el que empezó a reírse. – Te has fijado. – afirmó feliz.  
- Cállate. – respondió Elena empujándole un poco. – Mentiroso. – añadió para defenderse de su risa y le sacó la lengua.  
- Te has fijado. – insistió Damon riéndose con un gesto victorioso.  
- ¡Sí, me he fijado! – confesó ella entre avergonzada y molesta. – Y deja de reírte, mentiroso.  
- Nunca hubo tatuaje Elena. ¿Cómo voy a tatuarme algo ahí? – preguntó sin hacerla caso. – Además si soy donante, no podría hacerlo si tuviera un tatuaje.  
- Yo que sé, cómo estás tan loco. – se defendió ella llevándose la mano a la sien.  
- Y eso te encanta. – replicó Damon cogiendo esa mano y sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

Elena se quedó muda, sin saber que decir ante su gesto, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Además no tienes de que quejarte porque tú estás peor que yo. – dijo riendo y deslizando un dedo por su nariz. – Que no te he visto protestar en el despacho. – rió y esta vez Elena se unió a él.  
- Oh, cállate. – protestó en broma.  
- Mucho mejor así. – respondió Damon volviendo a acariciar su nariz antes de delinear su sonrisa por la comisura de los labios.

Elena casi podría jurar que estrellas brillaban en el azul de sus ojos mientras la miraba. Suspiró perdida en su mirada.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Damon, ajeno a todo esto, únicamente consciente de la suavidad de la piel de ella.  
- Espera. – se acercó y le subió el cuello de la cazadora, ocultándole la marca. – No puedo hacer más. – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Damon suspiró mientras salían y mantuvieron la compostura en el hospital pero por las calles se rozaron suavemente las manos al caminar y, como siempre les pasaba, como si fuese un inevitable efecto secundario del roce, acabaron enredando sus dedos sin necesidad de palabras.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena estaba terminando de recoger los restos del desayuno cuando su móvil vibró con un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_"Espero que tengas alguna idea para tapar tu "regalito", te espero en mi casa en 10 minutos. D."_

Aún estaba alucinando con ese mensaje cuando el móvil volvió a vibrar.

_"No acepto un no por respuesta, si no estás aquí en 10 minutos, voy a tu casa. Que sé dónde vives "_

Le creía perfectamente capaz de aquello y como no quería que se presentara allí, no le quedó más remedio que prepararse rápidamente y salir pitando a casa de Damon. Encontró el portal abierto y acabó subiendo después de dudar un poco.

- Hola Elena. – la saludó alegremente Guisseppe, que estaba saliendo de la casa.  
- Hola. – saludó la chica avergonzada.  
- ¿Has quedado con Damon? – preguntó sin cerrar la puerta del todo.  
- Sí… es que me dijo que viniera… como me pilla de camino para ir al hospital. – disimuló ella.  
- Pues se le ha debido de olvidar porque aún no se ha levantado. No te preocupes, pasa. – la invitó abriendo la puerta. – Es la habitación del fondo.  
- Pero… - se sorprendió la chica, pensando en cómo Damon podría haberle mandado mensajes si estaba durmiendo y sobre todo, en cómo habría conseguido su número.  
- Sí, pasa mujer. – insistió. – Si habéis quedado y el impresentable de mi hijo llega tarde… dale un buen susto para despertarle. Así aprenderá que a las mujeres no se les hace esperar. – sonrió guiñándole un ojo. – Que tengas un buen día. – le deseó a modo de despedida y fue hacia el ascensor.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Elena acabó entrando. Nada más cerrar la puerta escuchó el sonido de otra puerta en el interior. Damon salió completamente vestido y se encontró con Elena en su salón.

- Tu padre me ha dejado entrar. – se excusó señalando hacia la puerta de la entrada.  
- ¿Sí? Bueno, da igual. Dime que tienes alguna idea para tapar esto, no quiero más broncas con Jenna. – dijo Damon sin darle mucha importancia.  
- ¿Te vale maquillaje? – propuso ella, aún asombrada por todo.  
- Con que no se note me vale. – el joven se perdió en el pasillo. – Pero ven. – gritó al ver que no le había seguido.

La chica se guió por la luz que vio encendida. Damon la esperaba en el baño.

- ¿Me quitó la camiseta? – preguntó sonriente.  
- No hace falta pero Damon… eres más alto que yo. – señaló. – Tienes que sentarte o algo.

Él miró a su alrededor y acabó sentándose en la taza del váter.

- Todo tuyo. – la indicó mirándola con intensidad.

Elena se acercó y le hizo girar la cabeza para tener el acceso más fácil, él protestó cuando tuvo que dejar de mirarla pero no se movió.

- ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo? – le preguntó mientras le disimulaba la marca con el maquillaje que había traído.  
- Evitaba a mi padre, lo que llevo haciendo desde ayer. – la corrigió él.  
- No te muevas. – le regañó Elena. - ¿Te avergüenzas? Por eso estás tan obsesionado por tapártelo. – comprendió y aquello le dolió más de lo que desearía.  
- Es que me haces cosquillas. – se defendió esforzándose por quedarse quieto. - Uno, quiero tapármelo porque a nadie le interesa mi vida privada, bastante tengo con todos los rumores que corren por el hospital. Dos, me da vergüenza que mi padre se entere, nunca ha conocido a mis novias, ni siquiera le presenté a Katherine y estuvimos saliendo más de dos años. – explicó marcando con los dedos.

Ella se quedó congelada ante sus palabras pero Damon no se dio ni cuenta. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, ladeando la cabeza para verse desde varios ángulos.

- Vale, podemos irnos. Voy a por la cazadora. – dijo apresurándose a salir. – Venga Elena, que vamos a llegar tarde. – la apremió feliz sin darse cuenta de nada.

Al menos el ambiente entre ellos en el hospital volvió a ser el de siempre y Jenna se alegró mucho de volver a tener a sus mejores médicos al 100% de nuevo. Pero Elena no podía quitarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza y aprovechó que Damon siempre subía a la azotea a la hora de la comida para ir a esperar a Meredith, que empezaba su turno. La cogió del brazo nada más entrar y echó el pestillo para asegurarse de que nadie las interrumpiera.

- Tía, tengo un problema. – la dijo con cara de circunstancias.  
- Sí esta vez no había alcohol por medio. – rió su amiga. – Ya os vale, tenéis a Mason que trina, ¿cómo se os ocurre meteros en su despacho?

Elena puso mala cara y la ignoró.

- Damon me considera su novia. – soltó directamente.  
- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – preguntó sin comprender.  
- Que se está pasando muchísimo, Mer. ¿Su novia? – preguntó agobiada.  
- No sé, ¿eso no deberías hablarlo con él? Si no quieres ser su novia, solo díselo.  
- ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso? – preguntó recordando la ilusión que había visto esa mañana en su casa.  
- Elena. – la llamó seria Meredith. – Esto es fácil, ¿tú quieres estar con él?  
- Sí… no… no lo sé. Ay, no sé. – contestó Elena confundida y entrecerrando los ojos por el agobio.

Meredith sonrió al ver sus dudas y la abrazó para darla ánimos.

- Damon no es Matt, Elena. Si tienes dudas, díselo pero no juegues con él. También es mi amigo y no quiero que ninguno de los dos os hagáis daño. – la aconsejó. – Espera, espera. – la retuvo en el último momento. – El tatuaje, dímelo anda. – la suplicó.  
- Si no tiene nada Mer, es un mentiroso.  
- ¿No tiene nada? – se sorprendió y decepcionó a la vez. – Pero si me dijiste que te lo había dicho él. – se quejó.  
- Pues se lo inventó, no sé para qué.  
- Yo sí. – rió ella al comprenderlo. – ¿No crees que te dijo eso para que supieras que los rumores eran mentiras y no se ha acostado con nadie? Porque no lo ha hecho.  
- ¿Y no sería mejor para que lo supieras tú? – se defendió Elena, entendiendo la verdad en las palabras de su amiga.  
- Ya sabía que no había hecho nada Elena, si fui yo quien le contó los rumores y él me dijo que era todo mentira. Hazme caso, lo del tatuaje fue para que lo supieras tú. ¿Dónde le has dejado? – preguntó curiosa.  
- Comiendo.  
- ¿Y le has dejado solo? Anda, vete con él. – dijo empujándola un poco.

Elena subió hasta la azotea sabiendo que le encontraría allí. Damon estaba en su rincón de siempre, medio oculto entre las plantas y se giró sonriente al escucharla. No tenía ninguna duda de quién era, solo Elena y él subían ahí.

La chica volvió a ver ese brillo en su mirada y las dudas la atormentaron con más fuerza. Se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente Damon le echó el brazo por los hombros.

- Pensaba que ya no ibas a subir.  
- No sabía si subir. – reconoció.  
- Claro, seguimos estando en el hospital. – comprendió Damon cabizbajo y apresurándose a soltarla.  
- No, no es eso. – respondió sintiéndose algo mal por su reacción. – Tampoco me gusta que cotilleen sobre mí, pero aquí no hay nadie. – y fue ella quien se acercó a poner su mano sobre la de Damon.

Él la miró confuso, no hizo ningún amago de retirarse pero no consiguió ocultar del todo la tristeza que le provocaba el rechazo de antes.

- Yo voy en serio Elena, siempre lo hago. No me van los rollos de una noche o si te he visto no me acuerdo. Y tampoco me voy a las primeras de cambio si es lo que te preocupa. Te aseguro que no sé lo que pasaría entre tú y… ese, pero ya me has castigado bastante por pecados que no son los míos y creo que ya te lo he demostrado bastante. – miró la mano de ella aún sobre la suya. – Yo no soy él y ahora que lo sabes todo… actúa en consecuencia. – le pidió.

Elena entendió lo que él quería, le estaba pidiendo que se decidiera. Le sorprendió mucho lo que Damon había dicho sobre el tipo de relaciones que le gustaban, las relaciones serias. Él esperaba su respuesta sin presionarla aunque tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión porque sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta que quería y no estaba muy convencido de si la obtendría. Pero no quería ilusionarse más, prefería estar seguro antes de entregarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

- Damon… - ella pasó suavemente los dedos, acariciando el dorso de su mano y sintió la evidente lucha del joven.  
- Es fácil Elena. – contestó él.  
- No, no lo es. – negó la chica sin dejar de acariciarle. – Quizá ahora lo sea, pero los exámenes…  
- Aún falta para eso. El ahora es el ahora. – la cortó Damon rápidamente y se quedó esperando una respuesta.

Ella le miró y Damon bajó la cabeza, no quería ver el rechazo en sus ojos, que Elena no le hubiera contestado aún y le pusiera peros no le daba muy mala espina. Verle así de derrotado solo le dio ganas de abrazarle y protegerle de todo, pero era ella con su indecisión la que estaba provocando eso.

Era cierto que no sabía mucho de él, que Damon seguía teniendo secretos muy oscuros y sospechosos pero también había visto su lado dulce. Recordaba perfectamente las veces que él la había consolado, había sido muy comprensivo y adorable en esos momentos, algo que ella le agradecía profundamente.

Damon no le era indiferente, no podía negarlo después del episodio del despacho que había disfrutado con cada parte de su cuerpo y por lo que estaba viendo, él quería más. Algo que la sorprendía, la gustaba y la daba miedo, todo a partes iguales y ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esos sentimientos, se sentía superada por ellos.

- Déjalo Elena, lo pillo, ya me voy. – Damon retiró la mano sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Olvídalo todo.

Incapaz de seguir ni un segundo más allí, el joven hizo el amago de levantarse pero Elena se aferró con fuerza a su mano.

- No… no te vayas. – le pidió, haciendo que volviera a sentarse. – Ya sé que no eres él… y yo no soy como ella. – le dijo refiriéndose a su ex igual que había hecho él.  
- Lo sé, tú no me engañarías. – contestó Damon, rezando interiormente por no volver a equivocarse de esa forma.

Se quedaron en silencio y despacio, Elena fue recostándose contra él. Seguía teniendo dudas pero había visto lo suficiente como para decidirse a confiar, quizá así el propio Damon le contase eso que tanto ocultaba. Quería confiar en él y lo que la hacía sentir, pero no era tan fácil, le costaba olvidar la traición de Matt y los secretos de Damon tampoco ayudaban. Solo esperaba que se los contase pronto y pudieran enterrar aquello como una anécdota.  
Además tampoco quería ver de nuevo la cara de tristeza que había puesto cuando iba a irse, le había resultado hasta dolorosa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los exámenes Damon? – le preguntó terminando de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.  
- Pues estudiar. – respondió él, rodeándola con sus brazos relajado. - Olvídate de eso, ya nos preocuparemos cuando llegué el momento, es tontería hacerlo antes.  
- Esto, Damon, ¿cómo tenías mi número? – le preguntó sin poder contenerse.  
- Se lo pedí a Mer. – explicó Damon y después se incorporó un poco, él también tenía algo que preguntar, solo que era mucho más incómodo. – Oye Elena, yo también necesito preguntar algo. – se tomó el silencio de ella como vía libre y respiró hondo antes de hablar. – ¿Tomarás precauciones o algo, no? Porque ayer yo no… ni me acordé y tampoco llevaba nada… - explicó llevándose una mano al pelo, nervioso.

Pero ni se imaginaba la reacción de ella, que le empujó y se levantó de golpe.

- Claro, ¿por qué fue culpa mía, no? – le preguntó furiosa. – Tomo la píldora idiota, ¿por qué te crees que no te he dicho nada?  
- Solo preguntaba. – se defendió sin entender nada.

Ella bufó y a grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Elena! – la llamó asombrado. - ¿Pero que he dicho? – se preguntó mientras la seguía.

Consiguió alcanzarla en un pasillo solo porque estaba con Jenna, que la había retenido.

- Perfecto Damon, también te estaba buscando a ti. – sonrió su jefa. – Venid conmigo.  
- No hemos hecho nada Jenna. – comentó Elena al ver que los llevaba al despacho de Isobel.  
- Ya, si no es nada malo. Isobel quiere hablar con vosotros, a solas. – les indicó parándose delante de la puerta. – Pasa Elena.

Y con el brazo impidió que Damon la siguiera.

- He dicho a solas. – repitió y desvió la mirada hacia su cuello. – Mucho mejor así. – y Damon se apoyó en la pared avergonzado, sin ganas de seguir esa conversación.

Elena salió a los pocos minutos y le indicó a Damon que ya podía pasar. Ella no se quedó, le pidió permiso a Jenna y fue a atender a unos pacientes como forma de ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

Damon descubrió con alivio que Isobel lo único que quería era decirle el tema sobre el que tenía que escribir el informe para la plaza. Le repitió lo mismo que a Elena, que no se lo podía decir a nadie porque eran secretos pero lo que no les dijo fue que en realidad a ambos les había dado el mismo tema. Tenían que escribir un informe sobre lo que habían desarrollado en el simulador y como seguirían ellos a partir de ahí, la línea de investigación que cada uno proponían.

Cuando salió Jenna le mandó a revisar a la mitad de pacientes que les quedaban y a rellenar los informes de la semana. Pensaba irse a casa cuando terminó con los pacientes y se encontró con que Elena había tenido la misma idea que él.

- Quiero mi cuaderno. – dijo con frialdad, refiriéndose al cuaderno que llevaban un mes pasándose el uno al otro a escondidas de todos y donde estaban todas las notas que necesitaba para el informe.  
- Lo tengo en casa. – respondió ella en voz baja.  
- Pues me lo traes mañana. – sentenció y puso la puerta de la taquilla entre ellos.

Elena esperó a que él se cambiara, había tenido tiempo para pensar mientras trabajaba y se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a sobrereaccionar con él. Le debía una disculpa y eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

- Damon… Siento lo de antes. – empezó cuando él cerró la taquilla.  
- Solo era una maldita pregunta Elena. – dijo Damon enfadado y la miró a los ojos un segundo. – Tampoco es como si te hubiese acusado de ser una traficante de órganos. – y caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de irse.  
- Tuve un retraso porque se me olvidó tomarme la píldora y al día siguiente de contárselo a Matt, cogió sus cosas y se marchó dejándole a una nota a mi madre y otra a mí. – le contó dejándole congelado con la mano en el picaporte. - Así que lo siento, pero tu pregunta me recordó mucho todo esto y me dolió, lo siento. – se volvió a disculpar.

Damon se giró hacia ella y en su mirada se notaba que estaba más relajado que antes.

- No lo sabía. – musitó sorprendido.  
- Todo el mundo sabe que Matt se fue pero solo Mer y Kol saben que fue por una falsa alarma de embarazo. Bueno y ahora tú, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. – le suplicó.  
- Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí. – le aseguró.  
- Solo quería que lo supieras. – y bajó la mirada al sentir sus ojos vidriosos.

Enseguida tenía a Damon abrazándola.

- No llores, ese idiota no merece ni una sola lágrima tuya ni que desperdicies ni un solo segundo de tu tiempo pensando en él. – dijo con ternura, sin restos ya del enfado de antes.  
- Siento haberlo pagado contigo, llevas razón, solo era una pregunta. – contestó intentando hacerle caso, lo consiguió y le asustó comprobar el poder que tenía Damon sobre ella.  
- Perdonada. – afirmó al notar que ella estaba más tranquila y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se separaron de golpe cuando Stefan y Caroline entraron a la sala. Stefan fulminó a Damon con la mirada y después frunció el ceño al notar algo raro. La rubia siguió hablando incluyendo a sus dos compañeros en la conversación.  
Elena se llevó una mano al cuello al sentir la mirada de Damon sobre ella y él se apresuró a subirse el cuello de la cazadora, ocultando la marca que ya era bastante visible.

- ¿Qué te parece Damon? – le preguntó Caroline.  
- Eh… - dudó él que no la había prestado atención. – No sé, que te lo diga Stefan. – improvisó señalándole. – Me voy chicos, que tengo unos informes pendientes para mañana. – añadió despidiéndose con un gesto.

Elena también improvisó una excusa y no tardó en dejarles solos. Damon la esperaba hablando con Rebekah en el puesto de control. Con una mirada le indicó que iba hacia la puerta y él asintió, alcanzándola al poco.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia sus casas.  
- Por mí sí. – respondió ella y rozó su mano contra la suya.  
- Y por mí. – aceptó Damon, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

Con las manos entrelazadas llegaron al portal de Damon, donde él se paró.

- Lo de los informes no era una excusa. Tengo que dárselos a Jenna mañana. – dijo pasándose su mano libre por el pelo.  
- A mí también me ha mandado.  
- ¿Quieres subir? Podemos hacerlos juntos. – propuso señalando hacia su piso.

Sus pocas ganas de separarse eran muy evidentes y Elena no pudo evitar sonreírle al darse cuenta. Entonces recordó que con tanta charla y tanta bronca, lo único que habían hecho era abrazarse y darse la mano como ahora, si Damon quería que fuesen pareja podía contestarle de otra forma. Sin soltarle la mano, se acercó a él poniendo la otra mano en su nuca y se puso de puntillas para poder besarle como respuesta.

Él acarició su mejilla y sonrió después del beso.

- Como estaba deseando poder hacer esto. – dijo antes de ser él quien lo repitiera.

Sintiendo que había caído una nueva barrera más entre ellos, subieron al piso cogidos de la mano. Cuando Guisseppe llegó, tenían ocupada la mesa del salón con informes terminados y otros a medio rellenar. Comentaban en alto todos sus casos y claro, así no acababan nunca.

Para cuando terminaron era casi la hora de la cena y a pesar de lo mucho que la insistieron los Salvatore, Elena acabó marchándose a su casa acompañada por Damon.

- Si fuese por tu padre no habría conseguido irme. – le comentó divertida cuando estuvieron en la calle.  
- Le caes bien Elena. – respondió simplemente. - ¿Por qué te parece tan raro?  
- No sé, es la segunda vez que me ve en vuestra casa hoy y parece que le da igual. – contestó Elena.  
- Y más que te va a ver, te espero mañana antes del turno. ¿O prefieres que venga yo? – preguntó el joven.  
- No, ya me paso yo. Que a mí me queda de camino y así das menos vueltas. – se apresuró a responder ella, dándole un beso.

En realidad lo que quería era que Damon no se cruzara con Isobel hasta que las cosas estuvieran mucho más ganas, porque por mucho que Damon se empeñase en negarlo y apartarlo, dentro de un mes, cuando llegasen los exámenes iban a tener un gran problema. Elena esperaba que para entonces, se hubiera descubierto todo lo que Damon ocultaba y eso hiciera más fácil la situación que se avecinaba.

Gran parte de ese mes pasó a toda velocidad. Además de su trabajo tenían que sacar tiempo para estudiar, tiempo para dedicarle a los informes para la plaza y tiempo para poder estar juntos.

Al principio Elena pasaba por casa de Damon un poco antes de sus turnos para ayudarle a disimular la marca de su cuello y siguió manteniendo la costumbre cuando por fin se le quitó. Guisseppe pronto se acostumbró a ver a Elena allí a todas horas, aparte de ir a buscarle todos los días también se quedaba un rato después de los turnos para estudiar juntos.

Guisseppe los miraba con cariño cada vez que los veía juntos. No les decía nada pero tampoco le engañaban, sabía perfectamente que entre ellos había más que la amistad que fingían cuando él estaba delante. No quería decirles que se había dado cuenta para que no cambiaran de actitud, le gustaba ver que su hijo por fin había terminado de encajar en Virginia. Damon era feliz y eso le hacía feliz a él.

De mutuo acuerdo, Damon y Elena habían decidido no tocar el tema de los informes y la plaza hasta que llegase el momento, algo de lo que el chico se había alegrado especialmente. Trabajaban cada uno en su proyecto sin darse cuenta de que escribían sobre lo mismo y basándose en las mismas notas, pero cuando terminaron de redactar sus descubrimientos comunes, los enfoques que tomaron fueron muy diferentes.

Damon ocultaba su trabajo cuando Elena estaba en su casa y ella hacía lo mismo cuando él estaba en la suya. Cada dos o tres días, dependiendo de los turnos que tuvieran, Damon se quedaba en casa de Elena para poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

La semana previa a los exámenes llegó casi sin que se dieran cuenta y mientras el resto de grupo de residentes estaba de los nervios, Damon se levantó sonriendo porque esa noche se quedaba en casa de Elena. Preparó el desayuno y para cuando la chica llegó, ya tenía todo colocado en una bandeja que llevó al salón.

- ¡Voy yo! – gritó al escuchar el timbre.

Salió al rellano para saludarla con un beso y después entraron como siempre. Damon le puso a su padre la excusa de que doblaba turno para que no sospechara, pero la sonrisa de Guisseppe cada vez que la miraba, hacía sospechar a Elena de que Damon subestimaba a su padre. Ella estaba convencida de que el anciano lo sabía, pero Damon confiaba más en su capacidad de disimulo.

- ¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? ¿Comida china, italiana o qué te apetece? – preguntó Damon mientras entraban en la sala de residentes.  
- Ah, ¿tú también vienes? – preguntó Kol incorporándose en uno de los sofás.

Damon se quedó petrificado al escucharle y Meredith, que vio la cara que se le había quedado a su amigo, le dio un codazo a Kol para que se callara. Elena abrió su taquilla como si nada y al mirar a su alrededor, Damon se fijó en las dos maletas de distintos colores que estaban apoyadas en un rincón de la sala.

- Genial, uno más. – siguió Kol y se levantó al escuchar su busca. – Nos vemos esta noche tío. – le dijo a Damon dándole una palmadita en la espalda al pasar junto a él.  
- ¿Cómo qué esta noche? – preguntó Damon extrañado y mirando a Elena en busca de una explicación.  
- No sabía que te apuntabas a la sesión de estudio, Damon. – comentó Meredith. – ¿Pensabas que ibais a estar solos? – rió.  
- En realidad sí. – asintió él, volviendo a mirar a Elena.  
- Oh… os dejo solos mejor. Tengo que… luego nos vemos. – se disculpó saliendo de allí.

- ¿Qué es esto Elena? – protestó Damon cuando se quedaron solos.  
- Ya ni me acordaba… - dijo ella con cara de circunstancias. – Cuando hicimos los exámenes el tercer año, como fue poco después de lo de Matt, para obligarme a estudiar y a distraerme de todo, Mer y Kol se quedaron unos días en mi casa. – le explicó señalando las maletas. – Y cuando empezamos este año, pues dijimos de hacer lo mismo cuando llegasen estos exámenes, para darnos suerte.  
- Podías habérmelo dicho, yo quería quedarme hoy contigo. – dijo Damon haciendo un gesto triste.  
- No me he acordado hasta que no he visto sus maletas. – se disculpó Elena acercándose a poner una mano en su pecho.  
- Bueno, ya me quedo mañana. – respondió él dando un gran suspiro y cogiendo su mano para llevársela a los labios.  
- Se quedan toda la semana, Damon. Por lo menos eso es lo que hablamos entonces. – le acarició la mejilla, vio como la tristeza se instalaba en sus preciosos ojos azules y se entristeció también ella.  
- ¿Y no puedo ir?  
- ¿Por qué no vienes?

Preguntaron a la vez y sonrieron por la casualidad, mucho más aliviados.

- Claro tonto. – dijo Elena dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Elena y Meredith en la cocina de la casa de la primera sacando las cosas para la cena. Elena se había directamente allí al acabar el turno acompañada por su amiga, que la había esperado al acabar el suyo.

- Anda que ya te vale, ¿cómo no le dices nada a Damon? – la regañó Meredith. – O a nosotros, podrías habernos dicho que os fastidiábamos la noche romántica.  
- No os lo podía decir porque no me acordaba. Además da igual, si Damon se ha apuntado. – explicó Elena.  
- Pobrecito, ¿has visto la cara que ha puesto? – y Meredith rió sin poder evitarlo.  
- ¿Tanto se le ha notado? Si es que disimula muy mal. – rió Elena.  
- ¿Y ya has pensado como vamos a dormir? – preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Pues como siempre, tú conmigo y Damon que duerma con Kol.  
- ¿Y esto lo sabe Damon? Pues buena suerte cuando se lo digas. – volvió a reírse cuando la expresión de Elena habló por sí sola.  
- ¿Y qué hago Mer? Ya sé que no le va a hacer gracia, ¿pero qué hacemos si no? ¿Duermes tú con Kol y yo con Damon? – propuso.  
- Hay un sofá. – respondió ella señalando hacia el salón.  
- No Mer, no os voy a hacer dormir en el sofá a ninguno de los dos, que es muy incómodo. – sentenció Elena. – Damon lo entenderá, además no creo que él se quede todos los días. – añadió recordando lo poco que le gustaba a Damon pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su casa, ese era el motivo de que solo durmieran juntos un par de días a la semana.

El timbre de la puerta las interrumpió y las dos corrieron a abrir. Damon y Kol entraron ofreciéndoles las bolsas de comida china que habían traído, aprovechando que Damon tenía coche y que Kol conocía un buen restaurante habían ido a por la cena.

- Genial, ya me moría de hambre. – dijo Meredith alegremente al verles.

En poco tiempo estaban los cuatro instalados alrededor de la mesa baja del salón. Damon había sido el primero en sentarse en la alfombra para llegar mejor y estar más cómodo y los demás no habían tardado mucho en imitarle.

Pasaron un buen rato mientras cenaban, desconectando totalmente del hospital mientras bromeaban y se relajaban. Después se pusieron a estudiar y fue ahí cuando Damon se notó un poco fuera de lugar, se notaba que no era la primera vez que ellos estudiaban juntos. Pero sentía las piernas cruzadas de Elena sobre las suyas y eso le compensaba. Bueno en realidad solo le compensaba un poco, aquel no era el plan que tenía en mente para aquella noche.

Primero se dedicaron a estudiar historiales y cuando se cansaron pasaron a cosas más prácticas. Elena cogió un historial al azar entre el montón de los de Meredith y lo leyó rápidamente antes de empezar a fingir que era una paciente con esos síntomas para su amiga pudiera diagnosticarla.

Mientras ellas interactuaban, Damon y Kol cogieron otros dos historiales al azar y los estudiaron para ir turnándose. Pasaron así la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que Kol anunció que se iba a la cama ya que tenía guardia a primera hora de la mañana y necesitaba dormir un poco.

Damon, Elena y Meredith se quedaron allí inmersos en su juego. El chico tenía  
que reconocer que aquello era divertido a la vez que les servía para repasar pero también necesitaba estar cerca de Elena. Con su amiga no necesitaban disimular, así que cuando los ronquidos de Kol empezaron a llegarles a través de las puertas abiertas, el joven no tardó en coger a su novia de la mano y darle pequeños besos cuando acertaba.

Elena también empezó a devolverle los besos y Meredith empezó a sentirse culpable por fastidiarles el rato juntos. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Damon se apresuró a quitarle importancia y a seguir con los estudios.

- Oye, ¿no está sonando algo? – preguntó Damon un rato después, haciendo una pausa antes de empezar a exponer un nuevo caso.  
- ¿No es un busca? – respondió Meredith después de escuchar con atención.

Los tres se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron a la entrada, donde habían dejado sus buscas para revisarlos.

- ¿Aquí pone lo que creo? – preguntó Meredith atónita, enseñándoles el suyo.  
- ¿Vas a ir? Porque como no vayas, ya voy yo. – dijo Damon al leer la operación que le ofrecían.  
- Tú no eres de trauma, no te lo darían. – negó ella.  
- Utilizaría mi encanto natural. – bromeó guiñándole el ojo.  
- Como le diga a Mason que los de su despacho fuisteis vosotros, no volvéis a pisar un quirófano en este hospital. – les amenazó en broma.  
- Mer, respóndele que vas antes de que se te adelante alguien… por ejemplo Damon… o yo. – Elena empezó la frase con seriedad pero acabó sonriendo mientras le cogía la mano.

La chica siguió su consejo y en cinco minutos salió pitando para el hospital, dejándoles a solas. Volvieron al salón e intentaron estudiar como lo estaban haciendo antes pero no tardaron en añadir más elementos a su juego.

Todo empezó cuando tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo en un diagnóstico y Damon, para demostrarle que tenía razón, se propuso hacerle una demostración práctica. Sin avisarla, levantó su camiseta y apoyó una mano en su abdomen.

- ¿Ves? Con esto bastaría, si hubiera una rotura lo notaría y el paciente se quejaría.

Elena respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo calor en todas las células de su cuerpo por el contacto. Damon se retiró satisfecho y empezó a leer el siguiente historial, entonces fue Elena la que hizo de médico y trató al joven como si fuera un paciente real. Esta vez fue Damon el que acabó acalorado y con problemas para controlarse y no saltarle encima. La chica sonreía provocativamente mientras leía y lo hizo aún más ampliamente cuando él tuvo que pedirle que repitiera porque no estaba atento.

Seguro de que tenía toda la información en la memoria, Damon se levantó arrastrándola con él. Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, asegurándose de cerrar todas las puertas que pudieron. Con gestos, él la indicó que se tumbase en la cama y los descalzó a ambos, después empezó a representar su papel de médico.

- ¿Le duele algo? – preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos por su abdomen con suavidad.  
- Ahí no. – respondió Elena con las pupilas muy dilatadas, muy consciente de que sus manos seguían subiendo, enviando placenteras descargas eléctricas por todo su ser.

Damon le quitó la camiseta del todo antes de continuar y copó sus pechos con ambas manos sin retirar su sujetador.

- No grites, ¿eh? – la advirtió en un susurro. – Que aquí no se puede hacer ruido. – insistió en su papel. – Ah, y ni se te ocurra marcarme otra vez, al menos donde se vea. – añadió siendo él mismo, con fuego ardiendo en el azul de sus ojos y siguiendo con sus caricias.  
- Sí… - susurró ella, arqueando su espalda hacia él.  
- ¿Ahí le duele? Espere que le enseño el tratamiento. – apartando un poco la tela, se echó sobre ella para poder chupar y mordisquear el erguido pezón que reclamaba su atención. - ¿Mejor? – preguntó pícaro sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa por los pequeños gemidos que se les escapaban.

Se retiró un poco para quitarle el sujetador completamente y deslizó las yemas de los dedos cariñosamente por su piel, descendiendo.

- ¿Algo más qué pueda hacer? – susurró totalmente por la excitación, cuando acarició el borde de sus vaqueros.

Ver el mismo deseo iluminando el chocolate de sus ojos y la forma en que empujó las caderas hacia sus manos dijo más que cualquier palabra. Los pantalones acabaron en el suelo y Damon se deleitó en la suavidad de su piel, masajeando sus piernas lentamente y luego cubriéndolas de besos. Elena dejó que terminara de desnudarla y entonces él se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo puso cara de dolor.

- Doctora, me duele mucho, ayúdeme. – se quejó retorciéndose un poco.

Elena vaciló al principio pero después su tacto se volvió firme y Damon ya no tuvo que guiarla, por propia iniciativa la joven fue desnudándole revisando cada rincón de su cuerpo, cuidando de él, acariciándole, impregnándose en su intoxicante esencia y devolviendo todos y cada uno de sus besos, intentando demostrarle sin palabras lo que aún no estaba lista para decirle.

De nuevo pareció que Damon era capaz de leer el pensamiento de los demás porque aprovechó el momento en que se fundieron nuevamente en uno para dejarla sin palabras.

- Cuanto te quiero. – confesó cerrando los ojos para sentirla más intensamente.

Las manos de él en sus caderas impidieron que Elena dejase de moverse sobre él. Sin darle más importancia a su vacilación que el cansancio y estrés por los exámenes, Damon los hizo girar hasta que estuvo encima. Apoyándose en sus codos para controlarse mejor, la miró directa e intensamente hacia los ojos y sonrió acariciando su rostro con una mano dulcemente. No se movió hasta que no sintió que Elena correspondía a sus besos y que acariciaba sus hombros, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Desde la primera vez en aquel despacho, se habían acostado de muchas formas pero nunca de manera tan lenta y tan intensa como esa. Damon era muy suave mientras se movía lo más lento que podía, su respiración se entremezclaba con la de Elena y con cada movimiento intentaba demostrarle lo que le acababa de confesar.

Las sensaciones los recorrían, se sentían más conectados que nunca y por un tiempo precioso todo dejo de importar. No había exámenes, no existía la plaza de la discordia y no había secretos, solo eran Damon y Elena amándose de la mejor forma que sabían. Solo eran dos jóvenes brillantes que habían cruzado la línea del odio directamente al amor como si fuese el efecto secundario de la convivencia de varios meses.

Por primera vez alcanzaron el orgasmo justo a la vez y después Damon se negó a soltarla, acunándola entre sus brazos y no tuvo ninguna duda que la fuerza de lo que sentían se impondría sobre todo lo demás. Reconfortado por esto, no tardo en quedarse dormido y el sonido de su respiración fue como una nana para Elena, que se durmió sintiéndose protegida entre sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando Damon se despertó estaba solo en la cama, las sábanas estaban revueltas a su alrededor y aún conservaban el calor del cuerpo de Elena. La llamó en voz alta sin obtener respuesta y al incorporarse en la cama vio un papel doblado en la mesilla que tenía más cerca.

_"Damon,_

He bajado un momento a comprar algo para desayunar, espero que leas esto antes de que suba… porque tienes que abrirme, las llaves están en la mesa del salón.

Kol se ha ido hace un rato y Mer directamente no vuelve, está muy liada con su operación y hasta esta noche no viene."

El timbre sonó y se levantó sonriendo para abrir, cogiendo únicamente sus bóxers del suelo. Creyendo que era Elena, abrió directamente sin mirar y su saludo murió en sus labios al encontrarse de frente con Isobel. Sintiendo que se iba a morir de la vergüenza, se dio medio vuelta rápidamente.

- Buscaba a Elena… pero ya me imagino que no está. – titubeó Isobel aún con los ojos como platos.  
- No… ha salido. – negó Damon, incómodo. - ¿Le digo algo?  
- Dile que ya tengo vuestros papeles para el examen, que se pase cuando tenga un rato. Bueno y tú también, que tenéis que firmar. Pero vestido. – y rió mientras daba media vuelta para volver a su piso.

Avergonzado, Damon se atrevió a mirar de reojo al escuchar el ruido de sus tacones a su espalda y la vio entrar en la puerta de enfrente. Tardó un poco en recomponerse pero cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo hundiendo las manos en su pelo.

Unos cinco minutos después, el timbre sonó insistentemente y esta vez miró por la mirilla antes de abrir.

- Hola, ¿te he despertado? – Elena dejó un suave beso en sus labios sin darse cuenta de su expresión desencajada. - Mira lo que he traído, en la panadería de la esquina tienen siempre bollitos recién hechos a esta hora. – y dejó la bolsa en sus manos para cerrar la puerta.  
- Sí, huele muy bien. – consiguió decir él.

Elena fue hacia al salón antes de darse cuenta de que Damon no la seguía y que algo pasaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? – le preguntó preocupada, retrocediendo a por él.  
- No… solo estoy asimilándolo. – respondió.  
- ¿Asimilando el qué? – Elena no entendía nada y le cogió de la mano para llevarle al salón.  
- Que le he abierto la puerta así… - hizo una pausa para señalar su cuerpo casi desnudo. – A tu madre, que además es mi jefa.  
- ¿Eso es una de tus bromas, no? – preguntó la chica que se había quedado tan blanca como la pared.  
- Ya me gustaría… - dijo Damon cubriéndose la cara con las manos. – Ya podías haberme dicho que es tu vecina de enfrente. Me habría puesto más ropa o mirado o algo. Pensaba que eras tú.

La chica se subió a horcajadas en su regazo y le quitó las manos.

- Hombre, no me esperaba que fueses a abrirle la puerta así. Además estás muy sexy solo con tu colgante y los bóxers. – añadió haciendo que se riera un poco.  
- Ahora no, Elena. – negó pero ella estaba consiguiendo reconfortarle.

Elena acarició su mejilla repetidamente hasta que consiguió que Damon sonriera levemente.

- Ya no te preocupes más, te ha visto y no podemos cambiarlo, no pasa nada. – y bajó las manos hasta su cuello, abrazándole. – Estás helado, ¿tienes frío?  
- Un poco, voy a ponerme algo mejor. – y le robó un beso antes de darla unas ligeras palmaditas en las piernas para que se levantara.

Mientras él se vestía, Elena sacó los bollos que había traído y preparó café para completar el desayuno. Enredaron sus piernas sobre la mesa baja, los deliciosos croissants y el café caliente consiguieron que Damon se olvidara rápidamente de la verguenza que había pasado, o al menos, hasta que ella volvió a sacar el tema.

- Oye, ¿y qué quería mi madre? – le preguntó cuando ya casi habían terminado.  
- Que tenemos que firmar los papeles de los exámenes, que la busquemos. – dijo rápidamente él, tomándose el último sorbo de café.

Elena frunció los labios sin que él lo notara, esperó a que Damon añadiera algo más pero, como siempre, él no dijo nada. Aunque quizá esta vez fuese por la vergüenza, Damon seguía manteniendo sus secretos con ella. Elena había intentado sacarle el tema algunas veces, pero el chico siempre esquivaba el tema de sus últimos días en Nueva York y porqué con el curriculum que tenía se había ido a allí cuando podría haber trabajado en cualquier sitio.

Damon le había confesado que la primera vez que estuvo en Virginia fue el día que ellos tropezaron por la calle, por lo que ya no era solo que no conociera a nadie en el hospital, si no que no conocía a nadie en toda la ciudad y no tenía ningún motivo para haberla elegido. Después de eso había caído en la cuenta de que Elena quería saber más de lo que él podía decir e intentó quitarle importancia al tema y distraerla con sexo, su mejor arma.

Para su alivio, ella no había insistido más y de eso hacía casi dos semanas. Y ahora que los exámenes ocupaban casi todo su tiempo, Damon dudaba que lo hiciera. Se sentía un poco mal por tener secretos con ella cuando Elena le había contado cosas de su vida que solo conocían sus dos mejores amigos, pero no podía meterla en eso, se jugaba más que su carrera con aquello y no quería implicar a más gente de la que ya estaba.

- Pues vamos ahora. – Elena le cogió de la mano y tiró de él con decisión.  
- No, mejor yo me voy a casa. – intentó pero ella no le soltó.  
- Y yo que pensaba que tú no tenías vergüenza. – rió y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano. – Si no te va a comer.  
- Ya te acordaras de esto cuando se lo digamos a mi padre. – aceptó Damon, dejándose conducir fuera.  
- Si tu padre ya lo sabe Damon. – insistió Elena.  
- Que no, si no me ha dicho nada. – insistió también él.

Lo dejaron pasar porque esa conversación ya la habían tenido varias veces sin ponerse de acuerdo, así que simplemente lo dejaron correr pensando que cada uno llevaba razón.

Después de su turno, Damon acompañó a Elena hasta su casa como siempre pero no se quedó. Apenado tuvo que despedirse de ella en el portal.

- Quédate anda. – le suplicó Elena. – Si será divertido, acuérdate de anoche. – añadió con picardía.

Las imágenes golpearon la mente de Damon con fuerza y sintió el deseo inundándole con la misma intensidad, pero tenía que resistirse.

- Tengo que irme… mi padre… ya lo sabes. – murmuró apoyando su frente contra la de ella.  
- Van a preguntar por ti, esperan que te quedes. – le insistió.  
- Diles la verdad. No puedo Elena, nada más me gustaría que poder quedarme contigo cada noche pero no me quedo tranquilo, no lo disfrutaría tanto y no quiero estar contigo a medias. No te lo mereces. – explicó Damon y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.  
- Vale. – cedió con un suspiro.  
- Me quedaré otro día, te lo prometo. – le aseguró al ver su decepción. – Te quiero. – dijo dejando un casto beso en sus labios y acariciando su mejilla antes de darse la vuelta.

Elena encontró a sus amigos sentados en el sillón con cara de niños buenos. Los miró suspicaz y ellos soltaron una risita sin poder contenerse.

- Que mono es. – comentó Meredith con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Dile que no hace falta que se vaya por nosotros. – añadió Kol.  
- Que cotillas sois. – se quejó Elena negando con la cabeza.  
- La próxima vez no os pongáis bajo la ventana. – dijo Meredith y los dos rieron.  
- No es por vosotros. – les aclaró y fue a darse una ducha para despejarse, guardándose el resto de la frase para sí misma.

"Es muy mono Mer… pero va demasiado rápido." No podía decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga porque se lo contaría a Damon intentando protegerla. Y eso seguro que al joven le haría daño aparte de sentarle muy mal, Elena no quería hacerle eso así que se callaba las dudas.

El resto de noches siguientes, Damon se unió a las sesiones de estudio pero iba a dormir a su casa, excepto el día de antes, que sí se quedó a dormir allí. No tardó en descubrir que Kol sabía lo de Elena y él, pero su amigo se dedicó a felicitarle y luego le amenazó en bajo diciéndole que no se le ocurriera hacerle daño a su amiga.

Se había dado cuenta de que tanto Meredith como Kol eran muy protectores con ella pero ahora que sabía la verdad, lo entendía y él mismo había empezado a adoptar esa actitud. Él nunca la haría daño y así se lo dijo a Kol, que vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y se convirtió en una parte más del secreto.

El día de los exámenes llegó a la misma velocidad de crucero a la que había pasado ese mes y ese día, ninguno de los residentes de quinto año tenía guardia. A todos les habían dado el día libre para que nada les distrajera. Los habían citado a las nueve de la mañana en la sala de residentes, pero cuando llegaron, estaba cerrada con llave y no podían entrar, por lo que se quedaron esperando en el pasillo.

Los nervios estaban muy presentes en la atmósfera y Damon era el más tranquilo de todos. A diferencia de él, Elena seguía repasando en voz baja dando pequeños paseos con nerviosismo. Dos hombres y una mujer impecablemente trajeados aparecieron ocupando todo el ancho del pasillo, haciendo que los seis centrasen su atención en ellos.

Los tres venían de un hospital de una ciudad cercana y estaban allí como examinadores, al igual que Jenna, Sage y Mason se habían marchado a Charleston a hacer lo mismo. Se presentaron y después procedieron a llamarles de dos en dos para hacer la prueba.

- Fell, Forwood.

Con un gesto de ánimo de sus compañeros, las dos chicas se marcharon detrás de la mujer que las llevó hasta el gabinete médico.

- Tú puedes. – vocalizó Damon cuando Elena y él intercambiaron una mirada.

Nerviosa, Elena asintió sabiendo que ahora la llamarían a ella.

- Gillbert, Mikaelson. – los llamó el mayor de los hombres.

Ellos asintieron señalando las acreditaciones que llevaban colgadas sobre su ropa, pero antes de que se fueran, Damon retuvo a Elena por el codo. Con una leve sonrisa, el chico le puso algo en la mano y le cerró el puño.

- No la necesitas pero te dará suerte. – explicó guiñándola un ojo.  
- Suerte a ti también. – susurró Elena antes de marcharse.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó serio el hombre que se había presentado como Dr. Thompson.  
- Solo es un amuleto. – explicó Elena apretando la mano con más fuerza.  
- Déjeme verlo. – pidió y ella abrió el puño, dejándole ver el colgante de Damon.

Se lo puso en cuanto le dio el visto bueno y se sintió más tranquila en cuanto el metal tocó su piel. Era como sentir a una parte de Damon junto a ella y acostumbrada como estaba a trabajar siempre junto a él, aquello eliminaba la tensión porque la rutina era algo conocido y con lo que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar.

Damon y Stefan se quedaron solos y el Dr. Scott ni se molestó en leer sus nombres en alto, los leyó en sus identificaciones y asintió. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la sala de residentes, apartándose para que ellos pasasen. Los chicos notaron la diferencia al instante, alguien había limpiado ambas caras de la pizarra y colocado dos sillas en extremos opuestos pero mirando hacia las paredes.

- Sentaos. – les invitó con otro gesto.

Ellos se miraron y Damon le indicó a Stefan que eligiera él.

- Suerte. – susurró sin obtener respuesta.

Stefan fue sentarse junto a la puerta y Damon ocupó la otra silla. El Dr. Scott les dio un sobre a cada uno que llevaba el nombre correspondiente, indicándoles que no los abriesen. Revisó su reloj y comprobó la hora.

- Podéis empezar. Tenéis dos horas. – dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, de forma que podía verlos a ambos.

Al abrir los sobres encontraron una serie de folios grapados personalizados según sus especialidades. Consistían en veinte preguntas cortas en las que tenían que poner tratamientos a una serie de enfermedades y ochenta preguntas tipo test, que formaban la puntuación total de cien.

No tendrían descanso después de aquello, la prueba escrita se completaba con un caso práctico de diagnóstico. Damon acabó un poco antes pero tuvo que esperar a que Stefan, quien si agotó todo el tiempo, y en compañía de su examinador se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Isobel.

Al tener la misma especialidad, dejaron a Damon y Elena los últimos. No les permitían hablar por lo que solo pudieron interrogarse con la mirada. La chica asintió y le enseñó que llevaba puesto su colgante, Damon sonrió y también asintió, indicándole que todo le había ido bien.

Una hora después Damon, que fue el último en entrar, salía de aquel despacho con la seguridad de que había acertado de pleno. La verdad era que tanto el examen escrito como la prueba práctica le habían salido muy bien, no dudaba que iba a obtener buenos resultados, el problema era si bastarían. Pero no quería amargarse con eso ahora, prefería disfrutar del momento con Elena y sus amigos.

Los encontró en el control de enfermería cercano a la sala de residentes unos pisos más abajo. Formaban dos pequeños grupos. Stefan y Caroline estaban con Rebekah por un lado, mientras Meredith, Kol y Elena comentaban el examen apoyados en el mueble.

Se acercó a estos últimos y se colocó entre las chicas.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó poniendo una mano encima de la de Elena.  
- Bien. – contestaron los tres al unísono.

Ahora que la tensión y los nervios habían desaparecido, todos estaban deseando divertirse en el día que tenían libre.

- Al menos el aprobado está asegurado. – comentó Kol.  
- A nosotros nos vale el aprobado Kol, pero ellos juegan en otra liga. – rió Meredith, señalando a Damon y Elena. - ¿Os veis con posibilidades de hacer un pleno? – les preguntó divertida.

Ellos se miraron un momento antes de contestar, se trataba de un tema incómodo y dudaban entre contestar o no. Al final, Elena se decidió a hablar.

- Puede, no era tan difícil. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y tú? – le preguntó a Damon.  
- No creo, casi seguro que he fallado un par del test pero me ha salido bastante bien. – respondió incómodo y enseguida se apresuró a cambiar de tema. – Ya no sirve de nada darle vueltas, está hecho y no se puede cambiar. ¿Vamos a comer algo? – propuso. – No sé vosotros, pero yo esta mañana no he desayunado y ahora me muero de hambre.  
- Por mí perfecto. – sonrió Meredith.

La respuesta de Elena fue apretarle la mano y Kol se apuntó entusiasmado. Stefan y Caroline se habían girado hacia ellos y ahora los miraban con curiosidad, especialmente Stefan que miraba fijamente las manos entrelazadas de Elena y Damon sobre la mesa.

Damon se dio cuenta y deshizo el agarre para rodear la cintura de Elena con un brazo y después le tendió el otro a Meredith. Ambas chicas rodearon su cintura y Elena le tendió el otro brazo a Kol para que también se uniera.

- ¿Nos deben una comida, no Damon? – le preguntó.  
- Sí, invitan ellas. – asintió él.  
- Vosotros diréis donde queréis ir. – dijo Meredith y después miró a sus otros dos compañeros. – Lo siento, solo para compis de estudio.

Caroline frunció el ceño enfadada por quedarse fuera pero Stefan solo movió la cabeza mirando significativamente a Elena, en gesto que significaba claramente "yo te lo advertí, tú misma si te dejas engañar". Ella intentó ignorarlo y miró al joven que tenía al lado, Damon acababa de decirle algo a Meredith al oído y ambos reían, así resultaba muy fácil confiar en él pero no podía ignorar más que su tiempo se acababa y que seguía habiendo secretos entre ellos.

Después de la comida acabaron en casa de Damon. Guisseppe estaba leyendo en el salón cuando ellos entraron riéndose de alguna tontería.

- Imagino que os ha ido bien. – les saludó dejando caer las gafas sobre su pecho.

Ellos asintieron sin ganas de tocar el tema y Guisseppe notó su incomodidad, sabía que ellos tenían la misma especialidad e intuyó que debía de haber algún problema con eso. Decidió que ya le preguntaría a su hijo cuando estuvieran solos.

- Por cierto Damon, ha llamado Ric. Que enciendas el móvil o le contestes las llamadas, lo que prefieras. No con esas palabras pero ya me entiendes. – le informó mirándole divertido.

El joven comprobó que seguía teniendo el móvil apagado y lo encendió para ver el montón de llamadas perdidas de su amigo, por lo que cogió el fijo para llamarle.

- Si das señales de vida y todo. – se burló su amigo al coger la llamada.  
- Que gracioso eres colega. – murmuró Damon y se fue a hablar a la habitación.  
- Bueno, cuéntame qué tal te ha ido porque ya me han dicho que con Elena te va más que bien. – añadió con una risa maliciosa.  
- ¿Qué te han dicho? – preguntó avergonzado al recordar.  
- Que tienes la suficiente confianza como para pasarte desnudo por su casa. – se rió más abiertamente.  
- No estaba desnudo… no del todo. – se defendió tapándose la cara con una mano.  
- Eso hubiera sido la ostia. – Ric pudo sentir perfectamente como su amigo le habría fulminado con la mirada de tenerle delante.  
- No me puedo creer que Isobel te contara eso…  
- Entiéndela, solo quería saber lo que os traéis, si es un rollo o algo más serio, saber que intenciones tienes con su hija. Ya le dije que si habíais llegado a ese punto… es serio, así que no me hagas quedar mal, ¿eh?

Mientras, en el salón Guisseppe y Elena comentaban el libro que estaba leyendo y el anciano le hablaba del club de lectura en el que se había apuntado ese último mes. Un rato después su móvil vibraba con un mensaje acompañado por una carita suplicante.

"Te echo de menos, ven. D."

Habló un poco más con Guisseppe y se disculpó diciendo que iba a meterle prisa a Damon. Él sonrió condescendiente y de nuevo la chica tuvo esa sensación de que sabía más de lo que decía.

Desde la puerta de la habitación contempló a Damon tumbado en la cama con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y una pierna flexionada mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Esa imagen encendió algo en su interior y supo lo que quería. Se tumbó a su lado y le acarició el interior de la muñeca izquierda, concentrándose en la pequeña cicatriz que tenía allí.

- Oye Ric, tengo que colgarte ya, me están esperando. – dijo cerrando los ojos al notar sus caricias.  
- Saluda a Elena de mi parte. – respondió él con picardía, entendiendo la situación a la perfección. – Y avísame cuando te den los resultados para felicitarte por conseguir la especialidad.  
- Lo haré colega, Elena también te manda saludos. Ya hablamos. – se despidió.  
- Hasta luego colega, diviértete.

Damon colgó y dejó el teléfono fijo en la mesilla, estirándose un poco y después se giró hacia Elena.

- Ric te manda un saludo. – le explicó mientras ella seguía acariciando dulcemente su muñeca. – No, no te lo quites. – le pidió al ver que iba a devolverle el colgante que le había prestado.  
- Pero es tuyo, Damon. No voy a quedármelo. – negó pero él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.  
- Considéralo un préstamo, me lo devuelves cuando todo esto acabe. – empezó a dejar besos en la palma de su mano, rezando internamente porque aquel colgante funcionase realmente como amuleto y les ayudase a los dos.  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó y Damon respondió dejando sus labios apoyados por más tiempo en su piel, asintiendo. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Ya no tengo okupas, puedes quedarte esta noche. - propuso Elena con el deseo pintado en la mirada.

Damon tragó saliva al notarlo y besó esta vez sus labios, acariciándolos con la lengua sin llegar a entrar en su boca, antes de levantarse de un salto. Metió algo de ropa en su mochila y se giró hacia ella con chispas en los ojos, listo para irse.

Los nervios pre-exámenes fueron remplazados por los nervios pre-notas. Les habían dicho que a lo largo del día siguiente recibirían los resultados y en cada rato libre que tenían aprovechaban para revisar el correo en busca de noticias. Lo mismo pasaba cuando recibían un mensaje o incluso les llamaban al busca, daban un brinco por la anticipación antes de comprobar con desilusión que no era lo que esperaban.

Kol fue el primero en obtener los resultados y fue dando saltos por la sala de residentes, abrazando a todo el que se le ponía por delante.

- ¡Ochenta! ¡Aprobado! – repetía mientras sus amigos le felicitaban.

Un rato después Stefan entró muy feliz con un sobre en la mano.

- ¿Ya tienes la nota? – se interesó Kol, que ocupaba el sofá junto a Elena.  
- No, algo mejor. Mirad quien nos ha escrito. – dijo agitando el sobre.  
- ¿Nos? – preguntaron ellos al unísono.  
- Sí, es para todos. – sonrió y se sentó en el otro sofá cruzando una brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

Curioso, Kol extendió la mano para coger el sobre y en cuanto leyó el remitente le cambió la cara. Lo quitó del alcance de Elena y lo apoyó contra su pierna.

- ¿No tenías que ir a ver a Jenna? – le preguntó a su amiga.  
- No. – negó ella desconcertada.  
- Sí. – insistió Kol. – Sí me has dicho antes que os quería ver a Damon y a ti.  
- Si tú lo dices… - Elena se levantó segura de que Jenna no había dicho nada de eso y fue a buscar a Damon que estaba refugiándose en la azotea.  
- ¿Eres tonto? Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Elena de esto. – dijo Kol enfadado cuando Elena se fue.

Sin ni siquiera abrir la carta de Matt, Kol la dejó con un golpe en la mesa y salió buscando a Meredith para contárselo. Caroline se cruzó con él en la puerta y no le dio tiempo a decirle nada, vio a Stefan y fue a contarle las buenas noticias a él.

- Ey Stef, ¿sabes quién es oficialmente pediatra? – preguntó sonriendo y echándose junto a él.  
- Enhorabuena. – sonrió él y pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, recolocándola mejor en su pecho. – Hoy es un día redondo.  
- ¿También has aprobado? – se interesó.  
- Hace rato que no miro.  
- Pues hazlo.

Obediente, Stefan cogió su móvil y revisó el correo, encontrando un email nuevo. Sonrió inmediatamente al ver su aprobado.

- Mira quién nos ha escrito. – dijo enseñándole la carta.  
- Anda Matt. – se alegró ella. - ¿Y qué dice?  
- Aún no la he abierto. ¿La leemos juntos? – propuso y la rubia asintió.

Matt era el mejor amigo de Stefan y con el único que había mantenido algo de contacto cuando se fue, al menos, fue al único al que le dijo que terminaría su residencia en el ejército. Y ahora volvía a Estados Unidos, por lo que quería saber cuándo podría pasarse por el hospital para ver a sus antiguos compañeros, ahora que él también era oficialmente un médico.

Cuando Damon y Elena bajaron de la azotea, Meredith estaba celebrando con Kol que había sacado un noventa y tres en su examen. Ambos se acercaron a abrazarla y enseguida ella les preguntó.

- ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Aún no sabéis nada?  
- No lo hemos mirado.  
- ¿Y a qué esperáis? – les apremió Kol.

Ellos evitaron mirarse y se concentraron cada uno en su móvil.

- Aprobado. – respondieron simplemente.

Meredith no se conformó con aquello y les cogió los móviles para verlo.

- Joder… - se le escapó al ver el noventa y seis en el test más diez en la prueba práctica de Damon y el noventa y siete más nueve de Elena. – Que asco dais a veces. – les dijo en broma.  
- ¿Cuánto? – curioseó Kol.  
- Ciento seis. – sentenció Meredith, devolviéndoselos. - Los dos.  
- Dais asco. – afirmó el joven y le dio un codazo amistoso a Damon. – Pero bueno, ya somos todos especialistas. ¿Habrá que celebrarlo, no? – preguntó mirando a todos.

Meredith asintió sin dudarlo, pero Damon y Elena dudaron bajando la mirada. Ellos no estaban muy seguros de querer celebrar que cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo para saber cuál de los dos tendría que irse. Ahora que sabían las notas y los dos habían superado el mínimo de noventa y cinco que les exigían la comisión, tenían tres días para presentar los informes que decidirían cuál de los dos era el mejor preparado para esa plaza.

Pero también eran oficialmente médicos y después de tantos años de estudio y trabajo, tenían que celebrar aquello. Damon asintió con un gesto, guiñándole un ojo a Meredith y Elena también aceptó cuando sintió que Damon volvía a tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Incluso Stefan y Caroline se les habían unido porque esa era la última vez que podían salir como grupo y llevaban muchos años juntos, querían celebrarlo al menos una última vez independientemente de cómo se llevasen entre ellos.

Después del que era su último turno como residentes, todos fueron a sus casas para arreglarse. Como tenía por costumbre, Elena pasó a buscar a Damon en cuanto estuvo lista. Él abrió la puerta con la camisa desabrochada y el pelo húmedo.

- ¿Aún estás así? – le regañó al verle.  
- Pasa, si no tardo nada.

Sin darla opción, Damon la cogió de la muñeca y arrastró hacia su cuerpo, recibiéndola con un beso en el que sus lenguas se encontraron.

- Damon, el maquillaje. – protestó ella pero no se negó a recibir sus besos ni a devolvérselos.

Le limpió las marcas de carmín con un dedo cuando se separaron y le acompañó al baño para recomponer el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Damon se peinaba en el espejo más pendiente del reflejo de Elena que del suyo propio.

Al final, para ir más rápido, Elena se puso a abrocharle los botones de la camisa, empezando por abajo y encontrándose con su intensa mirada al terminar.

- Vamos a llegar a tarde, Damon. – le dijo, leyendo sus pícaras intenciones en sus ojos.  
- No me importa. – respondió poniendo las manos en sus hombros.  
- Luego, si hay mucha noche, no te preocupes. – sonrió Elena. – Venga, que vamos a ser los últimos. – le apremió.  
- Espera, mi cazadora.

Damon fue un momento a su habitación y salió con la cazadora de cuero ya puesta. Se cogieron de la mano antes de salir pero no llegaron a la calle. Tuvieron que volver a subir porque Damon no encontraba su cartera.

- Déjalo Damon, te invito yo. – repitió la chica mientras entraban en el piso otra vez.  
- No es por el dinero, es que no me gusta no llevarla. – se excusó él, volviendo a buscar en sus bolsillos sin éxito. – Mira en mi habitación y yo miraré el resto de la casa, iremos más rápido.

Él se quedó buscando en el salón y Elena observó por encima todo lo que había en la habitación de Damon. A diferencia de otras veces en las que había estado allí, en el escritorio se amontonaban un montón de cosas, por lo que fue el primer sitio en el que Elena buscó.

Movió los libros a la cama y debajo de uno de ellos encontró un gran sobre de oficina marrón sin ningún tipo de distintivos y sin cerrar completamente. Supo al instante lo que era, ella tenía uno igual en su casa, solo que escondido en un cajón para que Damon no lo viera.

Lo cogió sin ninguna intención de mirarlo y también lo dejó en una esquina de la cama. Estaba a punto buscar en otro sitio cuando vio parte de una carpeta con el logotipo del hospital. Aquello llamó su atención y la sacó de debajo del portátil. Al principio pensó que podía ser algún historial aunque le extrañaba que Damon lo tuviera en su casa, lo abrió y leyó el nombre del joven en la cabecera.

Se dio cuenta de que era un expediente. El expediente de Damon con el logotipo del hospital, el que debería estar archivado y no solo no lo estaba si no que había aparecido oculto entre las cosas de Damon. Las palabras de Stefan de aquel día volvieron con fuerza a su cabeza y, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad y las ganas de saber, continuó leyendo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Elena leía atónita aquella bomba que tenía en las manos sin que Damon sospechase lo que estaba pasando. El joven buscaba en la habitación de su padre por si él había cogido su cartera cuando escuchó la puerta principal.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó asomándose al pasillo.

No recibió respuesta y él salió al salón, no encontró a nadie y llevándose una mano al pelo fue a buscar a Elena esperando que ella hubiera tenido más suerte. No la vio por ningún lado pero los libros y su trabajo sobre la cama llamaron su atención.

Descubrir que había olvidado recoger todo antes de que viniera Elena cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre él y revisó todo apresuradamente. Su trabajo estaba tal y como lo había dejado y suspiró aliviado a la vez que culpable por haber pensado que Elena sería capaz de sabotearle. Entonces recordó que guardaba algo aún más importante y se abalanzó sobre el escritorio en busca de la carpeta que contenía su historial.

Maldijo en voz alta al no encontrarla por ningún sitio y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Elena mientras la llamaba al móvil sin que ella se lo cogiera. Llamó a su telefonillo sin obtener respuesta y acabó llamando a todos los vecinos pidiendo que le abrieran.

- Mil gracias. – susurró al alma caritativa que le abrió el portal y casi tropezó en las escaleras por la velocidad a la que quería subir.

Llamó al timbre y golpeó la puerta sin dejar de decir su nombre. Necesitaba explicarle, que no malinterpretara lo que ponía ahí. Elena era su novia, tenía que escucharle, pensaba para consolarse mientras llamaba cada vez más desesperado. Hasta llamó al piso de Isobel, dispuesto a contárselo todo y suplicarle que le ayudase a hablar con su hija, pero tampoco le contestó nadie.

Él no sabía que Isobel había salido esa tarde de viaje para dar una conferencia y en su piso vacío se refugiaba Elena, que tenía una llave al igual que su madre lo tenía del suyo. En silencio ella contempló a Damon por la mirilla excepto los minutos que él estuvo llamando a esa puerta.

Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas desde el momento en que había descubierto hasta que punto Damon la mentía. Otro hombre en el que decidía confiar y la traicionaba, ella le había contado todos sus secretos y no era más que un maldito ladrón que seguramente se habría aprovechado de que su madre le debía un favor a su mejor amigo para conseguir el puesto libre en el programa cuando le echaron.

Convencida de que el perfecto Damon Salvatore la había engañado igual que a todos, siguió observando el rellano sollozando en silencio.

- ¡Ábreme Elena! ¡Por favor Elena! – seguía gritando Damon sin rendirse hasta que un vecino vestido con un chándal y sujetando la correa de un perro apareció en la escalera.  
- ¿Sabes la hora que es? – le soltó con brusquedad y Damon se giró de golpe hacía él.  
- Sí pero… - intentó defenderse.  
- Como sigas aquí cuando vuelva, pienso llamar a la policía. – le amenazó y siguió bajando escalones murmurando algo sobre la poca vergüenza de la juventud de ahora.

Los hombros de Damon se hundieron al escucharle y esperó hasta que se marchó para volver a llamar.

- Por favor Elena. – suplicó apoyando la frente contra la puerta y apretando la mano en el timbre. – No es lo que parece. – susurró intentando contener las lágrimas que le provoca el rechazo de ella.

Se rindió después de cinco minutos y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se iba. Esperanzado, se apresuró a coger el móvil cuando empezó a sonar pero era Meredith, no Elena.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó con un monosílabo para ocultar la decepción en su voz.  
- ¿Qué estáis haciendo Damon? ¿Vais a venir o qué? – le preguntó Meredith a gritos para hacerse oír por encima de la música.  
- No, no nos esperéis.  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al notarle raro. – Elena no nos coge el móvil, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Se encuentra mal?  
- Sí, me quedo a cuidarla, espero que lo entendáis. – Damon aprovechó las palabras de su amiga como excusa. – Pasadlo bien por nosotros, Mer. – y colgó sin más.

Guisseppe ya estaba en casa cuando volvió y se sorprendió de ver a su hijo tan pronto.

- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No salías esta noche? – preguntó mientras se comía una naranja.  
- No, cambio de planes. Me quedo en casa. – respondió de mal humor.  
- ¿Vienes solo? – preguntó extrañado y asomándose de la cocina para comprobarlo.

Él había pensado ver una película esa noche e iba a invitarle a acompañarle pero Damon se limitó a bufar y a encerrarse en su habitación. Apenas durmió esa noche, imaginando posibles situaciones y la mayoría de ellas sin final feliz. Fue muy pronto al hospital para interceptar a Elena en cuanto llegase.

Ella tampoco había descansado bien y unas profundas ojeras se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos. Cansada, apoyó la mano en el picaporte y entró agradecida de que aún no hubiera nadie, no quería escuchar lo bien que se lo habían pasado sus amigos la noche antes.

Damon esperó hasta que abrió su taquilla y entonces salió de entre las sombras, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

- Tienes algo que es mío. – dijo serio, llamando su atención.

Elena se giró de golpe y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Es del hospital. – contestó cogiendo su nuevo uniforme y fue a cambiarse al baño.

El joven se cruzó de brazos pero se quedó apoyado en la puerta sin moverse. Unos minutos después Elena salió vestida de azul oscuro y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. Damon ya estaba vestido y en ese momento sus ojos, rodeados también por ojeras, eran tan oscuros como su uniforme.

- Devuélvemelo. - le pidió extendiendo la mano.  
- ¿No me has oído? Es del hospital. – replicó intentando no mirarle.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con desesperación.

- Elena… No puedes entregarlo. – intentó con voz suave, cambiando de actitud. Sabía que Elena no era mala chica y sí conseguía que le escuchase, confiaba en que le entendería y todo se quedaría en un simple malentendido.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó recelosa.  
- Porque acabaría en la calle, nadie me contrataría si se supiera. Me joderías la vida… - "por intentar ayudar a mi padre", pero esa parte de la frase no llegó a salir de sus labios.  
- ¿Y a mí que me importa? – le interrumpió Elena, dejándole congelado a mitad de la explicación.

Damon bajó la cabeza para que no viera en sus ojos lo que él sentía en el interior de su pecho. Su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos y desmoronándose. Apretó los puños con fuerza para hacerse más daño del que sentía en ese momento y cuando levantó la mirada era una persona distinta. Ya no iba a darle explicaciones a Elena, no se merecía ninguna.

- Eres un ladrón, no tienes derecho a estar aquí. – negó con voz fría.

El joven encajó el golpe con entereza y la fulminó con la mirada. Ahora sus ojos estaban muy claros por la furia y parecían estar hechos de acero.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres tú? – la reprochó. - ¿Qué derecho tienes tú a robarme algo de mi casa?  
- El mismo derecho que tú a llevarte un documento del hospital, debería estar archivado. – le espetó Elena, algo dolida por la acusación. – Y teniendo en cuenta que no deberías estar aquí, no puedes echarme nada en cara.  
- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no está archivado? ¿Lo has mirado? – se indignó el joven y sintió que el agujero de su pecho se hacía más grande. – Por eso estabas conmigo, ¿no? Para ver si me sacabas algo. Eres una zorra. – le soltó con desprecio.  
- ¿Qué me has llamando? – preguntó Elena y en sus ojos muy abiertos se podían ver perfectamente pequeños fuegos.  
- Zorra. – repitió sin remordimientos. - ¿Te lo deletreo? – se burló ladeando la cabeza cuando ella le miró con odio. - ¿Qué pasa? Así es como se llama a la gente que está con otra solo por sexo. Eso es lo que has hecho tú conmigo ¿no? Por eso no me has dicho que me quieres porque solo querías información y de paso te has llevado un montón de orgasmos. – sonrió falsamente y dio un paso amenazante hacia ella.

Elena estaba roja de ira, nunca nadie había sido tan cruel con ella, esas palabras le estaban haciendo más daño que el descubrimiento de anoche. Y para colmo, Damon parecía estar disfrutando por la forma en que sonreía. Se reconoció a sí misma lo mucho que se había equivocado con él, siempre había pensado que no sabía disimular y la verdad era todo lo contrario, disimulaba tan bien que había engañado a todo el hospital incluida ella.

- Como te odio… - susurró fríamente, lanzándole un nuevo puñal a Damon.  
- No más que yo a ti. – confesó él, devolviéndole el golpe a la vez que ampliaba su sonrisa. – Nunca te he importado… siempre ha sido por la puta plaza. Qué bien me has engañado.

¿Qué ella la había engañado? Eso fue más de lo que Elena podía soportar. Ella lo único que había querido era volver a enamorarse, incluso había aceptado todas sus condiciones aunque fuese mucho más rápido de lo que la gustaría. Y él no solo la había mentido cada vez que le cambiaba de tema, además tenía la poca vergüenza de decir que era ella la que engañaba y llamarla zorra.

Damon seguía sonriendo y Elena estaba tan dolida que se propuso borrarle aquella maldita sonrisa de la cara como fuese.

- Llevas razón. – mintió. – Como solo quiero la plaza y tú no deberías haber venido nunca… no veo ningún problema. No vas a presentar el informe. – decidió en ese mismo momento, llevada por la rabia.  
- Ni de coña.  
- Tú mismo, pero como lo presentes, yo le presento tu expediente al comité. Una copia para cada uno, a ver qué les parece eso. – le amenazó decidida.

Elena sonrió al ver que la sonrisa de él fallaba al escucharla.

- No te atreverás. – dijo algo asustado, ya que eso podía destrozarle la vida.  
- Pruébame.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos minutos, cada uno escondiendo sus emociones e intentando leer algo que mereciera la pena en los ojos del otro. Pero a diferencia de solo un día atrás, donde se podía ver fácilmente el cariño y la sinceridad, lo único que había era vacío y frialdad. Además de odio en el caso de Damon que la veía perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

- Al menos dame tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no? – pidió mucho más cabizbajo que antes.  
- Tienes hasta mañana, pero como se te ocurra jugármela… Si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo. Y tú verás quien de los dos puede perder más. – le advirtió amenazándole con un dedo.  
- El único que pierde soy yo. Vas a joderme la vida. – respondió derrotado. - ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó al no obtener ninguna respuesta.  
- Sí. - afirmó volviendo a desafiarle.  
- Bien. - sentenció Damon con la voz algo temblorosa por la furia. - Jamás te voy a perdonar. - añadió antes de pegar un portazo, incapaz de aguantar más tiempo a su lado.

Elena se dejó caer en el sillón una vez que estuvo sola y dejó salir las lágrimas que Damon había provocado. Meredith entró un rato después, cuando por suerte estaba más calmada y su amiga atribuyo su mala cara a la supuesta enfermedad que la había impedido salir la noche anterior.

- Ya me contó Damon anoche te encontrabas mal. ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó sentándose a su lado y quitándose las gafas de sol.  
- Voy tirando. – contestó sin faltar mucho a la verdad.  
- Que mono es Damon. – suspiró su amiga. – Con las horas que nos pasamos aquí metidos y para una noche que podemos salir, prefiere perderse la fiesta por ti.  
- Monísimo. – replicó Elena con ironía. - ¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?

Por toda respuesta, Meredith sacó un sobre marrón de su bolso y se lo tendió.

- Lo he leído. – comentó encogiéndose de hombros. – Es muy bueno.  
- Muchas gracias Mer, voy a llevarlo. – Elena ignoró su comentario y se apresuró a salir de allí antes de que su amiga le sacara más información.

Los informes tenían que ser anónimos por lo que tenían que entregar una copia sin firma dentro de un sobre cerrado sin nada escrito que les había proporcionado Isobel. Ese sobre tenían que dejarlo en sobre cerrado en una taquilla que no utilizaba nadie del gabinete médico, solo ellos y Jenna tenían la combinación. Jenna no la abriría hasta pasados los tres días que tenían de plazo y sería ella la encargada de pasarle los informes al resto del comité.

Después de entregar su informe, Elena se fue directamente a trabajar. La mejor parte de su especialidad era que ya no tenía que trabajar con Damon, como especialistas y médicos independientes ya no tenían que compartir sus casos. Pasaron el resto del día evitándose y al cruzarse en la sala de residentes para vestirse, Damon ni siquiera miró a la que había sido su novia, la hizo el mismo caso que le habría hecho a una piedra que obstaculizase su camino. La ignoró y la rodeó con frialdad mientras se cambiaba y salió sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- Damon. – la voz de Meredith le detuvo en seco cuando casi había llegado a la salida de urgencias.

Su amiga le alcanzó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

- No te he visto en todo el día, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó.  
- ¿Qué pasa Mer? – la ignoró con sequedad.

Ella se quedó un poco desconcertada.

- Se supone que hoy debería ser un gran día, el primero como especialistas. Y has desaparecido todo el día. Tampoco tienes buena cara. Solo quería saber si estabas bien. – se excusó retirando el brazo.  
- Lo siento Mer, pero no he tenido un buen día. – dijo en tono más suave, acariciándole el brazo como disculpa.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó curiosa.

Él la analizó de arriba abajo y después negó con la cabeza.

- Adiós Mer.  
- ¿No me lo vas a contar de verdad? – sorprendida, ella le retuvo cogiéndole del brazo.  
- No. – repitió más claramente e intentó librarse de su agarre.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Meredith sin comprender.  
- Porque se lo vas a contar a ella. – contestó con tristeza.  
- ¿A ella? ¿Elena? – preguntó incrédula. - ¿Lo habéis dejado?  
- Meredith por favor, deja que me vaya. – le suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

Impresionada por toda la tristeza y el dolor que surcaban el océano de sus ojos, Meredith retiró la mano y Damon se marchó sin mirar atrás. La joven vio a su amiga de lejos y tuvo la sensación de que ella también la evitaba.

Caminando como un alma en pena, Damon llegó a su piso. Después de su humor de anoche, Guisseppe intuía que algo pasaba y decidió quedarse en casa para poder hablar con su hijo. Le saludó cariñosamente pero el joven respondió con un murmullo.

- ¿Estás bien Damon? – le preguntó directamente.

Él estuvo tentado a responderle con la verdad pero no quiso cargar a su padre con sus problemas, así que se forzó a sonreír y se tumbó en el sillón.

- Solo estoy cansado. – respondió y se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo.

Guisseppe sonrió y se acercó para acariciarle el cabello como cuando era un niño. Damon se incorporó un poco y acabó apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su padre como cuando era pequeño y se refugiaba en él. Se dejo reconfortar por la familiaridad de su presencia, al menos tenía alguien le quería sin reparos.

- Hijo, sabes que puedes contarme lo sea. – le animó Guisseppe.

Él siguió en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración para controlarse así mismo.

- ¿Te has peleado con Elena? – le preguntó y por la forma en que se tensó supo que la respuesta era un sí.  
- ¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó un poco a la defensiva.  
- Últimamente no había forma de verte sin ella. – le sonrió Guisseppe y acarició con cariño el rostro de su hijo. - ¿Es por los exámenes del otro día?  
- Algo así. – Damon se estaba llevando una sorpresa, al parecer su padre le conocía mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Y abrió un ojo antes de seguir hablando. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Nunca he visto a dos personas que se alegrasen menos de sacar buenas notas que vosotros. – confesó sonriendo levemente. – Algo tenía que haber ahí.  
- Elena eligió la misma especialidad que yo y solo hay una plaza. Solo se puede quedar uno, el otro se va. – le explicó.  
- Entiendo. – susurró Guisseppe. – El destino es más fuerte que esas cosas Damon. – añadió intentando animarle y Damon volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando que era mucho más complicado que eso.

El destino parecía empeñado en no dejarle tranquilo y seguir atormentándole y al pensar en eso Damon cayó en la cuenta de algo. Elena tenía el colgante que le había regalado su padre y aunque era algo muy importante para él, unos días atrás había estado considerando regalándoselo de verdad pero ahora no pensaba permitir eso.

Cuando Elena entró en su siguiente turno encontró un post-it pegado a su taquilla que la transportó a otros tiempos aunque tan dolorosos como los de ahora. Recuperó la compostura en unos minutos y secándose el sudor frío de la frente, se acercó a leer la nota.

"Devuélveme mi colgante."

No estaba firmado pero Elena adivinó sin problemas que era de Damon. Se llevó la mano al cuello y acarició el colgante que seguía llevando con los dedos.

- Al final no me has traído mucha suerte. – suspiró en voz alta cerrando la mano en un puño sobre el símbolo.

Guardó el post-it en el interior de su taquilla y fue a vestirse. Le daría el colgante cuando él le diera su trabajo, una cosa por la otra. Puso su mejor cara cuando salió de aquella sala y fue al control a informarse de cómo iban sus casos.

Damon se había perdido un rato en la azotea, por muy bien que le hubiera sentado la noche padre e hijo, con Guisseppe pendiente de él no podía hablar libremente con Alaric. Y en ese momento, necesitaba desesperadamente a su amigo. En un despiste de su padre, le había mandado un mensaje a Alaric.

"Llámame mañana cuando puedas, te necesito colega."

Así que Damon llevaba esperando esa llamada desde que se había levantado y mientras reflexionaba en la azotea, el timbre de su móvil sonó haciendo que se apresurada a cogerlo con las manos temblorosas.

- Ric… - suspiró aliviado al leer su nombre en la pantalla y puso el manos libres, dejando el móvil en el suelo entre sus piernas.  
- ¿Qué pasa colega? – preguntó Alaric preocupado, que acababa de salir de su turno. – Te leí anoche pero no he tenido ni un segundo libre, ha sido una noche horrible. Te he llamado en cuando he podido.  
- Pasa que al final tenías razón… Elena no era lo que creía. – sollozó sin poder evitarlo.

Solo entonces se permitió derrumbarse mientras le contaba todo a su mejor amigo, que le escuchaba en completo silencio.

- Lo siento mucho colega. – se disculpó Alaric alucinado por todo, desde el otro lado solo le llegaban los sollozos de su amigo y no sabía qué hacer para consolarle.

Desde que conocía a Damon siempre había sido él quien consolaba a su amigo cuando estaba de bajón por amor. Pero ahora no era lo mismo, además estaba en juego su carrera, la de Isobel e incluso la suya propia dependiendo de hasta que punto se agravase todo. Y para complicarlo todo, había demasiados kilómetros entre ellos como para que pudiera ayudarle de verdad con algo.

- No puedes dejar que te chantajee de esa forma. – le dijo.  
- ¿Y qué hago Ric? Si Elena me delata, no solo me van a echar, puede que me quiten la licencia médica. Si me retiro… perderé todo esto y será muy difícil que me contraten… al menos en la ciudad. Pero seguiré pudiendo ejercer y no sé… ¿en los pueblos necesitan médicos? Quizá no me pongan muchas pegas, algo encontraré. – suspiró intentando consolarse a sí mismo.  
- No puedes hacer eso Damon. – negó su amigo incrédulo porque se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente. - ¿No sabes nada que puedas utilizar contra ella? No sé… ¿Quieres que hable con Isobel? Seguro que ella intercede por ti.  
- No está, ya intenté buscarla.  
- Es verdad que tenía una conferencia, pero llega esta noche. Mañana ya la tienes aquí, puede ayudarte. – recordó Alaric.  
- Mañana ya es demasiado tarde Ric, no se puede hacer nada colega.  
- ¿Por qué es tarde?  
- Mañana es el último día que tenemos para entregar los informes, Elena quiere que le entregue el mío hoy o me delata. – le explicó abatido.  
- No lo hagas. Espérate a que vuelva Isobel para hacer nada. Confía en ella colega. – le insistió Alaric, intentando hacerle razonar.  
- No Ric, no puedo hacer eso. Sé que Isobel se ha jugado el puesto para ayudarme al darme esta residencia. Si yo caigo, ella va a caer conmigo. Dudo que dejen impune a la directora que contrató a un médico ladrón de medicamentos y además le ayudó a ocultarlo. No. – negó con decisión. – Lo siento Ric, pero no voy a dejar que nadie caiga por mi culpa. Yo me metí en este maldito lío y no es justo que nadie page por mí. Le entregaré mi informe cuando acabe mi turno, ella gana.

Alaric tuvo que tragar saliva ante el discurso de su amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No pudo convencerte? – preguntó con pocas esperanzas.  
- Lo siento colega pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Es lo mejor para todos. – afirmó Damon secándose las lágrimas con una mano.  
- Pero no para ti. – replicó él.  
- No hay salvación para mí Ric, estaba condenado desde el momento en que se me ocurrió que podría coger la medicina sin que nadie se enterase. Solo he podido vivir mi sueño unos meses más. – y sin poder evitarlo, nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Al escucharle hablar así, Alaric juró que aquella chica se las pagaría cuando volviera a verla. Nunca le perdonaría el daño que le estaba haciendo a su mejor amigo. Intentó consolarle de la mejor manera que pudo pero Damon estaba demasiado deprimido, convencido de que jamás encontraría a nadie que le quisiera como él lo hacía. La certeza de que iba a perder una carrera que apenas había podido empezar tampoco ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

El día era muy tranquilo y Damon se pasó la mayor parte de su turno en la azotea hablando con Alaric. Jenna le mandó un busca para hacerle una consulta y fue la primera situación después de la discusión en la que tuvo que estar en la misma habitación que Elena sin poder ignorarla.

Jenna los miró alternativamente cuando terminaron, por la forma en la que se trataban acababan de retroceder a los primeros días de Damon en el hospital. Y ella no era tonta, se había dado cuenta del cambio tan radical de su relación en el último mes, no solo que llevasen bien, si no que les había visto varias veces cogidos de la mano por los pasillos y acariciándose el rostro o el brazo, cuando creían que nadie les veía.

Y ahora habían vuelto a no mirarse, a hablarse con desprecio o de forma irónica y a colocarse siempre lo más lejos que podían el uno del otro para protegerse de los roces casuales. Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación que vivían, la competición por la única plaza de cirujano general, Jenna no quiso meterse donde no la llamaban por si empeoraba las cosas aún más.

Ellos salieron de la habitación y cada uno tomó una dirección con la única intención de evitarse. Pero cuando acabó el turno, fiel a lo que le había costado tanto esfuerzo decidir, Damon sacó de su mochila el sobre que contenía su trabajo, se quedó esperando con él en las manos y la mochila colgada del hombro.

Elena se quedó un momento parada al coincidir con él, pero al instante recordó la nota en su taquilla y se quitó el colgante. Damon extendió la mano al verlo, le extrañó que aún lo siguiera llevando pero no hizo ningún gesto que lo demostrara. Se limitó a acunarlo en su mano y le tendió a ella el sobre en respuesta.

- Tú ganas Elena. Me has jodido la vida. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos un segundo, solo para que lo supiera. – Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a hablarme, nunca. – remarcó de nuevo en ese tono glacial que últimamente utilizaba tanto con ella.  
- Sin ningún problema. – aceptó ella.

Damon no había cerrado el sobre, quería que ella viera lo mucho que se había esforzado en aquello y a lo mejor así se ablandaba, aunque después de los últimos acontecimientos lo dudaba mucho. Pero esa mínima esperanza era lo único que le quedaba.

Elena guardó el sobre en su propia taquilla mientras se cambiaba a su ropa normal pero no consiguió contener más su curiosidad y echando el pestillo para estar sola, se acomodó en el sofá mientras lo leía.

Aunque ellos ya no eran oficialmente residentes, les dejaban utilizar esa sala hasta que se aclarasen los futuros de todos. En un margen de dos semanas saldría la resolución definitiva de las plazas y además Isobel les había asegurado que les daría dos semanas más para que pudieran encontrar otro trabajo, en total tenían un mes de margen en el que podían seguir utilizando aquella sala y trabajar allí de forma normal.

Damon iba a horas distintas para asegurarse de que no coincidiría con Elena, pero no podía evitar coincidir con el resto de sus compañeros.

- Estás desaparecido, tío. – le dijo Kol al verle entrar.

Él puso gesto de circunstancias y se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo mucho trabajo. – se defendió pero era una excusa muy débil y él lo sabía.  
- ¿Qué estás? ¿Buscando algo fuera? – le preguntó Kol con complicidad. – Puedes decírmelo, te prometo que no se lo cuento a nadie. Si yo también estoy buscando algo.  
- No, Kol. No busco nada. – contestó cabizbajo.  
- Claro, seguro que a ti te llaman directamente. – insistió su amigo.  
- ¿Dónde estás buscando? – le ignoró Damon. – Creía que querías quedarte aquí.  
- Y quiero, pero por ir mirando no pasa nada. Oye, ¿tú no tendrás algún contacto en Nueva York?  
- Creo que sí, déjame que lo mire. – le pidió y sacó su portátil para poder revisar quien trabajaba en aquel departamento.

Reconoció un par de nombres, en concreto uno con el que había trabajado bastante cuando era residente y del que guardaba buen recuerdo. Por eso le dijo a Kol que probase a ponerse en contacto con él.

- Ah Kol, no le digas que me conoces. – añadió cerrando el portátil.  
- ¿Por qué? Si me lo has recomendado tú. – preguntó sin comprender.  
- Porque no te ayudaría. Solo no se lo digas, ni menciones mi nombre. – le indicó antes de irse a trabajar.

Después de un turno tan aburrido como el del día anterior en el que Elena no había visto ni la sombra de Damon, la chica fue a llevar unas altas al mostrador de recepción. Tenía tan poco que hacer que había estado dando vueltas por urgencias, evitando tanto a Meredith como a Damon.

Se retiró el pelo de la cara cuando escuchó una voz conocida. Guisseppe se acercó al verla y la saludó tímidamente.

- Hola. ¿Aviso a Damon? – preguntó algo sorprendida.  
- Si tú me ayudas… no hace falta.  
- Claro, dime. – sonrió ella.  
- No encuentro la receta, ¿te importaría hacerme una? – preguntó enseñándole una cajita rectangular de medicamentos.  
- Ningún problema.

Elena estaba completando la receta cuando se quedó un momento parada mirando el nombre del medicamento. El busca zumbó insistentemente en el bolsillo de la bata y se disculpó con Guisseppe para contestar.

- ¿Qué coño haces con mi padre? – le preguntó Damon enfadado cuando ella leyó su mensaje y se acercó.

Tras una columna dentro de la zona de urgencias, estaban ocultos de la vista desde recepción.

- Solo me ha pedido un favor. – se defendió ella, enseñándole la receta que estaba haciéndole.  
- Pues llamas a quien sea. No te acerques a él, zorra. – le soltó con odio antes de ir él mismo a recepción.

Se encargó de rellenar la receta de su padre y además se empeñó en acompañarle de vuelta a casa. Le dejó una nota a Jenna en recepción por si preguntaba por él y salió con Guisseppe dejando la bata doblada bajo el mostrador.

Elena los contempló desde lejos y cuando los perdió de vista volvió a mirar aquella receta a medio rellenar con la que se había quedado. Lo único que había escrito era el nombre del medicamento, "Digoxina", si no le fallaba la memoria era él mismo que Damon había intentado robar. Echa un mar de dudas, fue a investigar sobre ese medicamento.

Damon volvía casi arrastrando los pies con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando prolongar el paseo para despejarse. En el parque cercano a su casa, los niños jugaban aprovechando el buen tiempo y se detuvo un momento a contemplarlos, envidiando lo felices y despreocupados que eran.

Se les escapó una pelota que pasó botando a su lado, deteniéndose en la carretera. Un niño corrió a cogerla y Damon le detuvo al ver que iba a meterse en la carretera.

- Eh, cuidado. – le dijo arrastrándole más dentro de la acera cuando un coche pasó rozándoles y pitándoles.  
- Mi pelota. – protestó el pequeño, intentando revolverse.

Damon esperó a que se cerrase el semáforo y soltó el niño para ir a coger la pelota él mismo. No vio a la moto que doblaba la esquina a toda velocidad y el motorista, que iba mirando para atrás al doblar, no le vio a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Damon se incorporó con la pelota en la mano y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la moto que se le venía encima. Congelado, dudó entre protegerse con el brazo, tirarse al suelo o hacer algo y se quedó sin tiempo para reaccionar. El golpe con la moto y luego con el asfalto le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Con el móvil en la mano, la madre del chico al que había impedido cruzar la carretera se acercó corriendo. El accidente había llamado la atención de todos los que pasaban por allí y de muchas de las madres, algunas se acercaron alarmadas y otras se llevaron a los niños.

La primera llamó a una ambulancia y después de explicar lo que había pasado, también les dijo que aquel joven llevaba una identificación del General Virginia.

Jenna pasaba por recepción en el momento que daban el aviso de la llamada.

- ¿Ese chico es de los tuyos, no? – le preguntó la recepcionista a Jenna, que se había quedado congelada al escucharlo.  
- Pero, ¿qué hace fuera? – alucinó sin entenderlo.  
- Creo que esto es la respuesta.

Jenna leyó aquella nota en la que Damon le avisaba de que salía un momento por un asunto familiar y que se quedaría después el tiempo que fuese para compensar.

- Yo me ocupo de esto. Avísame cuando estén llegando. – le pidió apretando la mandíbula con firmeza con la decisión brillando en su mirada.

Salió corriendo para reservar un quirófano y en el camino casi tropezó con Elena, que salía del gabinete médico con un sobre marrón en las manos. En ese momento no se paró a pensar que hacía saliendo con un sobre cuando lo lógico sería que entrara a dejarlo, era más importante ocuparse de Damon que por lo que había escuchado a los paramédicos, no estaba muy bien.

- A quirófano. Nos traen un tráfico, grave. Encárgate de todo. – le ordenó acelerada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

A Elena no le dio tiempo ni a asentir cuando Jenna ya desaparecía por el pasillo. Las prisas de su jefa delataban que debía de ser algo muy urgente y Elena dejó de pensar en ese mismo momento pasando a actuar solo por instinto. Dejó aquel sobre en la primera papelera que encontró, sin importarle haberle dedicado un mes de su tiempo y salió corriendo a reservar un quirófano y conseguir un equipo.

Damon parpadeó con esfuerzo, le dolía la cabeza y la sentía muy pesada. Y las voces y los ruidos a su alrededor solo aumentaban su malestar. Sentía un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo y a pesar de ser médico no se atrevía a decir que le dolía y que no.

Tenía la vista como borrosa y recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado, por lo que supuso que debía tener una conmoción por el golpe.

- ¡Está despierto! – escuchó una voz femenina cerca de él e intentó fijar la vista, buscando a la persona que hablaba. – No, no te muevas. Has tenido un accidente, la ambulancia debe estar a punto de llegar. – le explicó aquella mujer a la que no lograba distinguir completamente. - ¿Qué te duele? ¿Les digo algo? – preguntó nerviosa, pero creyendo que era una buena señal que el joven hubiera recuperado el conocimiento.

Las palabras se agolparon en la mente de Damon, que no llamasen a su padre, que le llevasen al hospital en el que trabajaba, Elena… Pero todo eso dejó de importar cuando tosió con esfuerzo, en un intento de aclararse la garganta para hablar.

Ver la sangre en su mano le aclaró la mente a la vez que aumentó su dolor de cabeza. Sintiendo que cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos, se aferró a la camisa de aquella desconocida.

- Hemorragia… interna… - consiguió decirle.

Esas dos palabras acabaron con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y volvió a caer inconsciente en el asfalto, ante la cada vez más preocupada mujer que se aferraba a su móvil con desesperación, rezando porque apareciera la ambulancia.

Estaban bastante cerca del hospital, por lo que no tardaron en aparecer no una, si no dos ambulancias. El motorista también había resultado herido y la mujer que había dado el aviso, que seguía arrodilla junto a Damon, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. El niño estaba abrazado a su pelota con desesperación, asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando y no entendía.

Damon era el herido más grave por lo que le estabilizaron y le llevaron directamente al hospital. Si el joven llevaba razón y tenía una hemorragia interna, necesitaba un quirófano urgentemente.

Jenna esperaba impaciente en la entrada de urgencias. Elena le había avisado que estaba preparando el quirófano 2 y además ella le había dado el aviso a Mason, para que estuviera preparado por si le necesitaban.

- Varón, ventisiete años. Atropello, traumatismo frontal, múltiples contusiones. Ligeras dificultades para respirar pero no le hemos intubado. – el médico cambió a un tono más informal cuando Jenna le recibió. - Está inconsciente pero nos han dicho que recuperó el conocimiento antes de que llegáramos nosotros. Al parecer tosió sangre y le dijo a la mujer que nos llamó que tenía una hemorragia interna. Después se volvió a desmayar. A la mujer y al motorista los traen en la otra ambulancia.  
- Derechos al quirófano. – ordenó Jenna, metiéndole prisa.

Elena esperaba con todo listo cuando ellos entraron. La chica se quedó atónita al ver a su paciente, tenía la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado por lo que no podía verle la cara pero no lo necesitaba para reconocerle. Había dormido las suficientes veces con él para reconocer su perfil, rodeó la camilla para comprobarlo sintiendo como su pulso se disparaba.

- ¿Damon? – se le escapó por la sorpresa.

Jenna entró empujando la puerta con la espalda a tiempo de escucharla.

- No sé qué hacia fuera del hospital, ha tenido un accidente, una moto le ha arrollado. – le explicó.

Elena sintió que le temblaban las manos al escucharla, ella sí sabía porque había salido Damon. Por su culpa. Se había ido con Guisseppe para asegurarse de que ella no le hablaba.

- ¿Elena, me estás escuchando? – la preguntó Jenna al ver que se estaba quedando muy pálida.  
- Sí... – asintió volviendo a la realidad.  
- Te decía que seguramente tiene una hemorragia interna. Ha tosido sangre, seguramente una costilla le ha perforado el pulmón y por ahí se le cuela la sangre.  
- ¿Pero respira bien? – preguntó ella preocupada.  
- Más o menos, por eso lo de la costilla. Vamos a empezar. – le indicó cogiendo un bisturí.

Elena fue a hacer lo mismo pero la mano le temblaba tanto que se detuvo sin llegar a cogerlo.

- No puedo Jenna. – dijo apoyando la mano en la bandeja y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Yo no puedo operarle.  
- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella muy seria.  
- Porque le quiero. – admitió Elena en voz alta y temblorosa, mirándola desesperada.

Al principio Jenna había creído que su negativa era por lo que fuese que los tenía sin hablarse, pero en los ojos marrones de Elena leyó la verdad. En otras circunstancias la habría obligado a operar, después de todo Elena era de las mejores, pero estaba tan implicada que no sería una buena idea. De hecho era la primera vez que la veía tan nerviosa en un quirófano.

- Dile a Mason que venga, él ya está preparado. Ve y atiende a la mujer que dio el aviso, entérate de todo. – dijo y después se volvió hacia la enfermera. – Necesitamos sangre, trae un par de bolsas de…  
- B negativo. – intervino Elena. – Damon es B negativo. – le explicó a Jenna.  
- Pues ya lo has oído. – le indicó a la enfermera. – ¿Algo más que deba saber? – le preguntó directamente a Elena.  
- Es alérgico al Paracetamol, no sé si servirá para algo. - Jenna hizo un gesto de asentimiento. – Sálvale por favor. – le suplicó antes de salir de ese quirófano en busca de Mason.

Jenna miró a Damon y le pareció ver un leve movimiento en sus párpados, como si se esforzara en abrir los ojos.

- Anestesiadle, que empezamos. – le indicó sin querer perder más tiempo y cogió el bisturí para empezar. – Joder… cuánta sangre. – se quejó en voz baja al primer vistazo y rezó para que Mason no tardase mucho, porque iba a necesitar ayuda.

Elena no tuvo que ir muy lejos, se cruzó con Mason en el pasillo de quirófanos y lo mandó directamente a ayudar a su jefa. Solo entonces se permitió dejar salir toda la angustia que se había estado acumulando en su interior desde el momento en que había visto a Damon tumbado en aquella camilla.

Estaba intentando abrir la taquilla de Damon cuando Kol entró en la sala.

- ¿Qué haces Elena? – le preguntó extrañado.

Ella apoyó la palma sobre el metal y sollozó en silencio.

- ¿Tú sabes la combinación? – le preguntó sin darse la vuelta. Damon había cambiado la que usaba antes pero estaba segura de que a sus amigos no se la habría ocultado como a ella.

Kol tragó saliva al ver como temblaban sus hombros.

- No voy a ayudarte a que le hagas nada… - dijo y se quedó mudo en el momento en que Elena se giró hacia él.  
- No es eso. Damon está mal, ha tenido un accidente y le están operando. Necesito su móvil para poder avisar. – le explicó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Su amigo se abalanzó sobre ella y la apartó para poder abrirla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó pálido.  
- Una moto le arrolló, no sé muy bien como. Jenna y Mason están con él, quirófano 2. – le explicó.

Su amigo asintió sin palabras y salió disparado de la sala en dirección a los quirófanos. Elena centró su atención en la taquilla abierta y con manos temblorosas cogió la mochila de Damon. Del bolsillo lateral cogió su móvil y volvió a dejar la mochila en su sitio, sin tocar nada más. Le sorprendió ver que el joven tenía un número en marcación rápida y cambió de idea, llamó primero al número de Alaric.

- Dime colega. – saludó este alegremente, esforzándose en animarle desde el primer momento.  
- ¿Ric? – titubeó Elena después de una pequeña pausa.  
- Alaric. – la corrigió él con voz seria y glacial al reconocerla. - ¿Qué haces tú con su móvil?  
- Escúchame. – le pidió entendiendo por su cambio de actitud que seguramente Damon ya le había contado algo o quizá todo. – Damon ha tenido un accidente y está mal, pensé que querrías saberlo. – le explicó y le llegó un ruido seco, como a cristales rotos.  
- Si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia. – le advirtió agachándose para recoger los restos del vaso que se le había resbalado por la impresión.  
- No es broma. Una moto le ha arrollado por la calle, aún no sé los detalles pero hay muchos testigos de lo que pasó. – dijo reprimiendo un sollozo.

Alaric se quedó helado, el tono ella dejaba claro que no mentía.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? – preguntó automáticamente de seguido.  
- Ahora mismo le están operando. Jenna dijo que estaba grave y ella es quién conoce los detalles.  
- Bien. – dijo él con seguridad, apretando los labios, habiendo tomado ya la decisión de ir a Virginia. - ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes informarme? ¿Con lo que sea? – le preguntó sin rastros de la hostilidad inicial. No esperó su respuesta, siguió hablando mientras cogía su cazadora. – Quédate con su móvil, hablamos por aquí. Iré en cuanto pueda. Espera, ¿se lo habéis dicho a Guisseppe? – preguntó al caer en la cuenta de ese detalle.  
- Aún no. – reconoció ella, aparte de para contárselo también le había llamado por eso. Esperaba que Alaric le diera algún consejo sobre cómo dar aquella noticia.  
- Tened mucho cuidado, que Guisseppe tiene problemas del corazón.  
- Lo sé. – le interrumpió.  
- No, no lo sabes. – le soltó. – La madre de Damon murió en un accidente de tráfico, así que ten mucho cuidado cuando tú o el que sea le diga que su hijo ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico. – le explicó. – Guisseppe solo tiene a Damon y él solo a su padre.  
- ¿Qué harías tú? – le preguntó Elena con más miedo que antes.  
- Esperaría hasta saber exactamente como está Damon y después se lo contaría inmediatamente, pero con cuidado. – reflexionó él. – Mantenme al corriente. – le pidió colgando al salir a la calle, derecho al hospital mientras trataba de apartar de mente todo lo que no fuese una excusa para conseguir días libres.

Elena se guardó el móvil en un bolsillo y fue a recepción a preguntar por la mujer que había dado el aviso. Aún necesito unos instantes para calmarse del todo antes de entrar en la sala de observación donde le habían dicho que estaba. La mujer se levantó cuando Elena entró y aún temblorosa le preguntó por el joven.

- Le están operando, pero todo va bien. – se apresuró a decir, para tranquilizarlas a ambas, recordando el busca de Kol que había leído antes de entrar. Su amigo estaba observando la operación y le había dicho que de momento no había ninguna complicación y Jenna y Mason no tenían problemas. – Soy Elena y necesito que me cuente lo que ha pasado.  
- Soy Jules. – se presentó ella estrechando su mano y, como pudo, le explicó lo que había pasado un rato antes en el parque, incluida la parte en que Damon había recuperado la consciencia y que había mandado a su hijo con un amigo, cuya madre también había estado en el parque.

Elena la escuchó con mucha atención pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque había sido culpa suya que Damon saliera del hospital. Si ella no hubiera hablado con Guisseppe y él no los hubiera visto… nada de esto habría pasado.

Terminó con ella antes de que acabase la operación y entonces se encontró dividida entre dos sentimientos. Por un lado quería ir a la operación, comprobar por sí misma como iban las cosas pero por otro lado tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Kol le había dicho que todo iba como Jenna y Mason habían esperado pero no tenía ni idea de lo que esperaban.

El miedo ganó a todo lo demás y fue a preguntar por el motorista que había provocado el accidente. El chico estaba asustado y arrepentido por lo que había pasado, pero aparte de lesiones menores, un esguince cervical y un golpe en la cabeza por el que tendría que pasar venticuatro horas en el hospital, el chico estaba bien y ella se quedó sin excusas para no ir al quirófano.

Le sorprendió la cantidad de gente que se había reunido allí, viendo la operación. Kol, Meredith, Rebekah… incluso Isobel estaba, todos con la misma expresión de preocupación. Su madre le hizo un gesto y salieron de allí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta del quirófano, así serían las primeras en enterarse de todo los detalles cuando acabara.

- Elena… - empezó su madre pero ella negó negativamente la cabeza. – No te preocupes, estará bien. Todo va a estar bien, cariño. – dijo intentando animarla pero solo consiguió que la chica empezara a llorar abiertamente.  
- No, nada está bien. – sollozó.

Inmediatamente Isobel la abrazó protectoramente y acabaron sentándose juntas en el suelo, apoyándose en la puerta. La dejó llorar para desahogarse, más próximas que nunca desde que Elena había descubierto la verdad sobre la relación de sus padres.

- ¿Qué es lo que no está bien? – le preguntó suavemente cuando todo se calmó.  
- Damon me mintió. Nos mintió a todos. – confesó Elena.  
- Lo sabes… - la expresión de Isobel se endureció al comprender. - ¿Te lo contó él?  
- No… Encontré entre sus cosas el expediente que se llevó del hospital. – explicó ella algo confusa.  
- El expediente que yo le di. – corrigió y Elena se quedó mirándola sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- ¿Por qué? – titubeó.  
- Porque si archivaba el expediente, cualquiera habría podido encontrarlo y la carrera de Damon se habría acabado. – explicó.  
- ¿Le ayudaste a ocultarlo? – Elena lo repitió en voz alta a pesar de haberlo entendido perfectamente pero así parecía más real.  
- Eso he dicho. – asintió Isobel y se adelantó a su siguiente pregunta. – Ya sé que lo que hizo Damon es grave, pero el castigo que obtuvo fue injusto y exagerado. Él es un gran médico y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no? – Elena asintió en silencio. – No se merece perderlo todo por una mala decisión, no en este caso. – matizó finalmente.  
- Su amigo te lo pidió, ¿no? Alaric te pidió que lo contratases porque era injusto. – adivinó la joven.  
- Ric solo me pidió que le entrevistase. Yo tampoco me fiaba mucho al principio, cariño. Pero no perdía nada por hacerlo y Ric solo hablaba maravillas de él, así que le dije que me lo mandase. Y entonces le vi, haciendo una traqueotomía en medio de la calle a la persona que había intentado robarle minutos antes. Le salvó la vida sin importar lo que él pudiera sentir al respecto, eso es lo que hacen los buenos médicos y decidí contratarle, olvidando lo que ponía en su expediente. – recordó Isobel. – No sé lo que piensas, pero nadie me obligó a darle una oportunidad y ayudarle, lo hice porque quería.

Elena bajó la cabeza asimilando todo aquello, aún le quedaba una pregunta por hacer, quizá la más importante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había robado aquellos medicamentos? Desde que había leído el expediente Elena había imaginado infinidad de cosas, cada cual peor que la anterior pero había cambiado de idea al investigar aquel medicamento. El mismo que le había pedido Guisseppe.

Pero si la explicación era tan sencilla no entendía porque Damon se la había ocultado cuando salían. Se suponía que eran novios a petición de él, debería haber confiado en ella, quizá no el primer día pero había tenido un mes para hacerlo… y no lo había hecho. La joven no podía evitar sentir que ella era la que más se había implicado en esa relación y la que más había perdido.

No le dio tiempo a darle forma a sus dudas. Las puertas se abrieron y Jenna casi tropezó con ellas.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, levantándose de golpe aún con el brazo de Isobel alrededor de Elena de forma protectora.  
- Estable. – afirmó Jenna sacándoles un hondo suspiro de alivio y le tendió algo a Elena.

La chica contempló sorprendida aquel colgante entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.  
- Ya sabes porque. – la sonrió ella con complicidad pero después su expresión se ensombreció.  
- ¿Se lo dices tú? – solo cuando habló notaron que Mason estaba a su lado.  
- Sí… pero no aquí. Vamos fuera. – les indicó haciéndoles un gesto con el brazo.

Se alejaron prudentemente de la zona de quirófanos y Jenna las puso al día de lo que se habían encontrado al operar. Efectivamente Damon tenía una hemorragia interna y varias costillas rotas, una de ellas había herido el tejido pulmonar, dejando que algo de sangre entrase en un pulmón. Como sospechaban lo que podía pasar, Mason lo había revisado inmediatamente y lo había reparado mientras Jenna se dedicaba a controlar la hemorragia.

Las heridas físicas de Damon eran menores, en su mayoría quemaduras y arañazos por el golpe tanto con la moto como con el asfalto, una pequeña fisura en la pierna y el golpe en la cabeza. Como Damon estaba estable, el siguiente paso era un escáner para comprobar el alcance de ese golpe y mantenerle en observación.

Pero también había problemas. La mayor parte de la sangre procedía del bazo, que estaba prácticamente destrozado y tuvieron que extirparlo. A primera vista ni Jenna ni Mason consideraba que fuera a haber problemas con los riñones, aunque tendría que vigilarle para asegurarse pero no parecían estar muy dañados. El hígado era otra historia, el golpe se lo había machacado y Jenna temía que Damon pudiera sufrir un fallo hepático.

Después fue el turno de Elena de contar las circunstancias en las que había ocurrido el accidente. Y ahora que ya tenía toda la información, Elena supo que no podía retrasarlo más, era el momento de que Guisseppe supiera lo ocurrido. Seguro que a Damon le encantaría verle a su lado cuando despertase.

Su turno había acabado hace tiempo por lo que no tenía que pedirle permiso a Jenna, pero aún así lo hizo. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa mientras tomaba el camino hacia la salida con decisión. Aún seguía apretando en su mano el colgante de Damon, hasta el punto de que casi se clavaba aquel símbolo que tanto la gustaba y decidió ponérselo por un rato, sintiéndose más segura al notarlo sobre su piel.

Isobel la alcanzó en la salida, uniéndose a su hija y ella se sintió aún más arropada por su apoyo. Pero el momento en que Guisseppe les abrió la puerta, la sonrisa sincera del anciano cuando la vio que enseguida desapareció al ver la seriedad en el rostro de las dos mujeres, fue uno de los peores en la vida de Elena que intuía que aún les quedaba la peor parte.

- Que sorpresa verte Elena. – Guisseppe intentó controlarse siendo amable. – Damon aún no ha venido.  
- Lo sé, no le estoy buscando a él. – Isobel empujó ligeramente a Elena para que no empezara a dar vueltas y fuese más al grano. Por experiencia, sabía que eso sería peor. – Damon ha sufrido un accidente cuando volvía al hospital.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado llevándose una mano al pecho, sobre la camisa.  
- Quizá debería sentarse. – sugirió Isobel suavemente y el anciano asintió, dejándolas entrar.

Se sentaron en el sofá del salón y Elena se aseguró de mirarle a los ojos antes de hablar, para que viera lo que ella sentía en ellos.

- Primero tienes que saber que está bien, está estable. – le aseguró para tranquilizarle. – Tuvo un problema con una moto. Unos chicos estaban jugando con un balón y se les fue a la carretera. Damon fue a por el balón sin ver a la moto y el conductor no le vio a él. Llevaba la documentación del hospital así que le llevaron allí, estaba cerca, no pasó mucho tiempo y le llevamos directamente al quirófano. – explicó muy pendiente de sus reacciones.

Guisseppe la escuchaba algo pálido pero con mucha atención. Ella notó que la fuerza con que su mano agarraba su pecho disminuía y lo tomó como una buena señal.

- ¿Pero está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Si le han operado algo tiene que haber. – preguntó preocupado.

Elena tragó saliva y a pesar de que la mirada de su madre le indicaba que no lo hiciera, se lo contó todo, incluido el posible fallo hepático que podía complicar todo.

- Quiero verle. – dijo cuando ella acabó.

Ellas asintieron, se pusieron en pie y cuando Guisseppe cogió todo lo necesario, entrelazó su brazo con el de la chica para apoyarse. Jenna salía de la habitación de Damon cuando ellos llegaron, tenía en la mano los resultados del escáner. Les presentaron y Jenna también se apresuró a tranquilizar al anciano, poniendo como ejemplo aquella prueba.

- Mirad esto. – les dijo poniendo la prueba al trasluz y señaló un punto. Para los ojos entrenados de Elena e Isobel todo estaba muy claro, pero Guisseppe solo veía una mancha. – Es un hematoma pero es muy pequeño, seguramente esta noche se reabsorbe solo. Mañana repetiremos la prueba y estoy segura de que ya no se verá nada. – le aseguró con confianza.

Guisseppe miró a Elena, quien asintió porque era de la misma opinión y se quedó algo más tranquilo.

- ¿Está despierto? Quiero verle. – preguntó mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
- Cuando yo he salido no, pero tiene que estar a punto de despertar. – contestó Jenna.

Sin darle opción, arrastró a Elena con él dentro de aquella habitación porque no se atrevía a hacerlo solo. El corazón de la chica se encogió de nuevo al ver a Damon en aquella cama, conectado a las máquinas que informaban de todas sus constantes vitales. Parecía tan frágil así, la fuerza que normalmente emanaba de él había desaparecido y verlo así solo alteraba aún más sus confusos sentimientos.

Guisseppe cogió la mano de su hijo susurrando su nombre sin soltar a Elena, el chico pareció responder al contacto y sus parpados temblaron. Al notarlo, la chica tuvo miedo, miedo de cómo podría ser ese encuentro después de la discusión, que Damon la hiriese de nuevo y no se atrevió a quedarse.

- Tengo que irme. – murmuró nerviosa.  
- No tienes que irte Elena. – Guisseppe intentó detenerla pero ella se deshizo de su abrazo.  
- Es lo mejor. – dijo triste. – Él no querría que estuviera aquí. – se justificó antes de salir de la habitación y llamar a Alaric para contarle las últimas novedades.

Guisseppe la observó cabizbajo pero un ligero movimiento llamó su atención y se concentró en su hijo, que parecía estar despertando de la anestesia.

- Damon… - susurró apretándole la mano con más fuerza.

El joven aún tardó un rato más en despertar del todo y estaba algo confuso y desorientado como efecto secundario de la anestesia.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó con algo de dificultad.  
- Estoy aquí hijo, no pasa nada. No te va a pasar nada. – dijo tembloroso, aferrándose con fuerza a él.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? No me acuerdo… - preguntó confuso sin entender que hacía en el hospital.  
- Tuviste un accidente, han tenido que operarte.

Las palabras de su padre le trajeron los recuerdos de golpe. Sintiéndose culpable recordó cada segundo del accidente.

- Lo siento, yo no quería que pasara esto. – se disculpó.  
- No es tu culpa, ¿cómo va a serlo? – las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ahora, empezaron a fluir libremente al ver que su hijo estaba bien.

Un nuevo recuerdo le llegó como entre brumas, sin ninguna imagen asociada, solo dos voces femeninas que mantenían una conversación. Y de ella, tres palabras con la voz de Elena que le hacían dudar si aquello era un recuerdo real o un sueño. "Porque le quiero", pero era tan confuso, todo tan borroso que no podía estar seguro de nada.

El cúmulo de circunstancias y ver a su padre de esa forma le impidieron controlarse y rompió a llorar él también, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su padre ya que no podía moverse mucho.

Mientras padre e hijo estaban solos, las chicas se habían reunido en el despacho de Isobel y comentaban la situación. Debatían lo que hacer si Damon empezaba a presentar síntomas de fallo hepático. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que la mejor solución sería un trasplante pero el raro grupo sanguíneo del joven dificultaba la situación.

Jenna ya le había apuntado en la lista de trasplantes por si acaso pero la disponibilidad del órgano era complicada. Imposible en ese momento, por lo que ellas discutían sobre lo que hacer si se daba el caso. Elena había tenido una loca idea de última hora pero ni Jenna ni su madre querían hablar de ello.

- ¿Por qué no? – insistía ella, defendiendo su idea con uñas y dientes.  
- Porque es peligroso y lo sabes. – respondió Isobel.  
- Pero es mi decisión, estoy en mi derecho a hacerlo. – replicó cruzándose de brazos en su asiento.  
- No lo has pensado bien Elena. – negó Jenna sacudiendo la cabeza. – Es peligroso y puede que innecesario. Si aparece un órgano no tienes porque donarle tú. Ni siquiera sabemos si será necesario.  
- Yo también soy B negativo. – repitió la chica con cansancio. – Puedo ser compatible. Y si soy compatible, podría donar.  
- Tienes que pensarlo muy bien Elena, las pruebas son dolorosas y la recuperación es larga. Es una decisión muy importante. – explicó Isobel lentamente, intentando que entendiera todos los aspectos de su decisión. – No me parece buena idea.  
- A mí sí.

Las palabras de Alaric provocaron que todas se giraran hacia él. El joven había estado escuchando tras la puerta entreabierta del despacho al notar que hablaban de su amigo y había entrado cuando no pudo contener más sus ganas de intervenir.

- No me malinterpretéis. – dijo algo intimidado por las miradas que recibía. – No digo que se haga ahora mismo, pero es una posibilidad a tener en cuenta y no hay que descartarlo.

Isobel se levantó y se enfrentó a su amigo.

- No es una decisión objetiva y lo sabes. – le recriminó.  
- Nada de esto es objetivo y lo sabes. – se la devolvió Alaric sin inmutarse. – Es Damon, joder. – murmuró. – Es uno de los nuestros, no podemos rendirnos así como así.

Después de eso la incomodidad desapareció y ellos se fundieron un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – le preguntó Isobel en bajo. – Iba a llamarte cuando termináramos aquí.  
- Elena me lo contó todo. Luego tengo que hablar contigo pero a solas. – le dijo de la misma forma.

- Lleva razón mamá. – dijo Elena cuando ellos se separaron. – Es una posibilidad que no hay que descartar. Puede ser nuestro último recurso. – añadió suplicante después de una pausa.  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo. Son dos votos. – Alaric volvió a ponerse de su parte.  
- Solo las pruebas. – insistió la chica.

Jenna e Isobel se miraron, interrogándose en silencio hasta que al final la primera cedió.

- Llevan razón, es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar. Si llega al punto de que sea nuestra última opción… deberíamos estar preparados. Es Damon, las reglas cambian. – contestó Jenna, encogiéndose de hombros al levantarse. – Iré a pedir las pruebas.  
- Solo cómo última opción. – afirmó Isobel dejándose caer en la silla. - ¿Hablamos? – le preguntó a Alaric.  
- Luego. Quiero verle primero. ¿Vienes, Elena? – le preguntó mirándola de tal forma que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

El silencio les duró la mitad del camino, hasta que Alaric se paró de golpe para interrogarla.

- ¿A qué juegas con esto, Elena? ¿Ahora te da pena y por eso quieres sacrificarte a ti misma? ¿Para ser la perfecta heroína? – le soltó con toda la ironía que había estado conteniendo antes.  
- ¿Cuánto sabes? – preguntó encajando el golpe.  
- Todo. – respondió simplemente él y dio un paso más, a la espera de una respuesta.  
- ¿Entonces por qué cogió Damon ese medicamento? – le preguntó directamente en voz baja, después de haberse asegurado de que nadie les oiría.  
- No es asunto tuyo. – contestó Alaric muy tenso.  
- Fue por su padre, ¿verdad? – preguntó y esta vez Alaric no fue capaz de disimular su sorpresa.  
- Sí lo sabes… ¿cómo has sido capaz de amenazarle? – preguntó incrédulo, confirmándole que sus sospechas eran ciertas y ella se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
- Porque no lo sabía… nunca me lo contó, solo se dedicó a mentirme. – contestó ocultándole la mirada. – Por eso pensé… que traficaba o yo que sé… supongo que lo peor… como me mintió. Ya da igual. – admitió y se quitó el colgante, poniéndoselo a Alaric en la mano. – Hay una condición para todo esto… - titubeó un poco. – No quiero que él lo sepa. Nunca. – le pidió seria. – Prométemelo.  
- Te lo prometo. – contestó Alaric mirando alternativamente a la chica que tenía delante y el colgante de su amigo en su mano.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste y continuó guiándole hasta la habitación de Damon como si nada hubiera pasado. En ese corto paseo, el joven tuvo que reconocer que quizá debería reconsiderar la opinión que tenía de esa chica. Venticuatro horas antes estaba seguro de que la odiaba tanto o más que su amigo, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Guisseppe se negó a dejar solo a su hijo incluso mientras le hacían pruebas. A petición de Jenna, Rebekah se había pasado para hacerle unos análisis de sangre aunque no le dijo para que eran. Tenía cómo distraerle, preguntándole si estaba bien o que le había pasado, diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

El flirteo de su hijo con aquella enfermera no le hizo ninguna gracia a Guisseppe, que se limitó a esperar pacientemente. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta anunciaron la presencia de Alaric, que entró sonriendo y fue al rescate de Guisseppe, mientras Damon se quedaba totalmente boquiabierto al verle allí.

- Lo que te gusta llamar la atención. – se burló reduciendo la tensión de la habitación.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asombrado.  
- ¿Tú qué crees? Al parecer no eres capaz de arreglártelas sin mí. – y extendió el puño en su dirección.

Damon chocó el puño con el de su amigo en gesto de complicidad, agradecido y la vez culpable de que hubiera viajado para verlo.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó curioso.  
- El mismo contacto que me dio esto. – respondió misterioso devolviéndole su colgante y por unos segundos su mirada se iluminó.  
- Siento interrumpir. – se disculpó Rebekah, recogiendo sus cosas. – Esto ya está, ¿necesitas algo Damon?  
- No… pero, ¿tú sabes quién me operó, Beckah? – le preguntó algo indeciso.  
- Jenna y Mason. El caso es de Jenna, se pasara ahora a ver cómo estás. – le aclaró la chica.  
- Ah… - murmuró Damon muy bajito. – Gracias. – dijo ocultando su decepción tras la su sonrisa. Seguramente se habría imaginado esa conversación que apenas recordaba, seguro que era un efecto secundario de la anestesia, consecuencia de lo mucho que había deseado que Elena le dijera que le quería.

Como si la hubieran invocado, Jenna entró en ese momento e intercambió una mirada de asentimiento con la joven enfermera, que salió apresuradamente de allí.

- Dejadle respirar. – bromeó Jenna apartando a Alaric y acercándose a examinarle. – Este susto no te lo perdono, ¿cómo estás?

Damon le aseguró que se acordaba de todo aunque tuvo que responder a varias preguntas para demostrarlo. Mientras le revisaba, Jenna le informó de su diagnóstico. De acuerdo con el resto del equipo, que había pasado a estar formado por Isobel, Alaric, Elena y ella misma, omitieron el posible fallo hepático.

Cuando acabó, Jenna se llevó a Guisseppe fuera un momento, dejando a los jóvenes solos y más tranquilos.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? – le preguntó el anciano confundido.  
- Porque es médico y conoce los síntomas, no queremos que se obsesione con eso e ignore los pequeños síntomas o que por el miedo sienta cosas que no son. – le explicó con sinceridad. – Tenemos que vigilarle nosotros.

Y despacio, asegurándose de que lo entendiera, le enumeró la lista de síntomas que delataban al fallo hepático: dolor abdominal o de espalda, cansancio, debilidad, pérdida del apetito o náuseas, picores, inflamación de las extremidades, cambios de humor repentinos, dificultad para pensar o para dormir, coloración amarilla en algunas partes del cuerpo…

- ¿Cómo has podido escaparte? – le preguntó Damon a su amigo mientras estaban solos.  
- Ventajas de tener una amiga en las alturas. Ahora tengo que convencer a Isobel de que estoy haciendo unas colaboraciones aquí. Ya sabes, seminarios, operaciones,… un poco de todo. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia. – Será mejor que me ponga a ello. – le sonrió al ver que Guisseppe volvía. – Luego te veo colega. – y le apretó el hombro cariñosamente antes de salir.

Elena esperaba fuera manteniéndose al margen, ahora mismo el mejor aliado que tenía era Alaric, al igual que él sabía que tenía que contar con ella.

- Necesito ayuda. – dijo simplemente ella y Alaric lo entendió a la primera, necesitaba ayuda con las pruebas.

Sabiendo que Alaric haría cualquier cosa por su amigo, Elena confiaba en él más que en nadie, por lo que había decidido convertirle en su colaborador. Y como era médico, era perfecto para el puesto. Alaric hizo la biopsia y la mandaron urgente, junto a las pruebas de Damon, todo ello etiquetado bajo pseudónimos y a la mañana siguiente tendrían los resultados.

Él consiguió mandarla a casa a descansar con la promesa de que la informaría si pasaba algo importante. Jenna e Isobel también estaban vigilando y Elena seguía sin atreverse a verlo, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a casa y descansar por si necesitaban su intervención.

Meredith y Kol se presentaron en su casa un rato después.

- Hola, ¿quieres compañía? – preguntaron ambos a la vez, enseñándole las bolsas de comida que habían traído.

Elena sonrió al ver a sus amigos y se apartó agradecida de que estuvieran allí, de tener una distracción y no estar a solas con sus dudas y sus miedos.

- Le hemos visto. – se atrevió a decir Kol en un momento de la noche.  
- ¿Y cómo está? – preguntó ella evitando mirarle.  
- Cansado. – respondió su amigo.  
- Parece que está bien, su amigo y su padre no se separan de él. – le contó Meredith apretándole la mano. - ¿Vas a ir a verle?  
- No sé Mer… - contestó Elena en un susurro y la conversación se quedó ahí.

Alaric y Guisseppe habían llegado a un acuerdo para estar en todo momento con Damon. Su padre se quedó por la noche mientras el joven dormía en su piso y después cambiarían por la mañana. Damon aún dormía cuando su padre se fue y Alaric le despertó cuando fueron a buscarle para ir al escáner.

A la vuelta su amigo se removía inquieto en la camilla como si no encontrase la postura. Y durante la conversación que tuvieron después Alaric advirtió que Damon no paraba de rascarse, los brazos distraídamente o la sien.

- ¿Quieres parar? Vas a saltarte un punto. – le regañó cogiendo su mano cuando se dirigía a su abdomen.

Damon bufó y le ignoró. Con mucha picardía, Alaric se las ingenió para verle los ojos sin que él se diera cuenta de nada. Siguió controlándole y cuando Jenna se pasó, salió un momento con ella para tener intimidad.

- Tiene los ojos amarillos, está en fallo hepático y por la velocidad que lleva, yo diría que fulminante. Ya podéis buscar un hígado. – le avisó y el rostro de la chica se transformó mientras él volvía a la habitación.

Jenna corrió a decírselo a Isobel y ambas fueron a avisar a Elena, el otro miembro del equipo. Ella había recogido los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad nada más llegar y su expresión no cambió al enterarse de que Damon volvía a estar en peligro, solo sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco.

- Soy compatible. – les dijo simplemente, tendiéndoles los resultados.  
- Esperaremos unas horas, dependiendo de cómo evolucione. – decidió Isobel, preocupada tanto por su hija como por Damon. – Estate preparada.  
- Mamá. – la detuvo Elena al llamarla así delante de alguien más. – Esto tiene que ser un secreto.  
- Claro, las donaciones siempre son anónimas. – respondió ella sin comprender.  
- Me refiero a todos los sentidos, que nadie más que nosotros lo sepa.

Eso no era lo habitual pero nada en ese caso era normal. Se trataba de Damon, así que ambas se lo prometieron y fueron a utilizar todos sus contactos en la búsqueda de otro órgano mientras Alaric cuidaba de Damon.

Alaric se tomó una buena ración de café al ver que la cosa seguía empeorando y no se molestó en disimular cuando llamó a Elena.

- Está peor, ¿vamos a hacerlo o qué? – le soltó directamente bajo la mirada de incomprensión total de su amigo. – Vale, voy para allá. – añadió al escuchar la respuesta de ella.  
- ¿Qué pasa Ric? ¿Qué me pasa? – rectificó mirándole con intensidad, como si así pudiera detenerlo.

Él dudó pero no quiso mentirle más.

- Te está fallando el hígado y va rápido. Pero no te preocupes colega, ya tenemos un donante. Esta todo controlado, enseguida vendrán a por ti. – le explicó antes de salir.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron rápidamente, como una película que pasase hacia delante a mucha velocidad. Le dieron el aviso a Mason para que formara un equipo que se ocupase de Damon. Mientras ellos se preparaban, Jenna, Isobel, Alaric y Elena se reunieron en otro quirófano.

- Última oportunidad, Elena. – la advirtió su madre y ella asintió con decisión.  
- Estoy lista. – y ella misma cogió la mascarilla de la anestesia para cubrirse la boca y la nariz.

Formando equipo, con Isobel haciendo el papel de la enfermera que no tenían, Isobel e Alaric realizaron la extracción de una parte del hígado, el único órgano del cuerpo que podía regenerarse y además permitía los transplantes en vivo, como el que estaban a punto de hacer.

En cuanto lo tuvieron listo, Jenna salió a entregarle la nevera azul a Mason, sin decirle de donde procedía el órgano.

- Perfecto, vamos equipo. – les animó Mason después de asegurarse de que Damon estaba completamente dormido y el órgano en buenas condiciones.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

La sensación de desconcierto acompañó de nuevo a Damon al despertar y se encontró acompañado por Alaric y su padre.

- ¿Estás bien, Damon? – le preguntó el segundo preocupado y le apretó la mano que tenía entre las suyas.  
- No le agobies Guisseppe. – Alaric estaba sentado en la otra cama, que estaba vacía y parecía mucho más tranquilo que el anciano aunque en el fondo estuviera más que preocupado. - ¿Cómo estás colega?

Se arrepintió nada más decir la última palabra, cuando Damon le fulminó con la mirada vacía y sin contestar.

- Voy a avisar a Jenna. – añadió apresuradamente, dejándose caer sobre sus pies y dejándoles solos.  
- Damon… - le regañó Guisseppe en tono bajo, como si aún fuese un niño.  
- No, él sabía que podía pasarme algo y se lo calló, que no venga haciéndose el preocupado. – protestó enfadado.  
- Yo también lo sabía. – le confesó mirándole con dureza. – Ellos son tus médicos, Damon. Tendrían sus motivos para ocultártelo.

El joven volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado pero no tardó ni un minuto en volver a girarla, con otro tema de conversación. Era incapaz de enfadarse con su padre como había hecho con Alaric y los demás porque Jenna acabó pagando también su frialdad mientras le informaba de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, ocultándole solo quién era su donante.

Su amigo no había vuelto después de avisar a Jenna, conocía bien a Damon y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que se le pasase un poco el cabreo y luego intentar razonar con él. Así que en vez de soportar sus ataques y su mal humor, fue hasta otra habitación en el extremo opuesto de la planta.

Llamó a la puerta por cortesía y entró sonriente sin esperar respuesta.

- Buenas. – saludó tanto a Isobel como a Elena. - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a la segunda.  
- Un poco atontada. – Elena se frotó la sien intentando despejarse. – Y duele un poco. – se señaló el costado. – Lo normal. – respondió quitándole importancia.  
- Me alegro. – sonrió el joven, acercándose para acariciarle un brazo a Isobel de forma amistosa, notando lo tensa que estaba.  
- He revisado los puntos y todo parece estar bien. – le contó aliviada.

Él volvió a asentir y sonreír.

- ¿Y Damon? – preguntó Isobel, haciendo que su expresión cambiara.  
- Despierto. Y con ganas de pelea, así que estará bien. Jenna le está viendo ahora mismo. – explicó frotándose el cuello con cansancio. – ¿Os importa si me quedo un rato? Ahora mismo está mejor con Giusseppe que conmigo.  
- En realidad, yo debería irme. Tengo papeleo que organizar. – dijo Isobel y le preguntó a Elena silenciosamente.  
- Estaré bien. – le sonrió ella con un poco de esfuerzo.  
- Tennos al corriente. – le pidió Alaric.  
- En cuanto Jenna me avise. – les prometió y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. – Y recordad la coartada, en cuanto empiece a correrse la voz de que te hemos operado, empezara a venir gente.

Ambos la tranquilizaron con un gesto y el ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo al quedarse a solas. Alaric acercó la silla hasta la cama y se sentó de forma que viera las señales de todos los monitores.

- Supongo que es mi turno de preguntarte a qué juegas, ¿no? – preguntó Elena, medio en broma medio en serio, girando la cara hacia él.  
- No te juzgaría si lo hicieras. Si fuese al revés, yo lo haría. – le aseguró pero su tono distendido indicaba que no estaba molesto por las dudas.  
- Deberías estar con Damon, ¿por qué has venido? – le preguntó directamente.  
- Ya lo he dicho antes. Sabe que nosotros sabíamos que podía tener un fallo hepático y que se lo ocultamos. Aunque suene un poco trabalenguas. – rió suavemente ante sus propias palabras. – Está enfadado, ahora mismo no me quiere cerca. – confesó triste y aún así se adelantó a las palabras de ellas. – No te disculpes, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era mejor que él no lo supiera. Fue una decisión puramente médica, lo entenderá cuando se le pase el cabreo.  
- No creo que eso sea pronto. – musitó Elena, recordando lo enfadado que estaba con ella. – Perdona, no quería decir que… - añadió rápidamente al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. No se parecían en nada a los de Damon, pero la verdad es que los ojos de Alaric también eran muy bonitos. Y sinceros.  
- Se le pasará, siempre lo hace, eso no me preocupa. Sé que me está usando para desahogarse y sé lo mucho que lo necesita, no se lo voy a tener en cuenta. – explicó.

La conversación se detuvo en ese punto, justo cuando más peligrosa se volvía, por la entrada alterada de Meredith.

- ¡Elena! ¿Estás bien? Me acabo de enterar, ¿por qué no nos ha dicho nadie nada? – preguntó acusatoriamente a Alaric.  
- Relájate Mer. – sonrió Elena al ver la preocupación de su amiga. – Fue de repente, por eso no avisamos a nadie. Solo ha sido un ataque agudo de apendicitis, no te preocupes. – intentó tranquilizarla.  
- ¿Pero cómo…? Estaba viendo la operación de Damon, si lo hubiera sabido habría estado contigo. Perdona. – se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable por haber estado tan preocupada por su amigo que no se había dado cuenta de que a Elena también le pasaba algo.  
- Estabas donde tenías que estar, Mer. – la consoló con una sonrisa y tomando su mano. – Así que no me pidas perdón por lo que no sabías.  
- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó e hizo un intento de tomar el historial de su amiga.  
- Jenna lo ha revisado, Isobel también y yo también. – intervino Alaric, haciendo que Meredith se volviera sorprendida hacia él. Estaba tan preocupada que no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba acompañada. – No necesita otro médico más pero sí una amiga. – añadió suavemente y defendiéndose con una sonrisa.

Meredith se quedó unos segundos sin ser capaz de reaccionar y se ruborizó un poco cuando lo hizo, algo que solo Elena notó.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar con Damon? – preguntó sorprendida. – Bueno, eres su amigo ¿no?  
- Jenna me ha mandado fuera para revisarle, ha dicho algo así como… demasiada gente en la habitación. – bromeó haciendo que las dos chicas sonrieran. Elena sabía que era mentira pero se trataba de algo que Jenna diría, por lo que era una buena coartada. – He visto a Isobel y ella me ha contado lo que estaba pasando, así que me he pasado a ver qué tal estaba. – siguió justificándose, señalando a Elena. – Y supongo que como estás aquí y querréis hablar, será mejor que me vaya. Me alegro de que estés bien, adiós chicas. – se despidió guiñándole un ojo a Meredith y se preparó mentalmente para volver a la habitación de Damon.

- Tengo un rato libre, iba a ver a Damon… pero tú me necesitas más. – sonrió Meredith, ocupando la silla que había dejado Alaric.  
- No hace falta, puedes ir a ver si quieres. – dijo Elena ligeramente cabizbaja.  
- ¿Bromeas? Claro que hace falta. Ya veré a Damon cuando acabé mi turno. – la lealtad incondicional de su mejor amiga fue el mejor bálsamo para Elena, que estuvo a punto de contarle toda la verdad.

Solo se contuvo al recordar que Meredith también era la mejor amiga de Damon. Seguramente se lo contaría todo y conociendo el carácter de Damon, temía que hiciera alguna tontería de las suyas y se negase a aceptar el hígado solo porque ella hubiera sido su donante. Aún recordaba como se había puesto solo porque atendió a su padre cuando él se lo pidió. Y según Alaric, ahora estaba enfadado con el mundo, así que mejor que siguiera en la ignorancia.

Los días pasaron sin que el mal humor de Damon se disipara. Solo se comportaba como una persona razonable cuando su padre o alguno de sus amigos estaba presente en la habitación. Y Guisseppe que notaba esto, intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible en el hospital con su hijo. El reposo obligado en la cama sin poder moverse tampoco mejoraba su humor, Damon estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre en movimiento y ahora se aburría irremediablemente.

Pero eso no era todo, Damon llevaba demasiados días molesto e irascible y Alaric intuía que había algo más. Por eso no le reclamaba nada, porque intuía cual era el problema. La única vez que intentó sacar el tema de Elena cuando estaban a solas, Damon se cruzó de brazos y se negó a decir y escuchar ni una palabra, tatareando como un niño hasta que su amigo pilló la directa. No quería hablar sobre ella.

Claro que Alaric no sabía que el verdadero motivo del malhumor de Damon era precisamente Elena. Esas tres palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar le perseguían cada vez que se dormía, pasando de dulces sueños en los que Elena le confesaba que le quería a los duros recuerdos de la discusión en la que había descubierto que todo era mentira.  
Elena ni siquiera se había dignado a verle. En los seis días que habían pasado desde el trasplante, prácticamente todo el hospital había pasado a verle. Hasta Stefan, que le odiaba, había ido acompañando a Caroline. Todos excepto Elena. Se sentía un idiota por seguir mortificándose y pensando en ella, soñando con un final feliz en el que ella no le utilizaba cuando la verdad era que le importaba tan poco, que ni siquiera un accidente grave podía hacer que Elena perdiera cinco minutos de su valioso tiempo en entrar en la habitación y preguntarle si estaba bien.

- Idiota. – se le escapó en un bajo murmullo que por suerte no llamó la atención de nadie.

Apretó los puños bajo la sábana y nadie lo notó. Lo que si notaron Alaric y Guisseppe fue el cambio de actitud del chico cuando Rebekah entró en la habitación. Temiendo un posible rechazo, todos los días le hacían análisis para ver como se iba adaptando su organismo al nuevo órgano. Y todos los días, cada vez que una mujer iba a verle, Damon flirteaba con ella. Como Rebekah era la enfermera a cargo, era la que más tiempo pasaba con él. El brillo en los ojos de la chica delataba que no le era indiferente y aquello a Guisseppe no le gustaba nada.

Con su pícara sonrisa de medio lado, Damon la hizo reír mientras Rebekah le sacaba sangre y cuando salió de la habitación, la chica tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas porque creía el interés de Damon era real.

- La estás ilusionando. – señaló Guisseppe cuando ella se marchó. – Yo no te he enseñado a que seas así con las mujeres. – añadió, molesto con el comportamiento de su hijo.

Damon se giró hacia él sorprendido por esas acusaciones.

- No estoy haciendo nada. – se defendió y la expresión de su padre se ensombreció aún más.

Guisseppe se levantó y caminó alrededor de la cama de su hijo pensando lo que iba a decirle. Cuando lo tuvo claro, se colocó a los pies de la cama y se apoyó en sus manos, asegurándose de mantener el contacto visual.

- A esa chica le gustas, se nota en la forma en que te mira y lo mucho que pasa por aquí para asegurarse de que estés cómodo. Al seguirle el juego le das ilusiones y eso no es justo. Porque a ti, te gusta Elena. – le resumió y Damon solo le rehuyó la mirada en la última frase. - ¿Ves? Acabas de darme la razón. – sonrió.  
- No, papá. No llevas razón porque entre Elena y yo no hay nada, ya ni siquiera somos compañeros. – contestó en tono duro, clavando sus ojos azules en su padre de nuevo.  
- No sois compañeros porque aprobasteis los exámenes de la especialidad. – respondió Guisseppe con tranquilidad. – Y además me da igual, lo que pasara entre vosotros no justifica que te aproveches de los sentimientos de otra chica. No te he enseñado… nosotros no te hemos enseñado a que seas así. – se corrigió después de un leve titubeo. – Tu madre y yo te enseñamos a respetar a las mujeres, a tratarlas bien y ser lo que ellas quieren. Que no me hayas presentado nunca a ninguna de las chicas con las que has salido no significa que no las hubiera. No soy tonto Damon, te pareces a mí cuando era joven y yo siempre andaba rodeado de chicas, hasta el momento en que conocí a tu madre.

Guisseppe le estaba regañando, todo en su tono y su postura le delataba. Damon se sentía como un niño en su presencia y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llevarse las manos a la espalda, ya que al estar acostado no podía hacerlo y las cogió en su regazo, con mucho cuidado de no rozarse los puntos.

- Y toda esa fama de mujeriego casi me hizo perderla. Ella no quería salir con un chico como yo, así que tuve que demostrarle que no me conocía. Dejé de intentar seducir, en serio o en broma, a todas las que se ponían delante y me gané su amistad. Le demostré quien era de verdad, que se podía confiar en mí y ella dejó de protegerse. Nos enamoramos y el resto ya lo sabes, pero puedo asegurarte que si yo hubiera seguido haciendo lo que tú estás haciendo ahora, eso no habría pasado y no estarías aquí. Así que por esa chica y todas las demás, por Elena y por ti mismo, deja de jugar con ellas. – terminó cruzándose de brazos, evidentemente decepcionado.  
- Yo no le debo nada a Elena. – replicó Damon enseguida pero sabía que su padre llevaba razón, no era justo que jugase con las emociones de otras personas solo para distraerse él. Pero no lo haría por Elena.  
- La debes más de lo que crees. Entiendo que no quisiera quedarse. – replicó, sorprendiéndole.  
- ¿Quedarse? – preguntó conteniendo el aire en los pulmones.

Guisseppe rió suavemente a la vez que movía la cabeza de forma negativa. Le parecía increíble lo poco perspicaz que podía ser su hijo cuando se lo proponía, ni haciéndolo aposta se podría hacer mejor.

- ¿Quién te crees que me avisó, Damon? Elena vino a casa, con la mujer que te alquiló el piso y que he oído que es la directora del hospital, pero vino y fue ella quien me lo contó todo. Y vine con ella. – le confesó a su hijo, que estaba cada vez más boquiabierto. – No la he vuelto a ver desde que se fue pero cuando estés mejor tengo que buscarla y agradecerle todo.

El humor de Damon había vuelto a cambiar bruscamente con esa última frase, puede que Elena si se hubiese interesado un poco por su caso en el momento pero después ni siquiera su padre la había visto. De nuevo la realidad le golpeaba con la fuerza de una tormenta, la verdad era que a Elena no le importaba.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras. – contestó con indiferencia fingida y cogió un libro de la mesilla para distraerse y a la vez dejar el tema que tan agridulce le resultaba.

Guisseppe lo dejó estar pero cuando Rebekah entró a los pocos minutos, disculpándose por molestar y revisó algunas cosas sin que Damon levantara la mirada de su libro ni hiciera ningún comentario para retenerla más tiempo, se sintió más orgulloso de él porque hubiera corregido su comportamiento.

Alaric llegó con Meredith, ambos con grandes vasos de café en las manos y entretenidos comentando un caso. Guisseppe se despidió de su hijo y se marchó a descansar un rato.

- Eh colega, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Alaric alegremente.

Meredith le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que respondiera y mientras él dejaba el libro apartado, ellos se sentaron a cada lado de la cama. Tener a sus amigos allí era bueno para él, aparte de ellos Kol era el único que se pasaba regularmente a verle y se quedaba un tiempo. Se incorporó con trabajo porque los puntos le tiraban un poco al moverse pero así podía verlos mejor.

- ¿Cómo estás Damon? – le preguntó su amiga poniendo la mano sobre la suya.  
- Mejor. – y sonrió porque era verdad.  
- ¿Ya no te duele? – preguntó Alaric señalándose el pecho.

Él negó con la cabeza e inspiró profundamente para demostrárselo. Durante los primeros días había sentido algunas molestias al respirar pero se había negado en redondo a que le intubaran y Jenna solo había podido decirle que mejoraría con el tiempo, algo que él ya sabía, por lo que tendría que aguantar.

- Genial. – se alegraron sus amigos, Alaric le apretó el hombro y Meredith, la mano.  
- Sí, estoy deseando levantarme. – les confesó. – Me aburro sin poder hacer nada.  
- Tampoco te creas que hay mucho trabajo, ni siquiera se nota la baja de dos médicos.

La expresión de Alaric se endureció ante lo que Meredith le estaba revelando sin darse cuenta, por suerte, ella siguió hablando y cambió de tema sin que Damon notara nada.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy sale la lista con la resolución de las plazas. – le contó entusiasmada. – Es raro que lo hayan adelantado, aunque la verdad lo agradezco, son menos días de incertidumbre.  
- Seguro que te cogen. – la animó Damon sabiendo que su amiga deseaba quedarse allí. – Sacaste buena nota en los exámenes.  
- Y tú también. – sonrió ella. - ¿Quieres qué te avise cuando salgan? Puedo mandarte una foto para que la veas tú mismo. – ofreció.  
- No, no es necesario. – negó el joven con rapidez, desconcertándola. – Además no tengo el móvil, sigue en la taquilla.

Alaric no se molestó en corregirle, el móvil de su amigo lo seguía teniendo Elena y lo usaban para comunicarse entre ellos sin que nadie se enterase.

- ¿No quieres saber quién se queda? ¿Si Elena o tú? – preguntó la chica sin entender nada.

Damon negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir nada por si le delataba la voz.

- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque ya lo sé. – respondió en un susurro y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo, suplicándole que le echara un cable.  
- Si me da igual decírtelo, no es ninguna molestia. Elena tampoco puede verlas, me da igual decírselo solo a ella que a los dos. – intentó de nuevo.  
- ¿Por qué no p…?  
- Déjalo Mer, si a cabezota no le vas a ganar. – intervino Alaric, ahogando la voz de su amigo con la suya, antes de que empezasen a hablar de Elena. Y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, que había entrecerrado los suyos por lo extraño de la situación.  
– Ya te lo preguntara cuando le pueda la curiosidad, porque yo no le voy a decir ni una palabra para que tenga que preguntártelo a ti. – le aseguró alegremente.

Jenna entró con su habitual vitalidad, con el simple toque en la puerta que anunciaba su presencia. Sonrió de buen humor al ver la escena entre los tres amigos.

- Hola, ¿nos dejáis un rato, chicos? – les pidió.  
- Claro, además tengo que ir a cambiarme ya. – Meredith apretó la mano de Damon antes de separarse. – Vendré cuando acabe el turno. – le sonrió.  
- Estaré por aquí. ¿Me avisas cuando acabéis? – preguntó Alaric, indicándole con un roce en la brazo al pasar que se iba a ver a Elena, como hacía todos los días sin que Damon se enterase.

Asintiendo, Jenna se aseguró de que ninguno de los dos viera la carpeta que ocultaba en su espalda. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, empezó con el reconocimiento habitual sonriendo internamente.

- A lo mejor es un poco pronto para decirlo, pero creo que todo va muy bien. No hay síntomas de rechazo y puedes respirar sin problemas. Pediré una radiografía para ver cómo tienes las costillas. ¿Te parece bien?  
- ¿Ahora me preguntas? – Damon fue incapaz de contener su ironía pero su jefa no se inmutó por ello.  
- Ya te lo he explicado antes, todo el equipo médico estuvimos de acuerdo en que era mejor vigilarte sin que lo supieras, para que no te pusieras nervioso. ¿Insinúas que sabes más que todos nosotros?  
- No… - murmuró Damon, bajando la cabeza y reconociendo su derrota mentalmente.

Ella asintió y se sentó en un lateral de la cama.

- No he hecho salir a tus amigos solo por esto. También tengo que hablar contigo de algo y pensé que preferirías que estuviésemos a solas. – dijo más seria.  
- ¿Es por la plaza, no? – preguntó Damon, recordando lo que Meredith le había contado antes, que ese día salía la resolución de las tres plazas.

Sus miedos se apoderaron con fuerza de él después del "Sí" inicial de Jenna y no se enteró de nada de lo que le dijo. Ella no supo cómo interpretar su distracción al igual que no había sabido cómo interpretar el único informe que encontró en la taquilla cuando la cosa se tranquilizó un poco. Chasqueó los dedos delante de su rostro, sobresaltándole.

- Como no me haces ni caso… quizá sea mejor que primero te dé esto, a ver si así me escuchas. – y le dio la carpeta que hasta entonces le había estado ocultando entre las suyas.

Damon estaba seguro de que iban a despedirle, que eso era lo que Jenna le quería decir a solas, que lo sentía pero no iban a contratarle. Y en realidad lo esperaba, había estado preparándose mentalmente para ello pero ahora que el momento parecía haber llegado, sentía que todas sus defensas se desmoronaban como si fuesen de arena. Tampoco entendía porque su jefa se empeñaba en hacer tan formal el momento, eso solo lo hacía más doloroso para él.

Jenna se cruzó de brazos intentando mantener una expresión neutra hasta que Damon empezase a leer el contrato que le había dado. No pudo evitar reírse alegremente ante la inmensa sorpresa de Damon.

- Enhorabuena. – le felicitó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Él estaba tan atónito que no le salían ni las palabras. Se pellizcó en una mejilla sin poder creérselo mientras Jenna se reía aún más pero estaba tan feliz porque aquello era real que no le importó. En ese momento era consciente de poco más que del contrato de trabajo a su nombre y el del hospital que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Pero cómo? – consiguió decir en medio de su aturdimiento, frotándose la mejilla que le ardía un poco por el pellizco.  
- Leí tu informe, es muy bueno. – le aseguró. – Y solo lo presentaste tú, así que la plaza es tuya. Léelo tranquilo y lo firmas si te parece bien, luego me paso a buscarlo. – dijo levantándose.  
- ¡Espera! – le pidió Damon, sentándose completamente en la cama.  
- Eh, cuidado con los movimientos bruscos. – le advirtió ella y, obediente, el joven volvió a recostarse en la almohada.  
- Si tienes un boli, lo firmo ya. – dijo.

Damon no entendía absolutamente nada, él no había presentado ningún trabajo y estaba seguro de que todo debía ser un error pero como era su única oportunidad de trabajar en lo que tanto le gustaba, iba a firmarlo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que se equivocaban y retirasen la oferta.

En otras circunstancias Jenna le habría insistido más en que leyese lo que firmaba y estaba seguro que después de esto Damon leería todo con mucho cuidado antes de firmar, pero como lo único que necesitaba era que aceptase el contrato, se calló.

- Voy al despacho a sacar una copia y te lo traigo. – dijo cuando Damon le devolvió la carpeta y el bolígrafo que le había prestado.

El joven asintió y se cubrió la cara con las manos, eufórico. Al final Elena no le había ganado como siempre hacía, esta vez el triunfo era suyo. En medio de su alegría se dio cuenta de que otra vez pensaba en ella y se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan tonto. Necesitaba otra forma de distraerse y la respuesta le vino de golpe, podía intentar averiguar quién le había salvado la vida al donarle el hígado y agradecérselo a la familia. Seguro que así se sentiría mejor consigo mismo.

Mientras, en su despacho, Jenna sacaba una fotocopia de aquel contrato a la vez que hacía una llamada telefónica.

- ¿Isobel? Ya he hablado con Damon. – sonrió mientras hablaba. – Llevabas razón, no ha pasado del primer párrafo, ha firmado sin leerlo.  
- Perfecto. – sonrió también Isobel desde su despacho. – Súbeme el contrato cuanto antes para mandarlo a tramitar en personal.  
- Enseguida, en cuanto le dé una copia Damon.  
- Asegúrate de no estar cerca cuando por fin se lo lea. – bromeó Isobel. – Ahora que Damon ha aceptado, te mando por mail el de Elena pero espera a que le demos el alta para hablar con ella.  
- Como desees jefa. – rió Jenna, encantada por el éxito de su plan conjunto y colgó el teléfono.

Le llevó la copia a Damon y pasó a avisar a Alaric de que ya podía volver, aprovechando para revisar a Elena antes de subir al despacho de Isobel.

- Eh Ric. – Meredith estaba esperando a Alaric cerca de la habitación de Damon y le detuvo antes de que entrara. – Es impresión mía… ¿o no querías que Damon preguntase por Elena? – le acusó cruzándose de brazos.  
- Creo que sabes perfectamente cuál es la respuesta. – contestó cogiéndola del brazo para alejarla de la puerta.  
- ¿Por qué se lo estás ocultando? Debería saber que Elena también está ingresada.  
- No quiere saber nada, ya intenté decírselo hace días y no me dejó ni sacar el tema. – le explicó Alaric, eso lo más cerca que había estado de romper la promesa que le había hecho a Elena.  
- Y si no quiere saber nada, ¿por qué me ha preguntado? – insistió la chica.  
- ¿Por qué hace Damon lo qué hace? ¿Quién lo sabe? – replicó encogiéndose de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia. – Te aseguro que a mí no me ha preguntado nada, por eso no se lo he contado.  
- Son compañeros, han estado juntos, tiene derecho a saberlo. – recalcó Meredith. – Pensaba que ya lo sabía o se lo habría dicho mucho antes. – y dio medio vuelta para ir a contárselo.  
- ¡No! – Alaric se echó hacia delante para cogerla del brazo. – Elena no quiere que él lo sepa. – le confesó. – Me pidió que no se lo contase si podía evitarlo. Deberías hablar primero con ella.  
- ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? – preguntó la chica tras un instante de duda.

Gracias a eso, Alaric supo que lo tenía ganado.

- Pregúntale a Elena, ella te lo dirá. ¿Qué pierdes por hacer eso? – insistió suavemente.  
- ¿Y qué pierdo por decírselo a Damon? No es nada malo. –Meredith volvió a vacilar.

Alaric miró la mano que tenía en el brazo de la chica y después sus dulces ojos.

- Hazlo por mí. – le pidió y se acercó para hacer aquello que había deseado hacer desde la primera conversación que mantuvieron. La besó suave y decididamente.  
- Le preguntaré primero a Elena. – dijo totalmente roja cuando sus labios se separaron. – Pero no voy a mentirle directamente, se lo contaré si me pregunta.  
- Vale. – aceptó él sabiendo que no podría sacarle más.

Suspiró aliviado cuando ella se marchó y le mandó un mensaje a Elena resumiendo todo lo que había pasado, para que estuviera preparada cuando Meredith la preguntase. Y además añadió una observación personal, "se nos está yendo de las manos". Entró en la habitación guardando el móvil en un bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Ni te imaginas lo que me acaba de pasar, colega. – emocionado, Damon recibió a su amigo sin restos del enfado que había ido arrastrando los días anteriores. Era la primera vez desde el trasplante que le llamaba colega.  
- Si ha conseguido que estés de buen humor… debe ser algo genial. – terminó después de una pausa en la que fingió que lo pensaba.  
- Idiota. – Damon le lanzó una de las dos almohadas que tenía a la espalda para estar más cómodo.  
- Venga confiesa, ¿cuál es esa noticia tan asombrosa? – rió Alaric y se acercó para devolverle y colocar bien la almohada.  
- Me quedo aquí colega. Jenna me ha traído el contrato, me han dado la plaza. – explicó sonriente y señaló los papeles en la mesilla.  
- ¿Qué? – alucinó su amigo. – Pero si tú no te presentaste, ¿cómo puede ser?  
- Calla, no me recuerdes eso. – dijo serio pero en breves instantes estaba sonriendo de nuevo, inmensamente feliz. – Pero lo he pensado, creo que sé lo que ha pasado.  
- Dispara. – le animó Alaric, sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
- Bueno, ya sabes que le di a Elena mi informe, ¿no? Jenna me dijo que solo me había presentado yo y cómo bien sabes, eso es imposible. Creo que fue Elena, que se equivocó al entregarlos y en vez del suyo, llevó el mío. – dijo algo inseguro. – Como los sobres eran iguales… supongo que la muy tonta se confundió y al final me dio lo que tanto quería ella. – añadió con amargura.

Alaric tuvo que reprimir el impulso de meterle un codazo al recordar que su amigo seguía estando convaleciente. En vez de eso, le dio un suave golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó un sorprendido Damon, llevándose la mano donde le había dado.  
- Tampoco tienes que pasarte. – le regañó pensativo, completamente seguro de que su amigo se equivocaba. Después de conocerla como lo había hecho en estos días, dudaba que Elena hiciera algo por casualidad y mucho menos confundirse en algo tan importante como eso.  
- Pero si a ti no te cae bien. – protestó Damon sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo.  
- Acabo de acordarme de que Isobel me quería en quirófano, tengo que prepararme. – con rapidez, Alaric saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejandole totalmente desconcertado.

Lo único que tenía claro era que si Damon tenía esa plaza era porque Elena había querido que la tuviera él y corrió a comprobarlo.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó irrumpiendo en la habitación de la chica, que afortunadamente estaba sola en ese momento. - ¿Qué hiciste con la plaza? – repitió más alto.

Elena se llevó un dedo a los labios, en gesto de silencio y supuso que ya habría salido la lista de la que le había hablado Meredith.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le invitó a sentarse con un gesto.  
- Sé que se la has dado. – dijo más tranquilo, aunque enfatizó la primera palabra. – Lo que no sé es cómo ni por qué.  
- ¿Qué quieres saber Alaric? Estoy cansada, pregunta directamente y deja de dar rodeos. – suspiró la chica.  
- Como Jenna solo ha encontrado un informe… Damon está convencido de que te equivocarte al entregarlo pero… ¿no fue una equivocación, no? – preguntó Alaric dándole a entender que Damon ya sabía que la plaza era suya.  
- Primero entregué el mío y supongo que sabes que Damon me dio el suyo. – el joven asintió y Elena empezó a hablar cada vez más bajo. – Guisseppe me pidió que le hiciera una receta sin que Damon se enterase, para no preocuparle y vi que tomaba el mismo medicamento que había cogido Damon. Investigué un poco y até cabos, el otro día me confirmaste lo que suponía, que lo había cogido para su padre. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando en realidad… cambié los informes, me llevé el mío y entregé el de Damon. Iba a hablar con él, demostrarle lo mucho que se equivocaba pero como justo después pasó lo del accidente y Jenna me llamó a quirófano, ya no tuve tiempo y había otras cosas más importante en las que pensar. – explicó con solo un hilillo de voz.

Alaric estaba sin palabras después de esa declaración y la chica malinterpretó su silencio.

- No soy ninguna heroína pero ahora sé lo mucho que me pasé al amenazarle con esto, solo intento compensar mis actos. Nunca lo habría hecho de haber sabido la verdad. – se justificó.  
- Solo me queda una pregunta. ¿Por qué los cambiaste? – su voz le sonó extraña hasta a él, demasiado ronca porque aún estabas recuperándote de la sorpresa. – Pudiste haber entregado los dos y que hubiera decidido la comisión. Lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras descubierto su secreto.  
- Yo puedo trabajar en otro lado… Damon no. – afirmó desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado. – Si ya lo sabes todo… quiero dormir.  
- Claro. – asintiendo Alaric se levantó.  
- No puedes contárselo. - le recordó.  
- Lo sé y también sé esto va a acabar saliendo a la luz. – replicó.  
- Para entonces Damon estará en el puesto que se ha ganado y yo lejos de aquí. – se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. – Apaga la luz Alaric.  
- Llámame Ric. – respondió el joven haciendo lo que le pedía. Ahora sentía un nuevo y fuerte respeto por esa chica que de verdad quería a su amigo y se lo acababa de demostrar con el conjunto de sus acciones.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de su amigo, él ya no estaba solo. El chico que le habían presentado como Kol, y Meredith estaban allí, sonrientes y emocionados.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – bromeó al verse envuelto en su ambiente festivo.

Sonrojándose un poco, Meredith se acercó a él y le ofreció un brick de zumo igual al que tenían ellos.

- Es lo único que Damon puede tomar. – se justificó ella al ver su mala cara por la bebida.  
- Brinda con nosotros, colega. – le animó su amigo.  
- Estás delante de los tres nuevos médicos del General. – explicó el otro chico.

Riendo, los tres bebieron mientras se miraban con complicidad. Kol y Meredith habían corrido a contárselo a su amigo para desahogar su felicidad con él, después irían a ver a Elena intentando no herirla porque no la hubieran elegido.

- Enhorabuena. Por vosotros. – dijo uniéndose a ellos, bebiendo un poco de zumo. Cuando su mirada y la de Meredith se cruzaron, la sonrió a la vez que la guiñaba el ojo, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Damon, que frunció un poco el ceño al notar el interés de ambos.

Stefan y Caroline, al haber sacado las peores notas en los exámenes de la especialidad, se habían quedado fuera y habían ido a descargar su frustración a la sala de residentes. O al menos Caroline, porque Stefan se mostraba tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

- ¿No te importa haberte quedado fuera? – le preguntó la rubia, en evidente tono molesto.  
- No pensaba quedarme, moví contactos y me voy a Miami. Así que me da igual. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Yo le tendré que preguntar a Sage, a ver si ella puede recomendarme en algún lado. Qué remedio. – murmuró enfadada Caroline, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su enfado. - ¿Y qué haces aquí si ya tienes el puesto?  
- Espero a Matt, me escribió hace dos días diciendo que venía la semana que viene y ya me iré con él. Así me da tiempo a hacer el papeleo tranquilamente.

Una vez se les pasó la euforia, Meredith y Kol se disculparon para volver al trabajo y Damon continuó un rato hablando con su amigo, que estaba muy distraído pensando y asimilando todo lo que le había contado Elena. Harto de que su amigo no le hiciera ni caso, Damon decidió descansar un rato y los ojos se le cerraron solos a los pocos minutos. Al notar que estaba profundamente dormido, Alaric cogió los papeles que antes le había señalado y los leyó por curiosidad.

Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al leer las cláusulas de las condiciones pero consiguió contenerse a tiempo para no despertarle. Contempló su rostro dormido y por primera vez desde el accidente, Damon le pareció en paz. Al volver a mirar el contrato volvió a alucinar. Con el odio que le tenía a Elena, no entendía como su amigo había firmado aquello. En ese momento Damon la odiaba demasiado como para plantearse trabajar con ella y más en un puesto con tanta responsabilidad como ser jefe de cirugía general y de residentes, que precisamente sería compartido con ella. Las cláusulas eran muy claras, era imposible malinterpretarlas. Damon tendría su plaza de cirujano en ese hospital siempre que compartiera ambas jefaturas con su compañera Elena Gillbert. Y su amigo había firmado aquello.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara rara. – la voz adormilada de su amigo le sobresaltó.  
- Solo estaba leyendo esto, ¿no te importa, no? – preguntó mientras pensaba como plantearle sus dudas sobre el contrato.  
- Sabes que no, colega.  
- ¿Lo has leído?  
- Solo la primera página, un poco por encima. Ya sabes, lo del contrato indefinido y eso. ¿Por? ¿Hay algo raro?  
- No. – negó Alaric que ahora lo entendía todo y por muy amigo que fuese de Damon, prefería estar bastante lejos de él cuando descubriese la verdad porque su cabreo iba a ser épico. – Deberías leer lo que firmas. – le aconsejó en tono suave.  
- Ya leí las condiciones cuando vine aquí. – replicó ignorante de lo mucho que habían cambiado desde entonces. – Además quería firmarlo cuanto antes para que no pudieran echarse atrás, ya sabes, cómo no me presenté. – dijo en voz baja. – Ya lo leeré luego.  
- Avisa cuando lo hagas. – "para desaparecer" pensó Alaric mientras dejaba los papeles en el mismo lugar en que los había cogido. – Voy a por un café, sigue durmiendo.  
- ¿No tenías una operación? – le preguntó extrañado.  
- No. – rió su amigo para relajarle. – Me he equivocado de día, es mañana.

Al salir anotó en su móvil que tendría que pedirle a Isobel una operación para mañana, ya que su amiga le habría dicho que tendría que cumplir como cirujano a tiempo parcial mientras estuviese allí por el papeleo que le pedirían en su hospital. Apoyándose en la máquina mientras ésta preparaba su café volvió a tener aquel presentimiento de nuevo y le mandó otro mensaje a Elena, a pesar de estar seguro de que no lo iba a comprender porque por lo que había hablado antes con ella, la chica no sabía que también la iban a contratar.

"Es oficial, se nos ha ido completamente de las manos. Prepárate."


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Pocos días después de ese extraño mensaje de Alaric, Elena recibía el alta médica a regañadientes. Aún no estaba completamente recuperada pero no podían mantenerla más días en el hospital sin llamar la atención. Pero Isobel y Jenna también tenían su propio plan sobre eso. Si todo salía bien, se asegurarían de que Elena hacía el reposo que necesitaba y a la vez ganarían a una gran médico.

La chica estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Jenna se presentó en la habitación con su alta y una carpeta con el logo del hospital.

- Hola, ¿todo bien? – preguntó mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solas.  
- Perfecto. – sonriendo levemente, Elene se sentó en la cama y se levantó la camiseta para que viera como estaba cicatrizando la herida. Los puntos habían desaparecido días atrás y el único vestigio de la operación era esa fina línea blanca que estaba empezando a formarse en su abdomen.  
- Esto va muy bien, la cicatriz va a ser pequeña, casi no se notara. – le aseguró un poco orgullosa de sí misma.  
- Eso es porque me operó la mejor cirujana del hospital. – Elena le devolvió el cumplido y ambas rieron un poco. – Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Jenna. – dijo sincera y le tendió la mano.  
- Es mutuo Elena, pero no tienes que irte si no quieres. – aunque en el rostro de la chica no hubo cambios, sí que vaciló en su apretón de manos, lo que Jenna tomó como algo positivo. – Siéntate anda. Te lo explicaré.

Sentadas frente a frente en la cama, Jenna esperó a que su mejor alumna terminara de leer el contrato que le ofrecía el hospital.

- No puedo aceptar esto. – cerrando la carpeta con fuerza, Elena la desplazó en la cama hasta la que había sido su jefa. – Lo siento Jenna.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin decepcionarse, ya que esperaba una reacción parecida. A pesar de las circunstancias, tenía el presentimiento de que sería mucho más difícil convencer a Elena que a Damon.  
- Porque esto es una locura. Aunque yo lo firme, Damon jamás aceptara trabajar conmigo y menos en estas condiciones. Y si no firmamos los dos, no vale. – añadió refiriéndose a una de las condiciones.  
- Eso no debería preocuparte a ti. – negó Jenna con gestos. – Si solo te preocupa lo que Damon pueda opinar… Entonces no hay ningún impedimento.  
- Tampoco es justo. Yo no me presenté, él ganó la plaza limpiamente y no es justo que lo comparta. – protestó revelando más de lo que pretendía. Sin darse cuenta acababa de decirle a Jenna que no había habido un error con los informes, sencillamente ella había decidido no presentarse.  
- Tampoco es exactamente así. Míralo bien, eso no va a cambiar. Damon tiene su plaza pero es solo de cirujano. No tiene experiencia suficiente como para ser jefe y no sería justo que habiendo ganado él la plaza, tú tuvieras un puesto de más responsabilidad. Y tampoco tienes experiencia. – explicó y sonrió ante la incredulidad de la chica, que tomó la carpeta para releer esa parte.  
- Pero… - Elena miró alternativamente a Jenna y al contrato, marcando el párrafo con el dedo. Ahora que estaba menos agobiada por la reacción de Damon, había podido concentrarse mejor y se había dado cuenta de todo. – ¡Tú eres la jefa de cirugía general! ¡Y la de residentes! Es tu puesto. – comprendió sorprendida.  
- El mes pasado recibí una oferta… de esas que solo pasan una vez en la vida. Lo comenté con Isobel y le dije que pensaba aceptar, con una única condición. Le expliqué la situación al otro hospital, que tenía a mi cargo a dos médicos muy prometedores pero que ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia suficiente como para sustituirme y que necesitaba tiempo para poder preparaos. Me iré a Boston en unos meses, al centro de investigación que hay allí. Mi plaza está libre y me gustaría que tú ocupases mi lugar. – dijo y le tendió un bolígrafo. – Teníamos los contratos listos desde entonces, este hospital no puede permitirse el lujo de perderos a los dos. – Elena extendió la mano y vaciló en el último segundo, retirando la mano.  
- No, Damon no va a aceptar esto. No quiero ilusionarme para nada. – negó desviando la mirada.  
- Le presenté el contrato a Damon la semana pasada, el día que salieron la resolución de las plazas. Él ya ha firmado. Siempre has querido quedarte aquí, no vas a tener una oportunidad mejor. – la insistió.

Elena lo meditó en silencio y sin que Jenna lo entendiera, cogió el móvil de Damon y le mandó un mensaje a Alaric para confirmar que Damon hubiera firmado. Ya había renunciado a mucho por él, hecho lo suficiente para compensar lo mal que lo había tratado cuando discutieron y por el silencio que todos sus amigos guardaban sobre él, dudaba que Damon hubiera cambiado ni un ápice de sus pensamientos. ¿De verdad tenía que seguir renunciado a más cosas por alguien así?

"Sí, Damon firmó. Enhorabuena por tu puesto."

- Está bien. – afirmó al leer la respuesta de Alaric. Y cogió el bolígrafo de manos de Jenna para firmar el contrato que le permitiría quedarse allí.  
- Genial. – sonrió ella. – No te vayas, espérame en mi despacho y en cuanto termine la ronda, voy y terminamos de hablar. – de un bolsillo de su bata, sacó la llave de su despacho y se la dio. – Nos vemos.  
- Hasta luego Jenna. – se despidió Elena aún sin creerse lo que había pasado. Estaba dentro, era parte del hospital y sonrió mientras lo pensaba.

- ¿Con quién hablas tanto, colega? – preguntó Damon curioso, mirando a Alaric al que últimamente veía mucho con el móvil.  
- Con una amiga. – Alaric evitó mirarle a los ojos cuando respondió, para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de que no era totalmente sincero. Últimamente eso se había convertido en una costumbre, esquivar los penetrantes ojos azules de su amigo.  
- Mer tenía una operación, así que no puede ser ella. – le acusó entrecerrando los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. - ¿En qué andas? Ya te dije que no hicieras nada con ella.  
- Ella me gusta Damon. Ahora la veo todos los días y es difícil contenerme, además que a ella no la he visto poner ninguna pega. Yo no te juzgo por lo que tú haces en tu vida privada, así que haz lo mismo. – le exigió, ligeramente enfadado pero no porque Damon cuidara de su amiga, eso lo entendía.

Estaba enfadado por como Damon manejaba su vida privada, haciendo como si su historia con Elena no hubiese existido, intentando borrarla de su vida y de todos los que lo habían sabido. Damon no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, a veces estaba tan raro que casi parecía otra persona aunque la mayoría del tiempo era el de siempre.

- Oye, no lo hago con mala idea. – Damon cambió a un tono más suave. – Me preocupa Mer, no quiero que la hagas daño. Igual que si fuese ella la que va conquistando corazones y después si te he visto no me acuerdo… entonces intentaría protegerte a ti.

Alaric sonrió a su pesar y guardó el móvil acercándose a su amigo.

- Te juro que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño pero no me digas cómo tengo que hacer las cosas, ¿vale? – le revolvió el pelo y sonrió maliciosamente al ver que aún seguía un poco reticente. – O empezaré a decirte yo como tienes que hacer las cosas con Elena.  
- No tengo nada que hacer con ella. – dijo seco, retirando la mano de su amigo.

En vez de molestarse por eso, él solo sonrió y empezó a chincharle.

- ¿Seguro? ¿O eso es lo que dices para consolarte? A mí no tienes que mentirme, colega. Sé lo que harías con ella de poder tener la oportunidad.  
- No, no la tienes.  
- Venga, si estamos solos. – Alaric se acercó con complicidad y apoyó los codos en la cama. – Seguro que lo habéis hecho en el hospital. – le insinuó guiñándole el ojo.

Las imágenes de la primera vez en aquel despacho volvieron de golpe a la mente de Damon, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de los recuerdos, que se mezclaron con uno nuevo y casi le pareció escuchar otra vez esas palabras de labios de Elena. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios sin que él lo notara, haciendo las delicias de Alaric que se rió por su reacción.

- No sé cómo puedes seguir diciendo que no te pasa nada con ella, estás coladísimo. – rió señalándole.

Pero cuando Damon abrió los ojos, solo había furia en ellos. Eran dos témpanos de frío hielo que intimidaron a su amigo.

- ¿Quieres dejar el tema de una vez? No me pasa nada con Elena porque nunca hubo nada. Solo me utilizó, ¿recuerdas? – le soltó furioso, señalándole con un dedo. – Solo son los putos recuerdos, te aseguro que si pudiera me haría un lavado de cerebro. Solo quiero olvidar lo estúpido que fui. Mer y Kol ya lo han entendido, así que hazme un favor y ayúdame a hacerlo.  
- Escucha colega, no tienes que castigarte tanto. – Alaric apartó su mano y al apoyarse en su brazo notó lo tenso que estaba. – No eres estúpido, solo cometiste un error…  
- El error de creer que a esa zorra le podría importar alguien más que ella misma. – Damon ya no podía más, estaba demasiado alterado como para controlar lo que decía y pronunció sus dolorosos pensamientos en voz alta, como si estuviera escupiendo veneno.

Alaric se apartó como si le hubiesen dado el golpe a él y solo entonces comprendió realmente porque Elena se empeñaba tanto en ocultarle la verdad a Damon.

- Tienes razón, ni te imaginas lo estúpido que eres. Elena hace bien al apartarse de ti, no te la mereces. – le dijo.  
- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¡Ric! Contéstame. – le exigió pero su amigo le ignoró y salió pegando un portazo.

Se cruzó con Guisseppe en el pasillo y se obligó a calmarse mientras hablaba con él.

- Hola Damon. – saludó su padre, cariñoso como siempre al entrar en la habitación. - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien. ¿No habrás visto a Ric, no? – le preguntó enseguida. Aún no podía moverse de la cama aunque Jenna le había asegurado que si todo iba como hasta ahora, en unos días le dejarían levantarse un poco con muletas. Pero ese día aún no había llegado y seguía en la cama.  
- Sí, me le he encontrado. – respondió señalando hacia atrás. – Me ha dicho que estaba cansado, que se iba a casa y desconectaría el móvil para dormir un rato. La verdad es que tenía mala cara. – desde que había llegado, Alaric se había instalado con Guisseppe y Damon a petición de ellos y ayudaba al primero con todo lo que podía.  
- Ah… - contestó su hijo, bajando la mirada e ignorante de que en realidad su amigo no se había ido a casa, si no que había subido a hablar con Isobel.

No la encontró en su despacho y su secretaria le dijo que estaba en el despacho de Jenna, indicándole como encontrarlo. Allí las encontró reunidas con Elena, comentando y anotando en un folio varias cosas.

Se dejó caer en una silla y al ver que hablaban de los contratos, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía que callarse y les dijo lo que pensaba.

- Sabéis que Damon os va a matar, ¿no? – preguntó apoyándose en la mesa con gesto derrotado.  
- Soy su jefa, no puede hacer nada. – se defendió Isobel ante la mirada incrédula de su hija.  
- ¿Sigue sin leérselo, no? – Jenna le dio la pista que le faltaba.  
- Créeme Jenna. – dijo Alaric levantando la cabeza. – Cuando por fin le dé por leerlo y sé de cuenta de que se la habéis jugado… nos enteraremos todos.  
- Espera, ¿Damon no sabe nada de esto? Me engañaste Jenna. – la acusó la chica al comprender todo. – Me dijiste que estaba de acuerdo.  
- Mis palabras exactas fueron que él había firmado. Y lo hizo, eso es lo que importa. – defendió con entusiasmo Jenna. – Nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza y le obligó a firmarlo, lo hizo porque quiso.  
- Esto no es buena idea. – musitó Elena poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo y llevándose una mano al costado.  
- Ya no puedes retractarte. Ninguno podéis. ¿A qué es genial? – sonrió Jenna.

Elena negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino.

- Voy yo, de todas formas me iba un rato a casa. – se apresuró a decir Alaric.

La siguió fuera y al ver que aún le costaba un poco caminar, sonrió y le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero. Ella también le sonrió levemente al aceptarlo, aquel chico le caía bien, le recordaba a Jenna y a la relación de mentora que tenía con ella.

- Sé que no vas a entender esto pero necesito decirte algo, lo siento mucho Elena. Perdona. – el joven se disculpó en nombre de su amigo mientras la acompañaba fuera.

Ella no entendió a que se refería y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien más observaba esa escena. Desde la silla de ruedas en la que Rebekah le llevaba a rayos, Damon contempló a su mejor amigo caminando del brazo de la mujer que tanto odiaba y creyó entender su arrebato anterior.

Cuando volvieron a verse, unas horas después de eso, Damon se dejó llevar por la furia.

- ¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿Por eso defiendes tanto a Elena? ¿Acaso quieres algo con ella? – le espetó furioso.  
- ¿Qué? – Alaric no entendió nada y por un momento estuvo a punto de delatarse.  
- ¡Te vi con ella del brazo! – gritó.  
- Ah… - suspiró su amigo al entender lo que había pasado. – Te equivocas, solo la ayudaba a caminar.  
- Já. ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para creerme eso? – sarcástico, Damon se incorporó en la cama cruzándose de brazos.  
- Es la verdad colega. – le insistió.  
- Y si es la verdad… ¿por qué la gran y maravillosa Elena no puede caminar sola? – indagó el joven, pronunció su nombre con tanto desprecio que Alaric retrocedió medio paso.  
- Porque… - Alaric dudó ante tanta agresividad y Damon rió, poniéndole los pelos de punta.  
- ¿Ves? No hay explicación.

Meredith interrumpió en su discusión entrando en ese momento y defendió a su amiga.

- Porque después de diez días en cama es un poco difícil caminar. Bajad la voz, se os oye desde fuera. – les advirtió con calma, lo que contrastaba con la furia de ellos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándola, pero por razones distintas. Damon quería saber más y Alaric le pedía con los ojos que se detuviera, aunque en el fondo no lo sintiera así.

- Explica eso Mer. – le pidió el primero.  
- Elena está de baja por apendicitis, hoy le han dado el alta, hasta entonces ha estado en cama. – le confesó.  
- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Damon confundido, pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
- Casi tanto como tú, desde el día del trasplante.

Eso explicaba la desaparición de la chica, ella no había ido a verle porque no podía. Alaric había agachado la cabeza y Damon supo que su amigo estaba al corriente de eso.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – le preguntó acusándole.  
- Isobel me lo contó. – murmuró Alaric, sintiéndose culpable por estar mintiéndole.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – y estaba vez había un leve deje de dolor en su voz.  
- No preguntaste. ¿Acaso quieres saberlo? – le interrogó Alaric, alzando la cabeza de golpe y atrapando su mirada.

Meredith contempló la batalla entre los dos amigos y supo que no debía intervenir en ella. "¡Vamos, pregúntame!", Alaric intentaba desesperadamente que Damon leyese sus pensamientos y Damon se debatía entre el deseo de saber y la necesidad de protegerse. Aún le seguía doliendo el corazón cada vez que recordaba la discusión que tuvo con Elena, por lo que volvió a alzar sus barreras y negó con la cabeza.

- Odio estar enfadado contigo, colega. ¿No podemos dejarlo aquí? – intentó Alaric, tragando un poco de saliva.  
- Yo también lo odio, colega. – Damon alzó el puño y sonrió cuando su amigo chocó con él.  
- Así me gusta, que hagáis las paces como niños buenos. – ambos se mostraron un poco avergonzados y Meredith se despidió. Primero un beso en la mejilla a Damon y después a Alaric, un poco más largo y en los labios. – Tengo que irme, Elena me está esperando. Lo siento Damon, pero también es mi amiga y ahora no es bueno que esté sola. – se disculpó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Después de ese día, la vida de Elena recuperó parte de su normalidad. Jenna la hacía ir todos los días al hospital y la dejaba en su despacho con papeleo para que se acostumbrara. En cuanto tenía un rato libre intentaba enseñarla todo lo que la haría falta para su nuevo cargo y las horas se le pasaban con rapidez.

Al ir a por una botella de agua de la máquina y estirar un poco las piernas, Elena se encontró con Guisseppe, que se alegró mucho de verla y también se sorprendió al enterarse de que había estado ingresada. Hablaron mientras daban un pequeño paseo y por unos pocos minutos la amabilidad del anciano la hizo sentirse mejor, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Que te mejores Elena, ya sabes que puedes pasar a vernos cuando quieras. – la insinuó Guisseppe cuando se pararon delante de la puerta del despacho de Jenna.

Ella sonrió ante el intento y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea bienvenida. – dijo con tristeza. – Pero estoy al tanto de todo, sé que Damon se está recuperando. – añadió rápidamente, para que se diera cuenta que a pesar de su enfermedad no se había desentendido del caso.

El hombre la sorprendió al abrazarla levemente.

- Eres la única novia de mi hijo que he conocido y estoy seguro de que eres la mejor. Pasa a vernos, yo me hago cargo de toda la responsabilidad. – le pidió.  
- ¿Puedo pensarlo? – cedió un poco para contentarle.  
- Claro, ya sabes dónde estamos. Me alegro de verte. – sonrió Guisseppe.  
- Yo también. – contestó sinceramente. – Aún me quedan unas semanas de baja, estaré en el despacho si me necesitas. – añadió señalando la puerta y él asintió antes de volver a la habitación con su hijo.

La rutina también se adueñó de la aburrida vida de Damon, que casi saltó de alegría cuando Jenna le dijo que podía empezar a levantarse. Se entusiasmo tanto que Jenna casi se arrepintió de su decisión, pero Damon estaba tan aburrido y tan harto de estar en cama que le venía bien poder despejarse un poco.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó Damon a Meredith aprovechando que volvían a estar en la intimidad de su habitación.

Apoyó las muletas contra la pared, al alcance de su mano derecha y se sentó en el lateral de la cama. Se sentía bastante débil después de tanto tiempo de reposo forzado y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para salir a dar una vuelta con las muletas y su padre o alguno de sus amigos, para restablecer el tono de sus músculos.

- Que va, ya están archivados y no he podido verlos. Me han pedido una autorización que no tengo. – le contó Meredith con mala cara.

Al principio, Damon había intentado incluir a Alaric en su búsqueda, pero su amigo se había negado, diciendo que no podía hablar de eso. Entonces había recurrido a Meredith, su segunda mejor baza y ella, desde que Damon le había pedido ayuda para averiguar la identidad de su donante, había estado buscando todos los papeles relativos sin encontrar más que referencias porque los papeles en sí estaban fuera del alcance de cualquiera que no perteneciera a la comisión de trasplantes del hospital o a la directiva.

- Pero si he averiguado algo. – añadió con complicidad.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Damon con curiosidad.  
- Cámbiate primero. – la chica le tiró el camisón de los pacientes para que se lo pusiera en vez de su pijama azul de médico, el que había pedido a sus amigos que le trajeran de la taquilla porque se negaba a salir con aquella ridícula ropa. Se dio la espalda cuando Damon se quitó la camiseta con un poco de dificultad por sus costillas y siguió hablando. – Lo que sí he encontrado es el registro de fallecidos de ese día. ¿Y sabes qué? Había pocos y ninguno era donante.  
- La familia puede donar aunque el fallecido no tuviera carnet de donante. – replicó Damon terminando de vestirse. – Ya puedes mirar.

Meredith se giró y le ayudó a colocarse en la cama.

- Un par de ellos podrían haberlo hecho, pero sus grupos sanguíneos no coincidían con el tuyo. – le contó colocándole bien las almohadas a la espalda.  
- Pero entonces no tenemos nada. – contestó Damon, torciendo los labios desanimado.  
- Es cierto que no aún no hemos averiguado nada pero podemos descartar cosas. – sonrió la chica y Damon la imitó al comprender. – Por algo se empieza.  
- El hígado se puede donar en vivo. – dijo y ella asintió. – Si no hay ningún fallecido que pudiera hacerlo… tuvo que ser así. ¿Pero quién haría eso? – El donante tendría que estar en cama, haciendo el mismo reposo forzado que él. Damon repasó mentalmente a las personas que le querían y todos habían estado a su lado, por lo que era imposible que hubiera sido uno de ellos.  
- Aún no lo sé. – negó Meredith. – Pero lo averiguaremos. Tengo que irme, luego me paso con Kol, ¿vale? – le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró algo en su oído antes de separarse. – No me extraña que tengas loco a medio hospital, estás sexy hasta con ese camisón. – rió.  
- Mer. – protestó Damon con una carcajada.  
- Hasta luego Damon. – con un gesto con la mano, ella abandonó la habitación.

Al final de su turno, Meredith se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con Matt, Stefan y Caroline en la sala de residentes.

- Matt. – susurró atónita.

Él se giró hacia ella y la sonrió cándidamente mientras se levantaba.

- Mer. – dijo sonriente. – Y Kol. – el joven había entrado en ese momento y chocado con su amiga. – Os he echado de menos. – y se acercó con intención de abrazarlos.

Kol fue el primero de ellos en reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo tienes tanta cara, tío? – y miró al otro chico inmensamente decepcionado.  
- No sé cómo te atreves a venir por aquí después de lo que hiciste. – con frialdad, Meredith también le rechazó, apartándose.  
- No hice nada, no fue mi culpa. – se defendió.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada antes de contestar y pasaron a su lado para coger la ropa de las taquillas.

- No has cambiada nada, sigues siendo el mismo cobarde traicionero. – le soltó Meredith con desprecio, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, donde Kol y ella iban a cambiarse.  
- ¿Qué les pasa? – Stefan se había levantado y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.  
- Un antiguo malentendido. – suspiró Matt. – Tengo que hablar con Elena. – dijo cada vez más convencido de que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.  
- Ya no viene por aquí, últimamente está siempre por el despacho de Jenna. – le explicó.  
- Luego os veo. – antes de que flaquease su determinación, Matt salió de allí.

Quería ver a sus amigos pero no había vuelto solo por eso, también quería arreglar las cosas con Elena. Se había marchado con muchos asuntos pendientes y mientras se formaba como médico en el ejército, se había dado cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido al irse como se fue.

En Virginia había tenido una carrera, una novia y unos amigos estupendos. Una vida completa a la que había renunciado por miedo a lo que podría pasar si un bebé irrumpía en sus vidas, alterando todo. Y se había marchando sin que le temblara el pulso, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias.

Ya sabía por Stefan que no había ningún bebé pero nada le había preparado para ese momento en que volvió a estar frente a frente con ella.

- Matt. – a ella le tembló la voz por la sorpresa al encontrarle en el pasillo.  
Matt solo pudo admirar lo hermosa que seguía siendo, lo atractiva que resultaba vestida de azul oscuro, con esa seguridad que le había encandilado presente en su mirada.  
- Hola. – sonrió y con la mano, quitó una inexistente mota de polvo de su uniforme para intentar impresionarla. – Te he echado tanto de menos. – susurró.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Elena se obligó a ignorar esa última frase que resquebrajó la coraza que había alzado contra él desde que se fue.  
- Estoy de paso. Voy a Washington, mi graduación será allí. Y antes quería veros a todos, aunque Mer y Kol me evitan, no sé por qué. – contestó él.  
- Te evitan porque lo saben todo. Saben lo que eres en realidad. – los defendió la joven.  
- Me equivoqué al irme, pero tiene una explicación. Déjame explicarme, hablemos. – le pidió, bajando la mirada al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento.  
- No sé si quiero escucharte. – negó Elena, pero su voz no sonó tan segura como lo hacía en su cabeza ni se sentía tan fuerte como debería. Matt seguía afectándole demasiado.  
- Por favor Elena, fui un tonto pero puedo remediarlo. – le suplicó cogiendo una de sus manos.

Damon paseaba por el pasillo con a Rebekah desde el control por el pasillo. Aburrido, intentaba que le dejara acompañarla cuando vio a Elena. La chica estaba vestida como especialista y, su pesar, el joven tuvo que admitir que aquel color la sentaba bien. Verla levantó una tormenta de sentimientos en su interior y descubrir con quien estaba, no ayudó a que se calmara.

Parecía muy ocupada con un chico rubio vestido de militar al que nunca había visto y que la tomaba de la mano. Se había quedado tan petrificado que no había notado que Rebekah también se había detenido.

- No sabía que Matt hubiera vuelto. – comentó provocando que Damon se girase hacia ella ante la mención de ese nombre. – Luego iré a saludarle, no creo que ahora sea un buen momento.

En silencio, Damon volvió a mirarlos y, haciendo aspavientos, Elena miró hacia ellos, descubriendo al joven mirándoles fijamente. Era la primera vez que se veían desde el día del accidente y colisionaron el azul contra el marrón, en un silencioso combate que Elena no fue capaz de aguantar. Sintiendo que se la comían los remordimientos, miró a Matt al que hasta entonces había estado dando largas y le invitó a pasar al despacho para hablar con más tranquilidad.

Queriendo huir tanto de ella como de ese sentimiento de decepción que no quería sentir por verla con el ex que la había abandonado, Damon dejó a Rebekah con su trabajo y volvió a su habitación.

Kol y Meredith le esperaban sentados en la cama, vestidos de calle y supo que habían venido a despedirse como hacían siempre. Se obligó a sonreírles y fue a sentarse en la cama, apoyando las muletas contra la mesilla.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – saludó, un poco extrañado al verlos tan serios.

Ellos le dieron un poco de conversación antes de preguntarle. Empezó Meredith, midiendo las palabras con cuidado.

- Oye Damon, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta de la semana que viene?  
- La de presentación al hospital, ¿no?  
- Esa. Es la semana que viene. – Kol le pasó un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Vendrás, no?  
- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió el chico y ellos asintieron. – Jenna no me va a dejar.  
- ¿Pero tú quieres venir? – le insistió el chico.  
- Sí, ¿por qué no? – afirmó Damon. – Pero da igual, Jenna no me va a dejar. – repitió.  
- Tú déjanos eso a nosotros. – sonrió Meredith, chocando la mano con Kol. – Pero escucha, prométenos que no va a haber peleas. – le pidió en voz baja.  
- ¿Peleas? – preguntó extrañado.  
- Elena también va a estar. – le confesaron y su expresión se endureció, tensando la mandíbula.  
- Venga tío, enróllate que solo va a ser un rato. – le pidió Kol. Damon ya estaba empezando a negar cuando su amigo siguió hablando. – Va a ser la última vez que estemos en algo así todos juntos.  
- Pero si vosotros os quedáis. – protestó Damon.  
- No. – le sorprendió Kol. – Hablé con el que me recomendaste, no estaba interesado en contratarme especialmente cuando le dije quien me había hablado de él, pero antes de eso me dio otros contactos. Tengo una buena oferta en Chicago y lo hablé con Isobel. No sabía muy bien que hacer pero… ella me dijo que aceptase, que era una oferta muy buena y no podía dejarlo pasar. Así que me voy, dentro de diez días. Podemos convencer a Jenna para que te de permiso para salir por un rato. Pero queremos estar con vosotros, como amigos, como cuando preparábamos los exámenes. No vamos a tener otra oportunidad, por favor Damon. – le pidió su amigo.  
- Venga Damon, no vamos a meternos en lo vuestro. Solo tienes que enterrar el hacha de guerra por una noche, tampoco te estamos pidiendo tanto, ¿no? – intervino Meredith.  
- Hazlo por nosotros. – le suplicaron a coro.

Tenso, Damon acabó asintiendo, eran sus mejores amigos allí y no iba a dejar que Elena le robase su última oportunidad de estar con ellos en un ambiente distinto al del hospital.

- Está bien pero… si ella me provoca no pienso callarme. – cedió a regañadientes. – Y lo hago por vosotros.  
- No lo hará, le hemos hecho prometer lo mismo. – Kol le guiñó un ojo. – Habrá paz por una noche.

Damon suspiró y se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos. Intuyendo que debía ser difícil para él, Meredith y Kol permanecieron en un acertado silencio. Cuando consiguió calmarse, volvió a levantar la mirada.

- ¿Y qué hace Elena allí? Si ya no es personal del hospital. – aquella fiesta era para celebrar la incorporación de los nuevos residentes como médicos oficialmente titulados y aptos para el hospital. Y Elena no había sido aceptada, la plaza era de él, por eso no entendía que pintaba ella allí a no ser que su madre la hubiese colado.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Meredith confundida.  
- ¿Saber el qué?  
- Pero… ¿cómo puedes no saberlo? Es imposible. – alucinó Kol.  
- ¿Me lo vais a decir o qué? – preguntó Damon un poco enfadado porque le ignorasen.

Poniéndose en pie, se alejaron un poco de Damon que les miraba alternativamente sin entender nada. Ya estaban cerca de la puerta cuando se decidieron a confesar.

- Elena trabaja aquí, tío. La ofrecieron algo muy bueno. – explicó Kol.  
- ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo cuándo vas a trabajar con ella? – preguntó Meredith.

Se marcharon sin esperar respuesta, la frialdad que apareció de repente en su mirada les hizo para huir de allí. Con brusquedad, Damon estiró la mano hasta la mesilla para coger el contrato y empezó a leerlo atentamente.

Alaric llegó de buen humor, saboreando los últimos restos de su café y encontró a Damon en la misma postura que le habían dejado sus amigos. Vestido con el pijama azul oscuro para no parecer un paciente cuando salía a pasear, sentado en el lateral de la cama con el pelo tan revuelto que le daba un aspecto ligeramente desquiciado y sumergido en la lectura de aquella carpeta que llevaba tantos días en su mesilla.

- Mejor vuelvo luego. – murmuró al verle leyendo el contrato.  
- Ni se te ocurra. – Damon le habló con tanta frialdad que le dejó helado y en sus ojos brillaban pequeños relámpagos de furia. - ¡Lo sabías! – le acusó. – Tú lo leíste y lo sabías. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿A qué estás jugando?  
- No iba a cambiar nada. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió firmar sin leerlo, colega? – se defendió Alaric, cerrando la puerta para que nadie les escuchase.  
- No me llames colega. Sabes que confió en ti más que en nadie y no paras de mentirme y ocultarme cosas. Estoy empezando a dudar que seas mi amigo. – terminó con desprecio y dolor por aquella traición.  
- ¿Estás loco? - protestó Alaric incrédulo, pero el acero de su mirada no mentía, Damon creía lo que decía de verdad y el dolor recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo.

No iba a jugarse su amistad con Damon por nada del mundo, necesitaba que su amigo dejase aquella estúpida fachada de odio y reaccionase, que volviera a ser el chico de siempre. Olvidándose del vaso de café, que había caído al suelo, recorrió con grandes zancadas la poca distancia que les separaba, con la determinación corriendo por sus venas.

- ¡Joder Damon! Piensa por favor. – le suplicó cogiéndole por los hombros. - ¡Piensa! No te lo estoy ocultando porque me dé la gana o porque me aburra y quiera fastidiarte. ¡No te lo he dicho porque no puedo! Prometí no hacerlo.

Damon se quedó muy sorprendido por el arrebato de su amigo, pero Alaric estaba ya muy harto de todo. Harto de aquella promesa que le ataba de pies y manos, harto de pagar la furia de su amigo, harto de mentirle, harto de ver la decepción en su mirada. Haría todo lo posible para que lo entendiera y si al final no le quedaba más remedio, se lo diría él mismo. Pero agotaría todas sus balas antes de faltar a su palabra.

- Tienes todas las pistas, solo tienes que unirlas. ¡Piensa, joder! Déjate de odios y enfados estúpidos, y piensa. Eres inteligente, sé que puedes. – le suplicó zanzareandole un poco. – No puedo, ¿lo entiendes?  
- No. – musitó Damon algo intimidado.  
- Argg. – protestó Alaric y agachó la cabeza. Cuando volvió a levantarla, la decisión brillaba en sus ojos. – Olvida que soy tu amigo, piensa en mí solo como médico. ¿Qué no puedo decirte?

No tardó mucho en comprenderlo, cuando sus ojos azules bajaron hasta su abdomen, Alaric le apretó los hombros.

- Venga colega, sé que lo sabes. ¡Piensa! – le repitió de nuevo, animándole.

Damon cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y repasó lo que sabía. Los informes de esas operaciones estaban archivados fuera de su alcance pero había podido confirmar que no habían usado el órgano de un cadáver, por lo que había tenido que ser un donante vivo. Tampoco había habido síntomas de rechazo, seguramente se trataría de alguien con el mismo grupo sanguíneo que él, B negativo, para aumentar las posibilidades. Eso era algo difícil, él solo conocía a una persona con ese grupo…

- No. – murmuró negando con la cabeza.

"No puede ser ella, Elena no.", pensó casi en estado de shock.

- No. – repitió otra vez mirando el punto en que tenía la cicatriz. – No, no, no.  
- Sí. – suspiró Alaric al ver el pánico alterando el azul de sus ojos, tenía que haber llegado a la conclusión correcta.

Para Damon todo empezaba a cuadrar. A Elena la habían operado el mismo día que a él le hicieron el trasplante, Alaric sabía de su operación, lo había visto después con ella cuando antes de llegar a Nueva York su amigo la odiaba casi más que él, ella no podía caminar bien algo que encajaría con ese tipo de operación, la mano en el costado cuando la había visto antes… Y ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, se había tirado muchos más días en el hospital de los habituales para una apendicitis como la que se suponía que había tenido ella. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más cuadraba. Como los bloques del tetris, todo iba cayendo por su propio peso.

Solo fue capaz de murmurar su nombre con dificultad y Alaric se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, apoyando la frente contra una de sus piernas.

- Por fin. – sus palabras le confirmaron aquella suposición. Aliviado, Alaric mantuvo la postura unos instantes más. – Por fin te has dado cuenta. Voy a buscar a Jenna para que te explique bien lo del contrato.

Salió para darle tiempo a que lo asimilara y en el control de enfermería le avisaron que Jenna estaba en quirófano y a punto de terminar si no había habido complicaciones.

- Damon lo sabe. – la advirtió, levantándose del banco donde esperaba cuando ella salió.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella ligeramente desconcertada, aún pensando en la operación que acababa de terminar.  
- Se ha leído el contrato. Y también sabe que Elena fue su donante. ¡No le he dicho nada! – se defendió de su mirada acusatoria mientras los dos aumentaban el ritmo de sus pasos.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabe entonces? – preguntó Jenna desconfiada.  
- Pues porque no es tonto y sus amigos le cuentan cosas. Las ha unido y se ha dado cuenta de la verdad. Pero yo no le he dicho nada. – repitió.  
- Eso tendrás que hablarlo con Elena.

Más tranquilos, llegaron a la habitación y allí fue Jenna la que dudó.

- ¿Se ha cabreado mucho por lo del contrato? ¿Debería esperar a que Isobel esté libre? – le preguntó.  
- Estaba muy cabreado. – admitió Alaric, recordando su mirada asesina. – Pero ahora mismo está demasiado en shock por lo de Elena, posiblemente no haya un momento mejor.

Ambos entraron en aquella habitación. La cama tenía las sábanas abiertas hacia un lado, las muletas no estaban en su sitio cerca de la cabecera y Damon no estaba. Un rápido vistazo al baño les confirmó lo que temían. Damon había aprovechado la ausencia de su amigo para irse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

- ¿Pero cómo le dejas solo? – protestó Jenna en cuanto pudieron reaccionar.  
- Porque no se me ocurrió que fuese tan idiota. No puede estar muy lejos. – se defendió Alaric.

Salieron al pasillo y se dividieron para buscar. Una enfermera le dijo a Jenna que le había visto cerca de los ascensores, pero que no sabía adónde iba. La joven pasó por su despacho y al encontrar la puerta cerrada, llamó a Elena diciendo que la necesitaba fuera.

En el interior, ella se puso aún más nerviosa y esperó hasta que los pasos de su jefa se alejaron.

- Será mejor que vayamos fuera. – dijo levantándose.  
- Puedo esperar si estás ocupada. – siempre sonriendo, Matt se comportaba con extrema amabilidad.

Elena lo pensó mordiéndose el labio y acabó negando con la cabeza.

- No, quiero acabar con esto de una vez. – respondió sabiendo que sería incapaz de soportar otro encuentro con él. – Sé donde no nos interrumpirá nadie.

Sin esperar respuesta, Elena abrió una rendija la puerta y comprobó que no hubiera nadie. De reojo comprobó que Matt le seguía y cogieron un ascensor para ir al último piso y de allí a la azotea.

Al no encontrar a su amigo, Alaric fue directamente hasta la entrada en busca de Meredith y Kol, si no se habían ido aún quizá pudieran echarles una mano o a lo mejor Damon estaba con ellos.

Tuvo suerte y los distinguió a lo lejos, atravesó la mitad del aparcamiento a la carrera y los interceptó jadeando.

- ¿Habéis visto a Damon? – les preguntó apoyándose en sus rodillas.  
- Hemos estado un rato con él. – respondió Kol mientras Meredith se preocupaba por él.  
- ¿Cuándo? – exigió, solo bajando un poco la agresividad para besar a su chica.  
- ¿Media hora? – dudó ella y lo consultó con Kol.  
- Sí, a lo mejor unos minutos más, pero más o menos media hora. – confirmó él.

Alaric suspiró y deslizó una mano por su cara en gesto de desesperación, ellos habían estado antes que él.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? – se preocupó Meredith.  
- No lo sé, no sabemos dónde está. – explicó.  
- ¿Cómo no vais a saberlo? – se sorprendió Kol.  
- Por lo del contrato seguro. – dijo la chica. – No entiendo esa manía de ocultarle todo. – protestó.  
- Y por más cosas, creo que saber a quién le debe la vida le ha terminado de superar. – suspiró y al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, intentó desviar el tema. - ¿No tendréis alguna idea de donde puede estar?

Ellos negaron y se ofrecieron en seguida como ayuda.

- Tiene que estar en el hospital, hemos estado todo el rato en la puerta y no le hemos visto salir. – dijo Kol mientras entraban.

Con el piloto de su cerebro desactivado, Damon se encontró de repente en la azotea. Dejó las muletas y se dejó caer en aquel que rincón que había compartido con Elena hasta hacía poco. En el supuesto de que alguien subiese allí a buscarle las plantas le ocultarían de su vista, solo Elena podría encontrarle pero como ella no se había molestado en buscarle durante esos días, seguro que tampoco lo haría ahora.

Se quitó la camiseta con rabia y acarició con los dedos la cicatriz del trasplante. Le debía la vida a Elena. ¡A Elena! Y aquello le abrumaba como nada lo había hecho nunca. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo había tenido que ser precisamente ella?  
Su mala suerte ni siquiera le iba a permitir librarse de ella, no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar el trabajo y echarla de su vida para siempre, tendría que aguantarla.

Su mano se cerró en un puño y la llevó hasta su pecho. Si pudiera se arrancaría el corazón del pecho para que dejase de dolerle, porque esa era la única reacción que obtenía del músculo que impulsaba la sangre por su cuerpo. Un inmenso dolor sin remedio cada vez que veía, pensaba o recordaba a Elena. Cuando ninguna de esas cosas pasaba, no sentía nada, solo existía el vacío y la sensación de tener un hueco donde antes había algo.

¿Por qué había tenido que salvarle Elena?, repitió en su mente. Ahora tendría que agradecerle, sentirse en deuda con ella. Si eso lo que Elena quería al hacerlo, lo había conseguido porque sí sentía que al menos debía agradecérselo, aunque no quisiera. Y eso le estaba destrozando por dentro porque no quería deberle nada a la persona que le había utilizado, a la misma que ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien después del accidente.

- Porque no le importas Damon. – se regañó a sí mismo en alto.

Solo tenía los recuerdos de una relación falsa y tres palabras susurradas por un sueño, pero le atormentaban mil veces más que todas sus anteriores relaciones fallidas. Y habían sido bastantes, desde su primer amor que se marchó a otro país hasta Elena, cuya voz empezaba a interferir en sus pensamientos.

"¿Su voz?", pensó Damon aguzando el oído y consiguió distinguir no una, si no dos voces. Femenina y masculina. La conocida voz de Elena y la voz grave de alguien a quien no conocía, indudablemente un hombre.

Matt miró a su alrededor con curiosidad pero enseguida dirigió su atención a Elena. La chica se había acercado a la barandilla e inspiraba con fuerza para mantener la calma, así que él se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, acercando sus labios a su cuello.

Elena reaccionó enseguida, girándose y empujándole. La brusquedad del movimiento le provocó una punzada de dolor y se llevó la mano al costado, esforzándose en mantener una expresión neutra.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, sé que me equivoqué. – se disculpó Matt con los hombros caídos. - ¿No podemos olvidarlo? ¿Empezar de cero?  
- No. – respondió de forma cortante, sintiendo que el enfado que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando empezaba a correr libremente por sus venas, encendiéndole la sangre. – No pretendas que solo fue una discusión sin importancia. ¡Me abandonaste Matt! Por supuesto que no puedo olvidarlo.  
- Pensaba que ya lo habías entendido. – contestó él frunciendo el ceño algo confundido. Ya se lo había explicado antes en el despacho y allí ella había asentido después de su explicación. Pensando que quizá había malinterpretado algo, volvió a repetírselo. - ¡Me asusté! Tenía miedo. No estábamos preparados para un bebé, no habría sido bueno para ninguno, ¿es qué no lo ves? No fue mi culpa, las circunstancias me superaron y luego ya no pude retroceder.

Elena le dejó continuar sin intervenir pero no pudo contenerse ante esa pregunta.

- Lo que no veo es que pude ver en ti. No vale la pena. – dijo repitiendo las palabras de Meredith, entendiendo completamente al fin la mucha razón que llevaba su amiga.  
- Elena… - Matt dio un paso hacia ella, que le cortó alzando las manos.  
- No. Mira Matt, no sé qué haces aquí. Y sinceramente, tampoco quiero saberlo. Solo necesitaba saber porque pasó todo, en que me equivoqué tanto… pero ya veo que mi único error fue confiar en ti. – dijo sintiéndose mejor a cada palabra. – No sabes lo que me alegro de que te fueras, dolió por un tiempo pero al menos fue mejor que estar siempre unida a ti. – le soltó, disfrutando al ver que le había dolido.  
- ¿Estás con alguien? – le preguntó de repente y repitió la pregunta cuando ella no contestó.  
- No. – negó bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?  
- El problema es que no quiero estar contigo. Y sí estoy o no con alguien no es asunto tuyo, ya no. – respondió orgullosa. – No estoy con nadie por si tanto te interesa.  
- Pero lo has estado. – Matt recordó esa historia de cercanía y manos unidas que le había contado Stefan. – Con el chico nuevo, ¿no? ¿El que se ha tirado a casi todo el hospital?  
- No es asunto tuyo, Matt. – se defendió Elena, pero su negación dijo más que las palabras para él.  
- Ya veo que ocupó mi puesto en más de un sentido. – replicó entonces con desprecio.

En condiciones normales, Damon ya se habría levantado a dejarle las cosas claras a ese impresentable. Daba igual como estuviesen las cosas entre Elena y él, no estaba bien hablarle de esa forma a una chica, ni con el desprecio abierto de ahora ni con la condescendencia de antes, cuando intentaba que le perdonarse.

Antes de que él pudiera si quiera mandar la señal a su cerebro, antes de que la sinapsis de las neuronas enviase la señal a sus músculos para que hiciera algo, Elena demostró quién era y que no necesitaba que nadie la defendiese. Ella era muy capaz de hacerlo sola.

- Más te gustaría. – rió con burla. – Él es mucho mejor médico que tú. Al menos no va pidiendo ayuda a cada rato.  
- ¡Era residente! – se defendió Matt.  
- ¡Y yo también! Pero era capaz de apañármelas. Además eso da igual. – Elena esquivó el tema que ella misma había sacado y volvió a lo que de verdad importaba. – No es asunto tuyo Matt. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo y si quiero a otra persona no es asunto tuyo.  
- ¿Ah sí? – sonrió irónicamente. - ¿Y si le quieres porqué no estás con él? ¿No te corresponde?

Elena apretó los puños y fijó la vista en él.

- No. – le respondió totalmente convencida. – Pero como ya te he dicho, no es asunto tuyo. Olvídame.

Damon escuchó el intercambio casi sin pestañear, sintiéndose orgulloso de la fuerza interior de Elena, la misma que tanto le gustaba. Un balde de agua helada se encargó de disipar sus sentimientos con aquella única y directa palabra, "no".

Eso no era verdad, él siempre había correspondido a Elena, era ella quien no le correspondía a él. ¿Pero entonces por qué habría dicho que quería a alguien? Estaban hablando de él, discutiendo por él, ¿eso significaba que le quería a él? Confuso, acabó cubriéndose la cara con las manos y solo escuchó el portazo de Elena, en su salida después de esas dos frases que destrozaron cualquier esperanza que Matt pudiera albergar.

Fue difícil por todos los recuerdos que la abruman pero Elena sentía que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar del dolor se sentía en paz. Con ese portazo no solo había salido de la azotea, también había sacado a Matt definitivamente de su vida.

Pero él no parecía entenderlo igual, arrepentido por esa discusión y por sus celos, Matt tardó poco en seguirla, disculpándose con ella de nuevo. Haciendo oídos sordos y esperando que lo pillara, la chica le ignoró. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que tropezó con Alaric, que seguía buscando a su amigo cada vez con más desesperación.

- Perdona, no estaba mirando. – se disculpó apresurándose a sujetarla para que no cayera y se hiciera daño.

Su intervención vino en el momento justo para ella, que le suplicó con la mirada y moviendo los labios que la ayudase. Esperando que comprendiera, se abrazó a Alaric con fuerza. Él tardó un poco, pero le devolvió el abrazo cuando vio al chico de uniforme que los miraba con la cara desencajada en las escaleras.

Vigilando de reojo, Alaric hizo como si fuera a darle un beso en la frente y comprobó que el otro chico se marchaba, posiblemente enfurecido.

- ¿Ya se ha ido? – susurró Elena al sentir que se había detenido.  
- ¿El rubio de uniforme? Sí, ¿quién es? – preguntó curioso.  
- Mi ex. – suspiró ella separándose. – No conseguía quitármelo de encima, gracias, te debo una.  
- Creo que voy a cobrármela ya… ¿no habrás visto a Damon? – le preguntó en tono más serio.  
- Con Rebekah, cerca del control hace un buen rato pero no hemos hablado.  
- Eso no me vale… Escucha, te juro que yo no se lo he contado, pero lo sabe todo. Ya sabía parte pero esta tarde por fin le ha dado por leerse su contrato y ha terminado de atar cabos. – se excusó.

Ella hizo un gesto de resignación.

- Suponía que lo haría. – aceptó simplemente.  
- ¿Y ya está? ¿No te enfadas? – se sorprendió con los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Por qué? Si no se lo has dicho. Sabía que iba a descubrirlo, Mer me dijo que le estaba ayudando a investigarlo. Damon no es tonto, en algún momento iba a enterarse, bastante ha tardado... – reflexionó. – No es tu culpa.  
- Uff. – respiró aliviado. – Pues… tienes que a ayudarme a buscarle. – le pidió.  
- ¿Buscarle?  
- Es que se ha largado al descubrirlo. Parece mentira que sea médico, tenemos que encontrarle antes de que venga Guisseppe. Échanos una mano. – le pidió más desesperado. – O si te ocurre algún sitio donde pueda estar.  
- Seguro que en algún sitio donde no vaya nadie. – dijo y se detuvo al final cuando le vino la idea.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Alaric, con otra intuición diferente a la suya.

- Será capullo. – se quejó Elena cuando se recuperó de la certeza y deshizo su camino de vuelta a la azotea.

A simple vista no parecía haber nadie pero al acercarse a su rincón distinguió su inconfundible figura.

- ¿Ahora también me espías? – se acercó enfadada.

Él se sobresaltó porque no la había escuchado volver, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, intentando entender lo que le pasaba. Ni se molestó en quitarse la camiseta que estaba usando para cubrirse la cara.

- Yo llegué primero, haberos ido a discutir a otro sitio. – se defendió con indiferencia.

Elena no le contestó, no era capaz de despegar la mirada de su torso, concretamente de las cicatrices que le quedaban como recuerdo del accidente. Era la primera vez que le veía desde el momento en que decidió ser su donante y no puedo evitar analizar la cicatriz en su pecho y luego la de su abdomen.

- O podías haberte ido tú en vez de haberte quedado espiando. – le reprochó después de carraspear para recuperar la compostura. – Te está buscando medio hospital. – le avisó.  
- Me da igual.  
- Tú mismo. – se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta. Ella ya había cumplido avisándole, si él quería seguir escondiéndose era su problema.  
- ¿Es qué no piensas decirme nada? – la sorprendió Damon.

Ella se detuvo y volvió a mirarle, Damon había dejado caer su camiseta y ahora la tenía en el regazo. Sin haberse movido ni un ápice, la miraba de forma desgarrada.

- No tengo nada que decirte Damon. – dijo negando con la cabeza y ocultando las manos en los bolsillos para luchar contra la necesidad de retorcérselas por los nervios.  
- ¡Venga ya! – explotó él y se señaló la cicatriz del costado. – Lo sé todo.  
- ¿Y qué? Sigo sin tener nada que decirte. – Elena le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad, a pesar de que internamente temblaba con fuerza por tener que actuar como si nada con él.

Damon luchó para ponerse en pie y lo consiguió con algo de dificultad porque su pierna aún no había sanado del todo. Se apoyó en la barandilla para no forzarla y se encaró con Elena.

- Pues no es lo que parece.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Damon? – le cortó con cansancio. – Déjate de rodeos y solo dilo. La gente normal, en tu situación, daría las gracias y punto. Soy médico, me dedico a salvar vidas. No le des más vueltas porque no las hay. – dijo dando en el clavo sin saberlo.  
- Pero no es lo mismo. ¡Te pusiste en peligro para hacerlo! Y estás convaleciente, sé perfectamente cuál es el post operatorio porque es el mismo que el mío. Deberías estar en la cama.

Ella frunció el ceño sorprendida, ¿Damon estaba preocupándose por ella?

- Oye, no había más opciones. No íbamos a conseguir un hígado a tiempo porque tu grupo sanguíneo es muy raro. Y tú mismo lo dijiste, al tener el mismo grupo podríamos salvarnos si era necesario. – esa era la frase que había recordado entonces, la que le había dado la idea que había acabado salvando su vida. Si Damon no se la hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, no sabría si hubiera caído en esa posibilidad. – Jenna e Isobel lo entendieron igual y Ric estuvo conmigo desde el principio. No había opciones. – le repitió.  
- Pero me salvaste… - insistió. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándola con intensidad, buscando desesperado aquella respuesta. Elena era tan contradictoria para él, de repente parecía tan desentendida de todo, luego la más involucrada y luego desentendida, necesitaba saber la verdad.  
- Porque te morías Damon. – le soltó sin sutilezas. – Y yo no dejaría morir a nadie si puedo evitarlo, ni a mi padre. – le aseguró. – Se trataba de vida o muerte, no hay más.  
- Gracias. – musitó sin restos de la agresividad de antes.

Era evidente lo mucho que le había costado decir esa simple palabra y aunque Elena no buscaba nada de eso cuando decidió arriesgarse y salvarle, se sintió un poco mejor por el agradecimiento. Como si él por fin reconociera lo que había hecho por él aunque estaba segura que solo lo decía por compromiso.

- En serio, deberías bajar, Ric tiene pinta de que va a darle un infarto.

A Damon no se le pasó el uso del apodo del nombre de su amigo e hizo un gesto amargo.

- ¿Te llevas muy bien con él no? – preguntó con cinismo.  
- Es buen chico. – sonrió ella, viendo como Damon tensaba los puños. – Es muy noble y también muy justo. Prácticamente le arranqué la promesa de que no te diría nada y la ha mantenido hasta el final. – le explicó.  
- Ya… - con gesto huraño, Damon ocultó las manos en los bolsillos. – Debería habérmelo contado.  
- ¿Para qué te escapases antes? – señaló la chica. – Si Ric supiera esto… tampoco te lo habría contado de no existir esa promesa. Solo te está protegiendo y eres aún más idiota si no te das cuenta de ello. – le regañó porque sabía por Meredith que últimamente ellos discutían mucho.  
- Da igual, es mi amigo, debería haberme dicho la verdad. – insistió.  
- Eso me suena. – Elena sonrió tristemente y bajó la mirada. "Tú también deberías haberme dicho la verdad", pensó en silencio. – No lo pagues con él, no podía decírtelo, ni por la promesa ni por el código médico. Estuvo en la operación, así que tampoco podía decirte nada. Ódiame a mí si es lo que quieres, total, es siempre culpa mía.

"Está en la azotea", escribió en el móvil del chico y se acercó a dárselo después de enviarlo. Damon lo miró sorprendido y un mensaje brilló en la pantalla.

"Ya vamos, gracias", proveniente del número de su mejor amigo por lo que se dio cuenta de quién era la amiga con la que Alaric se mensajeaba a todas horas. Pero sobre todo, notó que él la consideraba amiga.

- No es culpa tuya. – dijo aún mirando el móvil. – Lo hiciste bien antes, no cediste. Fuiste fuerte. – continuó hablando y Elena comprendió que se refería a la conversación de antes con Matt. La desilusión la golpeó con la fuerza de una ola, por unos efímeros segundos había creído que Damon iba a disculparse por las mentiras y todo lo que vino después. – Es un cobarde, no puede pretender que tú cargaras con la culpa de todo cuando él fue quien huyo. Es más culpa de él que de nadie, no supo valorar lo que tenía. – dijo completamente sincero.  
- No hablaba solo de Matt. – le sorprendió Elena. – Tú también eres un cobarde, me odias porque no eres capaz de aceptar tu parte de culpa. No me mires así, ¿por qué iba a disculparse Ric conmigo si no fuese por ti? Por las cosas que le dirías.  
- No te odio Elena. – negó desconcertándola. – Lo intento para seguir adelante. – confesó, notando que la había dejado completamente descolocada. – No podía arriesgarme a que me delataras, Elena. Sé bien lo que parece, pero no es así, no podía arriesgarme a que no lo entendieras. Y mira lo que pasó, no me dejaste ni explicarme.

Ella cerró los ojos con esfuerzo.

- Porque estaba harta de que me mirases a la cara y me mintieras. Eres tan hipócrita como Matt, para gustarte tanto las relaciones serias… prácticamente me obligaste a ir cómo tú querías y aunque te conté cosas que solo saben Kol y Mer porque en ese momento estaban allí, tú no hiciste lo mismo. Eso no era una relación seria, fue real pero también un completo error. – le aclaró después de una pausa.

Los ojos de ambos reflejaban el mismo dolor pero eran incapaces de verlo.

- Pensé que…  
- Y yo pensé que veías más allá de las apariencias, que eras capaz de ver a través de las murallas que todos ven cuando me miran. – Elena le interrumpió, señalándose a sí misma. – Por eso me arriesgue contigo, porque pensé que veías lo que aún no podía decirte. Conocías mi historia, supuse que lo entendías y me equivoqué. Si de verdad hubieras visto a través de todo eso, sabrías que jamás te habría delatado por cuidar de tu padre.  
- Y si fue real… ¿por qué no has pasado a verme? Todo el mundo lo ha hecho excepto tú. – la acusó Damon de forma suspicaz, sin creerse del todo su declaración de que era real.  
- ¿Para qué montases una escena como la de la receta? Tuviste un accidente después de eso, no quise arriesgarme. – se justificó ella.  
- No iba a montar una escena. – replicó al instante, molesto.  
- ¿Seguro al cien por cien? – le interrogó cruzándose de brazos. Damon fue incapaz de contestar, había querido verla y a la vez no cuando estaba en la cama, no podría asegurar cuál habría sido su reacción. – Tú mismo me das la razón. – señaló. – Iba a irme pero lo que Jenna me ofreció… era una oportunidad demasiado buena y ella me aseguró que estabas de acuerdo en todas las condiciones.  
- Por eso estaba Jenna tan contenta cuando le pedí el boli para firmar. – suspiró él, llevándose una mano al pelo, alborotándoselo aún más. - ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?  
- ¿Qué más da? Después de que tú firmases.  
- Jenna lo tenía todo planeado.  
- Ella nos quería a los dos. La escuché decirlo varias veces, solo aprovechó la oportunidad.  
- Pero si solo había una plaza, nos lo dijo mil veces. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? – preguntó Damon confundido.  
- ¿Aún no has hablado con ella? – se extrañó la chica y él negó con la cabeza, había subido directamente a la azotea para despejarse. – Mejor que bajes y te lo explique todo ella.

Damon aún seguía sujetando el móvil, que interrumpió la conversación al recibir un nuevo mensaje de Alaric.

"¿Vais a bajar o qué? Os esperamos en la escalera. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Una prueba más de la confianza de su amigo en Elena. Sabiendo que no podría esconderse más, Damon se guardó el móvil y señaló las muletas que estaban caídas fuera de su alcance mientras se ponía la camiseta. Estaban en una de sus zonas neutrales por lo que Elena se acercó a cogerlas y se las dio, aunque sin añadir nada más a lo anterior, para no querer decirle nada al final había acabado revelando demasiado.

También tuvo que ayudarle a bajar las escaleras y estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo había subido antes de que su expresión de culpabilidad se lo dijera. Había pasado de las muletas para poder hacerlo.

Alaric, Jenna, Meredith y Kol les esperaban cerca de las escaleras y por suerte para Damon, le vieron ya directamente con las muletas. Elena conocía bien a su jefa y la expresión que tenía en ese momento la había visto pocas veces y no presagiaba nada bueno. Se alejó de Damon al instante para no acabar presa de su ira y se apoyó en Meredith, cansada tanto por estar tanto rato de pie como por la montaña rusa de emociones de los últimos minutos.

Kol ofreció su brazo a las dos chicas y se marchó con ellas, no necesitaban hablar porque los tres sabían que acabarían en casa de Elena, dejando a Damon solo ante el peligro.

- Tú estás mal de la cabeza. – Alaric le cogió de la camiseta procurando que no perdiera el equilibrio a la vez que se señalaba su propia sien. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – le soltó con desesperación. – Ni me hables. Ni me hables. – le repitió más despacio, separando las palabras para que al menos eso lo entendiera.

Alaric se alejó bufando y le dejó con Jenna que no estaba de mejor humor. Una mirada silenciosa fue suficiente y Damon se dirigió a su habitación sintiendo que se encaminaba al infierno. Jenna le quitó las muletas en cuando se metió en la cama y las llevó al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Ya que no eres capaz de tener un poco sentido común, se acabaron los paseos. – le dijo con su tono más profesional y distante.

Se acercó a la mesilla y la puso la carpeta con el contrato en las manos.

- Ahora me escuchas y luego me preguntas lo que quieras. – dijo sentándose en la silla, cerca de la cama.

Con voz monótona le explicó lo mismo que a Elena días atrás, que ella se iba y había llegado a un acuerdo con Isobel para que los dos pudieran quedarse, los meses en los que tenía que prepararlos para sus nuevos cargos, los detalles de las responsabilidades compartidas,…

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – le preguntó cuando terminó.  
- Sí. – musitó Damon. - ¿Elena estaba en el quirófano? – preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.  
- ¿Pero tú me has escuchado? – se sorprendió ella.  
- Sí y está todo claro. – le aseguró. – La primera vez, cuando el accidente… ¿Elena estaba en el quirófano? Eso es lo que quiero saber.  
- Sí, la llamé para que me ayudase, al igual que a Mason.  
- Pero ella no me operó. – afirmó queriendo confirmarlo.  
- No.

A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado ese día o quizá precisamente por eso, Damon no estaba preparado para aquello. Que Elena estuviera presente en el quirófano aumentaba las probabilidades de que no hubiera sido un sueño, que de verdad hubiera dicho que le quería.

- ¿Qué escuchaste? – la pregunta de Jenna le devolvió de golpe a la realidad y se quedó mirándola completamente desconcertado. – Solo los que estábamos allí sabemos que Elena estuvo y dudo mucho que ella te lo haya contado. Así que… ¿qué escuchaste?  
- Ella… - se atascó y dudo antes de continuar, pero consiguió obligarse a sí mismo a pronunciar las palabras. - ¿Ella dijo que me quería?  
- ¿Lo dudas? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti? – Jenna se levantó dando por terminada la conversación.

La última expresión de Damon la ablandó y se giró antes de salir.

- Sí, lo dijo. Y no le diré que lo sabes. – añadió guiñándole un ojo, dejando aún con más cosas en las que pensar.

Guisseppe se marchó a la noche, cuando estuvo seguro de que Damon dormía y Alaric reemplazó su lugar. Por muy enfadado que estuviera, Damon seguía siendo su mejor amigo y no iba a dejarle solo. Se sentó en la silla y apoyó los codos en el lateral de la cama.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? – suspiró. - ¿Y esa estupidez de que no somos amigos? Si no fuésemos amigos para que iba a estar aguantando tu mala leche, ¿eh?  
- Lo siento, colega. – musitó Damon, abriendo los ojos y revelando que estaba despierto. – Te esperaba, sabía que vendrías. – medio sonrió ante su desconcierto.  
- Solo porque creía que dormías. – a la defensiva, Alaric se echó un poco hacía atrás.  
- Lo siento. – dijo más alto, incorporándose. – Llevas razón, soy un idiota por haber pensado esa estupidez. Eres mi mejor amigo.  
- Eres como mi hermano pequeño. – Alaric era el pequeño de sus hermanos, por lo que a medida que aumentaba su amistad con Damon había empezado a protegerle y ayudarle como sus hermanos hacían con él.  
- Y tú como el hermano que nunca tuve. – sonrió él y alzó la mano. - ¿Me perdonas?

Alaric le chocó la mano con fuerza y sonrió.

- Solo si dejas de pagar todo conmigo. – le pidió.  
- ¿Y qué hago? A veces siento que voy a reventar. – se quejó algo desesperado.  
- ¿Por eso te fuiste? – preguntó intentando entenderlo.  
- Necesitaba estar a solas. – se justificó encogiéndose de hombros. – No pensé que os fueseis a poner así.  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho Jenna?  
- Que se acabaron los paseos, solo podré levantarme cuando ella me de permiso. Ah, y que le dé las gracias porque aún no me haya prohibido ir a la fiesta. – añadió imitándola con grandes aspavientos. Alaric rió, confirmando que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.  
- Al menos te queda la fiesta. – le consoló.  
- No te creas que me apetece mucho ir. No voy a poder hacer nada, ni siquiera podré comer. – se quejó.  
- ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que también vaya a ir Elena? – preguntó para probarle, para ver si de verdad había cambiado de actitud.  
- Sí, claro que tiene que ver. – admitió frotándose los ojos. - ¿Tú también crees que me quiere? – le preguntó mirándole desesperado.  
- Colega… - Alaric le puso la mano en el hombro. – Estoy completamente seguro de que te quiere. – afirmó. - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?  
- Porque Elena me donó parte del hígado, ya lo sé. – suspiró.  
- No me refería a eso. – Alaric rió suavemente y siguió hablando. - ¿Sabías que cambió los informes? Me contó que investigó el medicamento y supo que lo habías hecho por Guisseppe, entonces los cambió. ¿Te das cuenta? No entregó los dos. Retiró el suyo y entregó el tuyo porque tú no podrías trabajar en otro sitio. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

Las cosas cambiaron bastante desde ese día, Jenna empezó a monitorizar a Damon para tenerle vigilado las venticuatro horas del día. Los secretos dejaron de interferir en la relación de Alaric y Damon, que volvieron a ser los buenos amigos de siempre. Damon bajó su animadversión hacia Elena, a pesar de que ella siguió sin aparecer por la habitación. Así Alaric supo que el odio de su amigo hacia esa chica no era real, solo la barrera que Damon había levantado para proteger sus sentimientos ya que él seguía queriendo a Elena.

La noche de la fiesta llegó y Damon obtuvo el visto bueno de Jenna. Isobel quería que Damon y Elena estuvieran presentes, así que le había pedido a Jenna que los dejara ir a ambos. El joven salía del baño cojeando levemente cuando se hubo vestido.

Alaric y Guisseppe esperaban en la habitación y levantaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Damon llevaba unos formales pantalones grises claros y una camisa del mismo azul que sus ojos, que los resaltaba. A través de los dos primeros botones desabrochados de su camisa, su colgante era perfectamente visible.

Guisseppe se acercó a él y cogió el colgante con una mano.

- Esto siempre me recuerda algo, una suposición… japonesa creo, que leí en algún sitio. – y alzó la mirada hasta conectar con los ojos de su hijo. - "Las personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas están unidas con un hilo. El hilo del destino. Y este hilo puede dar miles de vueltas, enredarse, desgastarse, pero jamás se cortará. Y las personas estarán juntas pase lo que pase." – recitó y dejó el colgante para acariciar la mejilla del chico. – Pásalo bien y ten cuidado.  
- Haré lo que pueda. – sonrió Damon y le guiñó un ojo a Alaric, porque en esa semana, los dos amigos habían estado armando un plan.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la presencia de Kol, vestido impecablemente de negro y con cuatro rosas en la mano.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó entregándole dos de las flores después de saludar.  
- Vamos. – asintió Damon, apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo para caminar ya que había conseguido librarse de las muletas esa noche.

Las chicas les esperaban abajo, ya en el coche que les llevaría al salón de actos donde era la fiesta. Meredith llevaba un vestido rojo con ambos hombros al descubierto y bastante vuelo. Elena, en cambio, llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes ceñido al cuerpo y unos adornos blancos que daban un poco de color al conjunto, se había rizado el pelo que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Ambas estaban muy guapas y los chicos no tardaron en decírselo.

- Para las médicos más guapas del hospital. – sonrió Damon, ofreciéndoles una rosa a cada una antes de entrar al coche.  
- Estáis geniales chicas. – las alabó Kol, imitando su gesto.

Ellas se miraron sorprendidas, especialmente por el gesto de Damon de darle una flor a Elena.

- Gracias. – respondieron.  
- Fue idea de Damon. – explicó Kol, aunque ninguna le hizo mucho caso, ya que discutían entre ellas la mejor forma de colocarse al menos una de las rosas.

Los chicos se comportaron como los perfectos caballeros durante el evento, ayudando y acompañando siempre a sus compañeras. Para no incomodar las cosas, Damon procuraba estar al lado de Meredith y dejaba a Kol con Elena. No hablaban directamente el uno con el otro pero participaban sin problemas en las conversaciones grupales entre todos los miembros de la mesa.

La mayoría de los médicos del hospital, el consejo de accionistas, la junta de dirección al completo y muchos cargos importantes de la ciudad estaban presentes allí. Y aparte de presentar oficialmente a los nuevos médicos que se incorporaban al General Virginia, Isobel quería hacer mención especial a sus dos residentes más problemáticos.

Después de la cena, en medio de su discurso, Isobel los nombró y los hizo subir al escenario con ella. Reticentes, a ellos no les quedó más remedio que hacerlo mientras las palabras de Isobel resonaban por toda la sala.

- Es difícil encontrar a un médico que muestre tanto talento desde sus primeros años de residente, pero es casi imposible encontrar dos que además compartan especialidad. Damon Salvatore y Elena Gillbert son cirujanos de medicina general recientemente graduados. Sin duda han sido los residentes más prometedores que este hospital ha visto y verá en mucho tiempo. Miembros de la primera promoción de nuestro programa de residentes, financiado por el departamento del señor Broody. – señaló hacia una mesa de altos cargos. – Al obtener las más altas e idénticas puntuaciones en sus exámenes, demostraron una vez más sus habilidades naturales para la medicina. En vista de eso, me alegra presentaros a todos a los nuevos jefes de cirugía general y residentes del General Virginia. Un aplauso, por favor. – pidió a la sala, apartándose del micrófono para girarse hacia ellos y empezar a aplaudir, provocando un aplauso masivo que empezó con timidez pero se expandió por rapidez, espoleado en gran parte por Meredith y Kol. – Por eso, el honor de inaugurar el baile será de ellos. – dijo cuando el silencio volvió a aparecer.

Les animó con la mirada y Damon le tendió la mano a Elena para que bajara las escaleras junto a él.

- Odio estas cosas. – le susurró ella, escondiéndose tras su cuerpo al bajar. – Todo el mundo nos está mirando.  
- Pensaba que eras inmune a la presión. – susurró él, mucho más consciente de su mano, pequeña y cálida, en la suya.  
- Cuando tenga otra cosa en la que centrarme… sí.

Se colocaron en medio del espacio entre las mesas y el escenario. En breve, cuando la gente empezara a unirse, los camareros retirarían algunas mesas más si era necesario.

- No sé bailar esto. – susurró Damon en cuanto escuchó los primeros compases de la música, lenta y clásica.  
- Yo sí. – afirmó Elena, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojada.

Mano con mano y la otra en la cadera o el hombro, empezaron el baile y en cuanto lo hicieron, fue como si una burbuja los envolviera y los absorbiera. El mundo exterior desapareció y solo eran conscientes de la proximidad de sus cuerpos, de los roces casuales, del calor de la piel bajo sus dedos. El ritmo lento favorecía que Damon no forzara la pierna y ni siquiera notaron cuando el resto de los invitados empezaron a unirse a ellos.

- No es tan difícil, ¿no? – dijo Elena cuando la canción acabó.  
- ¿El qué? ¿Estar aquí conmigo? – preguntó Damon con toda la intención.

Ella respiró hondo y perdió el ritmo por un segundo, intentó liberarse pero las manos de Damon se aferraban a su cuerpo con fuerza pero sin hacer daño.

- Eso nunca ha estado mal, pero ya te lo dije, fue un error. – dijo al ver en sus ojos que no la dejaría ir sin una respuesta.  
- Eso no es lo que decías antes. – replicó él, con un ligero fuego extendiéndose desde las pupilas por todo su iris.  
- En la azotea te dije que fue un error. – le corrigió la chica, observándose desconcertada su sonrisa.  
- Pero en el quirófano no. – afirmó y aprovechó los instantes de sorpresa que había ganado al jugar su as en la manga.  
- No sé de que me hablas. – consiguió decir Elena antes de que los labios de Damon se encontrasen de nuevo con los suyos, ahogando su voz y esas palabras que los dos sabían que eran falsas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Los labios de Damon seguían igual de cálidos y excitantes a pesar de los días que había pasado sin probarlos y Elena no pudo resistirse. Necesitaba probarlos por última vez, todo su cuerpo se lo exigió, impidiéndola separarse a pesar de que su cerebro ordenaba todo lo contrario.

Damon sonrió al sentir su beso correspondido y se separó levemente para tomar aire. Ese fue el momento en que Elena le puso ambas manos en el pecho para pararle. Sus ojos la interrogaron sorprendidos pero ella estaba muy seria.

- Lo que dije en el quirófano fue por las circunstancias. – susurró para no llamar más la atención de lo que lo habían hecho ya.  
- Pero fue verdad. – afirmó él confundido.  
- Sí, lo fue. – confesó ella sincera, recordando que en ese momento le había salido del alma e hizo más fuerza para mantener la poca separación entre sus cuerpos. – Ahora es tu turno, ¿pensabas decirme la verdad en algún momento?

Él quiso contestar pero las palabras se enredaron en su garganta. Quería hacerlo, claro que quería decírselo, solo que no sabía cómo y el miedo siempre acababa ganándole la partida.

- No lo sé. – murmuró para sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que Elena también le escuchaba perfectamente.  
- Por eso no podemos estar juntos. Por eso es un error. – le dijo con tristeza y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas pero sin intención de derribarle, ya que su mente le recordaba que Damon no estaba tan recuperado como parecía. – No tiene sentido estar con alguien que no confía en ti. – Elena sintió la repentina necesidad de explicarse al verle tan herido. Ella no pretendía hacerle daño, solo mostrarle la realidad que acaba de confesar.

Por suerte, Kol cortó la conversación entre ellos antes de que las cosas fueran a peor. Apareció sin avisar y cogió a Elena del brazo, llevándosela como su nueva pareja de baile y alejándola de allí. Damon se quedó solo y abatido en medio de gente que bailaba alegremente ahora que el ritmo de la música se había hecho más rápido. Meredith le tocó el brazo, haciendo que se girase y le sonrió como pudo por las circunstancias, tanto ella como Kol habían sido testigos de todo lo que había pasado entre Elena y Damon.

- ¿Bailas? – le invitó intentando distraerle.

Él asintió con evidente tristeza y la abrazó sin que ella lo esperase.

- Se arreglará, no te preocupes. – susurró ella, devolviéndole ese necesitado abrazo.  
- Gracias por el intento. – contestó él.

Elena vio aquel abrazo desde su distancia de seguridad y se sintió culpable por el cambio que había visto en el ánimo del joven.

- Primero te besa, ahora ese abrazo con Mer… dentro de poco va a tener a todas pidiéndole bailes para conseguir un poco de contacto. – rió Kol.  
- Kol. – le llamó Elena y él dejó de observar a sus amigos para centrarse en ella. – Cállate. – le pidió, desviando ella también la mirada.

Bailó algunas canciones más con él, rechazando a todos los que le pidieron un baile impresionados por la presentación que había hecho Isobel. Kol hacía lo mismo para no dejarla sola, hasta que ella le detuvo.

- Voy a descansar un rato. – dijo poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su oído y le dejó con un rubia vestida de rosa antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Se dejó caer en su silla con alivio, el cansancio no era solo una excusa para que Kol dejase de rechazar chicas. Como secuela de la operación aún se cansaba con facilidad cuando hacía esfuerzos o pasaba mucho tiempo en pie. Sabía que eso desaparecería con el tiempo y lo único que podía hacer era aguantar y esperar.

Y a Damon le ocurría lo mismo, solo que amplificado ya que él había pasado más días sin moverse de la cama y también se movía menos. Además de no tener la pierna aún en plena forma. Su pensamiento debió de invocarle porque él no tardó en aparecer y sentarse apoyando los codos en sus piernas.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella, preocupada cuando no cambió de posición en varios minutos.  
- Sí, solo estoy agotado. – dijo él sin mirarla. – Esto es… tan raro. Lo echo de menos. – dijo refiriéndose a todo eso, poder salir, divertirse con unos amigos. - Le echaré de menos. – alzó la cabeza hacia Kol. No hacía tanto que era un extraño entre ellos, el chico nuevo al que nadie conocía y ahora echaba de menos a un amigo que aún no se había ido.  
- Yo también. – afirmó Elena y le observó de reojo. Seguía estando tan guapo como cuando se habían encontrado en el coche pero ya no tenía tan buen aspecto. – Oye… a lo mejor deberías irte, aún no estás bien.  
- Creo que llevas razón. – suspiró Damon, ya sabía que no iba a poder quedarse toda la noche porque su cuerpo no lo aguantaría pero no quería volver tan pronto a la monotonía del hospital. – Avisaré a Ric, tiene mi coche y me aseguro que me recogería cuando quisiera.

Buscó su móvil por instinto antes de recordar que lo había dejado cargando en el hospital.

- ¿Me dejas el móvil? – pidió, mirándola por primera vez desde que se había sentado.  
- Claro.

Elena lo buscó en su bolso intentando ignorar la forma en que su mirada la había atravesado. Se lo estaba tendiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes.

- Espera. – se disculpó, recogiendo el brazo para revisarlo.

El primero era una imagen de Matt con su uniforme del ejército en lo que debía de ser su graduación, al parecer también ese mismo día. La borró al instante pero algo debió de reflejarse en su cara porque Damon preguntó.

- ¿Todo bien?  
- Sí, sí. – respondió distraída, leyendo los otros mensajes. – Ahora vuelvo.

Se refugió en la terraza exterior, donde apenas había gente y la música sonaba al nivel de un suave murmullo. Damon no se quedó satisfecho con aquella explicación y la siguió después de unos minutos de verla caminar en círculos, con el teléfono pegado al oído.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz, Matt? No sé que más necesitas. – la escuchó decir.  
- Sé perfectamente que ese chico al que te abrazabas no era tu médico Casanova. – le espetó Matt a través del teléfono. – Venga, aún me quedan unos días. Podría ir, tendríamos tiempo de arreglarlo y que todo volviera a ser como antes.  
- Todo eso desapareció el día que te marchaste dejando solo una nota. – replicó con furia.

En su enfado con su ex, Elena ni siquiera había notado que Damon estaba allí hasta el momento en que él habló.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho más, Elena? Me aburro aquí solo. – se había acercado lo suficiente como para que Matt pudiera escucharle.

Le guiñó un ojo a Elena, que se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que no lo descubriera.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Matt, en un tono más alto que el del resto de su conversación.  
- La cama está muy vacía sin ti. – continuó Damon y ambos escucharon claramente el bufido del chico al otro lado de la línea.

Damon tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que no se le escapara la risa.

- Ya voy Damon. – Elena siguió el juego con un pequeño brillo diabólico en los ojos. – No te molestes en coger la ropa, no te va a durar puesta. – y fue su turno de contener la risa.  
- ¿En serio? – él se rió abiertamente. - ¿Qué vas a hacerme si me la pongo? ¿Destrozarme otra camisa? – preguntó con una voz ronca que no tuvo que fingir.  
- No quieras probarme. – contestó la chica con una risa ahogada. – Vale, tú te lo has buscado. – hizo una pausa como si acabara de recordar que alguien les estaba escuchando. – Lo siento Matt, pero ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada. – dijo con ironía y le colgó, rompiendo a reír con Damon.

Rojo de rabia, Matt estampó el teléfono contra la pared y se giró hacia Stefan, que bebía tranquilamente sentado en el sillón del apartamento.

- Vámonos de fiesta. – ordenó arrebatándole el vaso y bebiendo su contenido de un trago.

Elena no podía parar de reír al imaginarse cualquiera de las posibles reacciones de Matt, esta vez estaba segura de que se había librado de él para siempre y no podía olvidar a quien tenía que agradecerle eso.

- Gracias. – le dijo a Damon, quien sonrió e hizo un gesto de aceptación. – Toma, llama a Ric.  
- Tú también deberías irte, seguro que estás cansada. – dijo cuando terminó la llamada, su amigo le había asegurado que estaría allí en diez minutos.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya contigo? – preguntó Elena a pesar de que lo había entendido a la primera. - ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Negó con la cabeza mientras iba hacia la puerta.

- Porque no lo sabes todo. – esas cinco palabras lograron que se detuviera en seco.  
- Entonces explícamelo, ¿qué es lo que no sé, Damon? Porque ya me lo contaron todo y no fuiste tú. – le reprochó.

Damon encajó el golpe en silencio y de nuevo pareció haberse quedado sin habla, por lo que Elena continuó su camino a la puerta. Ya tenía una mano en el pomo cuando Damon volvió a dejarla petrificada con tan solo palabras.

- Le pedí a Katherine que fuera al hospital a buscar la receta y consiguiera ella el medicamento. Me dijo que no porque tenía no sé que clases de pilates y esas cosas. – Elena se giró lentamente hacia él, aún asimilando sus palabras y le vio en esa postura suya tan típica. Con las manos a la espalda mientras la sostenía la mirada. - Me dejó tirado en el momento en que más necesitaba a alguien, mi propia novia. No te lo conté porque con la plaza de por medio lo nuestro era mucho más complicado y tenía demasiado miedo a que la historia se volviera a repetir. Quería contártelo… pero tenía demasiado que perder. No me atrevía. Y lo siento. – se disculpó por primera vez. – Lo siento mucho Elena.

Se quedaron en silencio, Elena parecía luchar con sus sentimientos y esa confusión se reflejaba en sus ojos, por lo que Damon cogió aire con fuerza y siguió hablando.

- Cuando Kath me dijo que me las apañase solo… Ric estaba operando y yo tenía que entrar al quirófano también, por lo que no podía salir del hospital. No podía arriesgarme a pedírselo a nadie más, no tenía tanta confianza con nadie como para pedir ese favor. Me agobié y cometí una estupidez, cogí el medicamento de farmacia con intención de reponerlo al día siguiente y me fui a quirófano. Una enfermera me vio y me delató, cuando salí ya me habían pillado. Ric me echó un cable cuando me echaron, me consiguió una entrevista aquí y tu madre dejó pasar mi expediente manchado, algo que casi nadie haría. Necesitaba ganar esa plaza, era mi única oportunidad de trabajar en lo que quiero. Si te lo contaba y me delatabas… no perdería una novia como en el caso de Kath, lo perdería absolutamente todo. Tenía pánico de que me descubrieras. – confesó finalmente. – Iba a contártelo cuando encontraste mi expediente, pero como me dijiste que no te importaba… - bajó la cabeza al recordar la discusión. – En ese momento pensé que me habías utilizado y no iba a darte el gusto de que supieras hasta que punto podías hacerme daño y luego me amenazaste.  
- Lo siento, lo de la amenaza. – le interrumpió ella. – Es de lo único que me arrepiento. Pero es que me estabas atacando, te pasaste muchísimo y solo quería devolvértelo, de ahí la amenaza. – hizo una pausa y cambió bruscamente de tema. – Llevas razón, también estoy cansada, te acompaño al hospital.  
- Ric debe estar a punto de llegar, despidámonos de los demás.

La chica notó que Damon cojeaba cuando empezaron a moverse y le ofreció el brazo cuando llegó a su altura pero él aprovechó para rodear sus hombros. Así, apoyándose en ella, hablaron con sus amigos y salieron fuera a esperar.

- Tú debería ir detrás, así puedes tumbarte. – le dijo Elena cuando Alaric detuvo el coche enfrente de ellos y subió al coche sin darle más opción.

Alaric los dejó en la puerta con la excusa de que necesitaba aparcar y esperó hasta que los vio cruzar la puerta, entonces dio marcha atrás y aceleró para tomar el mismo camino por el que había venido.

Volvió a apoyarse en ella para subir a la habitación, Damon quería tener ese rato a solas y esperaba que Alaric no tuviera planeado quedarse mucho con ellos. De hecho, mejor si no subía y se detuvo a mandarle un mensaje para que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Elena al ver los cambios en la disposición habitual de la habitación.

Alguien, seguramente Alaric, había movido los monitores hasta apartarlos todo lo que pudo. La otra cama estaba pegada a la de Damon quedando por encima de la mitad.

- No tengo ni idea. – se encogió de hombros y cojeó hasta su cama.

Al sentarse en ella, apoyó la mano en su pierna con cansancio.

- ¿Te duele? – Elena, preocupada, acercó la silla adonde estaba él.  
- Un poco. – reconoció y siguió frotándose la pierna. – No es nada, solo es el cansancio y la falta de costumbre, como Jenna casi no me deja levantarme. – se quejó. - ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? A ti te escucha.  
- Sabes perfectamente porque te vigila tanto. – señaló Elena.  
- Pero no es justo, si fuese cualquier otro paciente no la tendría tan encima.  
- Si fueses cualquier otro paciente con una fiesta a la que asistir, no habrías salido del hospital. Y lo sabes. – Damon pareció rendirse porque sabía que había mucha verdad en esas palabras. – Se lo comentaré pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, la has cabreado mucho. – cedió intentando no darle mucha importancia.  
- Gracias. – sonrió él, mirándola con la misma intensidad que en la pista de baile.  
- ¿Quieres qué te mire la pierna? – nerviosa, Elena preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para romper el momento.

Damon tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, desconcertado por el brusco cambio de tema.

- No creo que sirva de mucho. – negó con la cabeza y finalmente acabó subiendo las piernas a la cama. – Este es el mejor remedio. – reconoció pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza para poder mirarla.  
- ¿Te traigo algo? – preguntó Elena levantándose.  
- Si me acercas la otra almohada. – señaló, a pesar de que podía llegar él si se incorporaba.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos caer al suelo mientras ella rodeaba la cama.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó al ver que miraba la puerta mientras le tendía la almohada.  
- Estoy cansada, Damon. – se defendió con una nueva mirada hacia su vía de escape. Había aceptado acompañarle sabiendo que tendrían que hablar pero ahora que había llegado ese momento ya no estaba tan segura. Aunque Damon hubiera sincero antes, no tenía garantías de que no volviera a hacerlo ahora. "¿Qué hago si me miente?" pensó mirando la puerta de nuevo.  
- Creía que íbamos a hablar, será difícil que podamos estar a solas, no vamos a tener mejor oportunidad que esta. – dijo el joven, suplicándole con la mirada que se quedara.  
- Eso es verdad. – reconoció ella, pero no se movió del punto en que las palabras de su compañero la habían detenido. Dudaba entre quedarse o cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo de su vida. O al menos intentarlo, pero la conversación en la terraza aún la confundía y había descubierto cosas nuevas de un tema que consideraba cerrado. Quizá lo que le quedaba por saber terminara de desenredar todo, si es que él decidía contarle la verdad.

Echándose hacia un lado todo lo que pudo, Damon la invitó poniendo la mano sobre la cama y haciendo una seña con la cabeza. "Hablar no compromete a nada", pensó ella antes de obligar a su cuerpo a moverse y acercarse. En cuanto vio que lo había conseguido, Damon empezó a buscar algo con la mirada por la habitación.

- Las pegatinas. – explicó señalándose el pecho. – Deberían estar por aquí.

La chica las encontró ligeramente ocultas cerca del monitor.

- Quítate la camisa. – le ordenó, sentándose en el lateral libre con las pegatinas en la mano.

Damon solo se la desabrochó antes de indicarle que podía continuar y se tumbó para hacérselo más fácil.

- ¿Sabes? – llamó su atención mientras pensaba desesperadamente como sacar el tema pero las manos de Elena en su pecho le desconcertaban demasiado. El monitor empezó a funcionar cuando le puso la última pegatina y Damon no pudo evitar avergonzarse al comprobar que su ritmo cardíaco era un poco más alto de lo normal. Se preguntó qué pensaría Elena de eso y si se daría cuenta de que era por tenerla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo. – Me alegro de que podamos estar a solas.

Elena no tuvo tiempo de responder. Como si se tratase de una jugada ensayada, Alaric, Kol y Meredith entraron en la habitación sin llamar, sorprendiéndoles completamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y la fiesta? – se extrañó Elena mientras Damon fulminaba a Alaric con la mirada por haber interrumpido.  
- ¿Sin vosotros? – replicó Kol. – No merece la pena.  
- Os hemos traído la fiesta aquí. – sonrió Meredith y les enseñó lo que llevaba a la espalda. Botellas que habían conseguido sacar de la fiesta.  
- Pero para vosotros, no. – intervino Alaric, que había preparado la habitación mientras estaba solo.

Sacó vasos de plástico para todos y los repartió mientras Meredith servía.

- Lo siento. – sonrió mientras le daba zumo a Damon, que hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Os he traído de varios sabores. – esta vez incluyó a Elena, que le agradeció el detalle con una sonrisa.

Alaric se sentó en la otra cama, al lado de Meredith que se estaba quitando los tacones. Kol se había adueñado de las dos sillas, recostado en una, apoyaba los pies en la que tenía justo enfrente y le daba la espalda a la puerta. Todo indicaba que se quedaban, así que Elena también se quitó los zapatos.

Damon renunció a la charla con ella pero no a tenerla cerca, repitiendo el gesto de apoyar la mano en la cama, le tocó disimuladamente la cintura para llamar su atención y señaló el hueco en la cama que había dejado libre, suplicándole con la mirada que se quedara a su lado.

- Espero que hayáis pensado algo más que hacer. – les dijo al resto.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada con Alaric, quien sonrió a la vez que asentía.

- Está todo controlado, colega. – y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Alaric se había quedado en el hospital para preparar una charla para los residentes de traumatología y de paso había estado preparando también esa noche. Puso música todo lo bajito que pudo y Meredith, Kol y él salieron al pasillo para comprobar que no se escuchase fuera ni en las habitaciones.

- ¿Tú sabías esto? – le preguntó Damon a Elena cuando se quedaron solos.  
- No tenía ni idea. ¿Y tú?

Damon negó con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

- A mí nadie me cuenta nada.

Sus tres amigos volvieron a entrar y cerraron la puerta con idénticas expresiones cómplices. Ocuparon sus sitios de nuevo, Kol recostado en las sillas con una copa en la mano y Alaric y Meredith ocupando la otra cama, tocándose en cuanto podían. Hablaron un rato mientras le contaban a Alaric como lo habían pasado en la fiesta oficial. Y cuando empezaron a bostezar, el joven decidió jugar su última carta para mantenerlos despiertos.

- Pasemos a lo interesante. – sonrió enseñándoles una baraja de cartas. – Venga, sacad las carteras.  
- ¿A qué jugamos? – Damon se incorporó un poco, entusiasmado con la idea.  
- ¿Póker? ¿Sabéis todos? – preguntó pasando la mirada de uno a otro, que fueron asintiendo. – Genial. – sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¿Sin fichas? – preguntó Kol.  
- Mira en el armario.

Damon sujetó el brazo de Elena para que ella no se levantara y fue Kol quien sacó la caja de fichas que estaba allí escondida. Empezó a repartirlas mientras los demás buscaban dinero para apostar.

- Luego hacemos cuentas. – Elena se adelantó a los demás y echó dos billetes al centro de la cama, por ella y por Damon.  
- Si gano, te invitaré a algo. – le aseguró con una leve sonrisa.  
- Concentraos tortolitos. – rió Alaric empezando a repartir.

La noche se les pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, el juego y las bromas les absorbían, todos tenían sus rachas pero la única constante era que Elena no perdía nunca contra Damon. Siempre que se quedaban ellos dos solos y jugaban la mano, ella ganaba.

- ¿Me estás viendo las cartas, Elena? – preguntó cuando ella tiró sus cartas sin apostar. Él llevaba full y había apostado poco para arrastrar a todos los demás a su juego, pero Elena había sido la única que las había tirado. Como siempre que él llevaba buenas cartas.  
- No. – respondió inocente ella. - ¿Llevas póker?  
- No. – negó él.

El resto se retiraron después de ese intercambio y Damon recogió las pocas fichas que había ganado. La miró de reojo al repartir, no se produjo ningún cambio en la expresión de ella mientras veía sus cartas. Damon tenía que reconocer que era buena jugadora pero era demasiada casualidad que ella nunca fuese cuando llevaba buenas cartas, tenía que haber algún truco y lo iba a descubrir.

Elena sintió su mirada y le dio un suave codazo para que se concentrara en sus cartas. Sonrió ocultándose tras las suyas, llevaba trío de inicio y observó a los demás para saber qué hacer. Kol las había juntado y dejado sobre su regazo, señal de que no llevaba nada. Alaric las movía a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el pelo, él sí llevaba algo. Meredith las estaba reordenando, cambiándolas de lugar en su mano en un grupo de dos y otro de tres, necesitaría el descarte para hacerse una idea de lo que llevaba su amiga.

Damon era otra historia, estaba tan atractivo con esa expresión de profunda concentración, como si calculara todas en las posibilidades en su mente y seguro que así era pero Elena seguía teniendo su as en la manga. Controló de reojo el monitor, no había señales de alteración en su ritmo cardíaco y Elena sonrió porque él no llevaba nada.

Dobló la apuesta cuando Damon apostó y obtuvo un póker con el descarte. Meredith se había quedado con solo dos cartas, así que estaba bastante segura de sus posibilidades.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – murmuró Damon cuando ella ganó la ronda.

Estuvo observándola durante unas cuantas rondas más, hasta que volvió a pillar buenas cartas. Tenía escalera de mano e hizo lo que pudo para no sonreír, comprobó la reacción de Elena que no le estaba mirando a él. Al sentirle descubierta, Elena se volvió rápidamente hacia sus cartas, rezando porque él no se diera cuenta de su truco.

Damon miró en la misma dirección que ella y solo vio su monitor, donde un pequeño pico alteraba el diagrama. Frunció el ceño sin entender nada y volvió a sus cartas. Algo le hizo mirar de nuevo el monitor y vio otro pico. Lo entendió de golpe y dejó las cartas sobre la cama para quitarse las pegatinas del pecho.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Alaric y todos se volvieron hacia él.

En cambio Damon solo miró a Elena y la acusó.

- Tramposa. – protestó y notó un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. – Se aprovecha de mis reacciones en el monitor para saber cuándo llevo buenas cartas. – les explicó a los demás, que empezaron a reírse abiertamente.

Elena tiró sus cartas y se unió a sus amigos.

- Ya te dije que no te veía las cartas. – se defendió ella ante su evidente mosqueo.  
- Eh, Elena. ¿Lleva buenas cartas? – le preguntó Kol, con una mano sobre sus fichas, dudando entre apostar o no.  
- Ni se te ocurra. – Damon se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera contestar.  
- Vale, no voy. – rió Kol, tirando sus cartas.

Damon siguió forcejeando con ella, sin notar que todos los demás los miraban y comentaban en voz baja. Alaric recogió las cartas y echó las fichas hacia Damon, repartiendo de nuevo. El joven tosió para llamar la atención de los dos combatientes, que se separaron avergonzados y se concentraron en sus cartas.

Continuaron jugando mientras unos montones de fichas crecían y otros disminuían. Horas después de haber empezado la partida, solo Elena y Alaric seguían con fichas y las apostaron todas para terminar en una última mano.

- Qué suerte. – se quejó él cuando perdió.  
- Eso dicen siempre los que pierden. – rió ella, recogiendo los billetes de la apuesta y comprobando que todos hubieran pagado.

Aprovechando que todos se habían puesto a recoger, Damon puso su mano sobre la de Elena y la impidió levantarse.

- Tengo que darte el dinero. – susurró cuando ella la miró.  
- No hace falta.  
- Pero eso no es justo. – protestó él. – Tengo que pagar la apuesta.  
- Solo hay una cosa que quiero de ti y no es dinero, Damon. – le aclaró ella.  
- ¿Y qué es? – de nuevo apretó su mano para retenerla.  
- No sé si debo decírtelo. – contestó ella algo apenada y la tristeza apareció en los ojos de Damon.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque tú y yo… no funcionaría. Ya lo hemos probado y fallamos los dos.  
- Pero eso fue por las circunstancias, ahora sería diferente. – intentó el chico.

Aunque fingiesen no escucharles, el resto estaba más pendientes de ellos que de lo que estaban haciendo.

- Quédate. – pidió Damon en un susurro aprovechando la vacilación de ella. – Yo te quiero y tú me quieres. ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó.

Jenna acabó su turno nocturno en cuanto dieron las ocho de la mañana, era de las pocas que habían tenido guardia y había faltado a la fiesta. Antes de irse pasó por planta para comprobar el estado de su paciente más conflictivo. Revisó en el control el estado del monitor de Damon, sonriendo al ver que había cumplido de su palabra de volver pronto y conectarse al monitor. Pero unas horas después las señales desaparecían.

Lista para echarle la bronca, Jenna recorrió el pasillo con grandes zancadas y entró a la habitación encendiendo la luz aunque no llegó a hablar. Los muebles estaban colocados como antes pero por primera vez ambas camas estaban ocupadas.

Vestidos con la ropa de la fiesta aunque descalzos, Damon y Elena dormían abrazados de lado para caber los dos en la cama. Meredith y Alaric hacían lo mismo en la otra cama. La luz no les había molestado, señal de que estaban muy cansados y de que como buenos médicos eran capaces de dormir en cualquier circunstancia al igual que de estar despiertos si era necesario.

Volvió a fijar la vista en sus dos residentes, "ahora especialistas" se corrigió a sí misma y sonrió al verlos sin pelearse. Se acercó y les dejó una nota para cuando despertasen.

Guisseppe llegó a media mañana y los encontró aún durmiendo, no quiso acabar con ese momento y se fue a la cafetería un rato. Kol trabajaba en su último día, había dormido en el hospital al igual que sus amigos, solo que él había tenido tres o cuatro horas de sueño antes de incorporarse. Bajó con un par de compañeros a la cafetería para despedirse y allí vio al padre de Damon solo en una mesa.

- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó después de haberles dicho a sus compañeros que le dieran cinco minutos.  
- Claro. ¿Kol, verdad? – asintió rodeando el vaso de café con ambas manos.  
- Buena memoria. – sonrió y el anciano le correspondió. - ¿Pasa algo con Damon? ¿Le están haciendo pruebas? – preguntó extraño porque no estuviera en la habitación.  
- En realidad, duerme. – sonrió. - ¿Buena fiesta anoche, no?  
- Elena nos desplumó al póker, quitando eso, fue genial. Iré a despertarles. – dijo levantándose.  
- Hablando de Elena, ¿sabes si se han arreglado? – le preguntó de forma casual, haciendo que se detuviera y sonriera ampliamente.  
- Creo que han quedado en tablas. – se agachó apoyándose en la mesa. – Aunque si me preguntas a mí… diría que es solo cuestión de tiempo. No van a ser capaces de resistirse trabajando juntos. – afirmó en voz baja. – Pero yo no he dicho nada. – añadió después en alto.  
- Ni yo he preguntado nada. – replicó Guisseppe.  
- Voy a despertarles. – repitió Kol echándose a reír.

Se apresuró a hacerlo, burlándose de ambas parejas hasta que consiguió que abrieran los ojos.

- Vendré a veros cuando termine mi turno. – les aseguró antes de irse.

Los cuatro se revolvieron en sus camas adormilados.

- Tengo que irme, aún no he acabado la presentación. – dijo Alaric al comprobar la hora.

Meredith salió con él, cogidos de la mano y soñolientos, en busca de un café. Ya solos, Damon seguía teniendo los brazos alrededor de Elena y ninguna intención de retirarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completamente bien, con el pecho descubierto pegado a la espalda de Elena, la chica de la que se había enamorado sin remedio.

Los dos permanecían en silencio, intentando alargar ese momento antes de que la primera palabra lo destrozara en mil pedazos. Damon apoyó en su hombro y notó un post-it rosa brillante que antes no estaba. Se estiró para cogerlo a la vez que la besaba.

- Damon… - le regañó ella.  
- ¿Qué? ¿No habíamos quedado en que esto no estaba mal? – se defendió él, volviendo a ocupar su lugar.  
- En realidad quedamos en no apresurar las cosas. – le corrigió Elena. – Ya corrimos una vez y casi nos matamos después. No pienso cometer el mismo error. – se liberó de sus brazos pero no se fue, solo se incorporó a su lado. - ¿Qué dice la nota?  
- "Como veo que ya os habláis de nuevo, podéis trabajar juntos en vez de uno en el despacho y el otro en la habitación. No me gusta repetir las cosas, así que Elena, te toca ponerle al día. Tenéis hasta la tarde, pasaré a buscaros. J." – leyó el joven. - ¿Esto es una venganza? – preguntó, girándose a ver a Elena que estaba completamente roja porque su jefa los hubiese visto juntos en la cama.  
- No sé, es Jenna, quizá lo sea. Pero siempre habla en serio. – con cansancio se sentó en el lateral. – Voy a darme una ducha y luego nos ponemos.  
- ¿Me vas a dejar solo? – preguntó Damon apoyándose sobre su codo y mirándola con ojos de cachorrito.

La entrada de Guisseppe le hizo dejarse caer sobre su espalda y cubrirse los ojos con las manos. Elena rió y buscó sus zapatos.

- Ya no te quedas solo. – dijo palmeándole el brazo. – Buenos días Guisseppe. – le sonrió antes de salir.

Media hora después volvía a entrar vestida con el uniforme azul oscuro de especialista y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta como podía con una sola mano.

- Damon había dicho que te ibas. – dijo Guisseppe, bajando el libro que estaba leyendo.  
- Solo a cambiarme. – cogió la otra silla y la acercó para estar a su lado. - ¿Y Damon? – preguntó, dejando la carpeta con informes y otros papeles que le había dado Jenna cuando empezó a enseñarla sus nuevas responsabilidades.  
- Duchándose. – respondió, señalando hacia el baño. – No creo que tarde mucho más.  
- No importa, no tengo prisa.  
- Me alegro de que al final hayas venido a vernos. – le dijo sonriendo, antes de enfrascarse en una conversación con ella, incluso cuando Damon hubo salido del baño.

Jenna los mantuvo ocupados durante días, se reunían en la habitación de Damon y los dejaba allí entretenidos con papeles, informes y normativas mientras ella completaba su turno. Guisseppe los vigilaba de forma paternal mientras leía o se entretenía de cualquier otra forma, asegurándose de darles pequeños momentos de privacidad o ayudarles cuando discutían intentando interpretar la normativa.

Esa era su rutina diaria hasta el día en que a Damon le dieron el alta. El joven estaba encantado por poder volver a su casa, recogía sus cosas del armario cuando Alaric entró.

- ¿Cómo estás, colega? – preguntó acercándose a darle una palmadita amistosa.  
- Lo suficientemente bien para salir por fin. – sonrió sin molestarse porque su amigo no compartiera su entusiasmo.  
- Me alegro.  
- ¿Pasa algo?¿Va todo bien con Mer? – preguntó al notarle raro.  
- Tengo que irme colega. – respondió, sentándose en el lateral de la cama.  
- Bueno, pues hablamos luego. – Damon seguía recogiendo, por lo que le daba la espalda.  
- No. – Damon se giró, notando que su amigo estaba muy serio y tenso. – Tengo que volver a Nueva York, Grayson me quiere allí. Lo he ido retrasando como he podido pero ahora que tienes el alta… no me queda más remedio que volver.  
- ¿Ya? Pensaba que ibas a quedarte más tiempo. – la noticia acababa de dejar helado a Damon. Sabía que eso ocurriría pero no estaba preparado para volver a despedirse, Kol se había ido tres semanas atrás y ahora volvía a perder a su mejor amigo.  
- Ya… lo siento, colega. No he podido hacer más. – dijo Alaric triste.  
- No es tu culpa. – Damon se acercó hasta su amigo y se sentó a su lado. – Viniste cuando más te necesitaba, así que… gracias por todos estos días, colega.  
- No quiero irme Damon. No me espera nada en Nueva York. – dijo desanimado.  
- Perdón. – Elena había entrado y no había podido evitar escuchar la última frase. – Luego vuelvo. – se disculpó.  
- Espera Elena. – le llamó Alaric. – Ya que estás aquí… - se levantó y se acercó para abrazarla. – Vuelvo a Nueva York. – explicó aunque no hacía falta.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo porque en el tiempo que Damon había estado enfadado con el mundo ellos se habían conocido bastante y se consideraban buenos amigos.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó cuando se separaron.  
- En un rato. – dijo triste.

Elena notó su bajo estado de ánimo y se sintió mal por él y por Meredith, que sabía que tampoco estaba llevando bien la separación.

- ¿Has hablado con mi madre? Solicita plaza aquí.  
- No hay vacantes, ya lo estuve mirando. – respondió cabizbajo.  
- ¿Pero se lo has dicho? – preguntó y él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada. - ¿Y tú no se lo has dicho? – miró ahora a Damon, que puso cara de incomprensión. – Venga ya, no es oficial pero Mason se va a ir. Si pides la plaza seguro que te la dan.  
- ¿Mason? ¿Estás segura? – preguntó intentando no emocionarse demasiado.  
- Claro… ¿cómo no se lo has dicho? – se sorprendió interrogando a Damon de nuevo.  
- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no es oficial? – se defendió él, cubriéndose el hombro para que ella no le golpeara de nuevo.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Alaric rió al ver los juegos que se traían.

- Porque Mason es el marido de Jenna, si ella se va, él se va a ir. Es pura lógica. – le explicó cómo si fuese un niño.  
- ¿Marido? – alucinaron ambos jóvenes.  
- ¿Pero tú te enteras de algo de lo que pasa? Si trabajas con ella, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo? – Elena le dio otro golpe, sin poder creerse que Damon fuese tan despistado.  
- ¿Y yo qué sé? Si pensaba que estaba soltera. ¿Quieres dejar de pegarme? – protestó, adivinando sus intenciones.  
- Nunca te enteras de nada. – se rió ella, aunque esta vez se quedó quieta.  
- Pero si me tenéis encerrado, primero Jenna y luego tú. – desde que Elena le había pedido a Jenna que le dejase más libertad a Damon, ella le había cedido esa responsabilidad a la propia Elena, con la excusa de que a ella le hacía más caso que a nadie.  
- Lo que te gusta quejarte. – sonrió, acercándose con las manos en alto para que viera que no iba a hacerle nada. – Oye, ¿y Ric? – preguntó al no verle.

Damon se fijó en la habitación descubriendo que su amigo se había ido y ellos no se habían enterado. Miró su móvil y encontró un mensaje de un par de minutos antes.

"Voy a ver a Isobel parejita. Os quiero."

- Ha ido a ver a tu madre. – explicó y Elena fue a sentarse a su lado.  
- Creía que se lo habías dicho, si no se lo hubiera contando antes.  
- ¿Y Meredith?  
- Siempre que le pregunta a Mason le dice que no se va, no se lo habrá dicho para que no hacerse ilusiones. Pero yo le escuchado varias veces hablando con Isobel de eso. Estoy completamente segura de que se va a ir, quizá no ahora pero en unos meses… seguro.

Había dejado caer su mano sobre la suya y acariciaba suavemente el interior de su muñeca, delineando la pequeña cicatriz que tenía allí.

- ¿Has terminado de recoger? ¿Quieres qué demos una vuelta? – le preguntó después de un rato de silencio en el que notó que él estaba algo alicaído.  
- Si me acompañas primero a casa a que deje todo. – dijo incorporándose y atrapando la mano con la que ella le acariciaba.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas para cuando salieron de la habitación.

No fue hasta un par de semanas después que tuvieron noticias de Alaric y no fue precisamente por él. Desde que Damon estaba en casa, como tenían los mismos turnos, Elena pasaba a buscarle e iban en coche hasta el hospital. Igual que luego volvían juntos.

Estaban en el despacho de Jenna, hartos de tanto papel y decidieron salir un rato para despejarse.

- Mierda. – Damon tiró de ella para ocultarla tras una de las columnas de la entrada.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Has visto al que ha entrado con tu madre? – preguntó señalando disimuladamente. – Es el director del hospital en el que trabajaba en Nueva York. No puede verme. ¿Los ves?  
- Sí, están ahí. – respondió observando de reojo. - ¿Y qué hace aquí?  
- Ni idea. ¿Será por Ric? – preguntó con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada.  
- Se lo preguntaré a mi madre. – respondió ella para tranquilizarle.

Un par de minutos después salían del hospital al tener vía libre. Mientras Isobel y Grayson hablaban, efectivamente sobre el traslado que había solicitado Alaric Saltzman.

- Parece que estás empeñada en quitarme a mi médico. – comentó Grayson, mucho más en serio de lo que delataban sus palabras.  
- Le ha gustado lo que ha visto aquí y nosotros estaríamos encantados de contar con él en nuestra plantilla. – Isobel sonrió para sus adentros y continuaron con su visita a las instalaciones del hospital.

Casi habían terminado cuando un alboroto los llevó de nuevo a la zona de urgencias. Jenna estaba esperando a la ambulancia que acababa de llegar al parking. Los ojos de los tres se abrieron como platos al ver que Damon y Elena acompañaban al herido.

El joven iba sentado en la camilla y taponaba una herida con las manos, ella los acompañaba medio a la carrera, sujetando un improvisado torniquete en una pierna.

- ¿Pero…? – Jenna los señaló cuando llevaron la camilla hasta ella.  
- Larga historia, solo pasábamos por allí. – respondió Elena, porque Damon estaba mudo al ver a su antiguo director. – Hay que ir a quirófano. – ordenó con seguridad.  
- Eh, eh, eh. – los detuvo Jenna, saliendo de su asombro. – Vosotros dos estáis de baja, no vais a pisar el quirófano. – ordenó indicándoles al personal que ocuparan el lugar de los dos jóvenes.

A ellos no les quedó más remedio que retirarse a regañadientes, juntándose el uno al otro.

- No puedes dejarnos fuera, Jenna. – protestó Elena, ya que Damon seguía sin hablar y evitando mirar a Grayson.  
- Lo que voy a hacer es dejaros dentro del hospital para siempre, tenéis un imán para estas cosas. ¡A quirófano!

Al quedarse solos, Elena notó que la mano de Damon que tenía entre la suya temblaba ligeramente. Entonces no lo pensó, simplemente se puso de puntillas y le besó por primera vez desde la noche de la fiesta.

- ¿Recuerdas lo único que te dije que quería de tí? No vuelvas a mentirme nunca. -susurró en su oído, solo para él. Le besó de nuevo para que reaccionara. - Ha dicho que no podemos pisar el quirófano, no que no podamos ver la operación. – sonrió volviendo a cogerle la mano, acariciando con el pulgar su cicatriz como tanto les gustaba a ambos, porque les recordaba la primera vez que se habían cogido de la mano.

Ese simple roce hizo sonreír a Damon, que se olvidó del mundo a su alrededor y siguió su camino con ella, por fin con ella.

- ¿Pero qué hace aquí? – preguntó Grayson al ver a Damon, que había murmurado un "señor" al pasar por su lado.  
- Trabaja aquí. – sonrió Isobel.  
- ¿Sabes qué…?  
- Lo sé. – le cortó ella antes de que insinuara nada. – Lo sé todo y el hospital le contrató por sus propios méritos.  
- ¿Y cuál es su puesto exactamente?

Isobel se giró para ver las puertas por donde habían desaparecido Damon y Elena.

- Esos dos son los médicos más prometedores y cabezones que he visto en mi vida. Y nuestros nuevos jefes de residentes y cirugía general. ¿No viste el resultado de las convocatorias del Estado? Fueron los mejores y con diferencia. Y son nuestros. – terminó con seguridad, guiñándole un ojo, recordandole que él había dejado escapar a Damon. – Si me disculpas, tengo papeleo que organizar. Uno de mis traumatólogos se va y tengo que contratar a otro.

FIN


End file.
